Constants and Variables
by thestripybag
Summary: Multiverses and what goes on in them. Feel free to request a multiverse. Champions below were in the most recent chapter and OCs included. Check out DrawingDisaster's stories who was also nice enough to try Drawing Cass' stand skin. Newest chapter: Taric's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Shield is Unbreakable Piece 3. New poll in my profile for the Romance Options and ty to all voters.
1. The orchid and the dandelion

A/N I am about to remake not only one of my darker chapters but also I have to establish as much of a multiverse which has multiple skin lines it it so this will be difficult. If you haven't seen the review yet it was DrawingDisaster who requested a vastayan universe and I'm glad they liked it and I will try to be a bit more descriptive as I also feel sometimes the actions aren't described well enough. They were also the one who told me about how to fix my chapters and I recommend you check out their stories. Also I hope Riven wins the event and speaking of edgelords how about the new champion Kayn which is kinda ironic considering the name of the villain for this chapter. Request a timeline and I will do what I can to fulfill your request but yeah this is to help finish up my remakes from the original series. I hope I'm not too rusty after not writing something new in a bit and that you all enjoy this chapter. Also as for the main storyline considering this note is being written on 6/28 which is a LGBT day I feel kinda bad for killing those babadooks.

* * *

A dystopia by definition is an imaginary place where people lead dehumanized and often fearful lives. On a train that is heading to the League via the targonian mountain pass we find C sitting by the window watching the night sky. He is ripped from his thoughts of peace talks with the other countries when the locomotive explodes and soon the entire train is sent careening into the valley below. A few minutes later a mutilated C manages to crawl out from the wreckage despite lacking his left arm and legs. The voice in his head begins to speak to him again and tells him of a way out of his suffering.

C - " 're right only my supposed allies knew I would be on that train. The mortals don't want peace or a future. They don't deserve it and what they do deserve is to be used like livestock. Instead they need a god to domesticate them like the wild animals they are. (The stump of C's limbs begin to twitch) Aatrox you are right and I wish to become one with your power. (Raises his good arm to the sky) Hahahaha!"

A month later a dark mist begins to roll into Zaun and when the residents begin to become curious about what is happening a horde of spirits begin to attack. Within a few hours the mist rolls back to whence it came with a host of souls. When the authorities of Piltover head done to investigate the lack of production from the factories they find the whole city to be empty. This news however is overshadowed by the fact that the League is disbanded and that it's more monstrous champions have all disappeared. After a year a tree trunk washes up on the shores of Demacia which is identified as Maokai and the scout Quinn has been found murdered in her home with the killer having torn her left arm and leg off. She was also missing her heart and appeared to die with a look of shock on her tear stained face. Worried that the Shadow Isles are out of control Lucian is deployed to the cursed lands to investigate. Upon arrival he is unexpectedly not swarmed by spirits and is able to make his way inland with no issues. Soon her spots a castle in the distance and when he makes his way inside Lucian begins to hear a familiar voice. It is the voice of one who brought him comfort when he felt pain and was the one who when she was taken left the greatest pain. Lucian begins to follow the voice to a throne room where the unexpected trio of Viktor, Thresh, and a man with blonde hair, severe burns on his body and a tattered cape. When Lucian takes a closer look he sees that he isn't burned but instead his arm is covered in a black armor like skin and is flowing with red energy. As the young red eyed man sits on his throne he begins to speak in a bored tone.

Man - "You came because you heard her voice. That's so sweet that I need to check myself for diabetes now. But let me ask you something. Why would you come to help her when you have never been able to before? Do you know how much she has suffered and others because of your failures?"

Lucian - "You son of a bitch! (Pulls out his guns) You don't have any right to ask those questions!"

Man - "Because it reminds you of your failures?! (Gets up) I'm right aren't I?! You were too weak and foolish but I can fix that!"

With an opening of his demonic palm Thresh is surrounded in a red aura. His lantern begins to float towards Lucian before landing in his hand. Seeing the soul of his wife in his hands Lucian falls to his knees.

Thresh - "I- I- I can't move. Abel you son of a bitch this wasn't supposed to be how it goes down! He was supposed to be turned into a wraith and suffer under me!"

Abel - "No, you imbecile this is exactly what I wanted! I used you weak fools because I needed to steal enough resources for my true plan! Lucian you were too weak before but now I offer you the chance for vengeance and to save those you would have failed! I ask only for your loyalty and submission! Let me into you soul and be your new god!"

A red mist begins to seep from Abel's body and fill the room. When Lucian comes into contact with it he is filled with visions of madness. The visions range from Senna's death, her torture, and the undead devouring the living. Knowing the only way to stop the visions Lucian gets up from the ground and opens fire upon Thresh. When the spectre is no more Abel tells Viktor to prepare the Battlecast Skarners to begin bringing those who are also willing to sell their souls to him. Viktor before leaving also takes the broken man before them to have his weak body destroyed and improved. The next few years would see large spread political shifts as various groups such as the Frostguard, Black Rose, and Confederates are destroyed. Be it to unite her people or to destroy those killed his people more champions have given their souls to be improved enough to fulfill their goals. These Projects of Abel are at first seen as saviors who sacrificed much to stop various crises. However when the first waves of Battlecast appeared across major cities all over they were the first to turn on their people. As they slaughtered hundreds of their kinsman the Projects did it with a sickening smile that did nothing to represent the horror they truly felt on the inside. Abel had betrayed them and used them to get others to become his puppets. Now that he had gathered enough volunteers who wished to be improved to become like their heroes he had no need for much of the population. Over the next decade most of the world's population is either wiped out, flee to Bandle City to avoid the hordes of mechanical nightmares, or are relocated to Abel's new base in Ionia in order to create more machines. While Bandle City's great minds create large Mecha to protect the city from invasion and the people who are kidnapped are conditioned into forgetting their past lives. Droids enforce C's rules on the streets of the new super cities that he watches from his newly acquired floating castle. The previous occupant who was pregnant at the time of death had served as great motivation for her lover to become a Project. The fool was easy to trick into thinking Shen had down it and he is easily one of his favorite slaves. With Bandle now a thought in the back of his mind Abel now faces a new threat, boredom. He realizes with no true conflict he won't get much pleasure out of his reign so in response he grants several of the Projects enough freedom to fight back. He has also learned that should he live long enough he will eventually evolve into a darkin without the need for conflict and has resigned to waiting out his mortality. Nobody in the world can hope to overthrow such a tyrant but as fate would have it another world would have somebody who can. In our main timeline we find C struggling in the Multiversal Mirror room to find out what skin he's gonna wear to his next match.

C - "Hmm should I go as Courageous Caleb (Flashes into his vastayan costume) or maybe I should introduce a new skin."

C turns back into his normal hood and continues to struggle on which skin to wear when Levia his darkin partner, for those of you new here, tells him his match is soon. C takes out one of his time cubes so he can go into it and make up his mind quickly without truly being rushed. Once he is inside the time cube however an enemy of his who is stagnation incarnate has infiltrated his room. Bard makes his way over to C's time cube and pushes it into one of his Magical Journey portals. While normally it would simple take one to another dimension the time cube causes it to also travel through time. When C finally leaves the cube all he sees around him is desert.

C - "God damn it! I swear when we get back I'm gonna kick Eccentric C's ass. Levia where the fuck are we?"

Levia - 'Uhh our coordinates are apparently the Kumungu jungle.'

C - "Levia are you in on this joke? Cause why would I believe that when there are (Throws his arms out) no fucking trees around!"

As the two are debating on where they are a Sai battle cry is heard but it sounds different. Sticking his double barrel finger gun behind his back C casually shoots the voidborn in it's skull with an Pumpkin Energy Shot. When he turns around expecting a melting corpse he is surprised to instead see a machine. Confused about all the things that are wrong C decides to head to the Confederation of Freedoms to see what is going on. Upon arrival all C finds are ruined buildings and in panic decides to teleport to each country but only finds similar states of ruin. Finally he decides to teleport to Ionia and immediately wonders what's happened do to all of the technology around. As he wanders the empty streets two machines approach him with advanced firearms. They ask him to show his identification barcode but naturally C is unable to. Before he has to get physical two arrows pierce the droids heads and a lone figure steps out from the shadows.

Project Ashe (Hooded) - "You're lucky I chose to rendezvous with my team here or you might be dead."

C-"Please I coulda handled them with ease but thanks for saving me the trouble. (Begins to circle her) You look kinda familiar."

Ashe - (Puts on a thinker pose) "It's not very often that one of Abel's people are able to think for themselves. My team should be here any second and then we can head back to Bandle."

Not much time later Katarina and Ekko arrive but are being chased by a squadron of droids. Deciding to prove his point from earlier C cuts them all down with a Pumpkin Beam. Rather than turning to see happy faces on the cyborgs instead he sees shocked faces. They snap out of it and throw down a disk on the floor before waving him over to stand on it with them. The group then teleports to Bandle City but it isn't the same as with all things in C's timeline. Due to the massive influx of refugees building had to be made larger to accommodate the increase in population. Walls were also built around the city to keep out the Battlecast hordes and technology skyrocketed into the future. C is teleported here and taken to the Resistance war room which has computer monitors to watch all major entry points to the city. The three main leaders of the unconquered world sit at a round table. They are Ashe who has taken off her hood and leads infiltration units in attacking Ionia directly, Jayce who has aged quite a bit to the point he now wears ironically enough a Full Metal cybernetic suit in order to lead from the front lines, and Heimerdinger who is in charge of keeping the Mecha units in tip top condition hasn't seemed to age a day.

Ashe - "My fellow leaders I believe this man can be the tipping point in our struggles."

To prove her point she takes out her drone Avarosa and has it begin projecting video footage of C using his beam attack.

Jayce (Angrily) - "How is he able to use that attack?! Just who the fuck are you?!"

C - "My name is C and that is my personal energy. What the hell has you so triggered?"

Jayce - "If it's your personal energy then that means.."

Jayce then summons his Mercury Cannon before pointing it at C wo in response gets up with his rifle at the ready. Ashe is able to diffuse the tension in the room by using her Enchanted Crystal Arrow to shut down Jayce's systems. As she drags him out of the room to the infirmary C sits back down at the request of Heimerdinger.

Heimerdinger - "Terribly sorry about his reaction. It's just Abel used Pumpkin energy to kill so many people including his best friends Caitlyn, Ezreal, and Vi. Considering all the information I have gathered I would like to ask you where you came from to confirm my suspicions."

C - "I believe that while I was using the multiversal mirror someone must have used some magic to send me here. I think no I'm sure that this is an alternate timeline where something must have gone different to wind up this horrible."

Heimerdinger - "Considering Pumpkin energy is personal energy from you and the same goes for Abel it can only mean you are the same person. I suppose Jayce believes you are a clone or new drone meant to infiltrate and destroy us all."

Levia - 'C considering it was in a way us that caused this we should do something about Abel. Also since travel between timelines is possible who knows he might come to our world and threaten our people. (C begins to crackle with energy) Hahaha I knew that would trigger you enough to help them.'

C - "Alright what do we have to do to kill the bastard!"

Heimerdinger explains that they managed to use some dead Battlecast to track where Viktor is sending signals from. A few minutes later alarms begin to blare and several monitors cut to the lower levels of the base. In a massive hangar below a Mecha unit has been deployed but this one has the number label of zero. As Heimerdinger is typing rapidly to find out what happened Ashe and Jayce bust in asking what happened. It turns out that Abel has been watching through the Projects he freed so he could always have an edge. When he saw that someone new could threaten his power he ordered Viktor to initiate the plan to take Bandle City. Viktor after hacking his way into the Resistance network managed to find a Mecha that was too dangerous to use due to it's need to devour organic matter. With Sion now on the loose Jayce decides to go and take revenge on his long time rival. Ashe and her Projects insist on coming to help as they feel responsible for this. C is told to go back to Ionian with them since Abel's castle is hidden by a forcefield which they learned from the Battlecast also comes from Viktor's base. Heimerdinger leaves to join the other yordle Mecha pilots and the rest teleport to their location. With Sion unable to be shut off remotely Heimerdinger mounts the Mecha Malphite and begins to brawl with the other metal giant as civilians are helpless to do anything but watch below. The strike team arrive outside a large building with no windows and a large army of droids as well as a Battlecast Kog'maw team outside. With a battle cry of "For humanity!" Ashe opens with her Enchanted Crystal Arrow as Ekko makes a mad dash for the door to hack it open. Jayce goes to cover Ekko and Katarina makes a beeline for the Battlecast. After a few minutes of an intense firefight Ekko manages to open the door long enough for Jayce to get through before an emergency lock seals him inside. C who was providing cover fire for Ashe against the approach horde of droids sees this and decides to go save Jayce.

C - "Shit! Darkin armor type one!"

Everything in a nearby area is blinded by the light from his transformation. His body becomes encased in armor that makes him look like a metallic version of Levia. The demonic, serpentine armor has a flow of orange to match Levia's when she was alive. The light seems to be sucked into where C's eyes are and his heterochromia eyes which leaves them glowing gold and silver. C puts both of his hands into double barrel finger guns before joining them together to make a larger one.

C - "Pumpkin beam! Fi… "

Levia - 'Wait! C I know you want to save Jayce but Ekko and Katarina are in the way! If you fire that beam now you'll kill them!'

C - "Shit! (Jumps into the horde) Jayce just hold out a bit and I'll get you out of there!"

As C begins to bat aside the droid horde Ekko and Katarina try to thin it out on their end. After a few minutes C manages to make his way to the door but before he can destroy it a large blast destroys the entire building. When the doors sealed off his escape Jayce began to destroy his way through the facility. Eventually he finds his way to the main control terminal and begins to search rapidly for a way to shut down the battlecast or anything at all that can help. While he is distracted a disk latched onto his back and steal some of his suits power. As he turns to fire his Shock Blast it is stopped by a shield and a laser pierces his knee causing him to take one. In the doorway is a cyborg who forsake his humanity to force it to take on his ways. His third hand has been changed to a laser cannon as he no longer wishes to help anyone see his point of view and instead put the down for opposing it. He is the Creator of the Battlecast and Abel's biggest ally, Viktor!

Viktor - "So Jayce you obeyed your emotions and now they have led you like so many before you to your death. (His cannons takes his staff) You were right to believe in me having a remote signal to control the Battlecast. (Walks up and forces Jayce to look at him) Now look me in the eyes and tell me what you'll do to survive."

Jayce - "I will tell you what I'll do to die. I am gonna kill you, shutdown your machines, and make a brighter tomorrow. (Grins) Humanity wins Viktor."

Viktor - "You must have lost a lot of (Looks down) Jayce you bastard!"

When Viktor looked down he saw that Jayce had set his Mercury Cannon to self destruct. The ensuing blast not only destroyed the building but also cut off all transmissions. This not only caused the still rampaging Sion to go dormant again but also freed more of the Projects. Yi is currently in a chair going through maintenance when he snaps awake and kills his attendant. Not long after Fiora, Lucian, and Yi all break free to help Leona who is stuck on a lower floor. When the trio reach the elevator Zed who is the last loyal Project stands in their way. Back by Viktor's Abel's castle is now spotted in the sky and C jumps towards it before landing in the dilapidated garden of the former Celestial Fortress. A short walk away he finds an old man sitting in a throne room where all around him are limbs from his meals. Abel's diet had become one of souls to restore his power but also one off flesh to restore his body. Upon a closer look Abel appears to be sleeping but when C moves towards the tyrant he snaps awake. Seeing his enemy before him he puts on his own darkin armor which takes after Aatrox but without his wings.

Abel - "*Yawn* I always wondered what I tasted like. But since I have to deal with you myself I can only assume Viktor was killed. Damn as far as mortals are concerned he did his purpose well but in the end he was mortal. As such he was still (Shaking his fist up and down) Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless!"

C - "Heads up! (Throws his glove which Abel deflects with his own) Good we won't cancel each other out of existence when I beat you to death."

Levia - 'Hahahaha!'

C - "What's so funny Levia?"

Levia - 'They say you should never beat yourself up but I think this proves that wrong.'

C - "Ha! That is kinda funny oh shit!"

While C was talking to Levia Abel charged him and now the two are plummeting to the ground. C is able to use Pumpkin Repulse to create space between him and Abel. While C is able to use grappling Coercion to latch onto a building Abel smashes into another one before jumping his way onto the streets below. A small group of people go to check on the man who fell from the but when they get close enough to check on him he gets up with left arm completely broken. With a swipe of his good arm he devours the three closest to him leaving them as a pile of heads, legs, and in doing so procs his Blood Thirst to heal himself. C dives down onto him before yelling at the nearby civilians to run. Abel throws C off of him and the two begin to circle each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Abel rushes towards C and grabs his neck in an attempt to devour him. When he realizes that the darkin armor is protecting C from such an attack he switches to plan b and punches him down the street. Once his back hits the pavement C begins to roll with the momentum before breaking free of his roll to pepper Abel with Pumpkin Shots. While he is busy deflecting the incoming energy Abel is unable to stop C when he throws a car at him. Once C gets too close to the car it explodes and the explosion launches him into a nearby building. As Abel begins to blast the rubble away eventually he finds the C on all fours. Infuriated at having his time wasted Abel starts to kick C repeatedly in the stomach until C rolls away from him. However this was a ploy as the real C had left the armor and waited with Spectre form underground for a chance to strike. With Abel distracted by the armor C swiftly reaches into Abel's body and yanks out whatever he can get his hands on. Luckily he managed to grab Abel's left kidney before going solid again and tearing it out. Unfortunately Abel while in great pain manages to backhand C away but wasn't able to devour him as the armor materialized on him before the blow. Before he can kill the now wounded C a small explosion goes off where his kidney once was due to C managing to leave a flash bang in it's place. Abel is force to take a knee and only thoughts of pure rage course through him.

Abel - (Feels his wound) "You dirty piece of shit! Fuck! I came out to fight you and you choose to use a dirty trick to get a fucking hit in! Hahahahaha! (Points to C) I know why! It's because you're too weak to win otherwise! Which makes you Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! But I have a solution for weaklings like you who can't even defend themselves. Hahahah!"

Abel then leaps away and leaves an injured C on the ground. A few seconds have passed but Abel has yet to return which leaves C and Levia wondering what he is plotting.

Levia - 'C are you still able to fight?'

C - "Yeah. (Gets up groggy) Damn it where did he go? Tsk! All I know is whatever he's planning it can't be (Looks up) Holy crap!"

Abel in an act of desperation has fired a Pumpkin Beam from inside the Celestial Fortress which has knocked it out of the air and it is now plummeting down towards the city. C in an act of valor forms his finger guns together and fires a Pumpkin Beam to destroy as much of the castle as possible. Pumpkin energy for those of you who are new is the manifestation of Caleb's will and is made mostly of his valor in the face of the odds. This is why when he is closer to death it becomes more powerful and against larger numbers grows in size. Abel however has forgotten long ago what valor is and now acts only out of selfishness and survival. C however is doing this not only to save himself but his new comrades and as many people in this city that he doesn't even know. When C's beam hits the ground underneath of the castle in manages to not only break apart the floating land mass but Abel is also caught in the blast. As piece of the once magical fort rain down around the city C finds Abel back in his throne room. Abel gets back on his feet and the two begin to charge their energy into their fists to end this fight once and for all. Abel strikes first with hook from his right fist which C blocks with his left. Once his left fist holds in place C goes for his own hook with his right hand but gets it blocked in the same way. However before Abel is capable of counter attacking C twist his left fist around Abel's so it is free from blocking and he manages to jab Abel's forehead just above the eye which stuns him for a second. With Abel stunned C then take his right fist and succeeds in landing a hard hook in the side of Abel's skull which caves it in a bit. C quickly follows it up with a punch that shatters several of Abel's ribs and knocks the wind out of him. With Abel injured and open C decides to unleash his ultimate move the Pumpkin Pummel.

C - "There's the opening I wanted! Pumpkin Pummel! (Begins to punch away) Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!"

With that last lowl C sends Abel flying back several feet but the tyrant still manages to get back up. Abel's armor is now dented all over, the helmet has been shattered beyond repair showing the mortal beneath, he smells of charred flesh and the joints have begun to leak blood.

Levia - 'But wait he shouldn't have been able to get back up from that unless.' ( C takes a knee)

Abel - 'This isn't fair! He caught me in an in between period. I'm not old enough to be a darkin but not young enough to rely on raw power. Damn (Begins to blink) Wait how many of you are there?! Why am I starting to feel even more desperation?!'

What Abel saw was multiple Calebs from across the multiverse who are also battling him. They are about to end one of the largest convergence of events in the multiverse. Seeing his opponent distracted C summons the Betwixt Knife into his hand from within his hood and transforms it into it's Betwixt Blade form. With one dash forward C cuts off Abel's head at the neck but it doesn't fall down. Instead Abel's whole body snaps backwards in agony and he begins to scream before his body explodes into smoldering blood all over the floor with his head landing in it.

Levia - 'Holy shit! Why the fuck did his body explode?!'

C - (Takes off his armor) "I know right! I only cut off his head! I mean what the fuck happened?!

? - "Bohemian Rhapsody!"

Two manicured hands appear out of thin air and tear open a portal that has Eccentric C on the other side.

Eccentric - "Darling are you alright? I was only able to find you because of something big happening in the multiverse. Don't worry I'll grab you and we can leave that (Points to Abel's head) behind us."

C takes his fellow hooded's hand and is pulled back into his own timeline. He goes into his bedroom before he decides to call off indefinitely to be alone to think about all he has seen and been through. But back in the dystopian timeline several decades have passed and the world has been united under a police state called The Remembrances which has made it's roots in Piltover. After the great war they managed to salvage technology from all over the ruined world. The main prized artifact was a cube that manipulated time which was found near the former Kumungu jungle and was reverse engineered. Eventually they managed to turn this into time travel technology and even cloned several people to bring the population back a bit. One of these clones is a woman from the past era whose main goal in life was to serve her city but also to make C suffer for his crimes. On the anniversary of the Great Liberation she is tasked to go back in time and complete a vital task that will solidify the regime's power. She lands on one of the front cars of a train in the targonian mountains. She shoots her way to the front of the train and plants a bomb on the front of the train which will send it plummeting down below. When she returns to her time she is asked to fill out some paperwork.

Rank: Sheriff (Pulsefire)

Name: Caitlyn

Task: Ensure the creation of the tyrant known as Abel.

* * *

A/N Man this was a long one but I hope I got enough of each skin series from the dystopian timeline. I'm tired so I'm gonna keep this note brief. I hope you all enjoy this, spread the word if you did, follow, fav, request a multiverse and check out my other stories. This chapter is called the orchid and the dandelion because those are two psychological classifications of children. Abel is the orchid who snapped since he wasn't able to supported and Caleb is the dandelion who despite all that has happened to him still helps other. I also feel like to a lesser extent a theme of this chapter is letting go since Abel, the projects, and Caitlyn couldn't so they helped to doom their world.


	2. Crossover

A few days after his fight against Abel we find C still locked inside his room. Meanwhile on the couch in the living room the copy of Eccentric C is currently playing the electric guitar to the song Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. For those of you who are new our main C is just the latest in a long line of them. About a month ago an explosion occurred and it caused C's hood to send out the ashes of his predecessors. If they made contact with someone while they were holding a C artifact it would cause them to transform into a copy of that particular C. Eccentric's long hood is a constantly changing flow of infinite colors with an arrowhead acting like a beak, she has star shaped sunglasses, and on her back is a staff called Star Power which has a golden star on one end and a microphone on the other. A couple of minutes in she receives a phone call and stops everything to answer it.

Eccentric- "Yes. Oh hello Stripy. Holy crap we get to do the collab. Lovely! Oh but why did you call me? Ahhh I see, but could you please teleport me into his room? Darling I can be a bit lazy sometimes and you know this. (Puts her hand to the side of her mouth) Ohohohoho!"

One blip later she is inside of C's room and he is asleep in his bed. The lovely Eccentric knows as always the perfect way to wake up a depressed person. She begins to glow with an aura that matches her hood and grabs her staff from her back. She summons three of her clones from her pocket dimension studio before taking a seat on the other side of the room. The copies with their own staffs look back at the main before with a wave of her hand they get to work.

Clones - (Raise their staffs high) "Wake up!"

On that note they begin to beat C while he's in his bed. Waking up to being hit he retaliates by unleashing Pumpkin Shots at his assaulters when the beams hit the clones they explode and cover him in flames which also begin to bite him. Upon looking closer he sees that the flames are actually attached to ants. Driven by his hatred of puns he sees the real Eccentric across the room and leaps to hit her. Before he can though the ants leap off of him and back into her hood. She puts her hands up in surrender and even uses her Coercion tendrils to form a makeshift swing.

C- "What the fuck! You better have a good excuse for beating me and lighting me on fire!"

Eccentric- "Of course I do darling. I am here because people care about you and want you to get out of your room. Seriously have you been eating?"

C- "No, I haven't. Anyway I know there is no point in arguing with you so what do you have planned?"

Eccentric - "Oh goody. (Starts to clap rapidly) I am going to use my Bohemian Rhapsody to transport you on a trip to another dimension. The thing that will be different there though is you'll be dead! Ohohohoho! Oh but don't worry since it'll still be pretty similar to our world. You know so you can get over your identity crisis and all that other cliché stuff."

C- (Crosses his arms) "And if I don't want to go? I mean seriously if I wanted to talk it out I could always go to..."

Eccentric - "No! How does that even work since she's mute? I know damn well I didn't teach you the spell H. D. E. T. Y. H. N. M. A. M. S. I. S. H. Y. Plus like you said before you have no choice. (Points up) I'll check on you in a day."

With a tug of her Coercion she brings down the ceiling which has a portal on the top. As C is taken through it she is pressed down between the ceiling and the floor which she uses to teleport. All that is left of the room is rubble, damaged furniture, and a confused as fuck Kayle who is really considering moving out of the independent wing with all the shit that happens underneath her. C makes it to the other world with some dust on his shoulder which he promptly brushes off.

C- "Hey Levia it looks like we are in another version of my room at the League."

Levia- 'True dat. But why didn't you try to avoid the portal since you knew about it?'

C- "Meh. I kinda wanted to go too since if this reality has a Quinn I wouldn't mind testing out how she would react to me being alive. (Pokes his head out the door) Shit worst-case scenario I bail and we can try something different."

A silver-tipped crossbow bolt aimed straight at the magical darkness that's shrouding his facial features under the hood is the first thing that Caleb notices before the young cloaked man raises his gaze, only to come face to face with the pale visage of an unknown and obviously angry glaring woman.

"Who are you and what exactly were you doing inside my room?" Threateningly questions the suspicious female huntress, the agitated vampire's ruby-colored stare as expected failing to pierce the unnatural shadows that are looming over the visage of the surprised hooded stranger. The Night Hunter's hellish orbs instantly narrowing even further when Vayne suddenly detects the nauseating aura of presently invisible, but definitely potent mana that's gathering around the form of the mysterious quiet spell caster.

Levia- 'Hahahaha! I bet if Nita saw you she wouldn't let you hear the end of it. (Puts on Nita's German accent) I knew that you would be caught going through some poor lady's belongings one of these days! My little Pumpkin is growing so fast! I am so proud of you my little C!'

The sparks of imminent irritation start slowly burning inside the chest of the Hooded, Caleb's face gradually morphing into a slight scowl after hearing the female Darkin's accusing words inside his very own conflicted mind.

One of Caleb's hands stealthily reaches behind his back for the reassuring feeling of a nice cold flash grenade, the annoyed man fully intent on just hurling the _harmless_ explosive at the frowning face of his rude opponent and then making a run for it while the huntress is busy trying to claw out her eyes. But before the young cloaked man can act upon his desires for bodily harm and sweet, sweet violence however the familiar voice of a clearly unamused scout suddenly makes C freeze and causes the hooded man's heartbeat to rapidly quicken.

"Hey! Vayne, stop! Maybe the poor guy is just a new champion that was lost and got inside your room while trying to find someone to ask for directions. We've been through this before! Not everyone in the Institute is out to get you, or a hidden werewolf, or even a yordle necromancer for that matter." C's sun-kissed savior states wisely and the crossbow bolt under the cloaked man's nose reluctantly lowers and disappears from Caleb's sight. Levia mumbles a curse and sighs in disappointment and the Hooded is pretty sure that if the female Darkin was still in possession of a physical body and an actual face Levia would be currently pouting like a displeased toddler.

Another woman dressed in a gold and blue Demacian ranger uniform hastily approaches the two agitated champions and places a reassuring palm against the still frowning, pale huntress' tense shoulder. She then addresses the cloaked male in the hall with a friendly voice and an easy polite smile.

"I'm sorry about that. Vayne can be a little.. paranoid at times." The brooding huntress behind Quinn grumbles as Caleb merely stares at the ghost from his past. The considerate woman's warm, kind amber eyes, the same color as one of his own are staring at the shadows of his hood apologetically. The young scout's sun-kissed face a lot less round and certainly more defined than the childish flecked visage that the stunned cloaked man can remember.

C's sister pauses in order to extend an expectant gloved hand. "I am Quinn by the way. Welcome to the Institute of War, stranger."

Levia- (Still mimicking) 'Shit, is that?.. Is that who I think she is?! Is that your sister?! Oh… Well I am sorry to break it to you Pumpkin, but it seems like you are the ugly child in the family. No worries though, we can't be all smart _and_ beautiful such as I.'

Caleb eyes the offered hand and then the smiling face of its owner. He doesn't notice the glare that the pale woman is sending at him behind the ranger's back or the majestic azure eagle that gracefully descends in order to land on the armored shoulder of his long lost sibling.

The Hooded's fingers involuntary twitch as a hesitant and abruptly heavy hand slowly wraps around the dark fabric of C's trusty magical cloak, the dark veil concealing the young male's identity lazily shifting as the curve of Caleb's precious hood unexpectedly drops to pool around the silent man's shoulders.

"Hello, Quinn." The strange man mutters hoarsely and the female Demacian scout's smile somewhat falters when the woman examines C's sole guarded amber orb, the familiar lines of his facial features making the poor Demacian ranger's heart ache. "My name's Caleb and I'm your brother."

With a swift grab Vayne pulls a shocked Quinn behind her while also repositioning her wrist crossbow to fire. Caleb in response pulls out his rifle and Betwixt Knife in a CQC position. Since Caleb had died by her hand the only thoughts racing through Vayne's head are to protect her lover from the threat in front of them. She doesn't know this Caleb comes from another world and can only think of three options for why he is here. Quinn amidst this sudden revelation has suddenly gone pale and can only stare in shock as her love and someone who looks like her brother are about to fight.

Vayne- "Quinn stay back! I don't know who you are but I can think of what you might be! Either you're some kind of demon sent here to torture us, someone who wants to kill us so you wore a disguise, or worse case you are him. All those years ago I thought that I mercy-killed you, but if you are Caleb then this most likely means that you have been corrupted and returned here for revenge!"

Quinn- "C- C- Caleb?"

Levia- 'C whenever you are ready I can spring on the armor.."

Caleb- "No! I was willing to allow you several taunts Leviathan, but I am not putting that armor back on! I.. I.. I hurt so many people as Abel but no! I don't need the armor to fight and I sure as hell don't need it to fight some random vampire! (Vayne flinches a bit) Oh did you think I wouldn't know this? I saw that red glow in your eyes and I notice you tend to not breathe much unless you're talking. I'm going to guess my predecessor Purifier C didn't kill all of your kind here."

Finally snapping out of her confusion Quinn has Valor dive and push Vayne's arm down. At the same time she runs in between both of them to diffuse the situation.

Quinn- "Stop! (Turns towards Caleb) Are you really him? Are you really my Caleb?"

C- (Puts away his weapons) "*sigh* I am Caleb but I'm not your version of him. I am another timeline's version of your brother and I was sent here to find peace with myself. A few days ago I traveled by accident to another world and killed an evil version of myself. (Looks towards Vayne) Oh and about that whole vampire me, what's the worse that could happen if I was one?"

At this moment we now take a quick transition to another multiverse that is frozen in time. This world is home to the Super Galaxy team and the Star Guardians. We find an injured C lying on his back on a bridge in Cairo, Egypt at night with his Stand Leviathan poking out from the top of his head as they keep watch for their foe Abel and his stand Aatrox.

Caleb- 'Damn it Abel! I swear next time I see you I'm gonna pop a blood vessel.'

Levia- 'Don't worry Caleb if we see that soulless vampiric scum we'll have about two seconds to (Looks up as a shadow falls on them) OH MY GOD!

Caleb- 'What is it holy shit!'

Abel- (Holding a steamroller) "Look what I got! (Dives down with it) Roada Roller Da!"

We now transition back to Caleb, Quinn, and Vayne who have stopped their Mexican standoff. Hearing a stomach growling, Caleb in embarrassment confesses that he hasn't been eating well the past few days. As the trio make their way to a local restaurant Quinn comes out to Caleb and tell him that Vayne and her are a couple. They are a little surprised when Caleb smiles and congratulates the two. He also pulls Vayne close and while his aura of darkness encases his body he warns the vampire to take care of Quinn even if she isn't technically his sister. When they arrive at Leona's BBQ which is renowned for its fire pit where everything is made fresh but the Rakkorian woman is out due to needing rest for her match tomorrow. Once they _finally_ finish ordering after Caleb has ordered just about everything on the menu Quinn starts asking him some question. Vayne is eyeing Caleb with suspicion but still feels a tinge of guilt seeing the grown version of the boy she once killed. But seeing the smile on Quinn's face as she gets to know her brother calms the vampire a bit.

Quinn- "Soooo Caleb did you become a knight like we wanted to? Oh and did I meet Valor still? (She stirs her glass of water) I mean I won't be able to ask these questions ever again."

Caleb- "It's cool. You and Valor do still meet. (Takes a sip of water) As for the knight thing I didn't become one for various reasons. Like so many I could write a story about them but (Tilts his head down) it would be a sad one."

Quinn- "Oh so where do you live and do you have any friends?"

Caleb- "I actually made my own country called the Confederation of Freedoms and I have this (Stretches his arms) pretty big manor."

Quinn- "Really you don't have a place in Demacia? You know I'm sure that I'd be more than willing to give you a place to stay."

Caleb- "Yeah, (Starts to rub his neck) last time I saw you it ended with a bolt in my shoulder. But then again that's the normal response to grave digging."

Quinn- "Uhh why were you doing that?"

Caleb- "I didn't have any memories of who I was but I saw the grave in a vision. So I went to Uwendale and after I dug up my own grave mom, dad and you showed up."

Quinn- "So we are still a family without you. (Looks at Vayne) So what about Vayne? Is she still Jarvan's captive in your world?"

Caleb- "Well I don't make much contact with her off the rift but no she isn't a captive in my world. (Puts on a cheesy smile) Oh and she looks a bit older since she isn't a vampire. You have my predecessor Purifier C to thank for that. Purging almost all undead but a handful from the world was just (Fingertips kiss) magnificent."

Quinn- "Okay but how did you get separated from us? Also what took you so long to get your memories back? (Gets up with tear stained eyes) Why didn't you run to us yet?! We missed you so much but why didn't you go back to her?"

Caleb- "One day while we were out hunting we stumbled onto a tuskvore attacking a Buvelle hunting party. Together we managed to drive it off but I was mortally wounded saving the matriarch. After that I wound up in a river and was saved from Tahm Kench by my mentor Nita. I didn't remember who I was and after that I ended up on a crazy adventure. By the time it was done I learned of some terrible things and I decided I would stop them. Back in my world I fight so that someday I can go home."

Vayne- "So tell us about what you did on your adventure? I am curious as to why you would take so long?"

Caleb- "Well don't hold your breath Quinn since it'll take a bit and for you Vayne I'm not really sure that applies."

Caleb tells they everything from Nita's death, his imprisonment, how he was turned into a killing machine, his time as a pirate hunter, his journey to hell, how he travelled all over the world along with off world, his campaign of vengeance for Nita, how he broke into the Institute of War and finally headed back home to learn of his past. When he is done he notes how the food hasn't arrived yet and decides to go use the bathroom. The second he is in it Vayne starts to beg Quinn to leave with her. After hearing all of the war crimes he committed and people he killed she starts to feel a bit less bad about accidentally killing him. Quinn brushes off Vayne as being a bit paranoid and finally two waiters come with trays full of various foods from burgers to steak. When they put two steaks on the table one winds up close to Vayne and she immediately recognizes the smells of human blood. While C was telling his story the restaurant slowly started to filter out. As the people left they also started to clean the place and now to an outside observer the place looks closed.

Vayne realizes that the people posing as customers were in reality just thralls and her suspicion is confirmed when the waiter behind Quinn suddenly raises a steak knife. Before he can bring it down a silver bolt pierces his brain and Quinn sees a similar event happening to Vayne. However she didn't bring her crossbow since she left it in her room but that doesn't mean the ranger is about to let her love get killed in front of her. Quinn kicks the table with such force that it hits the vampire behind Vayne but they are still able to stab Vayne in the shoulder which renders her shooting arm useless. As five more vampires reveal themselves a strange noise is heard coming from the bathroom. A few moments later the wall separating it from the rest of the establishment is broken down. Their sixth ally is currently burning mid air after being sent through the wall.

When the dust settles a hooded figure steps out and begins to dust themselves off.

C- "Damn Leona I hope this world doesn't have online reviews or something because I don't like vampire attacks in the middle of a meal."

Levia- 'The hell are you talking about? You were in the bathroom having a panic attack about her still liking you. Luckily you snapped out of it in time to kill that vampire."

C- "I knew from the beginning that you soulless bastards were here! No offense Vayne. I know though that Eccentric is watching me and that if I did anything drastic she would pull me back into my world. I'm sorry Quinn if I failed to meet your expectations but (Balls his fist) this is who I am and what I do!"

At that moment all of the light seems to fade and all of the mana begins to disappear as does C's aura. When one of the false chefs leaps at C he summons his rifle and opens fire on the vampire. The bullets force his target to the ground but she just smirks at the fool who thought that bullets would harm her.

C- "Damn I've always wanted to do this. The next thing you'll say is "Idiot! Did you really think that would kill me?!"

Layla- "Idiot! Did you really think that would kill me?! *GASP* "

At that moment Layla began to feel a wave of heat course through her body. It only increased until her skin begins to smolder and she starts clawing at her head, Layla can only scream in pain wondering what is happening to her as she keeps clawing until blood starts to spill from her head. A few seconds later she is just a pile of blood on the ground that until it died felt immense pain like the wretched vampire had been in the very center of the sun. Quinn who has been holding Vayne's head in her lap can only look in awe at the display before her. While some may question C's sanity not many question his capabilities. The Demacian scout can only feel pride in how strong her brother has become if he was able to destroy something like a vampire with ease. The rest of the ambush party can only step back in fear when Caleb approaches the injured hunter and amazed scout.

C- "You are all right to fear me since Pumpkin Energy is very effective against you kind even when placed into objects! Quinn get Vayne out of here. I will handle these corpses."

Quinn- "No! I won't leave you again!"

Vayne- "Quinn. (Gets up) Let's go. He is more than capable of handling this."

As the couple leave a vampire attempts to follow them but is yanked back forcefully into C's awaiting fist. Before their now headless friend's body hits the ground the remaining four surround C. Two attempt to charge him from both side and both manage to pierce him with their claws. While they laugh at him they suddenly stop and start to feel pain from their hands. C Spectre Dashes out from between his two foes and reveals he has used his power to fuse both of their hands together. As the two vampires scream in terror a pumpkin charged, gummy Coercion is attached to their heads and slams them together. Two beams fire past C's head and the Hooded then turns towards the vampire who shot them. C points his double barreled finger gun right at the terrified vampire's head and makes a pew sound. As the two laugh together C stops and fires a Pumpkin Beam at them which rips half of the building apart. The last one flees and C chases after them but not before he leaves a bag of gold for repairs. By the time he has caught up to the last vampire Quinn has been taken hostage by them. Vayne can only look on in terror as she can do nothing to help her lover.

Athan- "Don't come any closer or I'll tear this bitch's neck out!"

C- "Don't worry about a thing. Now what do you want?"

Athan- "I want you to kill yourself! Yeah and I want it to be messy!"

C- "Messy then how about a grenade! (Pulls out a flash bang) Will this do?"

Not knowing C was holding a nonlethal grenade Athan puts down his guard. When it goes off everyone except C is blinded by the light. Quinn however knows to use the distraction and elbows Athan away. C then uses a grappling Coercions to get near the blinded vampire and his fist begins to glow. The beatdown for taking his sister hostage is about to begin.

C- "Pumpkin Pummel! (Begins to punch away) Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! (Uppercuts Athans) Lowl!"

Levia- '(Wolf whistles) That is one dead pile of ash.'

Eccentric- "Bohemian Rhapsody! C are you okay? I sensed you fighting!"

Caleb- "Yeah I'm okay now. Matter of fact I think I'm even better than before I came. Though it might still take me a little bit before I'm back to one hundred percent. Quinn it looks like my ride is here. It was nice seeing you again."

Quinn- "*sniff* I'm not gonna ask you to stay since that would be unfair to your Quinn. But thank you for letting me see what could have been. (She starts to cry) Don't worry about her hating you. We both probably miss you too much to really care for the things that you have done. (Hugs Caleb) Take care of yourself and don't die over something stupid got it!"

Caleb- "Yeah Quinny. (Hugs her back) I'll take care of myself and when I'm done maybe I'll visit this world again to tell you all about my new adventures. Oh and I almost forgot. (Pulls out a book) This book has a few of my secrets like personal energy, where some neat artifacts should be, and the names of some people I've helped but not here for obvious reason. (Begins to step through the portal) Please take care of each other and I'll go home with you someday. Goodbye."

With that the Hooded steps through the portal and everyone returns back to their own respective realities. As Eccentric informs C of a costume party that is taking place soon this timeline's version of Quinn and Vayne are eating at Leona's BBQ. As the lovely employees Athan and Layla give them their respective dishes straight from Leona herself Quinn looks to the open seat next to her.

Vayne- "Quinn my friend what's wrong?"

Quinn- "Damn Caleb used to love BBQ. I hope wherever he is he gets to enjoy it."

A/N Stripy Bag version: As always I hope you all enjoy the chapter and feel free to check out our other works if you would like. DrawingDisaster you have served as a pick me up on some of my worse days and I've wanted to work on something with you for a bit. I'm glad you were willing. Anyways feel free to leave me request on a multiverse.


	3. Vastayan

A/N Welcome to one of my side stories for the main one. This chapters will vary in length, ratings , and themes starring League champions and even ones from my oc collection. You may request a multiverse for me to explore and I will try to think something up .This chapter is somewhat of a shout out to another writer who wanted to see more champions as vastayan. I'm not gonna lie when I say out of all the ones I made plans for this one wasn't as planned for but I have been given a request so I will do what I can. Review ,request, follow, favorite, message, forgive me for missing words if any, and time for me to see what I can cobble together. Sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. Now time to try at a good first impression.

* * *

All of the champions have gathered for a costume party .Deciding to get back into the public eye after not only gathering his predecessors artifacts, stopping an ancient horror, and seeing another version of himself that became so different and evil it became it's own entity in the multiverse C has decided to finally relax. He is drowsily watching Gnar who is in his dinosaur costume is playing tag with Lulu who has dressed as a witch. Riven who C told her to wear her old bunny girl uniform since it goes with his theme is currently stomping her way towards him. She is pissed because she thought he had a good idea but instead finds him wearing his long hood with just a few changes. He only changed it to pink with a few black spots on the back, a small bobtail, and two stupid dog ears on top. Sensing someone wanting to kill him C snaps into alertness and stops her from punching him.

C- "*sniff* *sniff* Oh hey! (Looks her over) You came in the outfit I asked for neat. Now we have a theme going but wait?! (Whispering) Is the stupid chicken and the edgelord gay couple here?"

Riven- (Pinches the bridge of her nose) "No, Rakan and Xayah aren't here. Wait did you say gay couple?"

C- "I mean I have nothing against the gays. I was just being specific in case anyone else matched that description."

Riven- "Xayah is a woman!"

C- "More like an angsty teenager but then again vastaya age is weird. Speaking of vastaya you wanna know why I told you to dress like this?"

Riven- (Balls up her fist which start to charge up with ki) "It can be your last words."

C- "Riven I don't think you have heard of a filibuster before. Anyways so while I was looking into the multiversal mirror I noticed this little dog version of me. I was curious about it and it turns out he was a vastaya who inhabits a world where the vastayan are more widespread."

The world that Caleb has looked into was in fact one where the vastaya didn't suffer the loss of the God Willow and were able to keep a decent population because of it. Fast forward almost a millennia later and we find an elderly dark skinned woman on a ranch. Her name is Nita and she lives out here in the middle of nowhere with her pet eagle Quinn and dog Caleb. In her youth Nita was apart of a long line of hooded people who worked in the shadows to help the world. When it came time for her to pass it on however she wasn't able to find anyone to give it to. Several years passed and one day while walking down an alley she saw two small animals abandoned in a dumpster. Knowing the feel of being left alone in the world she took the two in and nursed them back to health. Unbeknownst to her the two were actually twin vastaya and the dog she rescued was actual the one meant to take up her mantle. Caleb unknowingly had been gifted with powers from Nita's people such as increased durability and other standard C power. Not wanting to startle the elderly woman the two twins agreed to not change into humanoid form while she was around. On another sunny and average day the trio are relaxing on the porch with Nita reading a book in her rocking chair, Quinn on her perch eating some bird seed, and Caleb taking a nap in his basket when a cloaked figure is spotted by Quinn in the distance. She decides to investigate the stranger and flies out of sight behind a treeline before transforming. Her humanoid form has short, feathery, feathered hair that has been slicked back into a point, her body is covered in a leather armor with a bodysuit underneath, along with the rest of the standard avian vastaya features such as bird legs, feathers sprouting from her arms, and a wing of azurite feathers. The stranger is wearing a doll mask but takes it off revealing a young redheaded woman with cat ears and whiskers on her face.

Quinn- "So you made an appointment with us but you didn't leave anything about when or where to meet you."

Katarina- "I'm sorry but I can't leave any hints because my life is in danger. My father used to be a major member of a local crime syndicate. Even though he was a crime boss he still was kind enough to watch over the people is his territory. He even adopted my younger brother Talon and older sister Riven."

Quinn- (Crosses her arms) "I'm sorry but I feel with your relation to Talon that we won't be able to assist you. (Begins to walk away)"

Katarina- "Shunpo! (Gets in front of Quinn) Talon was the one who recommended you two after you both stopped him from killing that girl Lux. Also you need to trust me when I tell you the alternative to helping us is far worse."

Quinn- "Alright. But you had best explain everything since my brother can be a bit uhh paranoid."

Katarina- "My father was recently under threat because the leader of the syndicate Noxus had recently passed away and he was named its successor. When my siblings came home one day they told me that he was missing along with Riven. After doing some digging I found out that another crime lord named Swain had taken up leadership. When I went to investigate his manor I caught a glimpse of Riven entering with him. I managed to sneak inside but before I could get a chance to talk to her his two thugs, Darius and Draven, chased me out. That bird bastard only spells trouble for the others he rules and I doubt Riven betrayed us."

Quinn- "It could be denial on the last part but I have to go talk with my brother about this. Either way you should lay low but you can stay here for the night. Nita is quite nice but keep your animal qualities hidden."

Caleb- (Dragging a thug with him) "Also make sure when you go to get help you don't bring unwanted guest with you. Quinn did you see this fool?"

Quinn- "I was waiting for him to show himself. Damn if they followed you here then that means we have to take this job since this means Nita could be in danger."

Caleb- (His ears prick up) "You said that your dad would be in charge right? (Katarina nods her head) Quinn you ready to hunt down a rabbit?"

Katarina is taken back to the house and upon hearing how she is on the run Nita let's her stay over. When it becomes nighttime and Nita is asleep the twins leave the house. They take a short drive to a nearby diner where a large rat named Twitch runs the place. Once they see that Twitch isn't there C takes a seat at the counter and he begins to tap his foot is anxiety. Quinn starts to scratch behind his ears to calm him before Twitch makes his way behind the counter from the back.

Twitch- "Alrighty what can I get you two. (Sees who they are) Oh shit! (Begins to run but is cut off)"

Caleb- (Grabs the mutant by his collar and lifts him off the ground) "Alright you little rodent we have a few questions for you to answer or else we'll go to the cops about that shimmer lab we busted."

Quinn- "Wait what shimmer oh that one."

[Flashback to a shimmer lab that the twins have been asked to investigate]

Quinn- "Hey did you remember to close the door back home? (Knocks on the door) Detectives!"

Caleb- "Oh crap I completely *Sniff* *Sniff* Do you smell gasoline?"

Junkie- "Wait you didn't don't smoke in! (The lab explodes and send the twins into unconsciousness)

[Back to the present in the diner]

Quinn- "Yeah! We'll kick your ass worse than those shimmer heads!"

Twitch- (Begins to sweat) "Alright I'll talk just put me down! (Caleb lets him go)"

Caleb- "Eww! (Shaking his hands dry) Why did you sweat? Know what nevermind and if you can just tell us where we can find Riven?"

Twitch- "She's on the wrong side of the tracks ack! (Caleb punches him unconscious)"

Caleb- (Shaking his hand loose) "Well he was no help what so ever?"

Quinn- (Looking out the window) "Actually I think he was being literally brother. See. (Points to the bad part of town which is across the train tracks)

Caleb-"Are you fucking with me!?"

Once Caleb puts Twitch in his office with a bag of ice over his bruising temple the twins cross over the train tracks. Eventually they see a rundown apartment which has a car pulling up in front of it. An older man with a pimp feather coat gets out of the back while dragging a woman in a bunny suit behind him. She is badly hurt from what could only be torture and the two twins can presume that she must be Riven. After making their way up the building's fire escape they spot Riven who has been buried up to her neck in a giant pot of dirt. When the two go inside to save her Quinn starts to dig her out but C grabs the shovel from her and waits by the side of the door. Immediately afterwards the door is busted down by two doberman vastaya named Darius and Draven. Before they can react to the bird woman freeing Riven the lights are turned off and soon they have their own knocked out. With the two thugs planted and Riven free they begin to make an escape plan.

Riven- (Collapses onto her knees) "I'm don't care who you two are working for (vomits) I won't give up Marcus."

Quinn- (Helps Riven up) "Katarina sent us. She wanted us to come and find you."

Caleb- (Shrugs his shoulders) "I only came so they wouldn't come after Nita and us."

Quinn- (Gives Caleb an are you serious face) "If you transform I can do the same and carry you back to our place."

Swain- "Darius!Draven!What the fuck was all that noise?!"

Caleb- "Oh shit he's coming!Save yourselves!Ahhh!(Jumps out the window)"

Swain upon hearing the broken glass rushes to the room and finds Riven has escaped. He looks out the window to see an eagle carrying a bunny high into the sky. He begins to laugh at how stupid they must think he is and he pulls down his bandana. Moments later a large demonic raven takes flight into the sky. On the ground Caleb sees this and begins to panic but when he sees Swain going after Quinn all of his fear leaves his body. Pointing his hand at Swain he fires a tendril line that when it hits Swain's leg starts to drag him down. As Swain struggles to keep himself airborne he begins to fly upwards even harder in order to lift Caleb off the ground. Caleb takes a deep breath and sends a charge of blue energy into Swain which shocks him enough to land. Not able to see the eagle Swain begins to charge up a ball of magic in his claws to make the dog who is holding him suffer. However before he can throw his Torment he soon gets too much of what he wants when Quinn dives down and gouges out his eyes. Flailing in pain he trips onto the train tracks and once his ears touches it he begins to scramble up as a train is coming. Before he can make a blind flight away Caleb fires the other end of his Coercion at the oncoming train. When it connects to the locomotive the tendril because sticky and begins to pull Swain towards the train. With Swain now disposed of they make their way back home before morning comes and reunite Riven with her sibling. A few hours later Nita wakes up and heads downstairs and sees on the table a letter from the mysterious woman who stayed the night thanking her for her hospitality, a check for several hundred thousand dollars, and her two pets sleeping.

Nita-'I may not know what you two did but I'm not senile enough to not know you two have a tendency to help the strangers who come here. I think I should go to the store and get you two some nice treats.'

* * *

A/N I'm sorry if this didn't meet any expectations but I felt like I had to get it out asap and again I didn't plan for this multiverse to be picked. Anyways feel free to check out my other stories if you liked, request a multiverse you'd like to see, ask questions, review, message, follow, favorite, spread the word if you liked, sorry for any missing words, good night, play with your pets, and be nice to each other damn it! Sorry if this was uploaded again


	4. C's bizarre adventure Part 3 Piece 1

A recent patch has put a lot of focus on the Star Guardian skins. While lot of summoners who are fucking morons like these skins people with decent taste dislike them for their quality. One of said people is C who is currently stalking the hallways for a hiding Ahri and Jinx. As the duo turn around a corner they bump into Riven and NIdalee who is in her new Super Galaxy skin. Seeing C busy descending on Lulu the exile and huntress pick up the hooded's prey before running to Sona's room. Sona with her whiteboard on hand doesn't need to ask anything when she is told Star Guardian skins were made. A few seconds later she runs out with a box labelled JJBA and the trio of protectors make a mad dash for C's room. When they enter the two star guardians are thrown in front of the now open door to the Multiversal mirror. Seeing its prey the angered C dives at them before they are thrown out of the way when Riven uses her ki on the ground. After he is shut in their Sona throws the box in their behind him. A few minutes later the hooded has calmed down and is out in one of his skins. His hood has morphed into a black trench coat that is opened and on his head is a cadet army hat to match.

Levia- 'Oh are you gonna tell them one of the stories from that world? Figures you would cosplay you nerd!'

C- "You like them just as much as I do and I know it's jealousy of that world version of you that's speaking."

Riven- "Are you gonna skip to part three? I mean I guess it makes some sense since that is the one most people tend to know. (Puts her hands together) But can you promise me that you'll do part five whenever you can?"

C- "Sona says that you made fun of us before you heard that Singed from that world gets the longest beatdown so far and it's in that part so no not yet. Anyways here I go!"

It is the year 1988 and Valoran City High which has students from all over the world has opened its doors for a brand new year of school. Ahri is walking to school with her fellow cool kids and Star Guardians. They decided to stop by a cafe on the way and upon turning the corner get pushed out of the way.

?- "Move it bitches!"

A 17 year old who is around 1.778 meters tall in a black trench coat, fair is speed walking down the street. As the fallen stars dust themselves off a feminine hand offers to help them up. A girl with sunkissed skin offers them a smile.

Ahri- "Thanks uhhhh who are you?"

?- "Oh my name is Quinn. My twin brother and I have just moved to this city. (Looks towards Caleb) Sorry about him he can get a little violent sometimes. (Starts to waves her hands) But don't mistake him for a bad guy he's just grumpy because of a headache that has started to bug him lately."

Ezreal- "Uhhh he looks like he's about to fight those guys and it looks like they are about to do something to that lady."

Just as Captain Obvious stated Caleb sees a group of about eight men surrounding a woman. Lestara while expecting to be groped by the men around her didn't expect to see the one in front get backhanded and sent flying into a car. As his friends begin to pull out knives she can't help but be impressed by the young man who starts to fight them all with just his fist. The stranger even manages to send four more flying with various broken bones before the last three manage to surround him. The second he falls to the ground clutching his head in pain they jump at him. But before they can even reach him Caleb's amber glow a bright blue and a large force radiates from his body striking everyone within a few meters of him. Quinn during this outburst caught glimpse of a platinum serpentine knight punching rapidly everything away from her brother. It begins to go on a small rampage flying around the area and hitting everything in sight. But it seems to have a range of about 20 meters before it can't go any further and seems to be strongest when near her protector. Looking down she sees a cut appearing on her arm from one of the knives flying past her and this alternate C notices the wound from where he is. It's why when the cops arrives shortly after he willingly goes into custody. Fearing for her brother Quinn rushes to a phone booth but first pulls out her medical kit from her backpack, that she saves for her brother's opponents, to help out the Star Guardians who all got laid the fuck out from her brother's evil spirit. When the kind sister makes her call it goes to the woman who is like a grandmother to the siblings. Her part ended over 50 years ago but thanks to special training she received back then she has retained a healthy physique. Knowing what is wrong she arrives with a colleague of her's that over the past few years has been helping her track down an extremely dangerous enemy several days later. He is dressed in red robes meant more so for the deserts of his homeland with an ornate necklace that has a centerpiece similar to a burning piece of coal. Soon the two adults arrive at the police station and head to the cells where Caleb refuses to leave. In a khaki leather jacket and with a matching fedora on her head the elderly german woman walks up to her grandson to chat despite the officers and prisoners warning her otherwise.

Nita- "Caleb get out of that cell right now. I heard about your problem and if we can get somewhere private we can fix it."

Caleb- "Oh you mean my stand. Yeah it talked to me earlier and told me all about how stands work. It's a manifestation of my fighting spirit and soul that typically only other stand users can see. Also one of the rules of stands is that whatever damage it takes from other stands, which can only truly be hurt by stands and objects attached to them, gets reflected onto me in some manner. Oh and it's name is Leviathan but I'm just gonna call it Levia. Also (Levia rips open the cell door) I'm ready to go home now. Hey Quinn apparently it was causing my headache."

Nita- "Then why the hell would you wait until after I flew over to leave?!"

Caleb- "Cause I felt like wasting your time plus I'm pretty sure any court would say you have to spend some time with the kids you adopted. Quinn let's get out of here all I had for food was some beer Levia got me and not a sandwich like I asked." (Levia flips him off)

Nita- "Wait stands are supposed to obey their users as much as possible. Why is this one flipping him off?"

Quinn- (Taps Nita's shoulder) "He said something about it was mad about how he tried to shoot himself in the head to prove it was real so it has decided to play dumb in public."

Nita- "Oh so it's a prick too well that's fitting considering who it's attached too."

The man from the airport walks into the cell block and with him an aura of heat.

?- "Ms. Nita are we ready to leave? I just saw Caleb leave."

Nita- "Yes Brand my grandson has left. I suppose we won't be needing your stand to get him to leave."

Brand is an expert on stands and his own stand is named the Burning Vengeance. It takes on a form similar to his namesake except with red feathers coating it's entire lower body, an ankh made of flames adorns its chest and feathery forearms as well as flames on its head that look like feathers. With a power to control flames as well as lit just about anything ablaze Nita was sure she had enough muscle to force her piece of shit grandson to leave. However it doesn't take her stand the Abandoned to know otherwise. Nita while not having a humanoid stand does have one that takes the form of tendrils that resemble stitches. They can act as such when applied to living beings, channel hamon, and be used for other utilities but the main power it has is if it manages to reach someone's heart then it can extract whatever truth it can from them. On the way to the twins new home Nita explains that somehow an ancient vampire named Abel has managed to make its way into their plane of existence. Over the past three years she has been tracking down as many agents of the soulless being in order to find and kill him. However while her stand can extract the truth from someone it can only be used once since the target dies afterwards due to a flesh bud that is commonly implanted into Abel's follower's brains killing them. The next day Caleb is the first out the door to head to school. He stops right at the doorway and a few minutes later turns to see Quinn wiping her nose.

Caleb- "Sis you okay? Normally you're the one waiting for me at the door."

Quinn- "Of course I'm fine. (Punches his arm) Though I think I might have caught a cold from visiting your sorry but in jail."

As the two are walking Quinn runs up ahead since their is a spot that sells breakfast and she wants to pick up an order she made. A few feet away Luxanna and Ahri's teams are walking to school as well. However the newer ones have bruises from yesterday and upon seeing the young man who was there they decide to start asking him some question.

Ahri- "So who are you?"

Lux- "How did you manage to do so much damage?"

Jinx- "Where do you live?"

Janna- "That wasn't a question we were gonna ask."

Jinx- "Shut it old lady!"

Janna- "Why because you're clearly in the wrong no boobs!"

The rest of the guardians are in shock that Janna who is normally mature and quiet would have such an outburst. However Caleb doesn't give a crap and promptly tells them all to shut the hell up! Deciding they need a new approach Ezreal reminds them all that he has a sister who a half hour later they meet up with in first period Biology.

Lux- "Hiya! So we heard how you were helpful to our friends the other day and we were wondering if you want to be one too?"

Quinn- "Oh that would be nice. I don't have many friends since my brother and I move around the world so much."

Lulu- "Your brother? Oh you mean the the mean boy from earlier. He told us all to shut up when he saw us."

Quinn- "Oh my brother is named Caleb and we are twins actually oh and I'm sorry about repeating myself since half of you know that. (Looks down) Our parents died when we were young but our grandma Nita has been helping us since then. (Looks up again) But yeah he's not a bad person honestly. He might act like well his words not mine asshole but even he has a sense of morality. Hey do you guys hear something?"

At that moment a strong vibration starts to be felt throughout the floor of the classroom from the Nurse's Office down below. As the students of the school start to question what could be shaking the whole building a large explosion sound happens and all of the windows shatter as the building itself is decimated. When things calm down Quinn notices two feminine shaped bulges from the floor but quickly heads to the window and vomits. The last thing she needed was to pretty much go on a violent rollercoaster since he stomach had started to bug her after breakfast. While thinking about what it is that might have been bad in her meal she sees Caleb running from the school while carrying what looks to be an unconscious girl on his shoulder. Half an hour earlier after calling the guardians bitches Caleb begins to walk down a tall staircase on the tree covered hill overlooking the school. The second he takes a set down another high school girl with a bob cut is finishing her painting of him by swiping a streak of red across him right shin.

Caleb- (Begins to fall) "Shit! Good a branch!"

Levia- 'Lowl!' (Grabs it)

Caleb- "Fuck you nature! (Lands safely) Ahh son of a bitch my leg is cut. Wait what cut it?"

?- "Are you okay?"

A girl wearing a green schoolgirl uniform different that the standard grey one with long skirt to match,red hair, a white scarf hanging loosely on her shoulders, and two ruby stud earrings approaches her fellow injured student. She hands Caleb a handkerchief to clean his wound before walking off towards the school. About twenty five minutes later the nurse is ready to see him and rather than cutting the pants his sister made for him along with the rest of his clothes Caleb decides to take off his pants in the dressing room inside the infirmary rather than let Nurse Akali cut them. As he is undressing Akali turns her attention to two other students who are trying to fake illness to skip school. After reading a pamphlet introducing them to the school Quinn was able to catch that the nurse is currently working towards a doctorate degree. Knowing she is more than capable of figuring out the two lier Caleb starts to wonder what is going on in the other room when the nurse starts to scream violently. Upon reentering he sees her shaking a fountain pen relentlessly before stabbing one of the students in the through the eye killing him. His friend tries to run but one of the windows shatters and a projectile leaves a hole in the back of his head. Distracted by the violence around him alternate C at first fails to see the chains wrapped around Akali and some even appear to be going into her body. By the time he sees them he has tripped over one giving the foamy mouthed alternate ninja a chance to jump on him.

Caleb- "This strength is inhuman. (Gets stabbed in the cheek) Ahh damn it! Get off me!"

With a punch from Levia Akali is sent flying back onto one of the beds a few feet away. While getting up the handkerchief from earlier falls out of his pocket and opens to reveal a note.

Caleb, I will kill you using my stand. Signed, Emilia Leblanc

Said witch is now sitting in the window sill holding a staff fit for a mage with a marionette that is dressed in green ninja gear hanging of the end. With a flick of her wrist the puppet springs to life again and attempts to stab Caleb in his eye like the last student. Focused on the crazed face of the woman trying to kill him C notices a yellow glow that looks similar to eyes in the nurse's mouth.

Leblanc- "I was the one who tripped you on the stairs. I'm not gonna lie when I say I'm curious why Abel would want such a weakling dead. But I see now it's more like killing something before it can grow. Oh and don't try to remove my stand from the nurse's body. It's called The Deceiver for a reason after all and it doesn't like to be brought out of hiding."

Caleb- "Too bad! I want to see what just killed two people and stabbed me in the fucking cheek! Leviathan tear it out!"

In what at first looks like Caleb forcing a kiss onto Akali is actually him getting as close as possible before Levia forms a sort of astral mouth over it's smooth plated face. Due to the close range Leviathan is able to rip out the stand which quickly begins to reform from chains into a humanoid form. This form has what appear to be bell sleeves attached to a bodysuit that is covered in lines that have chain designs on them. Its head is adorned with a triple layered golden crown that on the edges of the layers appear to be obsidian thorns that lead to a centerpiece that has the shape of a black rose as well as a plate armor mask to cover its mouth. Throughout it's body are lines of bright green that resemble a cardiovascular system. Despite a tight grip on its head that is starting to form lines on Leblanc's head it still manages to put its hands together before quickly pulling them apart with it's green fluid forming an orb between the two appendages. What might at first be confused for green blood is actually destructive energy and with a twist it is now being shot at Caleb from point blank. The parts of the torrent that are released take on the form of emerald shaped rose heads like the one that can be found in the dead young man's body. Levia takes most of the damage in the chest and which sends both it and her user crashing through the door into the hallway.

Principal- (On the PA) "Students I would like to tell you all it has been 8 days since the last giant monster attack (Baron roars) never mind."

Caleb- "*cough* I told Quinny Japan has these kinds of issues. Damn that hurt. (Gets up) Welp time to kick some ass."

Leblanc- "Wow your organs must be a shit show after taking a Shatter Orb barrage like that at point blank. Oh ho ho you must be a masochist or something since you like taking a beating like that. That or you have dreams of being a human punching bag. Also remember how I told you not take out my stand?"

At that moment as if tearing a hook from a fish Akali has some of her skin torn off. She is left on the ground bleeding and Caleb is infuriated by the young woman in front of him along with her lack of morals.

Caleb- " I want you to know no one ever said I was a good guy. I get into fights and beat the crap out of people more than I have to. I once made a teacher quit their job when they tried to act all tough in front of me. Plus if a restaurant sucks I make a point to stiff them on the bill. But even I can't stand a callous bastards like you! Especially if they hurt innocent people! (Points a finger at Leblanc) I know stands can't be seen by normal people. Which means that your stand gets to hide from its victims and the law. So I'm just gonna judge you in their place!" (Adjust his hat brim)

Leblanc- "Hahaha that's cute did you get it from a manga or something. Listen up because the victor of a battle gets to decide what evil and justice are. Which means that to achieve victory nothing matters! Ethereal chains!"

The chain designs on The Deceiver begin to come to life and shoot out from its body. Caleb then uses Levia's strength to start kicking himself all over the room to avoid the projectiles. When he attempts to attack his assassin by kicking a metal table toward her she simply has her chains attach to it before ripping it apart. Eventually she manages to entangle her prey before they constrict and root him in place.

Leblanc- "There we go! Now Shatter Orb!" (Fires her emerald roses again)

Caleb- "Oh hey remember that whole justice thing? Well in that case!"

Levia in her full glory burst forth with her arms crossed. As they intercept the deadly projectiles eventually she deflects and shrugs them off.

Leblanc- "Impossible! Hey just shrugged off the emerald rose I mean Shatter Orb!"

Caleb- "I think the time has come for your judgement!"

Levia with two quick jabs breaks the chains attached to her user and proceeds to grab The Deceiver by the neck with one hand. With her stand cry of Lowl which is her way of imitating a large cat growling the darkin starts to shaking and strangle Leblanc violently until she coughs up blood. With her prey weakened it is time to judge this servant of Abel for her crimes in the best way that the stand knows. Its open hand starts to close its fingers one at a time before unleashing its first of many ferocious beatdowns.

Levia- 'Lowl! (Shatters the left eye) Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!'

Caleb- "I hope you liked being judged by my stand!"

Levia- 'Lowl!'

With an uppercut the platinum covered demon sends The Deceiver flying into the ceiling with along with her user. The moment the two make contact with it a shockwave is released that decimates the building as previously stated above. When Leblanc lands back on the floor unconscious her staff has the strings controlling the marionette snap freeing the equally badly injured Akali.

Caleb- (Checks on Akali) "Alright you're gonna answer some questions for the old lady when you wake up. (Picks up Leblanc) Plus I'm curious about this Abel guy who wants me dead. I also think I've earned the right to skip school today especially since the cops are gonna show up."

Levia- (Checks around for people) 'Not to mention it took a hit that killed a building. So it will be useful later.'

Caleb- (Hops out the window) "You're one tough stand and I'm glad about it. But I can't help but feel like you are only gonna grow more violent.

Levia- (Next to Caleb's ear) 'Oh yeah.'

Deciding that her new friends should come over to finish their talk Quinn and the guardians head back to the residence of the twins. While Nita never truly took the time to raise them she always made sure they would live in comfort whenever possible. This new house is a traditional japanese house and was built only a few months ago from fresh materials. However no matter how much she spent on them both twin still wish their grandmother would spend time with them. This is why Caleb is so bitter towards her at times and why Quinn tries to be on her best behavior around Nita. While exploring the large house as is his nature Ezreal hears a conversation coming from one of the rooms.

Nita- "Caleb let go of the flesh bud now! Oh god its burrowing into your arm!"

Caleb- "Old woman I got this shit! Oh great she woke up."

Leblanc- "Where am I? Why are you over me?"

Caleb- "Now don't freak out because I'm basically doing brain surgery on you."

Leblanc- "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Nita- "Great bedside manners jackass!"

Caleb- "Fuck you old bitch! Alright Levia one, two, three! Pull!"

Nita- "Shit! Overdrive!"

Leblanc- "I'm free. But why would you do this after I tried to kill you?"

Caleb- "*sigh* I'm not really sure but I guess maybe it's because my good side wouldn't talk to me for a bit if I didn't. So thank Quinn I guess."

Inside of the room after taking Leblanc back to his house Nita informed Caleb of the flesh bud inside of the young woman's brain. With a burning desire C for no true reason uses Levia to start pulling out the flesh bud that is controlling the mage's brain. While doing so one of the flesh bud's defensive mechanisms activates and a tendril extends from it. Before it can burrow into Caleb's brain via his arm Leviathan manages to pull it out so Nita can use her Hamon to destroy it. Outside of the room Ezreal left immediately after the screaming started and Brand hearing the sound of more people than usual visits the kitchen. The dark skinned man sees Quinn chatting casually with her new friends but after she coughs a few times he sees it. Forming from Quinn's back is a stand as well but unlike the more defined stands it is transparent and incomplete. If a stand's user lacks a true fighting spirit then their stand will begin to slowly kill them. When Brand informs the other both Nita and Caleb look down in sadness knowing the alternate ranger would hide her illness from them both. Later that night when the ailing twin is sleeping the users of The Abandoned, Leviathan, The Burning Vengeance, and an indebted Deceiver ,who has informed them of Abel hiding in Egypt, leave to destroy that fiend which has burrowed into their lives. Due to Abel awakening his own stand all those blood related to him in the world have had their own stands forced out of them. Even though they aren't truly related remember that Abels are an alternate but evil counterpart to all Calebs. That night while on a plane the newly formed Stardust Crusaders are immediately attacked by another stand user. While their new ally Leblanc is able to dispose of him before more than the first dozen people are violently killed it sucks that among that dozen were the pilots. Deciding they need to perform an emergency landing the brother decides to volunteer Nita to fly it to safety but she needs to say something first.

Nita- "But Caleb this will be my third plane crash in my lifetime. Have any of you three heard of such a thing? Though to be fair this is definitely the second worse."

Leblanc- "Wait what the worst one?"

Nita- "Ahh I remember it like it was yesterday."

We now take a short flashback to a damaged plane flying over Italy fifty years ago. Nita has managed to outfly the Ultimate Lifeform but not before he managed to fire and pierce the hull of the plane with sharpened armadillo shells. With him closely following the young Hamon Warrior to kill her in celebration of his ascension she has decided to ram the plane and her foe into a volcano.

Young Nita- "Phew that was a close one. But I should be getting ready to what's that gnawing sound?"

At that moment the shells had transformed into vicious piranhas that have started to eat the plane. They have even started to enter the pilot's cabin.

Nita- "Holy shit! What the fuck are piranhas here for?! (Gets one on her shoulder) Ahhh damn it and stop eating the parachute you bastards. Shit I'm gonna have to keep out flyi…."

Before she can finish a large kraken tentacle has formed on one of the wings and completely destroyed the propellers on that side slowing her speed significantly. With his opening clear Ultimate Lifeform Kar'zix lands on the front of the plane with his bone arm scythes ready to isolate and destroy.

Nita- "And that is also how I got my neat robot hand from Nazi scientist and sent the Ultimate Lifeform to a purgatory in space."

Caleb- "God damn it old woman if I can help it I'm never getting on a plane with you again."

The following afternoon after landing the plane on the ocean just a few dozen kilometers off the shore of Hong Kong. They all decide to head to a local restaurant and order lunch but not before Nita makes a call to check on Quinn. For the first time in her lifetime the sister wakes up all alone without even Caleb which along with her cold has started to make her sad. She quickly cheers up a little when she heads over to Lux's house to hang out for the day but panics when she realizes that the time is already past noon. Upon arriving she notices the house is a bit of a mess as one would expect from so many living in one place especially Jinx and Lulu. When Janna let's their guest in she makes her way over to the couch but feels a bit exhausted and falls asleep. A few minutes later Quinn wakes up to find the Loose Cannon drawing on her face. As the redhead prepares for scolding instead she has her marker taken from her and a few seconds later as an act of vengeance the twin has sketched a mustache onto Jinx's face.

Jinx- (Picks up a mirror) "Ha! My name is Jinxo now. You know this is actually pretty good. Where did you learn to draw like that?"

Quinn- "I think it's in my blood since my brother is good at painting too. Also did you hear about how we were supposed to get a new art teacher. Though I hear that plane crash apparently stopped her flight."

Lux- (Walks in with laundry) "I heard she is kind of mean. Also that her family got destroyed for some reason. Plus she is supposed to have some unconventional teaching habits that make her different from other ones."

Quinn- "Oh and sorry I'm late. Caleb usually wakes me up but he left for a trip last time with my grandmother. If it wouldn't be too much to ask but would you all like to stay over at my place while they are gone. It's a big house and I get sort of scared being all alone."

Back at the restaurant the crusaders are enjoying a meal that consist of sweet and sour pork, ginger and clam soup, and roast goose. As they are enjoying their meal and have just finished making a new route to Egypt that avoids air travel as much as possible a woman walk up to their table. She has a streak of silver in her black hair, light gray jeans, and a black cold shoulder top.

Nita- "You all should enjoy the food here since it's all good. Plus it's not like you all would be able to pay for anything anyways. Broke bitches."

?- (French accent) "Excuse me but I'm not broke however I have a different issue. You see my flight got delayed and I can't read the menu. So would you be so kind aas to help me?" (Flashes a smile)

Caleb- "Okay you are already annoying so buzz off?"

Nita- "Caleb that's just being rude. Go ahead sit down. While I served in World War Two the people of France gave me a few good meals so I figure this is a nice way to pay it back a bit. So what is your name young lady?"

?- "My name is Fiora Laurent and you are right to assume I am from France. As a matter of fact I was an art teacher before I left a few years ago to pursue how should I say different goals."

Caleb- "Hey wait didn't you say on the flight in something about knowing Nazis."

Nita- "Oh you little shit."

Leblanc- (Taste a piece of geese) "Should we get involved in this?"

Brand- "No." (Slurps a clam)

Nita- "I was not a nazi damn it. When I was 17 I left Germany because of all that nazi crap! (Her prosthetic left hand starts to twitch) But then you know what those assholes did do? They dug up a bunch of ancient sleeping humanoids that are called Pillar Men. And guess who lost a hand getting rid of those fuckers? (Points her thumbs to herself) This bitch! Also when a few years past I crossed dressed again and join the war to kill those scum bags. I was at fucking D-Day for fuck sakes! Hell I only talk with my accent because I spent so much time in Germany after the war to help with reconstruction too."

Fiora- "Wow you had one real interesting but kind of bizarre life."

Nita and Caleb- "Don't say that word! Fucking hate the word bizarre."

Fiora- "Well uhhh I don't think you will have to worry about that much longer."

Suddenly the clam soup appears to be bubbling and a rapier erupts from it before attempting to stab Nita in the face. Brand is too quick to react however and flips the table away. With their latest opponent Fiora dashing backwards with her stand which has revealed itself as The Grand Duelist. It has the look of a female covered in plate armor with a single shoulder cape that is covered in fleur di lis designs but with a variety of swords as the middle pedal, in the center of its breastplate is a chariot design surrounded by a ring of stars and freesias, and the shoulder pauldrons have the freesia on them as well with the top edges spikes. Brand summons his stand The Burning Vengeance out and launches a Sear at the woman but with swift moments from her rapier the flames wrap around the blade before being launched at another table. Amongst the burning debris a flaming clock with the hands at 9 appear.

Fiora- "I see Brand that you want to die first. Very well and I will even kill you before that clock I carved reaches noon. After all I need a real challenge since I can easily cut away space to force your flames wherever I want them to go."

Brand- "*sigh* I won't deny that your swordsmanship is incredible but aren't you being a bit conceited."

With a snap of his finger the flames on the table explode destroying it. A small flurry of flames are now raining inside of the traditional restaurant.

Brand- "You see my stand isn't simply capable of summoning flames but also it can control them freely."

Fiora- (Leans on her blade) "I see that you still have doubts though. (Pulls out five coin) Allow me to show you more of my skill!"

With a quick throw into the air The Grand Duelist is not only able to skewer all the coins in one stab but has also managed to put a piece of flame in between them all.

Fiora- "You see monsieur Brand I am a woman who believes in a fair fight. So I will pick a location that would suit you. I would like you all to follow me."

After almost everyone has left Nita is the last person in the room when a shaking host walks up to her. He is about to say what anyone would really say after seeing what he just did.

Host- "Excuse me for I don't speak english that well but what the fuck was that?! He flipped a table then that one exploded for no reason. Not to mention the temperature just shot up! Also that woman was leaning on thin air." (Starts to hyperventilate)

Nita- (Puts a hand on his shoulder) "Look I'll pay for the damages but I can't really explain it since it's a sort of inside thing. Oh yeah Brand! Put out the flames so the place doesn't burn to the ground!"

After a small walk they reach a hillside that is covered in various strange statues and is in general a colorful scenery.

Caleb- "Man this place is pretty creepy looking."

Leblanc- "Meh I could probably come up with a worse place in my nightmares."

Fiora- "Come on up these stairs! It leads to a nice open space and it'll be a nice place for the police to retrieve your remains."

While going up the steps Leblanc decides to ask about Brand from Nita. Nita tells the youngster about how when Brand was younger in his homeland of Egypt he had this constant feeling of anger which he inherited from his stand. Eventually after burning down his first house in a fit of rage he decided to learn to control it and his stand. For years he had made a living off of being a successful fortune teller as well as studying the stand he was gifted with. His life changed again three years ago when he was checking on his shop a young blonde haired man was waiting at the entrance. The man had spoken in a calming voice but that is what alerted Brand that this being was not to be fought with for you see Abel's voice was so calming that even Brand felt his anger leave him completely. Eventually the fortune teller crossed paths with The Abandoned and together they have been tracking down the vampiric bastard since. As the two combatants prepare to begin their duel the other three stay back on the stairs to observe due to Brand insisting he doesn't require aid.

Fiora- (Calls out The Duelist) "Allow me to make a prediction. I say that you will die here because of your own flames."

With The Burning Vengeance being summoned as well the duel has begun! Despite Fiora opening by thrusting her blade repeatedly at his stand Brand simply keeps its arms crossed while dodging them. After mocking him for holding back his flames despite being in an open space the swordswoman picks up her pace to a blinding flurry of stabs. With the pressure rising Brand has his stand launch multiple Sears at the knight only to have them caught and thrown at a bird statue. From the rubble emerges a replica of The Burning Vengeance.

Fiora- "Hahaha. You're stand is weird enough looking to belong in this place and as an artist it looks rather nice if I do say so myself."

Nita- "This bitch is mocking us. (Brand begins to breath deeply) Oh crap get behind something quickly but don't get too close to it or each other! He's about to use "It"!"

Caleb- "What is "It"

Fiora- "Come on! Show me what your true power is."

Brand- (Eye become covered in flames) "Pyroclasm!"

With his stand mimicking his movement the magician crosses both his hands over his chest before throwing them aside. This action releases a large ankh shaped flame lunging towards Fiora.

Fiora- "Such unrefined style. Is this the best you can do? I already said I could cut the air away to control your flames."

Despite struggling a bit to block the blast Fiora is able to launch it back towards the caster. With his stand now consumed in his own flames Brand himself ignites and collapses.

Fiora- "Haha I told you in my prediction that you would be killed by your own flames. (The Burning Vengeance flies at her) Oh good grief. You're still coming at me? (Draws her blade) How unsightly!"

With a quick slice she cuts her foe's stand in half but quickly notices how it feels wrong. Suddenly Conflagration spreads the flames out from what was actually the statue the cocky duelist made earlier. As her knight is now ablaze and her own body starting to get covered in embers the art teacher fails to notice how Brand's pyroclasm is bouncing off the now melted statue back towards her. In an explosion the frenchwoman is sent flying backwards and has smoke coming off her still body. Seeing a lack of movement from his opponent after cleverly using his flames to control the statue the fortune teller mocks Fiora that she was ten years earlier on fighting him with predictions. Before the group can leave however a large discharge is heard behind them and suddenly the female stand user is floating mid air with no burns.

Fiora- (Clapping) "Bravo! Bravo! I should be quite grateful my stand learned to fight in such heavy armor. But while I would thank it myself you are probably wondering where it is."

Out of thin air a now armorless Grand Duelist is carrying its user above its head. No one in the group saw it carry the frenchwoman and that can be attested to its now incredible speed. This form lacks the plate armor from it's normal state and is now showing a more robotic underbody with chainmail over its torso like a tank top and a chain skirt to match.

Fiora- (Hands on her hip) "You see in this form my stand is able to see my opponents four most vulnerable vitals, move much faster , and can even do this."

With a snap of her finger The Grand Duelist begins to multiply into seven copies. Brand not one to step down from a fight he can win points out that without her armor Fiora is now able to take damage from her stand's injuries.

Fiora- "Yes, but that's if you can even hit it! Now I like your spunk but I'm gonna have to kill you!"

A cyclone of Duelist are now stabbing at The Burning Vengeance which is struggling to evade the blows. Seeing as his opponent is too fast Brand launches a volley of Sears to attempt to stun and bind his target but the knight simply Lunges out of each shot's path. With his flames only grasping at clones the increasingly desperate mage begins to fire at random. With that plan quickly tiring him out the man of few words uses another Pyroclasm to attack the crowd but is only able to make a hole in the ground several meters away from Fiora.

Fiora- (Waving her finger) "Non, non, non, non, non! That was also a clone. (Launches her Duelist) Come on! Come on! Come on!"

In a flurry of blows she quickly cuts ankh shaped wound onto Brand's face but also stabs his left shoulder, stomach, and right knee. While wounded the flames in his eyes only burn brighter in the face of this adversity.

Brand- "This is a stand that has been highly trained."

Fiora- "For certain reasons, I have been training it for the last ten years. Now then come at me so I may finish you with my next move."

Brand- "In the name of fairness you keep explaining your attacks. You are rather honorable. So I will tell you a secret behind my attacks. They come in a variety of attacks including being able to split apart and they don't need to be singular. Plus they work in special ways on targets that have been Ablaze such as yourself."

A ring of flames circle's the pyromancer as he crosses his arms again. With an Ablaze Pyroclasm he fires out his ankh again but this time it splits apart into four smaller versions of itself to encircle the knight. Seeing no true way to dodge the attack Fiora calls back her Grand Duelist and makes it so all the clones being to surround her as she is now in her Riposte position. Successfully blocking the flames she now prepares to launch out her army of knights when the ground beneath her erupts into a Pillar of Flames. After his foe is launched back in a fireball he inspects the hole he made earlier and smiles that it served its job as an alternate flame route. As Fiora is lying on the ground completely Ablaze a dagger is tossed in front of her.

Brand- (Eyes revert to normal) "Burning to death is a horrible way to go. Here is a knife to kill yourself with so you don't have to."

At first the defeated woman picks up the knife to throw it into the back of the walking away man but then stops. The duelist also stops herself before she can cut her own throat with the blade and chooses to throw it away instead.

Fiora- "I was conceited. I couldn't imagine his flames standing a chance against my swordsmanship. I'll be a good sport and burn to death after all. Since I was defeated by your powers, it is only due courtesy. It would be disrespectful to kill myself." (Passes out)

Brand- (Snaps his fingers to turn off the flames) "Even now you remember to be honorable. (Holds Fiora's head) Even when you had a chance to throw the knife into my back you choose not to. How could a person as chivalrous as you ever align with a demon like Abel? (Brushes her bangs aside) Ah I see. Caleb! She has a flesh bud in her brain!"

Caleb- (Comes out of hiding) "I'm on it!" (Summons Levia)

(Five minutes later)

Nita- (Squirming) "Oh my god those tentacles are so damn gross! Damn it Caleb just pull it out already! (He does just that) Hehehe now that flesh bud is gone we can become best _bud_ dies. Ba-Dum-Tsh!"

Caleb- "*sigh* God fucking damn it. Leblanc don't you hate puns and especially shitty ones."

With the group and it's newest member boarding a boat to get to Egypt as soon as possible in Japan Quinn and her friends prepare to go to sleep. At around midnight the veteran Star Guardian Janna begins to twist and turn as a nightmare that has haunted her for years returns again. Though nightmare might not be the best word but more so memories of what happened that fateful night five years ago. Flying through the air with her previous team of Lumi (Lux) , Fae (Lulu) , Rebelle (Jinx), and Romneya (Poppy) towards a local graveyard that feels like a portal has been opened there. When they land a blonde young man wearing an ornate dual colored shirt with matching breeches, large boats, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist is standing atop a mausoleum with his back turned to them. He turns his head to reveal a handsome face and the first sign he isn't normal is the fact that despite it being a warm night his breath is cold enough to be visible. Those breathing is an optional thing for him as you see this version of Abel is a vampire. (Honestly this shouldn't be a surprise as I literally joked about this two chapters ago. Anyways) With a wave of his hand a horde of zombies burst forth from their graves ready to feast on the living. Despite being outnumbered badly the Guardians under their experienced leader are able to fend off the approaching horde. After thinking for a bit and analyzing the battlefield Romneya sees an opening at the undead leader. A blue streak does a Heroic Charge towards Abel and slams him into a wall. However the girls celebration is quickly stopped when they notice their yordle warden's body freezing into ice.

Romneya- "I-I-I feel sososososo cold." (Is frozen whole)

Abel-"Urrryy! (Rips her off him) You really thought you had a chance of beating me you fool?! (Starts to claw her) Weakling! Weakling! (Throws her in the air) Now accept the despair of death!"

Fae- "Pix help!"

Lumi- "Prismatic Barrier!"

Janna- "Uhh Eye of the Storm!"

Despite all of the shielding place on her all Abel has to do is cross his arms over his head to smash the frozen yordle to bits. With his first kill of the night the vampire starts to laugh darkly at the fools in front of him and their shocked faces. Focused on her foe, Fae uses Pix's Position to fire a Glitterlance and actually manages to cut the demon almost in half down the middle. The devil's body stays in place but when Fae attempts to get a closer look Abel's left hand thrust into her neck and tears apart her arteries. With his right foot the prince of evil kicks the dying light away from him into a wall and buries her dead amongst the rubble.

Abel- "Grrr. That is the second time I have been cut in half! (Pushes his sides together) It fucking hurts! (Sets his chin and the top of his head into place) Now I'm gonna show you all how worthless your lives are." (Fires Space Ripper Stingy Eye beams)

The beams travel at such high speed that Rebelle who was busy killing several zombies is unable to dodge them and has her right arm severed. Lumi notes amongst her teammates screams that Abel could have gotten a better shot and turns to see a skyscraper that was cut in half sliding towards the streets below. Knowing only one thing left to do Lumi makes her final order.

Lumi- "Janna! (Snaps her out of her shock) I know you are new but I need you to head towards that building. Save as many people as you can! I will handle this monster!"

Janna- "Are you crazy?! We need to fall back and get aid?!"

Lumi- "I said I need you to save those people! Don't worry I have a plan."

A loud explosion rings out near them as Rebelle was about to be overwhelmed by the horde uses one of her Flaming Chompers to go out while saving her soul sisters some trouble. Janna with tears from her eyes flies back to the city to stop as much damage as possible. Alone with a monster she has no chance of beating Lumi is finally at peace when she sees her family's familiars floating towards First Star to be reborn.

Abel- "Fun fact I cut that building in half so I could get a head start on killing more people. After all killing people makes it so much easier to drain them of their blood."

Lumi- (Looks down) "I could ask how many people you have drained but I know I won't like the answer. I also know that I can't hope of beating you. (Snaps up) But I can hurt you as much as I can instead!"

Abel- "Idiot! That is only a showing of how truly worthless you are! Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless! Zombies rip her apart!"

Lumi- "Good luck. Janna and guide me later."

Just before the horde can touch her porcelain skin Lumi puts her whole being into one last Final Spark and in a bright explosion obliterates the graveyard. Janna can only watch as her steadfast leader ascends to the heavens. Meanwhile on earth a badly burned Abel crawls out of the crater and reaches a sewer pass before sunrise. He is able to stand again after feasting on the local homeless family and smiles knowing the Star Guardians wouldn't dare fight him again. As Janna snaps awake we see she has broken into a sweat but before she gets up to drink some water she promises to keep this team alive.

| To be continued... | ➢➣➢

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this and I will have the other piece coming out asap. As you probably can tell I really don't like the Star Guardian skins but I do like Jojo and LOL so I was like fuck it I know some of the characters would make decent skins then this story kind of came together. This actually took a few days to make which feels kind of weird I did it kind of fast. Anyways I'm tired and this thing is huge so sorry for any grammar errors and if I missed something I'm sorry. As always I don't own either series, check out DrawingDisaster and my latest crossover which is chapter 59 of Random Oneshots, this chapter is a send off to my original story since people are reading that after seeing my new Re: I have intro instead of Re: I Will, and be nice to each other god damn it! I hope this is uploaded above a Star Guardian story. I wouldn't mind if any artist out there tried drawing one of the stand skins and if you sent me the picture I might make it the cover plus I'll naturally give you credit. Anyways good night!


	5. C's bizarre adventure Part 3 Piece 2

While the older members of the Super Galaxy team are off fighting another baron Annie and Gnar are currently comforting Fizz who recently learned from Annie that his dad was evil person that killed people for money. As for how he died the young Tibbers pilot says that he apparently drowned or at least that is what the boy who saved her said. After a tough battle with a swarm of Koz Annie was forced to eject from Tibbers and landed near the Deep Bay near Hong Kong. Seeing her team flying south towards Singapore where void portals are being detected off she decides to sneak aboard a boat that was sailing away at the time. While taking a sandwich from a fridge onboard she is found by one of the crew and is dragged on deck. He threatens to have her taken to the captain but while he is struggling to hold the young girl it attractions the attentions of an older looking african woman. Her name is Nita and she specifically requested the boat only have her private party as guest. With an opening is the sailor's hold Annie bites his hand before jumping into the waters. She fails to her the warnings about it being shark infested and with her suit not being recharged from the recent battles our little girl is nearly defenseless. Despite being a good swimmer young warrior is no match against a great white shark. Before it can eat her however it is launched into the air and even amongst the waves she can hear as well as see the beast apparently getting punched around in the air. Only able to stare in awe at the sight before her the child galaxy fails to see a teenage boy in black clothes swim next to her. After the two start to head back to the ship the shark from before while badly hurt comes up from the water cut in half. As the private party starts to yell at the boy who is named Caleb to swim faster due to something being in the water eventually they are yanked out by another invisible force. After a few minutes of recovering from her dip in the ocean the captain who is a aquatic yordle who tells the weird group as captain he wishes to throw the stowaway overboard despite Annie knowing his son. Despite him being too young Caleb starts to smoke a cigarette put has it put out on his hat by the fish man. Upon mentioning something about cigarette smoke the man in robes, the old lady, the girl in green, the lady with silver hair, and the captain all touch their noses. Kai climbs up onto the ledge of the boat and mentions he would have liked to kill the group of passengers one at a time but is confident enough to one on five them. As a large geyser of water comes up it grabs Annie and refuses to let go. With his Tidal Trickster that takes the form of a fish human with trident like claws coming out of its hands holding his hostage who is confused about what is happening the cocky captain leaps off to make a break for it in the ocean. While falling Levia manages to reach his stand in time to pummel it until it let's go of the screaming girl. Despite saving the young girl Caleb is pulled into the ocean and within a minute a massive whirlpool has formed in the water. Not long after the limp body of the teenage boy surfaces but before he goes back down beneath the waves he starts to glow blue.

Leblanc- (Clutching her bleeding hand) "Damn it if we try to save him we'll get cut apart by the scales. (Pulls one out) Tsk! They hurt like frigging razor blades."

Nita- "I'll attend to you Leblanc and don't worry Brand. You said he was completely limp right? I feel like he has this."

Kai- "Oh let me guess you are gonna try and get close to me. Well guess what jackass I'm gonna just finish the job with my Seastone Trident claw. Now what was that I heard from you about turning me into sashimi? Wait what the fuck is going on with your stand?!"

With the blue light receding Leviathan has the armor on its biceps melt towards her hands which has covered them in a ichor material, wings of metal burst forth from the back, the darkin's eye literal melt holes with its eyes to reveal the light blue eyes beneath, and with a super heated finger Levia draws a jagged mouth on her once plain faceplate. With a roar the evolved stand slams the ichor into her wounds before pointing her fingers straight at the yordle's stand's face. As if fired like a bullet two tendrils hit the aquatic stand's face and tear the scales from Levia's body into its skull. The Leviathan stand has evolved into Levithan Act 2 and while Caleb rises both to the challenge and the surface the imposter captain Kai falls from blood loss into the dark depths of the sea. After another encounter with a pervy orangutan stand user that managed to kill the rest of the crew after Kai planted bombs on the ship and said ape's stand which was a large ship called the Nautilus the crusaders after drifting with Annie manage to make it to Singapore. However they meet a few issues upon arrival when a police officer tells Fiora she will have to pay a large fine of several hundred dollars for littering. But being the kind and oh so not angered while starved woman she is the duelist points out that the sack she put on the ground is her luggage. Despite everyone getting a good laugh at the cops expense he does wind up taking Caleb into custody for questioning as he has been bragging since he arrived in town that he killed an orangutan and a shark with his mind. While the idiotic teen is getting bailed out the rest of the team decide to rent out a room at a local five star hotel. With the penthouse being taken due to it being tourist season they all decide to split up with Leblanc volunteering to watch Annie, Brand and Nita together as they plan out their new route, and Fiora on her own. Fifteen minutes later the group is already hosting an emergency meeting due to a stand user being inside of the building. Fiora is the last to arrive even though she was the one who discovered said user.

Nita- "Fiora what hell took you so long? We have to come up with a plan for Shaco when he shows up."

Fiora- (Bloody) "You have to be fucking kidding me. I'm so damn tired and done." (Passes out) Fio after struggling with the room key she notes how the balcony door is open and upon closing it calls out the next foe. From inside of the room's fridge a man with sickly, pale skin and a body covered in scars, most disturbing of which being a glasgow smile, comes out. He introduces himself as Shaco but before his stand can even fully manifest our duelist rapidly stabs him in his tongue and eye launching him back. She is disturbed however when he starts to laugh and as his strange purple blood is splattered all over the room during his burst of masochistic joy. The madman falls of the balcony but when Fiora goes to see where he went he has already disappeared. After making two calls with one being to warn the others of Shaco along with to meet in five minutes and the other to the front desk for bandages and antiseptics for a cut she received on her ankle after the insane man left. As she tries to leave the door refuses to open before the art teacher remembers that in order to keep people from wandering around the hotel after breaking in all doors require a key to enter and leave. A minute later she finally find her room key underneath the bed but upon retrieving it cords fly under. With her hands and feet now tied a small figure blinds her by throwing shampoo into the bond duelist eyes. Before the duelist can recover a sawing noise is chopping noise is heard as the at least 120 kilogram bed pins her down with its legs cut. Our small figure then answers the door as a hotel porter arrives with the medical aid our tied up lady requested.

Porter- "Madame Laurent I have your… (Looks down) What is going on here?!"

Fiora- "Get out of here now or you're gonna die!"

The warning comes too late however as a small shiv is lodged into the man's skull. With his dead body on the ground our doll sized captor drags the employee's corpse into the room before locking it with a do not disturb sign on the knob. The frenchwoman hasn't gained her eyesight back but some would say she lucky since all that would greet her is a pale skinned doll of a witch doctor holding a bloody shiv. While it has slicked back hair from the cadaver's fresh blood the doll also has one of its blue eyes sealed shut. The Demon Jester with his trusty shivs taunts the pinned woman about how she only made his stand stronger by hurting him.

Fiora- "Then I'll make sure to kill you this time. Grand Duelist!" (Summons it above the bed)

Shaco- "Idiot! If you can't see what makes you think your stand can?!"

To cement his point the small psychopath uses his blade to cut the back of the knight's right leg. While the Duelist kneels from the shocking blow she fails to notice one pair of missing feet before Shaco begins to rapidly stab at her from on top of the bed with a makeshift spear. To stop the assault Fiora begins to stab at random above her but when she stops to formulate a plan the miniscule menace headbutts her other leg before biting it. Seeing as the frenchwoman can not stop attacking lest this happen again she continues to stab wildly but only destroys the fancy room in the process. With his opponent struggling to hit him Mundo leaps his way onto the nearby minibar to grab a bottle of champagne before breaking it across The Grand Duelist head. While bouncing around the room mocking the blinded woman about her inaccuracy the doll eventually stabs her in the shoulder with his broken bottle before biting her in the same spot. Sick and tired of her opponent bouncing around Fio rips off her stand's cape and starts to smother the bastard. While she is able to snap his makeshift spear the evil clown is able to cut her hand badly. Infuriated at her position the proud crusader throws her opponent which gives her the chance to cut the cords binding her.. Before she can make her grand escape however the madman begins to exhaust himself while wildly spill drinks every around and onto the bed.

Shaco- (Sits and turns his head 180) "Hey Fiora! I think I'm gonna castrate you now! Hahahhaha"

Fiora- "Bastard! Duelist!" (Swipes but misses)

Shaco- (Hanging from a ceiling lamp) "Woah there. Why so serious? Also why don't you get a good feel of all the drinks I spilled."

In horror the young lady realizes that the entire bed and the surrounding area is soaked in alcohol. With a malfunctioning hair dryer in hand the possessed doll begins to literally play with fire.

Shaco- "I heard you got set on fire earlier this week. But I'm not exactly the merciful type however I'd like you to know this will be fun. For me that is. (Smiles) Hahaha now die." (Let's go of the hair dryer)

Fiora- "Are you a minder reader because I was thinking the exact same thing?"

With a triumphant thrust upwards her rapier is able to pierce the sadistic stand in it's head before it can touch the bed. While he was busy spreading flammables all over Fiora was busy spreading shards of a mirror she broke. Eager to get rid of the piece of shit at the end of her sword with a powerful swing Fio tosses the stand doll around the room. With no binds on her anymore and the bed off her back the winner of this duel begins to stretch a little.

Fiora- "Oh hey."

Shaco- (Grabs his face) "Ahhhhh!"

Before the psychotic doll can run Fiora pops the armor off her stand's sword arm which activates her Bladework technique. A quick swipe to his legs stops The Demon Jester's attempt at escaping. After refusing to answer her questions about the abilities of her father Louis Laurent and where he is the assassin starts to get angrier.

Shaco- (Grinding his teeth) "Dumb fuckers like you who go around showing off their stands need to die for their stupidity. Hell you dumb bitch if it wasn't for that mirror you would be dead by now!"

Fiora- "Oh? Well if that's the case why don't we go at it again? After all you did say something about castrating me didn't you? (Points her finger and blade at Mundo) As a matter of fact how about I slice you apart and do everything but castrate you. You vulgar, little shit!"

In a last desperate attempt at attacking his towering foe the legless doll pounces with its teeth bared. But with a blinding barrage of cuts Fiora simply goes through Mundo and his stand practically disintegrates mid air. Meanwhile in the bathroom on the first floor of the hotel a dead body is found spread across the stall it's in due to what appear to be stab wounds which are located everywhere except the groin area. While spending the rest of the day waiting for the Duelist to get bailed out Caleb along with Leblanc take Annie sightseeing. However it turns out that Leblanc is an imposter who is quickly dealt with by Caleb while the real Deceiver was sunbathing back at the hotel. Annie soon learns that her team has headed towards the Middle East and leaves the group despite them heading that way. In Calcutta, India however the group run into trouble when they run into the gunslinger Khada Jhin and Louis himself. Despite being warned otherwise Fiora in a rage chases around looking for the man she has trained for so long to kill. After finding Jhin she underestimates him however when it turns out his stand gun nicknamed The Virtuoso is able to control its bullet's trajectory. Before the bullet can pierce the swordswoman's skull a blur of red and white tackles her out of the way. The figure is Brand who tells her that the others have been looking for her and that going in alone will only make her more of a target. The reunion is short lived however as Louis stand, Two Shivs Poison, which can manifest itself in reflections stabs the magician in the back before Jhin fires a bullet that hits him in the forehead. While they lost an ally the group is still able to kill the backstabber and Jhin knowing he isn't actually that strong alone runs for it. After a couple of days the trail on the golden demon has gone cold and the group is forced to stop in a mist covered town for gas. Back in Valoran City Quinn is sent home after vomiting but notes that before she left a small undead creature that is one of four custodians gives her some Pepto- Bismol to help her before going to work. Jinx eager to leave school for any reason "volunteers" to walk the sick twin home. While the rebel wouldn't like to admitted it she is starting to get concerned for the lonely girl's health as it has started to take a turn for the worse. However such thoughts are quickly abandoned when she almost trips on the sidewalk and remembers she also wanted to learn a bit more about the other twin.

Jinx- "Sooo what does your brother like to do as a hobby? I mean I like explosions you know like fireworks and stuff." (Flashback to her killing a Maw)

Quinn- "Well he likes music and I know he likes to paint like me. Plus he might not seem like it but he actually is kind of smart. In the book sense and street sense."

At that moment a radio nearby starts to play the song Here I Go Again from last year. Quinn would normally ask nicely for the person to turn it down but remembers her brother isn't around to make them turn it off. Before the alternate ranger can question why her twin hates the popular song she remembers that the small creature belonged to the old custodian of the school. Jinx tells her that he apparently died while vacationing in Florida and before that a rumor spread that Mr. Mori was crazy due to mentioning something about an evil spirit. Quinn quickly remembers her brother mentioning that and wonders if he is doing alright. Back in Pakistan Caleb and the others instantly notice something is wrong with the town due to the fact that a dead dog was at the entrance, a dead indian traveler, everyone in town ignoring them, and the giant fucking mist skull in the sky. Nita is the first to try and leave but while the older adventurer thought she was jumping into the car said vehicle turns out to be a spiked fence. Before the elder can be impaled she manages to launch The Abandoned at a nearby lamp post to avoid such a fate. The crusaders quickly note that the car they took here and the town exit are gone forcing them to stay the night at a local hotel. After signing in the group head to their rooms and miss a certain gunslinger enter the building. It turns out that Louis Laurent died years ago just before his youngest daughter was attacked by the same ghoul which had taken on his appearance. Seeking comfort from her late creation's partner the elderly little lady who owns the hotel starts to cry in the assassin's chest. After a solid minute of lying that he fought by her son's side until the end rather than running the second he was beaten Betsy Mori reveals she knows the truth. Before the cowboy can react she has already stabbed him in the arm with a pair of scissors. Her stand begins to flow mist into the injury before a clean hole appears in its place. Summoning his revolver Jhin tries to shoot the mad woman before the wounded arm is compelled to turn the weapon on its user. Upstairs while looking for the bathroom Fiora hears a loud crash from down below. When she enters the employee living quarters of the elderly manager the duelist sees the little lady lying on the ground near a fallen table. The frenchwoman soon begins a conversation with the true mother of her dead sworn enemy.

Betsy- 'Damn it who let you in here?! Oh well I'll spare you my wrath for now. (Starts to have Jhin dragged under a couch) After all I need is one wound and I can use Maiden of The Mist to turn you into a puppet as well.'

Fiora- (Gives Betsy's her staff) "Here you go ma'am. But you should be more careful especially running this hotel by yourself. As a matter of fact I started to think what if you had some kids like a son perhaps?"

Betsy (Mutters) - "Dumb bitch."

Fiora- "Huh what was that?"

Betsy- "Oh I was just saying how I've gotten used to being alone over the years is all."

Fiora- "But surely it gets lonely. After all if you had a son and he married a girl you could have grandchildren running around in the lobby. I mean they might be noisy but man aren't families great." (Shrugs)

After a few more minutes of triggering dialogue like this the khaki colored High Noon Khada begins to crawl out from underneath the couch. It turns out before the bullet could kill him the golden demon managed to unsummon his stand mid shot. Realizing what is happening Fiora attempts to run but the entire lobby is now filled with the ghoul townsfolk. After promptly telling Jhin to fuck off the true artist tries to make a run for it in a hallway behind the employee barracks but soon is forced to hide in what she thinks is a closet. When all is dead silent in the hall pun not intended the knight check through the keyhole to see if the coast is clear. On the other side the expressionless face of a ghoul meets her gaze before punching a hole into her tongue. With the door ripped off to illuminate the room Fiora realizes it's a bathroom but luckily before she is forced to literally lick it clean another door is kicked down.

Caleb- "Hey old lady where are you?"

Betsy- "Calm down there's so reason to barge in here without knocking. Now what is it you want?"

Caleb- "I was wondering where Fiora went and if you had any food here? Also I did knock but you might not have heard me while you were busy with something."

Betsy- 'Shit Caleb will know something is wrong if I try to act dumb around him. I'll just tell him the truth and when his back is turned I'll use my scissor to stab him.'

Caleb- "Well do you know where either of those two things are?"

Betsy- "Why, yes. Ms. Laurent went to the bathroom Mr. Caleb. She also said she would grab food from the nearby kitchen."

After pointing him toward the back hallway where Fiora and Jhin are pinned down by a pile of ghouls the old hag attempts to stab the crusader in the back. Mid pounce however Caleb turns around and Betsy is barely able to avoid stabbing herself in the eye.

Caleb- (Thinker pose) "Oh damn that's not safe to be running around with such sharp scissors. It's quite a relief you didn't stab yourself. Oh but before I go would you mind answering a question of mine. How did you know my name? After all no one said it while you were around and I never told you it."

Betsy- "Oh well you wrote it in the hotel registry book earlier did you not?"

Caleb- "Do you mean this book? (Pulls said one out) I'm sorry but I used to walk Columbo so I get restless sometimes."

In her excitement at her alibi being believed the old hag confirms that it is indeed the same book but is shocked when she sees in his name's place the word Qaleb. Tossing the book aside Caleb tells her that since they met he has been suspicious of her.

Caleb- "Well your lie is broken so bring out your stand!" (Brings out Levia Act 2)

Betsy- "Idiot! (Ghouls burst forth) I've already had it out to begin with!"

Marked for assault the horde leaps onto Caleb but one solid Lowl pummeling later from Levia sends the corpses flying out the nearby window into the street. Amidst the chaos however a baby turned ghoul manages to stab a hole into Caleb's left leg. Betsy's stolen stand The Maiden of the Mist fully manifest inside of the barrack room. The being has a velvet crown on its skeletal face and is a white mist versus its alternate black self. With the door broken down from the most recent attack the school student is able to see Jhin and Fiora lying on the nearby floor. Meanwhile Leviathan is confused as to why her punches are doing nothing to the evil cloud.

Jhin- "Caleb, it's me, Khada Jhin! Betsy's stand is a mist one. Also if you don't do something quick the wound her ghoul made will turn into a hole like ours and she'll be able to control you."

Betsy- 'Shut it Jhin! (Forces his arm down his throat) Oh and tell your idiot of a stand to stop because ask yourselves this. Can you punch mist with your fist? Can you cut mist with your sword? Can you shoot it with your gun? Huh? Answer you bunch of worthless idiots!"

Fiora- (Reaching out) "Shit run Caleb. Tsk Before you get a hole in your leg."

Caleb-"Don't worry since I'll beat this old bitch before I breath in again."

Levia in her need to evolve begins to glow blue again and as usual begins to change her appearance. Grasping her face plate's crudely drawn mouth the darkin is able to pry it open to reveal a jagged and long tongued mouth along with the lower jaw's metal turning into a bandana. Her forearms begin to melt onto her gloved hands making them thicker and covered in more Coercion ichor. On the demon's back her wings begin to melt until they are tatters but a healthy metallic tail burst forth. With her transformation completed Leviathan Act 3 is ready to end her foes in not only a salute to the friend that they recently lost but also to beat her opponent in a blaze of blue hellfire to match her glow. Breathing flames all over the mist ridden building naturally forces the temperature to rise dramatically and without a suitable environment for her stand to manifest Betsy actually passes out from the heat. However when Caleb ask the serpentine knight to turn off the flames she responds back with a question.

Levia- 'Wait you wanted flames that could be turned off?'

While Fiora and Caleb convince Nita and Leblanc to leave their barricaded room Jhin makes his escape again. Before fleeing to the nearest town on the map with the elderly witch the crusaders notice that the town they were in was actually just an illusion created over a graveyard by The Maiden of the Mist and the skeletons that populated it were her ghouls from just a few moments ago. The following afternoon back at the school all four ghouls appear to have seizures before dying and while you might believe it might be because Betsy was defeated it is actually because the stand disk that housed The Shepherd of Lost Souls was destroyed due to an assassin named Fako killing Betsy. This partly due to her body being created by Lord Abel which allowed her to be free from Yorick. After spending the whole day treating the male twin in a demeaning manners such as getting him beaten for robbing a store as a distraction for the clown to steal more, forcing the crusader to act as a bridge over a canal, and all sorts of other shenanigans while holding Nita hostage with his stand Hallucinate has infiltrated her brain. Meanwhile after each mistreatment Caleb writes it down in a small notebook and the bill starts to get paid when Leblanc and Fiora manage to shrink their stands to chase off the tiny demon and succeed. Thinking he can get a sneak attack on the annoyed teen Fako is about to have his stand enter Caleb's brain but despite it incredibly small size Levia is able to catch it. With the aid of begging the psychopath is able to get away with only having to pay with a broken leg and arm but like a jackass bronzie he thinks he sees an opportunity. A group of children eager to play wander into the street that the two stand users are.

Fako- "Caleb! Hahahaha my stand Hallucinate has just infiltrated that girl's head. Hahaha if you hurt me I'll make sure that she suffer. (Pulls out a switchblade) Do you hear me Caleb?I'm gonna stab you in the back so you can't walk again. At the least I might add."

Caleb- "Are you for fucking real? (Turns towards Fako) Fine. Go ahead and try."

Fako- "Hey didn't you hear me (Feels a squeeze) me…"

Caleb- "Didn't you say you were gonna stab me? You know probably like this." (Grabs Fako and makes him stab his own cheek)

Fako- "Ahhhhh what is this tied around me?" (His insectoid stand struggles with Ethereal Chains)

Caleb- "Didn't you notice that Leblanc tied a chain as your stand left Nita's body. You dragged it all the way here. (Hallucinate is yanked away) You carried that for several hundred meters. Damn you must be fucking stupid." (Steps forward)

Fako- (Falls to a bow) "Please forgive me?!"

Caleb- (Takes another step) "You should ask for forgiveness from Betsy the woman you killed because I had no intent of doing such a thing." (Stops right in front of Fako)

Fako- "Abel payed me ahead of time. I'll give you it all."

Caleb- (Summons Levia) "Good grief you really are the lowest scum in history. The debt you owe can't be paid back with money!"

Levia- "Give the fans what they want! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! (Punches him away) Lowl!"

After giving the clown his receipt Caleb rejoins the others and they head towards a small airfield located in Arabia to rent a in Valoran City Quinn has stopped going to school on account of her condition worsening. Nita has even called in people from the foundation she owns to start aiding Quinn around the house and to keep an eye on her condition while also providing any medical aid needed. Meanwhile in art class which has still yet to see the arrival of its much needed new teacher has degraded into more or less a free period for the students. Lulu who for the past couple of weeks has managed to gather enough feathers for a genuine dream catcher. The youngest guardian has noticed that Janna hasn't been sleeping very well as of late and has decided to assist her teammate. Speaking of dreams Leblanc has just woken up to find herself in a brightly colored amusement park complete with tea cups, merry go round, pretend castle, various other rides and not long after realizes she is riding the top carriage on a ferris wheel. While trying to figure out how she got there The Deceiver remembers that she was with the others while traveling through the Arabian desert but a dog's bark distracts her. Seeing that she isn't alone the pajama wearing student decides to sit and comfort an equally confused dog. Upon noticing a baby crying a flock of colorful balloons fly into the green sky with one flying right towards the lone crusader. Attached to it is a card and on said card is an illustration of a reaper like creature but rather than a skull is a clown like face that is frowning and in place of a lone scythe two appear to be attached to it's arms. A strange cloud of various colors begins to leak from the ominous card before the frown is turned into a twisted smile as both arms extend from the card to cut everything around it. While Leblanc was barely able to dodge the attack the medium dog was not and has its head impaled along with almost being torn off. In sheer terror the redhead is snapped awake with an annoyed Fiora telling her to calm down and that the small plane they were gonna take is ready. After the knight ask her friend what has her so scared and shaking the bed like The Exorcist the assassin is unable to come up with anything. Even so she knows that Fiora saved her by waking her but is only able to know that whatever was happening was bad with only a mysterious cut on her left hand as proof as well as the fact that when they step outside a greyhound is lying dead nearly decapitated. As the two ladies arrive at the airstrip Nita is currently in a debate with the manager of it. Strangely enough Nita is speaking in a much more gruff tone and since she doesn't have the largest bust, has managed to flatten them.

Nita- "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey what do you mean you won't sell up the plane? You already took our money and said we could have it last night."

Pilot Abbad- "I'm terribly sorry but you see this infant is sick and this village doesn't have a doctor. If you would like I'd gladly give it to you tomorrow night since our only other plane is broken."

Nita- (Grabs the man) "Look that baby isn't the only one in a life or death situation so I'll tell you what. My friends and I will take the plane but on the way we'll drop the baby off with a doctor. (Takes a breath and let's go) I'm sorry about that it's just NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LIVE IN A DESERT!"

Caleb- (Drags Nita away to plan quickly before coming back) "Uhh yeah my friend doesn't like the heat to say the least as we had a bit of a bad experience lately with it so he's not talking shit about your homeland. After all the definition of desert is a barren wasteland lacking in vegetation and the other one isn't that good either."

We now take you back to yesterday when the group was pinned down by an enemy stand user who increased the heat greatly as well as firing solar flares at them. Inside of the small shelter Nita pull out a pair of binoculars to search for her foe. Oh yeah it's not Leona just that targonian imp guy who gives that power now take your memes.

Nita- "Come on where are you... (Gets her binoculars shoot in half) Son of da Bitch!"

Returning to the present the group has begun their flight in the small four seat plane. After being advised to FIora and Leblanc both fall asleep with the latter mentally swearing that she saw the baby smile with several fangs in its mouth. The teacher and student both arrive in the same amusement park as before with it even being complete with the dead greyhound still in the same seat on the wheel.

Fiora- "Holy crap!"

Leblanc- "Shit we're in my dream world from before."

Fiora- "Oh it's just a dream. (Sits next to the dog) Then we should be fine plus a dead dog isn't nearly as scary in a dream. (Grabs the dog's ear) I mean they are only as scary as you make them out to be so I guess we can relax."

Leblanc- "You're wrong! (Points to the dog) After all don't you think it's weird that we are in the same dream?!

Fiora- "Well I suppose you're right about that but hey maybe that means we are close plus it is a dream so anything can happen. (Vanilla ice cream {A/N Ain't that ironic looking back} and popcorn materialize) Woah talk about convenient and lucky! (Starts eating) See dreams can be fun if you want them to be."

Leblanc- (Smacks away the popcorn) "Listen you remember that dog's corpse don't you since it is literally the same dog we saw! It shared a dream with me last night and it was killed in it. I also noticed a cut on my hand that I know I got in my last dream." (Shoves it in Fiora's face)

As the two are debating a child's voice disturbs the two arguing crusaders. The dead body of the dog begins to twitch violently before a megaphone burst forth from its wound.

?- "Rally-Ho! I was just calling you two numbskulls. Also welcome to the dream of the death god but for you it will be The Eternal Nightmare!"

With the megaphone ejected out of the wound an eyeball pops out of the wound followed by the dream demon. Both women attempt to call out their stands but are unable to as they are in a dream and therefore not in the real world.

The Eternal Nightmare- "Rally-Ho. Isn't it romantic to die in a dream. (Puts the tip of an arm blade into Fiora's mouth) Now die. Rally-Ho!"

Before the blade can tear the silver haired woman's jaw off she disappears due to being woken up by Caleb. Nita admits however it is her fault due to say sorry to the duelist for giving her such a hard time about healing her after fighting Betsy.

The Eternal Nightmare- "Drat. Someone must have woken her up... (Clenches its fist) Lucky her. Oh well I guess I'll just have to kill her next time she sleeps. After all they won't remember what happened here. So I guess it's your turn instead Leblanc. (Turns to her) Rally-Ho!"

Despite being trapped in a nightmare Leblanc starts to kick and scream in the real world too. With a kick she even manages to hit Nita in the face causing the plane to being plummeting. While the others are trying to avoid being involved in Nita's fourth crash by restraining the sleeping victim in her night terror the schoolgirl is melded into the side of the carriage. Nocturne has even put tethers around her to keep her even more in place before summoning eyeballs to gag her screaming mouth.

The Eternal Nightmare- "Way to go you have sent us into a dive. Rally-ho. You're gonna wind up killing my user you rough sleeper."

Leblanc- (Coughs up the eyes) "Wait that baby is your user?! But he can't be more than six months old."

The Eternal Nightmare- "My name is Nocturne. Also not even close since I'm eleven months old and I'm a genius. Seriously I'm not even potty trained and I'm way smarter than you guys."

Leblanc- 'Damn a stand that can attack us in our sleep. I need some way to warn the others before it's too late.'

Pulling out a pocket knife the mage begins to cut her arm in a futile attempt to wake up. In the real world the elderly adventure tells the others that panic is a word she doesn't know and uses The Abandoned along with hamon to get the plane flying again before it could crash. Back in the dream Nocturne has decided to reach in into LB's chest and crush her heart to make it seem like a heart attack happened. Before that however Nita while bragging about how she is a kick ass pilot fails to avoid a random pair of palm trees in the middle of nowhere which while waking up Leblanc also makes this her fourth crash along with stranding the group with a homicidal baby. Luckily they landed in an oasis and the radio is still intact enough for a rescue crew to help them but everyone has started to be concerned for the young witch. They know her as this normally calm and collected tactician but the group can't deny that she has been acting off as of late. While the others are preparing dinner with the plane's rations Leblanc feels something wet on her arm and upon wiping it notices the words baby stand cut into it. After putting two and two together she starts to walk over before picking up the baby by its collar. However when the infant starts to cry it acts like a beacon calling Nita over to take care of him. With the bitch now looking unsure of herself Nocturne can only smile. A few minutes later though The Deceiver banishes all thoughts as her instincts to check on the babe on last time confirm her suspicions when he is holding a pin with a dead scorpion on it. While trying to prove what she saw to the others however no trace of the poisonous creature can be found. This is due to Nocturne stuffing it into his mouth before anyone could see it. Leblanc even partial aids him in disposing of it when she starts to rant about the cuts she received on her arm. Lucky Noc is even graced with the others now thinking the witch had lost her mind to exhaustion with only Caleb looking at her with sympathy. Seeing no other choice to protect her companions The Deceiver is summoned but before it can fire off a single rose The Grand Duelist hits the exhausted girl in the back of the head. As she fades into unconsciousness all the girl can do is beg that her friends believe her lest they all be killed. Later that night all three of the remaining members awaken by the teacups. Fiora realizes too late the warning Leblanc was trying to give when an all too familiar reaper descends from the sky. Caleb not knowing the rules of this world does manage to summon Levia Act 3 but is instead punched by it. Soon his deranged stand begins to smack itself in the face with a frying pan while making cartoonish faces before revealing it was an extension of The Eternal Nightmare. The homicidal baby even shows that it could mimic the other stands in the group before twisting them and sending said abominations to torture his victims.

Nocturne- "Lali-Ho!"

The Deceiver- (Latches onto Noc's back) "Lali-Ho."

Nocturne- "Oh it's just the fake I made. It must be waiting for that idiot girl to arrive."

With both hands however the witch stand begins to strangle the nightmare demon. Sitting calmly in a teacup is Leblanc who is immediately apologized to by the embarrassed french woman. This feeling soon is conflicted when the student tells the teacher that she was able to bring her true stand because the older woman knocked her out while it was summoned. For you see if someone was to fall asleep with an object or possession on them then they are allowed to bring it into the dream realm which is why they have their clothes as well as LB having her knife earlier. Back in reality Nocturne is sick of the good feelings resonating from the group and at being taken lightly for being an infant. Deciding to show the wench who is the dream god for a reason all of the clouds in the sky start to shift. A large clawed hand forms a Duskbringer and in a swiping motion cut both stands in half. With Leblanc collapsing into her death cup Nocturne starts to laugh in the real world while revealing that underneath the billowing cloak in nothing but multicolored smoke. As Noc starts to crawl over to the redhead's sleeping bag to check out her dead body a pain starts to engulf his ear. With the teacup door opening to reveal a chilling Leblanc who is perfectly fine.

Leblanc- "Classic misdirection" (Wink)

Reappearing The Deceiver has begun to unravel into chain that have begun to enter The Eternal Nightmare's ear canal. No matter how desperately the devil swings his Umbra Blades he isn't able to reach. With her stand fully infesting the baby stand Noc is forced to have his mouth opened to reveal the schoolgirl's stand's yellow eyes and has his arm blades put at to their user's neck.

Leblanc- "Now then (Slides up her sleeve) anything can happen in a dream so I'm sure you can heal a few cut. Isn't that right dream god?" (Smirks)

Nocturne- "R-R-right."

The next morning Leblanc is the first to wake up refreshed and has even had time to prepare everyone breakfast. While Fio questions about if her friend's madness was a dream or not after LB shows her arm has no cuts on it said witch takes Nocturne in private. She confess that due to her having her stand The Deceiver she was able to remember. Deciding that since her foe was a baby that she wouldn't injure or kill him on the condition he never return or use his stand for evil. However she does punish Noc by mixing some of his own excrements with his food which due to tickling from Fiora, Nita is able to feed him properly. In such a good mood the girl even takes the duelist aside for a bit before rescue arrives.

Leblanc- "Fiora I wanted to say thank you for helping me come to my senses. I guess I just needed a good night sleep."

Fiora- "No problem after all you helped me to so I figured it was only fair to do the same in return."

Leblanc- (Squints) "What do you mean exactly?"

Fiora- "Well back in India rather than pull me out of Jhin's bullet path you instead chose to basically shoot me out of the way with the equivalent of a telepathic shotgun in other words your Shatter Orb."

Leblanc- "Know what I think that I was just hallucinating last night." (Walks away)

Caleb- (Catches Leblanc) "Hey did you tell her that Brand is okay and we are gonna pick him up on the way? I mean we should be glad that the bullet ricocheted of his head and that Khada was weak."

Leblanc- "Hmmm I think I did get to it."

This joke however almost resulted in Fiora being eaten by the Tahm Kench stand in exchange for fake versions of Brand and her dead sister. Luckily the real Brand arrived in time to save her yet again and the group despite much trouble over the past month encountering nearly nonstop stand users have made it to Egypt. After checking Quinn into a hospital and both of her remaining family comforting the young girl Nita and Caleb hop into the back of a jeep with the allies they have made along the way. While they drive to meet up with Nita's foundation allies to gain another ally to their quest a lone man enters the desert to meet them for more nefarious reasons.

| To be continued... | ➢➣➢

* * *

A/N I'm sorry if it feels rushed to anyone but I wanted to get more in here however it would have messed up the timing of the other and most likely they would have wound up smaller though they probably will. However I do feel that at least the opponents for each one will now have at least a form of theme to them which if you know it good for you. I feel tired now so please go easy on me as I did as much editing as I could. Shout out to Matt Moua for favoriting and following so sorry if you didn't want this shout out though. Oh and considering we just had the stand's of Chucky and Freddy Krueger along with Zombies this is probably gonna be my Halloween special or I could rush something I guess. Also I hope no one complains about me having Levia be an Act stand since this will play a bit of a role later. Anyways leave a request for a multiverse, thanks for reading, wonder how many of you got some of the references, good night, and be nice to each other god damn it.


	6. C's bizarre adventure Part 3 Piece 3

After investigating a void disturbance in Siberia Lux's team returns home to get ready for a new day of school when Janna notices their leader is hiding something behind her back.

Janna- "Lux what are you hiding?"

Lux- "Oh well I thought we could use a mascot and also I figured it would help with team building so I got us a pet." (She reveals a Star Guardian Poro)

Jinx- (Squints) "Why does it have pink hair like your's?"

Lux- "I actually was combing her hair with my brush since we don't have any poro stuff. After that she somehow wound up with a hairdo."

Meanwhile walking to school Syndra and Soraka notice one of their fellow students, a pale skinned girl with a icey blue hair color to match the piercing gaze beneath her thick glasses, skulk past the two guardians. All she leaves them with is a cold aura and with a feeling of dormant powers yet to be unleashed. Her name is Lissandra and because of her hostile nature the alternate Ice Witch has been kicked out of Valoran City High. Thirteen years later in the April of 2001 in Venice, Italy a car is speeding across a bridge. From the broken backseat window the barrel of a Colt Revolving Rifle peeks out before it begins to fire on a feminine figure covered in a black full body suit made out of dark ice. But that is for part 5 and this is part 3 so instead let's focus on a different lol champ who is blind. In the eastern desert of Egypt in the baking high noon sun Nita has stopped driving and now the team is waiting on a helicopter from the Sivir Foundation to arrive. While toying the elder and Brand are listening in on the radio the others are keeping a watch out for enemy stand users.

Leblanc- "Hey guys I think I just thought of a cool move."

Fiora- "Really? (Summons the Duelist) Would you like to test it?"

Leblanc- "No. Besides it would kick your ass easily." (Shrugs)

Caleb- (Sees Fiora getting mad) "So Fio I was wondering why is it your stand's cape has so many swords on it? I mean all we've seen you use is a rapier."

Fiora- (Dispels the Duelist) "Oh that's easy. You see my duelist has mastery over just about anything with a blade on it so I can use any sword and stuff like that."

Caleb- "I would actually like to see that sometime."

A few days later Fiora and Caleb would run into a stand that inhabited an ancient halberd. It is called Siphoning Strike and along with getting stronger the more it fights it is also capable of possession and can even phase through objects to inflict damage directly to its targets. After an intense fight against a dual wielding Grand Duelist that even saw Levia stabbed in the stomach and the halberd's top half destroyed the damned blade still tried to kill both crusaders. Possessing a child it threw itself with great force to stab our heroes in the back however thanks to a mishap involving our newest hero the blade would instead find itself tossed to the bottom of the Nile River to rust away. Speaking of said new crusader let us meet him as the helicopter carrying him in currently finding a landing spot.

Brand- "Ms. Nita I'm keep telling you that he isn't suited for this. Hell you know he isn't good with groups."

Nita- "I know but Quinn was admitted to the hospital. Plus we can't exactly turn down any help we can get."

Fiora- "Bullshit!"

Leblanc- "I'm with Fiora on this one."

Nita- (Turns to them) "It's true though."

Caleb- "What? Oh no old woman we weren't talking with you. Get the crap out of your ears. Besides I got two idiots about to lose a bet."

Brand- "What is the bet?"

Fiora- "He said he could light five cigarettes, flip them into his mouth using his teeth, then get this drink juice without putting out any of them, and finally flip them back out with his tongue."

Caleb- "Okay the minute we get all those things I'm gonna prove this shit."

Lucky for them after the helicopter lands the two pilots come out with a care package that carries all of the needed ingredients for the trick along with maps, kindling kits, car parts, water, C-rations, and replacement clothes. While the rest are confirming the state of Quinn's condition Fiora is attracted to back seats of the helicopter. The Grand Duelist could have sworn she heard music and has her suspicion confirmed when the woman finds a walkman cassette player in the back that is looping the song Passenger by Iggy Pop. Not long after she pulls the headphones towards her does a boston terrier with brindle colored fur jumps on her head and starts to gnaw the knight's hair.

Fiora- (Falls onto her back) "Ahh get it off me! Who dog even is this?!"

Brand- "Fiora hang on a second. (Pulls out a box of gum and a stick from it) Coffee flavored gum should do the trick."

Nita- "No wait Brand put away (The dog steals the box instead) the box. *sigh* Oh well."

Pilot Jacobs- "Before we talk off we also brought a camera with us. In the event you need to take any spirit photographs or send us pictures to research them."

Nita- "Thank you both. (Checks to find film) Hey everyone I just got an idea. Jacobs would you mind doing something for me?"

After taking a picture of the entire group including their newest member by hanging out by the jeep the two pilots begin to fly off. A few kilometers away from the crusaders they spot a lone man sitting on a cliff but ignore the stranger. The strange man in wearing a tank top with a cloak over his shoulders, baggy pants, and around his eyes is a blindfold to hide the empty sockets beneath. Despite being blind he is almost able to catch a fly with his hand but rather than try again chooses to leave his position. He is however able to show us his accuracy when he uses his listening cane to send a rock into the air downing the small insect just like his stand did to a larger target. A few minutes later while driving Fiora's complains that the dog who is named Azir gets an entire car row to himself while the others besides Nita have to sit in the bed. Brand tells the woman however that despite him being a dog he possesses a powerful stand known as The Emperor of the Sands. Without warning stops the car and begins to sneak over a dune towards a smoke line. On the other side is the helicopter from earlier and when they reach it they find one of the pilots with his neck broken from engorging and his mouth filled with water. He is so overflowing with the liquid that when his head is turned a small stream comes out with a small fish included. Leblanc and Fiora notices Jacobs on the ground a couple dozen meter or so away from the wreck.

Fiora- "Ms. Nita! We found the other pilot and he looks dehydrated."

Leblanc- "Damn what a mess. One drowns in a fucking desert and the other one can barely talk from dehydrating."

Jacobs- "Wa-Water…"

Nita- "It's okay. (Grabs Jacobs' canteen a meter away) Here you go."

Jacobs- "Ah ah ah ahhhhhh! Get it away from me!"

Before the man can even finish screaming a cerulean hand reaches out from the canteen and proceeds to not only tears of the poor pilot's head but also pulls it inside the small canteen. The group quickly backs off from the now bleeding storage device and takes up positions on the dunes around it.

Nita- "Shit. Did you see it Brand?"

Brand- "No ma'am it was too quick."

Nita- "Damn. Caleb do you see anything around?"

Caleb- (Using binoculars) "No. Hell even with Levia's sight I can't see our attacker which means he must be far away."

{Meanwhile on a dune a few meters away}

Leblanc- "Fiora use your stand to stab the canteen."

Fiora- "What? Why me? I don't wanna go near that thing. Matter of fact why don't you go to it and shoot it with your Shatter Orb?"

Leblanc- "Easy I don't wanna face check into that thing."

Fiora- "Then fucking ask someone else to do something you aren't willing to do yourself!"

While the two get into a heated debate on the ethics of face checking a familiar hand of bandaged water begins to rise beside them. The moment red head can turn towards it the water stand claws out and cuts down her eyes rendering LB unconscious. Before Fiora can suffer a similar fate the hand turns towards the decapitated pilot's watch which has an alarm going off. Upon seeing it charge towards the noise Fio is able to find out like the others that it tracks based off of sound. Taking her chance the knight picks up the young assassin and is chased all the way to the others who are waiting on top of the jeep. The noblewoman's escape is cut off when the jet of water cuts the back of her right achilles tendon like a knife. Before Nita's companions can fall she uses her stand The Abandoned to grab them and hoist them to safety. Four kilometers to the west of the battle Lee Sin is sitting down and enjoying the havoc he is causing. With a single thought he enacts his counter to the crusaders hiding on top of their vehicle by making a sink hole using his stand The Blind Monk to start pulling down the front. Before it even begins however the terrier named Azir wakes up from his nap in the back row and jumps out.

Nita- "Crap everyone start climbing. The damn thing cut the tire, brought down a helicopter and it ripped off a human skull C in destructive power my ass. (Sees Azir) Little helper please help us."

Lee Sin- 'Grr damn it that dog knew what I was gonna do before I did it. I suppose I will have to dispose of it first before it gives away my position. (Feels Azir go back to sleep) Hmm nevermind.'

With his canine worries out the way The Blind Monk is able to pull the vehicle with enough force to shatter its remaining opponents off the car. As the watery assailant disappears beneath the sands everyone in the party stays as still and quiet as possible. It is too late however as the blind man already knows where they all landed and is even picking up sounds from Brand's spot where the fire mage is trying to tiptoe away. This however is a trick with the fireman instead throwing bits of scrap in a steady line. When his antagonist finally shows itself to attack the furthest one he quickly launches out a Sear from The Burning Vengeance. Realizing the trick just in time however Lee Sin using a resonating strike is able to move along the edge of the fireball and past its owner to safety beneath the sands.

Brand- "Whoever is out there. Damn you…" (Falls with a blood coming from his neck)

Nita- (Reaches for Brand but stops) 'Damn it if I move then the enemy will attack me next and if I fall then I won't be able to use The Abandoned to stitch Brand's neck closed or use Hamon to keep Leblanc's eye well enough to get fixed.'

Lee sin despite being able to avoid most of the attack still is suffering from a burn on his right forearm. As if to answer Nita's prayer Caleb breaks out into a run and manages to pull the attention of The Blind Monk. While the water stand is chasing his target Lee can't help but wonder where the young man is running to only to realize too late who he is heading towards.

Caleb- "Alright old woman fix up Leblanc and Brand while I have a talk with our helper. (Picks up Azir by his collar) Little bastard you jumped out of the car before it was attacked so I'm guessing you can smell where the enemy is coming from, can't you? (Slams a squirming Azir into the ground) I want to know where they are and you are gonna show me unless you want to die too? Also if you don't you sure as hell won't be getting any coffee flavored gum from me." (Azir stops)

In a whirlwind of sand that consumes the two with Azir having replaced himself with a sand copy. Meanwhile his stands true form has grown a large pair of steel wings in the shape of fittingly enough the winged sun symbol, wires of red and blue run up its long mechanical limbs, on its back is a small throne for its user, and atop its golden head which contrast to its black armored torso are seven red, white, and black in that order feathers which each have a gold eagle in the middle rows, its mouth also seems to have five points that resemble teeth, on its right arm are three spikes that look like they could pop out at any moment with three pairs of eyes appearing beneath them, its opposite arm has an arm guard that seems to have seven shields with spikes coming out of the incuts and in hand it carries a was-sceptre of gold and obsidian. The Emperor of the Sands stands at an imposing nine feet but can changed its form freely as well as not reflect damage back to its furry user due to it being a construct of sand and even despite all this is still able to start gliding away while holding it's small user in hand. In order to make sure the mutt doesn't make a run for it Caleb using Levia's strength kicks off the ground and grabs the dog's stand in time to avoid an attack from The Blind Monk.

Caleb- (Azir starts to pant) "I might be heavy for you but don't even think about running away alone. By the way my Leviathan is fast so if you try to shake me off I'll snap your neck in an instant go it?"

Lee Sin- 'What the hell? (Pulls his cane closer to his ear) The steps disappeared after Caleb jumped. Impossible!'

Nita- 'Phew. With Caleb airborne and Azir helping him they might just be able to find whoever is attacking us and take them down for good. (Takes her hands away from Leblanc's eyes) Good now all there is left to do is wait.'

Levia- "I'll talk now since the dog won't be able to tell anyone. Also I just realized how to mimic this stand and put my own wings to some use. *Sigh* I can't wait to be flying around someday but with these wings that's just a pipedream."

Caleb- "Yeah being able to wait what do you mean like his stand?"

Levia- "I mean humans are kind of dumb thinking immediately what the see is how something works. Seriously like The Emperor of the Sands you think a squirrel is "Flying". Note how I'm using air quotes."

Caleb- "That means oh shit he's only gliding and we are gonna hit the ground again. (Pulls his feet up) Shit it'll give us away but I have no choice. Levia kick the ground!"

Lee Sin- (Hears the kick) 'There they go again! Ah I see now. That dog's stand can fly and oh shit they are heading towards me! I have to find a way to kill Caleb before he can reach me.'

Caleb- 'Damn that kick gave away our tactic but at least we got a huge burst of speed out of it. (Sees The Blind Monk chasing) I see now that since a Helicopter make a lot of noise it's easy to find but because Azir's stand only makes noise when air hits it the enemy must be having a harder time zoning in on us. If we can keep this us we can win. As a matter of fact (Uses Levia's sight) I can see him a few hundred meters out. Wait why is sand starting to fall on me?'

Knowing his target is in the air Lee Sin has begun using one of his tactics to get a better shot. While chasing the flying crusader The Blind Monk has been splashing like a dolphin on the surface of the sand slamming it upwards in splashes. With it bouncing of The Emperor of the Sands wings the blind warrior has just found out where they are.

Lee sin- "There we go now that you are marked by my Sonic Wave confirming your location now is the time for a Resonating Strike. Shoot!"

Even though Levia Act 3 is faster than its other forms it still barely misses the lethal water stand as it cuts past Caleb's shoulder and through a sand wing. Knowing his passenger is about to be attacked again and that he needs to get out of here Azir starts to drag the young man along the ground. Knowing now exactly where his target is Lee is about to fire when Levia gets an idea on how to solve their doggy dilemma. The darkin stand grabs the bastard and yanks him away from his sand stand before getting into a pitcher's position with one leg raised above her forehead.

Levia- (Smiling) "Lllllllowl!"

Shwoom

Lee Sin- "What? Something was thrown this way! It's slicing through the air but what is it?"

Caleb- "It's Azir! Come on now, if you two don't use your stands to defend yourselves there is gonna be a collision!"

Lee Sin- "This overwhelming power… Safeguard! (Hear Azir's whining) Curses! He's gonna crash into me!"

Lucky for both of them The Blind Monk was able to arrive to form two arms in a blocking position and a leg to Dragon's Rage kick The Emperor of the Sands which countered by summoning its shield arm's soldiers who each have a different dog head to push off while wrapping the user in a small barrier of sand on his throne. Unluckily for Lee he has not only lost track of where Caleb is but also is unable to find him since he is standing still somewhere.

Lee Sin- (Grasping for his cane) "What kind of a person is he to throw a dog? (Gets it and puts to his ear) Damn it I was one more strike from finishing him! (Strains to listen) Now where? Where the hell are you, Caleb?"

Caleb- "Right here." (One meter behind Lee)

Lee Sin- "*Sigh* I see… I didn't realize you had gotten so close. As a matter of fact if I hadn't recalled my stand you would've already knocked me out. (Azir starts to shake nervously) I don't need this cane to fight anymore but I will need it to help get home." (Let's it start to fall)

As it begins its descent that seems to be slowed by the very tension in the air Azir starts to sweat. Before it hits the ground and with the terrier's bark acting like a starting pistol both stands rush to attack the other's user with Levia finding her mark in Lee's left lung forcing him to cough blood and The Blind Monk like the fly from earlier barely missing it's mark by knocking Caleb's hat off.

Levia- "Lowl!" (Is dispelled)

Caleb- "I'll give you credit since you knocked my hat off and even the ocean wasn't able to do that. Don't worry though since I held back so you shouldn't be critically injured."

With after coughing up a bit more blood Lee Sin smiles before his stand makes a move again. However this time its own user is the target and the water stabs cleanly though the blind man's skull leaving him fatally injured on the ground.

Caleb- "What the hell are you thinking?!" (Kneels to Lee)

Lee Sin- "Surely you were gonna take me back to Nita so her stand could read my mind. So I must not allow myself to say anything that might leave my lord Abel at a disadvantage."

Caleb- "Why the hell are you all so damn loyal to Abel? So loyal you would die..."

Lee Sin- "Caleb, I have no fear of death. Because of my stand's power I have not known fear of death since I was blinded as a child in a fire. I could defeat any enemy, commit murders, and other crimes as I pleased. The police didn't scare me at all and I'm sure that dog understands how I felt. Abel, he was the first and only person to make me feel from the bottom of my heart and soul that I didn't wish to die by his hands but he also was the first to acknowledge my worth in this world. Hehe I have no fear of death but I feared he might cast me aside and kill me. After all the evil need an evil savior. I will tell you though that my name is Lee Sin and my stand is The Blind Monk. That is all I will tell you though and I won't tell you about the others coming to kill you."

As if his very soul was water it along with his stand begin to evaporate from the ground and his body as the blind man dies. Hours later during sunset Caleb has finished burying Lee's body with his cane acting as a gravemarker. When the teen begins to walk away he notices Azir growling at him for his actions.

Caleb- "Hey, I want you to know I'm not really mad at you or anything. I get from your point of view the old woman dragged you into a desert and forced you into a fight against your will. It must have been a real pain in the ass. (Pulls out a stick of gum) Hey, Azir do you want a piece of gum? (Azir starts to flail on the ground) What I already said I was sorry so knock it off. Here. (Azir runs off) What a friggin annoying dog. Fine you're in the middle of the desert so do what you want!"

As he is walking about Caleb hears a small bark behind him and turns to see a certain dog holding a certain hat. While at first glad to have it back the teen realizes Azir is truly no ordinary dog when he notices his hat has chewed up gum in it. The student should be able to get it cleaned later with Nita shouting for him as the rest of the party drive towards his location in the newly repaired jeep. Eventually Brand and Leblanc are hospitalized but whereas the former healed completely by Nita the later is suffering from blindness.

Nita- "Hey Leblanc are you okay?"

Leblanc- "Of course and the doctor even said I will regain my sight. Oh and I hope you had a nice drive here."

Fiora- "It was weird since we heard an explosion and Caleb was acting weird on the way here."

Caleb- "I seriously don't know what the hell you two are talking about since I didn't drive here with you guys. I think it might have been a stand user."

Fiora- (Shrugs) "Sure you're just saying that because you weren't able to do that trick you talked about."

Caleb- "Know what, we are going outside right now to settle this shit.."

{A few minutes later}

Caleb- "Tongue action bitch! Now pay up."

Fiora- "Alright when we stop by the food court I'll buy you a gyro."

Nita- (Takes her earbuds out) "Oh I'm sorry did you two say something to me?"

Fiora- "Oh what no. So what music are you listening to?"

Nita- "Oh just some Led Zeppelin and I even have my own theme on here. (Shakes her walkman) By the way something I learned in my youth is your theme song needs to kick as much ass as your opponents or you are gonna die."

Caleb- "I don't think that's how that works."

Nita- (Puts a finger to his lips) "Shhh. Anyways while you two jackasses were making out or whatever since all I heard was tongue action, I got a tape for Leblanc during her stay."

Leblanc- "Thanks again Ms. Nita. Kiss is my favorite band. (Hears undead moans) Are we under attack?!"

Caleb- "I'm sorry. (Turns off T.V) I was wondering what was on and turned on Night of the Living Dead. Wait are you scared of zombies LB?"

Leblanc- "I-I-I'm not the biggest fan of them. Also could you imagine if those things could be any worse? Like flying or running."

Fiora- "No, I think the worst versions would ones that could sneak up on you so invisible ones or nazi ones."

Leblanc- (Hides under the blanket) "Eek don't say something like invisible zombies. That is just wrong in every sense of the word and if I'm around someone like that I'll crush them in a pipe."

Nita- "That's weirdly specific. Anyways Brand should be finishing up the bills and paperwork for the stays. Hope you get better soon."

Leblanc- "While it's a long shot maybe I'll be able to rejoin you all. (Everyone starts to leave) Caleb wait! Back near Pakistan when Urgot lit you on fire how did you survive?"

Caleb- (Thinker pose) "Well it was kind of weird. At first it hurt badly for you know obvious reasons but then it just stopped. Like all of the heat just went away and then as you know I burrowed underground before I pummeled the crap out of him. Anyways later Leblanc and it's kind of ironic that a blind guy blinded you isn't it?"

Leblanc- "Ha yeah. (Hears the door close) Oh well I guess I'm alone again. Well as long as they don't need me I they should be fine."

After more than forty days since Caleb left Quinn has only gotten worse. Her guardian friends have begun to fear for the worse since she can barely stay awake anymore and the medications given to her aren't helping. Even so they are invited to a game night with another hero faction and it is being held inside of the Super Galaxy hangers.

Shyvana- "Hey guys I brought my NES and from my fine collection we have the chooses of Super Contra, from America I have Super Mario Bros. 2 along with Metal Gear, and Bionic (Sees the upset guardians) Commando. Okay, what's eating your asses?!"

Poppy- "We became friends with a human and she is dying slowly. Her name is Quinn and she is probably the nicest or one of the nicest people we have met."

Shyvana- (Looks down) "Well I feel like a jackass now. So have they found out what exactly is wrong with her?"

Miss Fortune- "Apparently her grandmother is apart of some huge company that has advanced medical aid and stuff but even they aren't able to explain what is wrong. Hmph I can't help but feel like they aren't telling us something."

Annie- "Yeah I know what you mean. I traveled with this group of weirdos and NO ONE wants to believe me about them having invisible familiars!"

Ahri- "Wait you mean like Kiko or Pix?"

Annie- "Wha? No. I mean things that are really powerful not derpy space hamsters. I saw one that was considered weak and it was able to turn a car into a tank that had gasoline shotguns, could grow spikes from its wheels to climb and shoot electric sparks. But HE was so damn cool! I mean he faked getting lit on fire then after a bit he climbed from underground and pummeled that crazy driver Urgot until he got crushed out of his car. I mean he also punched a shark and an orangutan to death with "it" too. Though the second one was kind of a pedophile who was probably gonna rape me."

Lux- (Sees everyone disturbed) "Uhh did you guys meet our new mascot? Sparkly is really nice and she even cheered Quinn up a little." (Pulls out their poro)

Annie- "Weird they mentioned someone with the same name and something about saving them. Anyways I have idea. Let's play these games and whoever wins get to tell the losers what to do. Super Galaxy vs Star Guardians!"

Jinx- "Wait what was the person's name that is going to help the girl you said?"

Annie- (Covers her mouth) "Eep! I promised them I would keep it super secret."

Janna- "Then I have a different question. Hell I'll make it a bet so you can defend that secret and if I win you need to tell me the name of whoever they are going to kill."

As the stakes are raised back in Japan in Egypt despite getting into more fights the group minus Leblanc have managed to make it to Cairo. Even so they only have a few days left and even with a tactical search around the outskirts along with questions hundreds of people with spirit photos of Abel's new hideout after his old one was discovered. After a long day they decide to check the last building on the outskirts of the city which is an outdoor cafe.

Nita- "Hey bartender do you mind answering a question of ours?"

Bartender Ubaid- "Depends if you know where my foot will be if you keep asking questions here without buying anything?"

Nita- "Fine. We'll have four iced teas."

Ubaid- "You want that foot up your ass badly if you're asking me to make that bitch drink. Also it was up your ass that's what i meant before."

Levia (In Caleb's head)- 'Look at this dickbag milking the fuck out of his appearance.'

Nita- "What? No, I want four regular ice teas."

After tossing a few egyptian pounds not caring for change all four of the exhausted adventurers in perfect sync chug down their drinks. Out of all five countries Germany is the only one to not give a ten out of ten rating.

Nita- "Fuck you Germany!"

Fiora- "Wait aren't you from Germany?"

Nita- "Good point Fiora. Fuck Germany even more that place has been a clusterfuck for pretty much my whole life with fucking Nazis and Russians ruining the place why else would I leave and definitely not for money in America. Anyways let's get a move on we still have a few hours of daylight left."

Levia- 'Sorry to the German audience if they found that offensive.'

?- "I know where that building is." (From a table on the edge)

Caleb- "Holy crap what luck."

Brand- "Yes, a sign from the gods."

Nita- "Yes, praise Xenu indeed!"

Ubaid- "What did she say?!" (Levia snaps his neck)

?- (Shuffling a poker deck) "Okay then the bartender just fell over dead. Anyways I do know the building in the picture you've been passing around. But I won't be giving you the answer for free." (Cleanly spreads the cards)

Nita- "Of course I'm willing to pay you thirty pounds for the information I seek."

The man is dressed like a casino worker would in a fuchsia vest, slick back black hair, his eyes have a ghastly green to them, naturally pale skin of someone who has forgotten sunlight, and an aura of confidence as if he knows just what makes people tick. With a flick from his fingers he makes all the cards stand before pairs form small pyramids.

?- "I don't want or need your money but I do want to entertain myself. As you can clearly see I am a gambler and if you can beat me in a gamble then I will answer your question. However you need to bet me something of equal value to what I'm wagering. Do we have a deal?"

Fiora- (Slams the table)- "Fine! I'll take whatever bet you have if it means you hurry up and tells us."

?- "Very well then. (Throws two pieces of fish) That sphynx cat over there has just taken note of the food I tossed so be sure to make a quick answer on which one it'll take first."

Fiora- "The right one. After all it's bigger."

Most of the time such logic would work but to the Duelist disappointment the cat pounces to take the left piece first. While trying to figure out how to pay the man Fiora starts to hear a metallic clattering noise behind her. Before she can turn around a painful digging sensation fills her neck as a a golden and blue inlaid hook wraps around it before tearing the french woman's soul from her body. The culprit is a new stand that is wearing a dapper fuchsia suit to match its user, it's body is completely mummified except for some black bones showing across its body, its pharaoh beard has a curve at the bottom to give a hook shape, and the atef crown it wears seems to have it feathers curled into hook shapes as well. Before anyone in the group can kill the gambler he tells them that if they kill him his stand will lose it's grip on Fiora's soul and she will die. Said soul is converted into a small black orb before turning into a poker chip.

?- (The cat jumps onto his shoulder) "Oh and have you all met my cat Ms. Fluffy also no the irony isn't lost on me. By the way it might be a little late to do so but allow me to introduce myself. People call me Mr. Thresh and that stand of mine you saw is called Death Sentence. A bit ironic too since it doesn't kill people. Hehehe and Fiora over there paid with something of equal value but don't worry since you can win it back." (Eyes stop glowing)

While Brand and Caleb put Fiora's soulless body onto a chair Nita walks to the bar and comes back with a bottle of whiskey. Swiping the table clean of everything including the gambler's cards and with enough force to scare his cat off, the elder adventurer pours a glass of the bronze liquor until it hits the brim. After throwing a dozen copper para coins onto the table her challenge is set up now to take on the demon before her.

Nita- "I want to know two things first. One if any of us beat you will you release the other's souls? Two why the hell do you take people's souls bastard?! Don't you know that if someone dies violently their soul is partly claimed by the killer and they can't truly find rest unless the death is settled?"

Thresh- (Picks up a thick book) "I am fair sport at heart so I will pay you whatever wish to wager but I need to remind you if someone isn't caught cheating in time it is fair play. As for the second question let me ask you do you remember what you were doing on the night of September 22nd, 1984 at 11:15 PM? I was in California at the time making a similar wager with an exorcist name Lucian who wanted me to give back his wife's soul. (Opens the coin book) I was nice enough to put his chip next to his wife. (Smirks) You ask why and I'll tell you the main reasons. It's because I like to collect them and if I scratch the chips it's almost like they shake under my nail trying to scream but they can't hahahaha."

Brand- 'This man really is a demon.'

Thresh- "So what bet did you want to make and also would you like some chocolate?" (Pulls a bar out his pocket)

Nita- "Kesh have you heard of something called surface tension. If not then here's a quick tutorial. (Points to the glass) It's the force that's keeping this drink from breaking the surface."

Thresh- "It's Thresh. Th-re-SH. So what do you you plan to do with it?"

Nita- "Easy we drop coins into the glass and the first one to make the alcohol spill out is the winner."

Thresh- "May I inspect the glass and coins first?"

After fulfilling his request the gambler makes the bold move of putting five coins in at once. Despite Nita's rude humor the demon of a man is able to put them all in safely. On The Abandoned's turn she takes her time putting in one coin but Caleb who is behind her notices something.

Caleb- 'Holy bitch. She's using that cotton ball to add more liquor to the glass. What a fucking badass! I mean holy shit if you thought your grandma was a goddess then you need to slap that old fart is her fucking toothless liver spotted retirement home face. (Drops the coin in) I mean look at that cool gaze you know how many bitches and boy toys she probably has from them knowing better than to waste their chance when she looks at them. (Thresh moves right of the table) She's Chuck Norris' wet dream and the thing he looks for under his bed. (Thresh lines up a coin) My grandma is a bad...'

Thresh- "You're thinking there is no way he can put any more coins in. (Eyes glow) But you're wrong." (Cleanly puts his coin in)

Nita- (Stands up) "What the hell?! There's no way it could go in!" (Looks to Caleb)

Caleb- "Yeah, you're fucked."

Thresh- (Sits back down) "It's your turn Ms. Nita."

Nita- (Picks up a coin) 'Oh god. Oh man. Oh god. (Starts to pant) Oh man. Oh god! Oh man!'

With her heart admitting defeat before it can happen The Death Sentence returns to claim a new victim. Before she turns into a chip Nita confesses her regrets at not being able to save Fiora or Quinn. Brand slams Thresh on the ground but the demon of a man is quick to remind him that if he dies so would the duelist and abandoned.

Caleb- (Sees chocolate on the glass) "So that's how he won."

Brand- "How? How did he win?"

Caleb- "Simple. First he {One hour later} intercourse."

Thresh- "Uh Huh. So it took you two minutes to explain how I used a piece of chocolate to change the surface tension then you went on a rant about some random stuff including the ethics of lolis. I'm just curious if either of you two want to bet your souls or what because now I'm tired."

Caleb- (Sits down) "I'll bet my soul. The game we'll play will be poker."

Thresh- (Eyes glow) "Good. It is my best game after all."

Despite it being the Thresh's best game Caleb still sits down with an air of confidence. After The Death Sentence hacks apart the Fiora and Nita chips into six pieces the gambler starts to draw cards for the two of them but Levia breaks his right middle and index finger. Brand is told to go find someone who can be neutral to deal the cards since their opponent was trying to second deal the deck. Eventually he comes back with a young boy who was playing with a football on the nearby hill but Levia can only think of one thing really.

Levia- 'Huh I didn't know there was a sweat shop nearby.'

Thresh- (Finishes wrapping his fingers) "You saw through my trick and broke my fingers."

Caleb- "To be fair I could have cut them off. It's your own damn fault for trying to cheat."

Thresh- "I will take this as punishment for my sloppy work but enjoy it since I'll have your soul soon. After all I'm going all out on you since at this point I'm not fighting you for Lord Abel's sake but for my own since I am a born gambler. Oh and here's a present. (Give six white chips to Caleb) Those represent your soul and if you lose them all I get to drag it away."

Brand- (Whisper to the boy) "You don't have to understand what is going on. Just deal the cards and you'll be fine." (The boy nods his head yes)

Caleb- "Tell me one thing though. Why do your eyes glow so much?"

Thresh- "It's like a hunger and a bit of a tell. A tell that I know I'm going to win that is."

The game starts with Thresh trading two cards and Caleb trading three. With both sides putting three chips on the line in the first round the players show their hands. The alternate chain warden is able to barely beat the alternate hooded with two pairs of queens over jacks to his two pairs nines over eights. With a smug look that tempts the student to punch him in the face the gambler stretches his arm out to drag away the pot. The boy deals the next round and mentally reassures himself that he managed to give the stranger a bad hand as Thresh smiles internally since everyone inside of and in sight of the cafe works for him. But while he checks his hand which has three kings but while trading one the soul stealer notices strangely enough his opponent hasn't picked up his cards yet and even stranger has chosen to hold them.

Thresh- (Stands up) "You mean to tell me you are going to play those cards without even looking at them?!"

Caleb- "Oh yeah Brand I am gonna do something so feel free to chime in about it but yeah (Puts down six chips) I also bet Brand's soul." (Pushes forwards all of his chips)

Brand- "Very well. I trust you with my life. I'm not a good gambler anyways since I'm a bit too emotional."

Thresh- "Well then I'll just chalk this up to you two being over excited. (Turns to the boy) Boy! I wanted to trade a card now give me one before I beat you with the shoe you made! (Gets another king) Hmm In addition to the remaining Fiora souls I'll also throw in all of the Nita one's too. Which brings our total to fifteen chips."

Brand- "But Caleb doesn't have any more chips to bet!"

Thresh- "Oh but you do. I just need you to write me an IOU from a Ms. Leblanc whom I believe is currently in the hospital down in Aswan." (Waves a piece of paper and a pen)

Brand- "What?!"

Thresh- 'Mmm yes now to watch your cool facade crumble before my eyes. How dare you even think of bluffing me? I'll enjoy watching you panic in fear as you lose.'

Caleb- (Shrugs) "Okay then. (Slams down six more chips) I'll wager her soul too."

As Caleb is writing down the IOU a cigarette materializes in his mouth and in a quick flash lit with a blue flame. Thresh just realized that the boy he is gambling with has not only a fast stand but one that was able to do something without him noticing.

Thresh- "What did you do just now?!"

Caleb- "What do you mean? (Puffs) You look a little shaken are you alright?"

Thresh- "You know damn well what I mean! Where'd you get the cigarette from?"

Caleb- "Why do you want one? (Cocks his head up) I can't blame you since I make smoking look cool as fuck."

Thresh- 'This cocky little bastard. Shit could he have used his stand to swap his cards without me even noticing him. (Sees the panting dealer looking to him) Damn it look away from me you brat. (Turns his head) If they find out you work for me I'll kill you. (Turns his head back) Alright the only cards stronger than my four kings are four aces, a straight flush, and five aces using a joker. If he didn't get any of those cards to start no matter how fast his stand might be there is no way he could have replaced them all. Or maybe he could have? No! No way he could do such a thing under the undefeated gaze of Thresh. Alright Caleb it's time to end this. How dare you try to bluff with that cigarette?!"

After getting his thoughts together said thoughts quickly break free again upon seeing Caleb holding a glass of Rum Blue Island Splash which is a real thing so go look it up if you want. Irritated at being seemingly underestimated Thresh prepares to make a call when the teenager puts a hand up.

Caleb- "Hold on a second. I would like to raise my bet."

Thresh- (Tongue rolling) "R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Raise?! You have nothing left to wage-"

Caleb- (Slams down six more chips) "I'd like (Puffs a smoke) to wager my sister's soul."

Thresh- "What?!"

Brand- "Your sister?! Caleb, Quinn's soul…"

Caleb- (Stands up) "I came to Egypt to save my sister. So if I wager her soul, she won't complain. But, Thresh, you'll have to wager something of equal value. (Thresh starts to pant) For that, I want you to tell me the secret of Abel's stand!" (Thresh falls backwards)

Brand- (Starts to pant as well) 'His demeanor… He must know the secret of Abel's stand. But all traitors will be killed. If he speaks then his life will be as good as over. (Looks at Caleb's cards) You have a strong hand right Caleb? If you are willing to bet so much you know you're going to win right Caleb?'

Caleb- (Spits the cigarette) "Well? Do you bet or not? Let's hear you say it loud and clear, Thresh!"

Thresh- (Stumbles up) 'I'll say it! (Crumbles his cards) I'll say it, damn it! (Grabs the table) I'll say it! I'm the greatest gambler in the world! I'll take this bet and call it! Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call, Call… I'm going to call."

(Sees Caleb's cold face)

Thresh- "Ca-C-C-C-Ca-C-C-C" (Hair turns steadily gray) 'I-I can't. I can't speak. I'm too terrified. I can't breathe. I can't breathe!' (Hair starts to turn white while he coughs) "C-Ca-C-C-C.." (Vomits a little) "Ca..." (Eyes dim)

Brand- (Walks up) "This guy… H-He passed out!"

With that the chips on the table fall to the floor and from them emerge the souls of Nita and Fiora. While Thresh is twitching on the ground Brand notices he had four of a kind with kings and decides to check Caleb's cards. The boy falling backwards was correct in his assurance from earlier as the teen's hand consist of a jack of clubs, an ace of hearts, a ten of hearts, a six of spades, and an eight of diamonds.

Brand- (Grabs Caleb) "You bet all of our souls on worthless card!"

Caleb- "Woah good thing I didn't look at them or else I might have panicked. Even Levia isn't that fast to fool Thresh and it's a good thing Abel is so terrifying that I got him to fold."

Brand- "Panicked! (Fiora nd Nita get up) You bet all of that on worthless cards! Huh?"

With their captor defeated and mentally broken the catalog of souls burst forth with a bright ethereal blue as the souls are able to freely move on to the afterlife. With the madman on the ground muttering about the number thirty six and wanting to play games of mahjong, backgammon, and dice games along with him being able to win them all. Oh yeah if you were wondering why I didn't have TF as D'arby it's because I wanted Twisted Fate to be Cannolo Murolo with his stand All Along The Watchtower if we ever get to that story.

[Name: Daniel J. Thresh Stand: The Death Sentence Status: Retired!]

Caleb- "Damn he was almost able to take us all out by himself. (Sees the sunset) Oh well let's get to a hotel and continue tomorrow. After all I doubt we're gonna get anything out of him now."

Nita- "Yeah, today was not our best day."

Not long after they leave the cafe does Azir shows up to follow them. Several days later it's evening time at the Valoran City Hospital. Quinn is wondering how her family is doing and is trying to think of a way to cheer up her friends who have been so kind as to visit her daily. Her thoughts are disrupted when a small chirping noise is heard from the window. With what little strength the sickly girl can muster she stumbles her way towards the noise. Sitting alone on the window sill is a scared azurite fledgling. Seeing no nest nearby or any large birds flying around the girl takes the small warm bird back to her bed. Since the tiny bird was brave while alone she names him Valor and the alternate ranger goes back to sleep with her new pet remembering the last words Caleb said to her before he left.

Caleb- (Stops in her bedroom doorway) "Quinn before I leave I want you to know something. You're too nice for your own good (turns to her half sleeping form) and that's why I'll save you. (Closes it) After all I like being the violent and mean twin if it means you don't have to be. You can be as nice as you want because of it."

Back in Cairo with only today, tomorrow, and the next noon after that to find Abel before Quinn's untimely demise the group has been searching for the vampire's mansion but with no luck. Taking a short break Fiora sits down by the side of the road with a grape Fanta when a beggar in rags sits next to her. The poor man shuffles closer to the crusader so naturally the frenchwoman moves a bit away for the sake of personal space. Even so the stranger keeps getting closer until eventually Fio is tired of the chase.

Fiora- "What the hell is your problem man?!"

Beggar Omar- "I'm telling you to get out of my way! (Takes off his sunglasses) You're a foreigner. Don't sit here like you're a beggar! Who the hell gave you permission?"

Passerby Simo- "Ah, are you needy a foreigner? This isn't much but here you go." (Gives away ten pounds)

Omar- "You bastard! How dare you?! This is my territory, damn it!"

Fiora- "Territory?"

Brand- "Hey, Fiora! (Walks up with the others) Don't sit there. Also be sure to give that man the money you got."

Fiora- "Oh this man is a beggar."

Brand- "I'm sorry but my friend here doesn't much about this city."

Fiora- "Well if that's the case he should have just said that to begin with."

Omar- "I'm a beggar who can't speak in public for professional reason."

Brand- "This city has a beggars' association. Each beggar has an established territory where they are paid to sit there and work. It might seem strange but without rules like it the streets would be in chaos."

Omar- "Even worse, you hurt my pride! (Puts on a thinker pose) Hmm I wonder if I would earn more if I dressed up like a needy foreigner… Maybe I should do that. (Looks up) By the way you look familiar. Aren't you Brand, the fortune teller? (Crosses his arms) I heard a rumor that someone was trying to kill you so you fled to Japan."

Brand- "Well I've actually been looking for someone like you. (Pulls out a photo) I need to ask a favor since people like you see, hear, and remember much in the city. I'll even pay well. (Gives Omar the photo) We need to find the mansion in this picture and we're in a bit of a hurry."

With a bit of flare Omar throws off his rags to reveal a dapper suit underneath. Before leaving in his 1988 Lincoln Town he confidently tells the group that he will find the place in three hours and to wait there. Fiora soon notices that as usual Azir has disappeared off to god knows where. Azir while he has been traveling with the group has not actively tried to help them on this quest. The most he did was bump into Siphoning Strike's latest possessed user because the mutt wanted his lollipop that was thrown on the ground and caused the halberd bound stand to overthrow itself into the Nile where it rusted away. After stealing a kabob sandwich from someone the dog stumbled upon Nita and Brand covered in various metal objects ranging from coke a cola bottle caps, canned food, a railroad piece, a bicycle, dentures, even a small truck on Brand's back and more with even electrical wires attracted to the two after the young woman between them both cursed them to be magnetic with her stand Harvester of Sorrow. With a bored yawn the canine leaves them and luckily Nita stalls the young woman long enough for the magnetism to become strong enough to pull the two crusaders together which crushed the beauty until she lost consciousness and focus enough to release her two opponents. Also if you think Bast could beat Metallica in a battle of magnetism you're out of your fucking mind. Since Azir wasn't watching Caleb and Fiora's backs like he was supposed to they both wind up turned into children by the Rewind stand user. As with their older allies both are able to turn the tide on their attacker with the encounter ending in The Leviathan and The Grand Duelist hitting their target so much he is launched into the distance retired. Heck the only stand user that the terrier has attacked was the child user of The Lost Chapter stand after its prediction of the future went awry causing Jhin to go to the hospital suffering from the same injury he gave Brand after accidentally firing his gun too early into a pipe and even so the boy just decided to use his stand to instead help people but the box he kicked to show his new resolve hits Azir on the head. Despite trying to stay out of the journey by running off from the group again the terrier instead winds up in a one on one against Abel's own personal pet. While wandering beside a large manor two large bulldogs start to snarl at the small dog but with a stare of his blue eyes and a flex of his aura they soon walk away from him whimpering. But with a shadow flapping it's wings behind a large imposing gate they are cheered up and even try to slid underneath it to get inside. This would proved to be a fatal mistake when the gate turns into a guillotine by slamming into the ground with great enough force to cut off the large dogs' heads. Azir hears the noise and turns around to see a wall of ice and metal lift gently off the ground as his fellow canines' cadavers are violently twisted passed the small gap separating the cold makeshift blade from the ground. On top of the metal barrier is a peregrine falcon that is wearing a small purple scarf and chain collar on it's neck along with a small helmet on it's head with a large plume of purple feathers leading to a triangular shape that resembles an A. If Abel can be considered the devil then this bird with an aura of menace can be considered his guardian of hell. Her name is Anivia and the stand she has is The Cryophoenix which is tasked with killing anyone who enters past her Crystallized wall or she deems a threat near the property. An example of the latter would be the man in an expensive suit standing a few dozen meters away by his Lincoln. Before he can finish bragging about how he can find any place in the city a large chunk of ice in the form of Flash Frost forms above his head before crushing him the his scrap pile that was his car. A few flaps of her mighty wings and Anivia catches the photo the beggar had before tearing it apart in her razor sharp claws.

Azir- 'It seems I've stumbled upon that guy Abel's place that Nita and the others were looking for. That bird also has an ice stand killed that guy so she is a guard bird. (Anivia lands in front of him) Y-You've got to be kidding me! I've got nothing to do with this Abel guy. They dragged me to Egypt against my will and I've been traveling with them that's all. I don't want to fight and as a matter of fact I just want to live comfortably like an emperor, fall in love with a hot bitch, and live a carefree life. (Anivia coldly side stares toward him) Like hell I'm going to do anything as dangerous as fighting a psychotic bird like this especially when I'm not gaining anything out of it! (Starts to sweat) I'll just play it like I'm a dumb mutt.'

The violent bird is then treated to a show of watching a dog chase his tail until he is dizzy. While observing the dumb canine with a resting bird face the falcon doesn't even acknowledge the car driving towards her. Before it can hit Anivia however she swoops underneath the vehicle as it passes by before returning to her post inside of the walled mansion. Seeing as the birdbrain is gone now Azir attempts to leave when a boy calling out two names walks by him. The child ask the terrier if he has seen his two dogs Chibi and Buchi but stops when he notices one of their collars by a bloody gate. While at first worried about the loyal dog owner trying to crawl under the deadly gate eventually The Emperor of the Sands decides to leave the boy to his fate for why should an emperor of dogs worry about a human kid and even backs t up by telling himself it is the law of nature for the stupid to die. Eventually the child makes it halfway under the icy metal only to witness a large bird of prey eating one of his dog's eyes from it's decapitated and impaled head. With fresh screaming meat in view Anivia takes flight again before diving towards the new intruder's face with her talons covered in ice spikes like cleats. Before the diving kill can be completed a weight smashes itself into the bird's back knocking her away. This heroic weight it none other than the small dog the guardian choose to spare earlier and he flips onto all fours before sticking his head up in pride.

Azir- (In barks of course) "Good grief. I can't just stand by and let a boy who likes dogs get killed!"

With a kick to the face and enough barking the boy knows to crawl back out to safety and run. Shifting into a more battle ready stance Azir summons his mighty Emperor of the Sands to fight a battle he has no choice in. With her once blue eyes glowing red now the guardian of hell notices for the first time that the dog in front of her is a stand user as well.

Azir- "Well come at me bird brain! I'll just kill you! (Anivia's lips turn up) Wait is that bird smiling now?"

While too busy questioning the normality of a smiling bird both Azir's feet as well as his stand's feet are frozen in place after ice started to form on the ground thanks to Anivia's Glacial Storm dramatically decreasing the temperature of the nearby air. With her prey locked into place The Cryophoenix prepares to fire a barrage of Frostbite missiles while the terrier panics to escape. The large spears of ice however are stopped when they slam into the sand stand in it's bunker form after Azir used his Shifting Sands move. Speaking of shifting the large pile of hardened sand begins to slowly crawl underneath the gate and along with it the self titled emperor of dogs. Seeing her latest meal fleeing the scene the crazy bird takes to the skies to scan the streets below. On one of them still waiting for a now dead beggar are the rest of the crusaders. Strangely enough Fiora the one that Azir dislikes the most is the first one to bring him up but Nita assures the woman that while the mutt is a loner he is sure to return. Catching a glimpse of a large bird flying overhead the Duelist gets slightly concerned for the cynical mutt before wondering why is it he doesn't like humans. While hiding behind a corner in the alleys below Azir stops to check if the coast is clear.

Azir- (Looks at his paws) "Damn it that ice peeled a bunch of my skin off. I should have just let that kid die. (Sees Anivia fly off) Phew that bird's stand is no joke and the ice it makes isn't natural either. (Starts to walk off) Oh well I just have to get the hell out of here. (Anivia pops from behind the corner) Ahhhhhhhhh!"

With Azir hightailing it away from the demon bird said bird has begun to indiscriminately bombard the streets the terrier is on with explosive variants to her ice missiles and even blows up a truck while in pursuit. Thanks to being a falcon Anivia has a diving speed of more than 300 km/h and quickly catches up to the fleeing dog before firing another volley of Frostbite missiles. So much ferocity is put into the attack that even with The Emperor of the Sands blocking for her target all The Cryophoenix can hear is the satisfying sound of Azir's scream but if forced to pull up away from the bombing zone due to debris and dust flying everywhere. On the returning flight path the crazed bird doesn't see where her target has gone and wonders for a bit where he could be? In a smart move if he does say so himself Azir during the confusion managed to get into the sewers using a nearby manhole.

Azir- "Blek! (Sticks his tongue out) This place reeks but at least I got away. After all I should be able to stay here for a bit since that bird well still a bird. (Turns around to see Said bird hovering) Ahhhh! What the hell is this bird?!"

To scared to move Anivia is easily able to converge her projectiles onto the shitty mutt. From the diamond dust Azir's head burst forth decapitated before landing in the water. While circling around to grab her latest souvenir a voice call out to The Cryophoenix near the manhole entrance.

Azir- "Hey."

It was Anivia's turn to turn around in shock since it turns out the dog she bombed was actually just The Emperor of the Sands shapeshifted form and the demonic bird of prey is unable to dodge the following swipe from it's scepter which has left a nasty cut along the frosty beast torso.

Azir- (Anivia crash lands) Man look at all that blood. You should probably fly off now. After all I had no interest in your owner Abel, anyway. (Anivia stumbles up) Let's call it a draw. After all you got a few shots at me with those ice missiles. (Anivia uses her wing to taste her own blood before spitting it out) W-What the hell? Do you think you're Bruce Lee or something? Listen I already made it clear that I don't wanna go near that mansion! Let's stop this already. Okay?"

As a response to the question Anivia decides to summon her stand's true design which has not only caused ice to appear all over the tunnel and even block the manhole exit but also has made frost appear on Azir's coat. Behind the terrifying bird a large block of ice appears but is shattered from within by a large skeletal bird that has a pterodactyl shaped head, on it's back are strange purple markings similar to the base timeline's Anivia, and six talon ended arms with bracelets made of gold. With a ear shattering screech a skeletal hand reaches to touches it's owner's chest before freezing her wound shut. Deciding break time it over the guardian of hell begins her pursuit of the little shit who made her feel stupid by tricking her again but starts it instead by having Glacial Storm freeze it's way toward Azir. With her prey on the run again Anivia's stand hops onto her back before The Cryophoenix starts to throw Frostbite spears from it's hand like motherfucking Zeus or Pantheon, which ever you wanna pick I don't give a fuck. Despite his best efforts efforts at running away the small dog eventually has his leg frozen in place and it unable to move. With no stand to protect him from the incoming barrage Azir thought for sure he was doomed but an ice spear manages to amputate free to escape with the sewer current. Back in their waiting spot with the sun going down and needing to settle in for the night after the rest of the party agree that it would probably be best if the beggar didn't find Abel's mansion. After being deposited into the Nile Azir has made a bunker at the bottom while forming a makeshift bandage on his leg from sand.

Azir- "Shit that bird is a cold blooded killing machine. No wonder it wound up with that stand. Damn it I need to hide here until she gives up. After all I have the Sivir Foundation make me a new artificial leg I'm sure. Grrr god damn that birdbrain! You're not getting off so easy for this! (Hears a splash) No. No way!"

With an extra air supply in her lungs thanks to birds having air sacs Anivia has dived into the water after noticing two tubes leading to the surface. Azir however is in denial of it being the demon bird until an icicle breaches his sand bunker but is hollow enough for the guardian of hell to deliver him a quick smile before disappearing again into the dark depths.

Azir- "That asshole bird! Shit where did she go? (Hears something moving in the water) Her ice one, two, three. Crap."

Using it's arms The Emperor of the Sands Bashes away the incoming Frostbite torpedoes but Anivia fires six in a follow up attack. Azir knowing what is coming manages to not only smack away all of them but even manages to send a true ice missile back which cuts the evil bird sending her screeching into the darkness. Before any celebrations can begin though the base of the first icicle has begun to freeze along with all of the water around the makeshift shelter.

Azir- "What the hell?! I get it now though she's freezing all the water around me. (Falls down from a violent shake) Damn the airways have been cut off! Is she trying to suffocate me?! (Another shake) No wait even worse she's trying to crush me! Crap there's too much water for her to freeze so I can't hold out much longer. I have no choice but to try and dig my way out. Damn it today isn't my day. My leg gets ripped off and that damn bird is too strong! (Digs down a meter to find an open space) What's that? There's some kind of hollow space down here... (Sees Anivia's glowing blue eyes) Ahhhh it's the birdbrain! Why the hell do you have Jason Voorhees' teleportation powers?! Shit and my stands behind me!"

With Anivia charging an ice missile in her mouth and nowhere to run Azir has no choice but to charge forward! First the mutt let's the damned falcon crush his bunker on purpose, then using the air pressure as well as his Conquering sand, Shifting Sands, and Emperor's Divide abilities launches himself forward at high speeds, and finally with as much fury a boston terrier could muster bites down on the bastard bird's beak with the ice missile still charging inside. With nowhere for the true ice bomb to go The Cryophoenix explodes from the pressure within and it's enough to launch Azir back to the surface. Cold and bleeding out the dog has gotten his payback but has no remaining strength to swim to shore and started to sink back down into the depths. While floating down the young emperor's life flashes before his eyes from when he ran away from his rich owner's household in New York City to be free, when he was put in an animal shelter, unlocking his stand for the first time, beating all of the other dogs up in a show of dominance after unlocking his stand for the first time, and at one point having his dream of being an emperor surrounded by a harem of hot bitches with servants bring him tributes to him atop his towering throne of crates. For a time he even got to mess around with animal control until that day a woman dressed in khaki and a man in red showed up. While it was the woman Nita's stand that got his location from one of his subjects it was the man in red's stand that fought him. After a battle of sand and flames Azir was captured and put into a kennel but to show he had no hard feeling the man in red Brand gave him a stick of coffee flavored gum.

Azir- 'Damn I messed up. (Remembers his trip in Egypt) I kept pushing them away and now the only people who could have helped me aren't around. I pushed too hard and now I'm paying the price...'

The one act of true kindness that Azir committed today however has come to repay him though. While passing by the boy the terrier saved noticed him floating in the river and dived after him. After checking around for the bird that ate his beloved dogs the child takes his badly injured hero to a nearby vet to get patched up.

[Name: The bastard bird Anivia Stand: The Cryophoenix Status: Dead]

The next day and on their last true day while continuing the search Nita starts to get worried about Azir while Fiora points out he is probably making trouble as usual. Their conversation ends however when Caleb lags behind upon hearing a noise.

Brand- "What's wrong Caleb? Do you think someone is following us?"

Caleb- (Stares at an alley) "No… I thought I heard someone's voice just now calling for us." (A bloodied Azir stumbles from the alley)

Fiora- "Azir!" (Everyone runs to him)

Brand- "What happened to him?"

Fiora- "Look one of his front legs is missing. D-Did he maybe get run over by a car?"

Brand- "He's not the type of dog to get into car accident. You were attacked by the enemy, weren't you Azir?"

Nita- (Picks Azir up) "Crap! Don't worry I'll.. huh he's been patched up already and with a perfect surgical technique."

Caleb- "But it wasn't Azir I heard. I thought I heard someone calling to us in a human language."

?- "It seems that Azir had a run in with the enemy. (Everyone turns to the feminine voice) I saw a young boy running with him while he was dying. As a matter of fact his doctor that fixed him up was from the Sivir Foundation just like mine. Heck I wouldn't have healed so fast if not for your connections Nita."

From the alleyway emerges a young woman who belong in high school and even has a green uniform to match. On her eyes is a pair of dark sunglasses to help her repaired sight and hide her scared but fully healed amber eyes. It is none other than The Deceiver, Emilia Leblanc, who has caught up to her friends and is ready to help them in their final push. While everyone is greeting their lost friend Azir snaps to attention and hops from Nita's arms.

Nita- "Hey, Azir where are you going?"

Leblanc- "It seems that Azir who had no previous interest in stands or humans wants to lead us somewhere. I'm not sure what happened while he was fighting the enemy's stand but he seems pretty mad about the pain he's had to endure."

With no one else to guide them the Crusaders decide to follow their dog member wherever he is leading them. On the way they see the luxury car that the beggar was riding in being towed away covered in blood and crushed with Brand voicing his regrets about sending a normal man. Returning to following their guide a few meters later wind starts to blow and an oppressive feeling starts to make the air heavier, send cold sweat down their bodies, and harder to breath. In front of them is a mansion that is radiating literal pure fucking evil and hostile intent but even so all six crusaders take a defiant foot forwards with determination in all their eyes. In front of them is the house of who many can consider the embodiment of evil itself. They have traveled far and have beaten countless assassins sent by said evil. All while putting their lives on the live they experienced tears, laughter, sadness, rage and happiness. It was all in order to save Caleb's sister back in Japan and it has been in fact nearly fifty days since they left. All of this in order to defeat Abel and end a hundred year old destiny. Nita thought to herself. She was determined to reach her goal and save her granddaughter's life, no matter what! Leblanc thought to herself. In order to save Quinn, and conquer the weakness in her own heart, they would defeat Abel, no matter what. Brand thought to himself. There is an evil in this world that must not be allowed to prosper and as such must be destroyed. Fiora thought to herself. She would make Abel pay for manipulating her with a flesh bud to make her act against her own righteousness. Azir thought to himself. The reason he had to endure all this absurdity was because of that bastard Abel. So he was going to make him pay for it, no matter what. And..

Caleb- "If we beat this bastard, right here right now, then it will be over."

Nita- "I can feel him near and he can feel us too. He's definitely in that mansion right now. Alright everyone! This is the end of the world! His or ours!"

Rumble!

The last of the Crystallized gate has melted away with it's owner now dead and the front door has slammed opened as is to taunt our heroes to come at him. The final battles of this part are about to begin!

｜To be continued… ｜➢➣➢ ｜

* * *

A/N I'm not gonna lie when I say I feel like maybe this might have took a long time to put out but it is also the largest chapter I have ever uploaded. I also feel bad about the last piece as in I felt like I didn't put as much effort into it. Phew as usual feel free to leave request for multiverses and I will see when I can get to them. Also I'm enjoying the hell out of preseason and I hope you all are as well. Anyways as always good night and be nice to each other damn it! Peace out! Hopefully we can get to the finale soon! :)


	7. C's bizarre adventure Part 3 Finale

Caleb- "Don't worry Quinn. I'll be the violent and mean twin so you can be as nice of a person that you want to be. I'll be as I have power as I need to be to do it to even if I have to be The Leviathan itself."

Nita- "I've never left anyone behind and if I ever see someone alone I can't help but want to help them. After all who better to help those with no one than The Abandoned. This is who I am and it's my fate."

Brand- "All over the world people suffer and some of them don't even know why when a stand user is the culprit. So for them I can be The Burning Vengeance for them because I am the man! Yes I am!"

Emilia Leblanc- "People may call someone a friend but never know who they truly are. I always felt like I would be The Deceiver if I tried to be friends with normal people. But for the other crusaders I'll put it all on the line because they are people who know the true me."

Fiora Laurent- "I am a woman who has simple desires out of life. Honor, discipline, and pretty pictures. All those who thinks those wants aren't worth fighting over however can meet their end at the end of this Grand Duelist blade."

Azir- "*Yawn* I never even wanted to join this fight but that Abel guy is apparently too much of a pain to leave alone and he was the one who owned that birdbrain. So I suppose I could fight him. After all an Emperor of Sands should help out those who seek him out and bring him tribute."

* * *

At around eleven in the evening the Star Guardians all receive calls to come to Valoran City Hospital from the world renowned Sivir Foundation. When both groups of five make it to the waiting room a man in a suit tells them what is wrong with Quinn. The company he works for not only works in advanced medicine, technological studies, but also in supernatural activities due to events their founder which they are named after experienced. While most of the members of the Star Guardians are processing this information Janna isn't. The seasoned magic girl tells the others she will return soon and to not do anything brash. In a worthless attempt to liven the mood the derp hamsters try turning on a nearby radio but quickly turn it off when the song White Room by Cream starts to play. Back in Egypt the Crusaders prepare to raid the building when a man floats towards the entrance from a seemingly endless hallway dressed in a white suit, his name is Telence T. Thresh and his stand is the Dark Passage. It's head has an ankh shape on the right side, it retains a similar appearance to it's sibling stand Death Sentence but in it's bony hands the stand instead of a flail it is holding a crook that has a frog oil lamp lit with a golden flame. A couple of punches from Levia are sent at the latest enemy stand user but the servant is able to avoid them. Believing that a grab would be the best approach Caleb takes a hold of the lantern but instead this proves to be a trap when a portal opens beneath with the teen being dragged down as well. Despite trying to save their powerhouse with stitch vines and Ethereal Chains both Nita and Leblanc are dragged as well with the elder of the group ordering Brand to burn the building down in the event they don't return within ten minutes. The Deceiver, Abandoned, and Leviathan are surprised to find that they have been transported to a small tropical island where the younger Thresh brother challenges them to video games under the same conditions as his older brother but brags about how he has skill to outmatch his foolish brother's cheating. While LB puts up a good show when the two play a racing game with her stand helping her hit the right buttons for a speed boost faster than Dark Passage she still loses when the game host pulls off a near impossible jump. Caleb is up next and is presented with the challenge of beating Telence in a baseball themed game. Part way through it Thresh begins to use his stands hidden ability of reading souls that have it's lantern's light shined on them. While this works well at first with Abel's butler closing the gap in score to 3-4 causing the twin to throw his hat on the table and even curse at his grandmother to mind her own business it soon starts to go down hill. Caleb announces he will always aim for the outside corner with a fastball and his soul readings confirm this but whenever the pitch comes it's always something completely different. With the batting turn going back to the crusader Thresh has to try calming down and regains his confidence believing he can win back the score in no time. This illusion is shattered like his spirit when another home run is scored by the away team. From the golden flames that Dark Passage holds Leblanc's soul emerges to return to said girl's body. While checking the schoolgirl to see if she is okay Nita forgets to put away her stand which is sticking out of Caleb's controller.

T. T. T.- "Something so stupid. The cheater and my real opponent wasn't Caleb at all it was Nita." (Falls to a knee)

Caleb- "Hey, old woman good job on catching my signal."

Nita- "Of course. You're my grandson after all so I knew you would make a plan."

Caleb- (Turns to Thresh) "Oh man you must be stupid considering your brother would have noticed what was going on." (Thresh takes both knees in despair)

Nita- "Oh yeah speaking of triple T what are we gonna do to him?"

Menacing…

Thresh- "Ahhh! No! Wait! I already lost Leblanc's soul and gave it back so everything is normal now! (Bows to them) Please forgive me huh what do ya say?"

Caleb- "If you wanna know if we'll forgive you why don't you try reading our souls again." (Pulls out Levia)

Caleb's soul- 'No! No! No! No! No!' (Thresh squeals)

Caleb- "Now how about you try to find out if I'm gonna punch you with my left fist or right fist?"

Thresh- "Please make it quick with your right one?"

Caleb's soul- 'No! No! No! No! No!'

Thresh- "With your left?"

Caleb's soul- 'No! No! No! No! No!'

Thresh- "I-Is it with both?!"

Caleb's soul- 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!'

Thresh- "Are you gonna do the "Lowl, Lowl" thing?!"

Nita- (Waving her hand) "Yes! Yes! Yes! (Facepalms) Oh my god."

Levia- "Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!"

[Name: Telence T. Thresh Stand: The Dark Passage Status: Retired!]

With the no longer captured team able to leave due to Thresh being sent crashing through a hidden wall we now switch points of view to a lone man in a leather jacket, that has the Abel symbol on the back, kneeling before a set of grand doors in a misty tower. A few years ago this man was but an ignorant void creature that was left badly injured by the Star Guardians. On it's last few breaths of life a human with no body heat approached him and molded it's broken body into a more suitable form. This dark savior was Abel and not long after his saved voidborn turned man developed a stand along side him. The reborn man in the leather jacket is named Cho'gath amongst his former kind but now he has evolved into something far greater than any of the small minded beast could imagine beyond tunnel visioning onto a single prey or wandering aimlessly Rupturing spikes everywhere. Cho has become a being with a true cause beyond simply eating and that cause is to serve his master Abel at all cost. So when the vampire shows his loyal servant a scar on his neck and tells him that he needs the blood of one more worthy enough person to completely heal his stolen body the ex-gath gladly decapitates himself. From his shadows Abel slits his wrist to give Cho'gath the gift of his blood and immediately after the devout man is revived the devil notes how having your own body makes revival so much easier. With his lord giving him total faith that he can overcome the crusaders Gath takes his leave in dramatic fashion by being eaten by his own stand before it starts to eat itself until only a purple and red sphere of nothingness is left to completely blitz a clean, serrated hole through the door he entered. Meanwhile on the outside of the manor Brand, Fiora, and Azir decide to enter the mansion instead of following Nita's orders due to wanting to not only rescue their friends but also because they feel Abel would find some way to escape The Burning Vengeance's flame even if said flames can melt steel beams. Before they enter Brand makes it known to The Emperor of the Sands and The Grand Duelist that none of them should try to save each other since it could lead to a domino effect of them being caught out. After making it inside the mansion with no issues Brand summons a Conflagration compass that not only points in the 4 cardinal directions but also up and down to guide them since the interior is like a maze. Also if any lifeforms are detected by it the flames will begin to try and spread in their direction. While walking down a flight of steps the flames point towards a set of pillars and Azir using his canine scent sends his stand to stab one of the columns. From it a man burst forth and he is retired without a fight. So with the stranger gone the mansion has begun to change back into a normal one with Brand actually feeling a pillar to confirm this. Fiora and Azir have already begun walking away from their easily beaten foe but don't realize that evil has decided to take someone in the same way. You see when Brand starts to take his hand off the pillar a message appears on it that says the following.

"If you turn around you will die!"

Brand- 'When the hell die that show up?! No it can't be true since Azir hasn't smelled anything and the flames aren't moving.' (Turns around slowly)

Behind him a purple ball of darkness manifest a human skull but with insect mandibles and a dark purple hood decorated with the Abel symbol which helps emphasize it's yellow eyes as well as an arm that ends in two crustacean, bone hands that are twisted together in a mocking mouth shape. Before the claw like hands can swipe at the mage Brand quickly turns to his allies and punches them away.

Fiora- " Ouch! What the fuck was that? *Gasp* (Sees two arms on the floor) Where did those arms come from? Br-Brand where are you?! (Sees a purple ball) What ze fuck is that? Where the hell did it come from and why couldn't Azir smell it or the flames detect it?"

?- "My name is Cho'gath and as for your friend he has been devoured by my stand The Terror of the Void. (Picks up Brand's arms) Like with all thing that enter my stands mouth besides me The Burning Vengeance has been disintegrated. As the only courtesy you will receive and as a way to get it into your shocked skulls what happens to all that oppose my master Abel. He. Is. Dead. (Eats the arms) Now I must correct you all in your arrogant belief that you can kill my lord. One by one."

Fiora- "No. You must be lying. Trying to get me to think you could even touch someone honorable like Brand! Grand Duelist!" (It lunges right next to Cho)

Cho'gath- 'What?! I didn't know that her stand could reach so far and at such speeds.'

Fiora- "Look over here you piece of shit! (Starts to stab in a flurry) Come on!"

While the rapier is able to stab The Terror of the Void in it's shoulder but before any major damage can be done it disappears into their dimension of nothingness. Even with no target visible The Grand Duelist has gone on a frenzy slashing apart anything it can in the small room. A couple of floors below the other crusaders are wandering in darkness to find an exit.

Nita- "Leblanc what was in that room just now?"

Leblanc- "A lot of dead naked women that were drained of blood."

Caleb- "Huh so that's how he likes to feed. Oh well I'm sure him fucking a bunch of random chicks won't impact us or least right now." (The ceiling shakes)

Nita- "Shit the others must be fighting somewhere else! Come on we have to hurry!"

Back upstairs Fiora is leaning against a column while thinking of the times Brand went out of his way to save her and when she slides down the pillar while wallowing in grief a hole is punched in the stone column where her head was. With a sign to continue on fighting Fiora snaps out of her haze enough to notice that the small room isn't a good place to fight such a horrifying stand. The remains of the second wave have started to run down the hall leading towards the exit with Cho'gath pursuing them while punching holes throughout said hall. With the light of day ahead of them Fiora tells Azir that even with an escape route so close they can't abandon the mission because Brand gave his life due to him having faith in the pair to defeat Abel. They can't abandon the trust of someone like that because that is what losers would do! With sand and sword they both charge up a staircase rather than go to the exit where a purple and red ball manifest.

Cho'Gath- "And here I thought they would go for the exit like reasonable living beings. But it seems they have a mindset and death wish that allows them to conquer fear. Hell (Pokes his bleeding shoulder) I'm shocked Fiora was even able to hurt me. But without a doubt I will corner and kill them because my stand is far stronger than they are."

While struggling to come up with a plan to defeat their new opponent Fiora and Azir run into a large room that is scarcely decorated with things such as a sarcophagus, a knight's armor, and an ominous hole in the ground. Unable to see the orb the odd pair assume a defensive position with both of their stands watching each other's backs. Even with The Grand Duelist in it's Riposte position and Azir with all of his soldiers, both phalanx and conqueror variations, it proves to be a worthless effort when The Terror of the Void appears beneath Fiora's foot via a crack in the floor. Even with the best reaction she could muster on such short notice the french woman still has the front of her right foot eaten.

Cho'Gath- "I've taken your foot first so you won't be able to run off any time soon. (Dodges a Conquering Sands) Whoa there!"

Enraged yet again Fiora enters another frenzy and winds up destroying the room she is in once again. When things finally settle down Cho'gath emerges from his stand and begins to look around as the dust settles. While trying to find out where his opponents ran off to a voice calls out to him from the staircase behind him. From the top of the steps emerges a man in orange suspenders with his symbol on the kneecaps and shadows covering the top of his chiseled, stolen body.

Cho'gath- "Lord Abel! (Sticks his arms out behind him) You need not intervene. I have this under control."

Abel starts to raise his hand when it turns into a blade of sand and peeking from the steps are Fiora and Azir. While she would normally not use such a cowardly tactic as killing someone from behind the knight sees no other fitting way to end Cho'gath the same way he ended Brand. Before the hand can come down and split Cho down the middle like a mackerel his stand bats away The Emperor of the Sand's.

Fiora- "Shit he found out!"

Cho'gath- "This room's windows stream sunlight in here. The real Abel would never leave his room for this place!" (Goes back into ball form)

Both crusaders split from each other in order to avoid the maw of nothingness. Fiora lands a few meters away from the ball of death while Azir falls onto a fallen column where Cho chooses to partly emerge above him.

Cho'gath- "The real Lord Abel told me he would trust me and leave this completely to me!"

Fiora- 'Shit. He's gonna eat Azir and disintegrate him in that dimension of nothingness.'

Cho'gath- "You shitty little mutt! How dare you make me strike an image of Lord Abel?!" (Punches Azir across the room)

Cho'gath in a blind rage completely emerges from his stand and in an attempt to sate his rage begin to kick Azir to death as his dimension of nothingness is too quick of a way for the terrier to die.

Fiora- (Weakly crawls) 'Stop it. This guy isn't right in his head. I mean he's this made at having to hit a sand clone of Abel. No wonder his stand is the way it is since his mind is a dimension of nothingness that tears everything apart.'

Cho'gath- (His voice is guttural) "Lord Abel said we can't afford to underestimate the power of human resolve. But you.. you're no more than a filthy dog! (Azir coughs blood) You don't have resolve, a proud soul, or anything of the sort!"

Tired of that bastard Cho'gath kicking Azir to death Fiora has The Grand Duelist lunge at the psychopath but he escapes by having his stand eat him again. While their plan failed the sand made by Azir has given an idea on how to track Cho'gath in his invisible ball form. While Cho's stand can disappear from the world it has to devour anything in it's path and with so much sand being throw in the air a ball like shape has appeared. So when Abel's servant opens his stand's mouth to look for his next meal he finds himself eating a sword through both The Terror of the Void and his own mouth.

Fiora- "Yes! I hit you head-on! Looks like I was one step ahead since I noticed that in order for you to confirm our locations you need to stick your head out of your dimension or else you can't see. Now suck on it you piece of shit! (Cho starts to strangle The Grand Duelist with one arm) Damn it I stabbed you in the brain stem! You're mortally wound so hurry up and die already!" (Starts to gyrate the sword)

Cho'gath- (Grabs the sword arm with his other) "I will not die. I don't have time to suffer pain. I will kill you, no matter what it takes and after that I'll kill all of those who put wasted faith in you! I will swallow up Iggy and kill Nita and the others! You will all suffer for banding such foolish ideas together! When that is done then I can die after that!"

Letting go of the sword arm since it stopped and grabbing Fiora's other arm the void beast turned human drags it into his mouth before eating some of the duelist hand. Due to her armor Fiora only has her right pinkie and ring finger cut off instead of disintegrated but is still forced to pull her sword out to create space for a new stab. Trying to make her next stab lethal the crusader fails to notice Cho'gath let go of her neck before he catches the blade through his left top hand. Cho begins to torture the pathetic woman before him by using his free right arm to repeatedly chop the knight's sword arm which to Fio is the equivalent of barely having your elbow snap backwards. Having no say in the matter The Grand Duelist has to kick away The Terror of the Void to be freed of pain. Before a new assault can begin the ball of death has already disappeared but quickly manages to fly by knight stand's leg which to the woman on the floor has caused a chunk of her right thigh to fly off and the wound to be burned enough to not allow bleeding. Trying the same sand trick again the alternate noblewoman see the orb coming but when a swing is made at it the obsessive man within doesn't show face and instead her swords tip is eaten. Holes start to get punched all over the room and nothing can be done to stop them since Cho's stand is invincible in ball form. While trying to figure out her next move the desperate crusader has her stand bring the battered Azir with her to the middle of the room to avoid the majority of Cho'gath's attacks. Unlike Nita Fiora doesn't have healing related powers and can only try to keep Azir's wound under control but nothing she does can help the dog's internal wound. Taking her eyes off her injured teammate a disturbing pattern has emerged from what the french woman thought were just random attacks. Instead they are calculated by going in a spiral from the edge of the room towards the middle with the latest rounds being smaller than the last like a mosquito repellent coil. In a failed attempt to dig a hole to leave the room turned death trap the human of the pair has to jump closer to the middle with her partner. At this time Fiora can only think of three different outcome and they are 1. The beautiful will come up with some kind of counter attack, 2. Her friends will arrive in time to save her, or 3. She won't be able to dodge because reality is cruel. With only the first answer being an option Fiora put Azir's battered body on one of the used rings before trying to pull herself out using The Grand Duelist. But because of the impending ball of nothingness and her stand not being made for raw strength but using blade along with her being exhausted Fiora is cut off from the escape route and left with only option 3.

Fiora- "Damn so this is it. (Turns to see Azir struggling to form his stand) Hey don't move or try to summon your stand you little idiot or your ribs are gonna wind up piercing your lungs! Besides if anything I'm gonna look cool saving you not the other way around! (Azir stumbles forward with some sand) Seriously stop it Brand already died saving me and I don't need you dying to do the same. (Azir collapses) All that matters is we beat Cho'gath and you have to survive to warn Nita, Caleb, and Leblanc about this bastard. (Cho comes by one last time) It looks like option three wins and so does his obsession. (Makes a peace sign) So long, Azir."

In a bright purple and red light Cho'gath finishes his attack with only a silver hair floating in the air. Emerging from his abyss of nothingness Cho has begun to change from the shear stress of battle with some of his skin peeling off to reveal a purple chitin beneath. Azir who is panting beneath a pile of sand is the other threat that the servant of Abel can see.

Cho'gath- "Fiora it is not by your hand that I bleed but Brand's. I thought in that moment I would be able to take both of you out but despite logic saying one should save one's self the damn mage decided to save you instead. (Starts to stumble out the room) But even with these injuries it will take a me awhile to die and I will, without a doubt kill the other three by then! (Blood drips onto him) Huh?" (Looks up to see The Emperor of the Sands holding Fiora)

Fiora- (Is fighting back tears) "Azir… I told you time and time again not to use your stand. Trying to act all cool and shit… I told you so many times."

Cho'gath said that a mere dog could not have resolve. That he could not possess a proud soul. But a stand is a soul's manifestation and Azir's soul had moved on it's own because it had no choice but to move. With one last smug smile and a cough of blood Fiora has begun to fall from the ceiling.

Fiora- 'Th-This feeling in the sand (Clenches her fist) Damn it how could this have happened?! It's an empty shell. This is the cold annihilation of life. Damn it! I'm the one who survived!' (Cho'gath brings out his stand) "Azir! (Stabs Cho's forehead) You're too slow Cho'gath and you were right about people wasting faith in me. I have the worst luck in friends because of that. After all I was supposed to save Azir but instead he saved me."

Using her sword as a fulcrum The Grand Duelist with renewed strength snaps Cho'gath's neck before throwing him a few meters away. Fiora crawls a bit towards the deceased body of Azir and realizes that like with Brand's near death back in India that she only understands how much she liked someone after they are gone. Fio admits that she admired Azir for his stubbornness and that the reason he never acted nice towards just about anyone was proof of his pride. As a matter of fact it was that stubbornness he ignored her warnings to save the knight's life. From behind her though a cold feeling chills the air and it confirms to her that the fight isn't over.

Rumble!

Fiora- "I knew it, Cho'gath, you bastard…"

His presence known the servant of Abel charges forward with his stand but it is sent flying back with a flurry of blows sending him head first into a wall. This doesn't faze the obsessed psychopath as he tries to lunge at Fiora but she matches it with a lunge that stabs his throat before sending Cho'gath flying again. With a cool demeanor like her blade the true duelist has arrived after passing the five stages of grief for Brand and conquering the fear of the unknown that tried to eat her.

Fiora- "You're immortal. Abel did something to you didn't he? (Cho charge but Fio cuts down a door to let in sunlight)

Cho'gath- (His left arm burns to ash) "Ahhh the daylight! It burns! What is this?!" (Clenches the cindered stub)

Fiora- "Idiot. You didn't even notice your own body changing? Let me guess you received some of his blood? Hmph to think you've become something that I heard of in stories. (Gets onto her knees) Just like Abel you're nothing more than a soulless, filthy vampire! (Cho tries to charge but gets his left leg destroyed) I'm guessing this started when I stabbed you in the mouth. Well go on and just try to do something! I mean you're obsessed with protecting Abel aren't you so come at me! (Beats her chest) I'm right here! Come on!"

Cho'gath- "You bastard! (Summons his stand to choke her) You will not…"

Fiora- "Go to hell."

Those are the last words Cho'gath hears before The Grand Duelist nudges him face first into the sunlight. With her enemy ironically enough disintegrated Fiora notices a golden smoke rise from the floors below and it get larger when it passes by Azir's corpse. After the smoke makes it's way outside into the light the knight is shocked to see what looks like Azir with Brand and both are giving her a look of pride before they are consumed in a bright light from above leaving only crepuscular rays behind.

Fiora- "Brand! Azir! (Falls forward) W-Was that an illusion? (Looks around) Or maybe because I have a stand and my soul is heightened compared to… (Shakes her head and stands) It doesn't matter either way because I have to climb up those stairs and kill Abel. (Starts to walk off) I don't have time to cry in sadness now. (Clenches her injured thigh) Not when there is a job that I have to do. Tsk." (Stops for a second as one rebellious tear falls)

[Name: Brand Stand: The Burning Vengeance Status: Has died]

[Name: Azir Stand: The Emperor of the Sands Status: Has died]

Several minutes later someone is watching Fiora on the middle of a staircase after she has finishes making makeshift bandages and a sack to hold her cut off thigh and fingers out of the curtains. Deciding to cut her little celebration short the observer calls out to her. In an instant the knight recognizes the calming voice of Abel coming from above her.

Abel- "I must congratulate you Fiora. Not only did you kill the imposter version of your father but you also killed Cho'gath and made it all the way to me."

Fiora- (Spits blood onto a curtain) "Then how about you give me your life as a prize."

Abel- "No. I have a different offer for you though. If you come up these steps I will grant you a fight and kill you but if you go back down the steps I will allow you to serve me again. After all it would be such a shame to kill a strong stand user such as yourself."

Fiora- "When I first met you I was scared and gave in to your wishes along with my own greed. However, when I met the others and traveled with them I lost all of that fear because I learned that I was a loser when I was your slave and I'd rather die than become a loser again!" (Takes a step up)

Abel- "Mmm I'm glad you came to your sense."

Fiora- "What?"

When FIora looks down to her shock she has actually gone down two steps. Thinking it to be a trick the duelist tries again to move one step forward she winds up two steps back. In desperation the now terrified noblewoman tries to run up the steps but ends up where she began. Even with her opponent having some kind of power beyond her Fio remembers that she can't afford to fail Brand and Azir so with them on her mind The Grand Duelist brings forth her stand and jumps up the steps. Abel who is done playing with his food starts to bring out his stands true form but before that a wall collapses from the outside. With the sunset to their back the rest of Fiora's friends have finally made their way to her location. After healing Fiora back to normal save for her now cut foot Nita and the rest are informed of their allies demises and are warned that Abel has a power that is beyond them. Nevertheless our four remaining crusaders guided by an idiot vampire they captured without any issue due to how weak standless vampires are. Eventually the group make it to a large circular room with a casket located in the middle with the name Abel engraved into the top in solid gold. Playing it safe the idiot vampire they captured is instructed to open the casket but when it is opened somehow said vampire is already inside and dead from being torn apart. Before the crusaders can truly react Caleb is already sent flying out through a wall and is forced to crash land in a market halfway across town after a failed attempt to break his fall with Levia Act 3's gliding. With her grandson out of the picture and an unknown power in the room Nita decides it is the perfect time to use her famous technique and flee the mansion asap! The Deceiver and The Abandoned are forced to pull The Grand Duelist out with them after Fiora initially protest wanting to fight. While rapidly falling from the tower Leblanc opens fire on the structure to try burying Abel in a futile attempt to stall him before landing on the ground with everyone else.

Nita- "Shit! Did anyone see where Caleb flew off to?"

Leblanc- "No and based off how hard he was hit I don't know if he'll make it back in time."

Fiora- (Points to the sunset) "This day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

Nita- (Punches a wall) "Fuck! *sigh* Look you two I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. Our situation is pretty shit considering we've already lost Brand and Azir, Caleb is most likely injured somewhere in the city so our powerhouse is out, Quinn has until about tomorrow afternoon, and Abel has some kind of power we don't know and as such can't really fight. (Turns to her two friends) So if you two want you can make a run for it now and I'm sure that the sewers of wherever you go should be good hiding spots for about six months. I can't leave Quinn to die and I can't leave Cairo without Caleb or else that girl won't let me hear the end of it."

Leblanc- (Adjust her glasses) "I said I was coming here to help and I fully intend on doing it Ms. Nita."

Fiora- (Slams a fist into her chest) "And I can't leave after how much faith Brand and Azir put in me!"

Nita- (Smiles) "Alright but again I can't guarantee anyone's return and if it comes to it we all might need to bite the big one to stop this son of a bitch."

With both of her friends reassuring the old woman of their choice with a firm yes nod the remaining crusaders start to make a plan. Around 12:30 in Valoran City, Japan the hospital doors fly open with Lux, Jinx, Lulu, Poppy, Ahri, Sarah Fortune, Ezreal, Soraka, and Syndra rushing out. Even though they have been warned about how dangerous Abel could be and stands in general with a unanimous vote they have decided to get ready before heading to Cairo to help in anyway they can. A purple streak lands in front of the group and they are all glad to see that Janna is ready and she is ready but not to help but to keep her promise. With her staff raised high a large roar of wind slams into her fellow guardians pinning them against the concrete sidewalk.

Jinx- "Oldy what the fuck are you doing?!"

Janna- "I know how this fight will end! I've already lived through it enough these past few months, (Looks down) no these past few years, it just got worse when we met those twins."

Ahri- "Lux get a hold of your team mate already!"

Janna- (Looks up) "Shut your mouth you spoiled brat! You weren't there for when Lumi, Rebelle, Romneya, and Fae died!" (The winds get even worse)

Lux- "Janna please calm down or you might crush us. Who were those people anyways?"

Janna- "They were you! (Her eyes start to well up with tears) You told me all those years ago to run and save those humans but you really meant "Janna go save yourself!". So I did and every night since then I couldn't stop thinking what if I was better prepared or if I knew what I did now. First Star is such a damn fool not letting us keep our memories but at the same time keeping us weak enough to need each other. But you can't win every battle just because you're fighting with your friends because the power of friendship is bullshit! What the fuck is the point of fighting alongside others if you can't even protect yourself?! (Screams to the heaven) Huh you cruel bastard?! Just because you were lonely in the beginning means you have to fuck us all over now! Syndra you know what I means right?! You survived alone too when your team died. You know what it's like *sniff* to be left all alone not having been able to do anything to help. Well how about you answer that!"

?- "Oh shit!"

Ezreal- "What the?"

?- "Yes!"

Lulu- "It's First Star."

First Star- "How the fuck!"

Fortune- "Uhh it seems to be reacting to something else."

First Star- "Oh shit he can do that! Yay they oh fuck! Yeah kick his ass! Damn it! Run! Wait he got him! Oh fuck that's right and oh shit that's a lot of them! Fuck! Yes right in his oh come! Just a little bit closer yes! Burn that demon wait shit he's getting away! Oh ho ho naw bitch you aren't going anywhere! Later bit-wait what did he say? Oh shit! (Clears it's throat) Guardians I thought that by sending more of you that no threat would be able to stand in your ways but I realize now that I was only fooling myself. I have decided in response to recent events that I will put the last of my essence into you all in order to super charge you all but even so avoid a being known as Abel now. By the time you finish hearing my voice I will already be gone due to it taking some time for my essence to travel across space. Know while I was always far away I want you all to know that I felt everything you did because you are all dear to me. Please protect each other at all cost and for the greater good protect it at twice that. Thank you all and good bye forever."

Janna- (The wind stops) "I just wanted to save them from (Everything stops for about 9 seconds) themselves. (Starts to break down) I didn't want you to actually give yourself up for us.." (Everything stops again)

To answer why everything is stopping we head back in time about a half hour and travel back to Cairo. On the top of a pile of rubble that was a tower before emerald roses leveled it with the rising full moon to his back stands the monster the crusaders have traveled so far to kill. Wearing a velvet cloak fit for an emperor over his yellow leather jacket with a pair of pants matching in color, a green circlet with his symbol in the middle adorns his wild blonde hair and a tight turtleneck to help cover his neck scar. After looking from his perch to find his prey the vampire Abel descends into the city to find the fools who think they can match him. The devil soon noticed a strange pulling feeling and knows that it is fate guiding him to either Nita or Caleb. Not wanting to walk towards his food he decides to find an automobile suitable for one of his stature and finds one parked outside of a hotel with press surrounding it. While reminiscing about how when he was younger the only mode of transportation similar were horse drawn carriages a tall man in a suit makes the ignorant move of laying a hand on the undead stand user. Seeing it only fit to punish the man Abel take the arm that touched him and snaps it until not only is it broken to the point the forearm is bent inward at a ninety degree angle going the wrong way but the humerus is stabbing out. After getting into the small limo which apparently belongs to a senator after about a minute of Abel ripping out his front teeth, breaking his nose, making the politician question his sanity after several failed escape attempts with his reappearing inside of the damned car, and a death threat from the suave vampire the senator finally decides to play chauffeur for the rest of his worthless life. While at first enjoying the casual ride the tyrant notices the car has stopped moving.

Abel- "Why have we stopped moving?"

Phillips- "As you can s-see there is so much t-traffic around."

Abel- (Looks out the window and smiles) "Then drive on the sidewalk."

Phillips- "But it's full of people coming home from their lives."

Abel- "And if they value their pathetic lives they will get out of the way now drive on the sidewalk and don't make me ask again. (Phillips listens) Good. (Sees people barely avoiding the car) Floor it! (Wipes some of the increasing blood from outside the car) Good now put on some tunes. (Holy Diver by Dio starts to play) Perfect." (Licks his hand clean)

A minute later Nita and Leblanc are driving in a beige truck looking for Caleb when a bloody limousine burst forth. Without even needing to see who is inside of it thanks to the large amount of murderous intent radiating from the vehicle, which feels like an icicle was shoved up their asses, The Abandoned makes a quick U-turn ignoring all traffic laws drives away as fast as possible!

Abel- "Follow that truck and if you lose it I will kill you slowly."

Phillips- (Crying) "I've done such terrible things for you will you let me live at least if I don't fail you?"

Abel- (Emotionlessly) "No."

Phillips- (Cracks) "Hahahahahaha!"

{Meanwhile in the truck}

Leblanc- (Looking back) "Shit how'd he find us so quickly?!"

Nita- "It's my fault or at least what I am. You see Leblanc I'm what is called a Fated. The body Abel is using isn't his but the first Fated's and we have some kind of wavelength between us. Heh it's funny in a way because he can't tell who he found but I'm kind of glad he found us and not Caleb."

{Meanwhile again back by the mansion}

Fiora- (Trying to hotwire a motorcycle) "Damn it this always works in the movies. (A spectral boot breaks the chains holding the bike) Caleb you're back!"

Caleb- "I got messed up a bit but yeah I'm fine. (The bike is started) Sooo uh who's getting on the back (Fiora get on to drive) ah I am."

Fiora- "Are you trying to call me a bitch? (Caleb gets on) What I thought and your body feels kind of weird." (Drives off)

With the grace of a professional aerial dancer The Deceiver is deployed from the truck using it's tentacle chains to tether itself. Midair by the backseat Leblanc fires of a volley of emerald roses at the vampire but with a simple flick of his clawed finger all of the shots that would have hit him are ricocheted away. Thinking a more concentrated blast will do the trick the redhead is severely disappointed and terrified when a simple flick of the wrist from Abel's vampiric strength sends the Shatter orb barrage away via the car roof. Before a new plan be made by the teen a shadow is cast over her stand and she is punched all the way back to the truck through three street lights.

Nita- "Leblanc you need to be careful. (Swerves past another car) Seriously you got too close to him."

Leblanc- "I'm sorry Ms. Nita." (Starts to bleed a little from her eyes) 'Damn it. A few months ago when I met him he told me "Relax Emilia, relax there is no reason to vomit in fear." (Clenches her fist) I won't lose again to this bastard!'

Nita- "Leblanc! (Snaps her out of her thoughts) While you were fighting him did you see his stand or anything?"

Leblanc- "I didn't get a good look but it seems to be similar to Caleb's Leviathan since it seems to be a close ranged fighter that uses it's fist I'd say about ten meters in range so we should be fine if we keep our distance."

Nita- "Okay but we have to be as careful as possible. The son of a bitch is too dangerous to be taken lightly at all and (Looks in the rear view) huh? His car stopped."

An object cast a shadow on the truck and from the rear window a body of a certain senator smashes through cause Nita to crash. As Abel reaches the destroyed car he finds that while the two crusaders aren't inside of the wreck they are instead already on the roof tops of the building they hit and looks up at them with a smirk. Tired of being at the mercy of the vampire and the fear of the unknown Leblanc tells Nita she has a plan. Using Ethreals Chains and The Abandoned both are able to swing amongst the rooftops of the city with Abel who is already on top of another building watches them. Emilia loses herself in thought again while riding her stand's back and is reminded of what she used to think of whenever The Deceiver was summoned. The teen thinks back to when she was a child and about how she never opened up to anyone. The mage thinks about how people meet so many others in their lives but how many of them truly understand each other. She thinks back to how her classmates had their journals filled with the names of their friends, about how her parents had each other, and how celebrities must have thousands of friends but as for the little girl she is different. Ever since she was born the young Leblanc always thought that she could never truly be understood by anyone because no one she ever met was able to see her stand. It would be impossible for anyone to truly know her until she met Ms. Nita, Caleb, Fiora, and Brand.

Leblanc- 'I wonder why I've gotten goosebumps whenever I think about Azir and Brand. Maybe it's because they were some of my first friends I've shared a common goal with. I mean this whole journey to defeat Abel has only been for a few weeks everyone has become friends I could truly connect with. (Lands on a clocktower) I'll use that move I told the others about to find out the secret of Abel's stand but first I'll need to deceive him (Looks at her stand) but to do that I'm gonna have to make my stand disappear!"

While flying and jumping from rooftop to rooftop Abel sees Nita running off to hide but no Leblanc and behind him in the distance Fiora and Caleb are closing in. When the vampire tries to land on a rooftop to get to the elder adventurer a snapping sound is heard before a volley of Shatter Orbs fly towards the creature of the night. As with the previous attack the tyrant is able to block them with ease but as soon as the barrage ends another snapping sound is heard from behind him before more emerald rose are fired. This process of setting off Ethereal Chain traps eventually starts to pose a threat to the emperor with a shot actually managing to pierce his shoulder. Tired of the surprise attack Abel kicks the last volley he set off towards a billboard, destabilizing it, before posing absolutely still and takes in the sight that in a 20-meter radius around and even on him are Ethereal Chains. Revealing herself on top of a tower that is parallel to the one Abel is Leblanc declares that she will find out what the vampire's stand does!

Abel- "Do you remember a few months ago when I first met you how happy I made you when I told you how you weren't alone? About how I had my own stand and how you were able to join my side? How you joined my side willingly."

Leblanc- "I was weak back then and you took advantage of my loneliness! Now take this! 20-meter Shater Orbs! Emerald roses fire! (The attack begins) Die, Abel!"

Abel- 'So you wish to see the true power of my stand. Hmph fine then.'

Doom!

Abel- (Points forward) "Aatrox, The Darkin Blade! Cocytus!"

As the Shatter Orbs collide Leblanc is sent flying with a hole punched clean through her body just below the ribs and not long after smashes into a water tower. Struggling to comprehend what just happened Nita tries to desperately get to the fallen mage to try and heal her but like the chains all around the stiches the elderly adventurer are snapped by Abel. When the old Fated turns to the undead an image of his stand is frozen in her mind before it is dispelled. Just like it's user the stand is a tall demon with a muscular build, it's body is covered in golden armor with the Abel symbol decorating the belt buckle, kneecaps, and elbows, a headpiece that stops below it's nose before above it's forehead it begins to slant at a steep angle towards the back, red piercing eyes that radiate a thirst for blood, on the back of the stand's hands appear to be two red spikes similar to serrated sundials, and on it's back two golden wings have curled up into cylinder tank like structures on it's back.

Nita- "How did she just get blown away like that?!"

Abel- (Floating near Nita) "You have more pressing matter than a dead girl Nita. As a matter of fact you're next to die and (Shows his neck scar) wouldn't it be fitting to make the body of the first Fated completely mine with the blood of the second."

Nita- "How dare you do that Leblanc?! I'll also be taking that body back in the name of my granny Arina!"

Abel- "Ah yes the girl who fell for that fool who's body I stole and molded to be my own. Fun fact is I'm not even your timeline's Abel."

Nita- "What?"

Abel- "You see a bit back when I was in quite the situation some kind of celestial traveler who I can't remember but it was followed by these little annoying things helped me and all I had to do to pay it back was kill Caleb here. Naturally I ignored it because fuck anyone trying to tell me what to do but I suppose it was fated to happen wouldn't you say. So how does it feel knowing you failed to keep those twins safe from me?"

Nita- "I don't give a shit who you are! Either way I'm gonna kill you for what you've done! The Abandoned! (Uses it to wrap up Abel) Plus hamon overdrive!" (Sends a charge of energy up the stand)

Abel- "Idiot! (Snaps free) Your stand is the weakest of them all! Now die Nita!"

Before the vampire can dive onto his prey a familiar sound of emerald roses flying stops him but said projectiles instead smash into the nearby clocktower. While Abel is distracted with why The Deceiver would Nita is able to make a run for it while she begins to question what Leblanc is trying to tell her.

[One minute earlier]

Leblanc- 'How did I lose? Damn I think my injuries are fatal since I can't talk or even lift a finger. (Looks at the time) Huh it's 5:15 pm so that means it's about midnight back in Japan. I wonder if my parents are asleep or are they awake worried about me. (Feels herself slipping away) How did you do it Abel? I can see and feel all the movements of those who touch my chains and have them attached but you not only broke free but managed to break them all at the same time. To do what you did there would be no time to do it. Wait time. He broke them all with no time. No time passed between them all breaking. That's it and I can't think of any other way he could do it. (Sees Nita try to attack Abel) I need to warn the others or else we are all going to die.'

Summoning her stand for the last time it is in just as bad shape as the young mage with The Deceiver lanking much of it's green fluid. The first time Leblanc tries to fire off a Shatter Orb she is forced to vomit some blood and bile breaking her concentration but quickly regains it when she see Abel about to attack Nita. The emeralds hit their mark which breaks the clocktower and hopefully sends her message.

Leblanc- 'My last Shatter Orb. I wish I could come back and help you all more but I'm so tired. Please understand my message.' (Her head slumps)

[Name: Emilia Leblanc Stand: The Deceiver Status: Dead]

Luckily for the deceased girl Nita who is swinging away manages to understand the message. When the teary eyed adventurer looks back Abel disappears and The Abandoned slides to a stop on a nearby rooftop. Before Aatrox lands a punch on the elderly woman he stops and the vampire feels like his prey has done something. Underneath Nita's clothes she has not only wrapped her stand all over her body but is running a current of hamon through it which has created a defense similar to an electric fence. Even with this inconvenience Abel declares he doesn't need to touch the old fool to kill her and has The Darkin Blade punch a chimney with the debris smashing into Nita before launching her off the roof into the crowded outdoor restaurant below. The second Fated is able to barely break the fail using her stand to grab the roof in time and when she gets back up the sight that greets her is the third Fated who is across the street.

Caleb- "Old lady! I'm glad Fiora and me splitting up to find you worked." (Steps on the street)

Nita- (Smiles) "Caleb. Wait! (Sticks her hand out) Caleb we found out the secret of Abel's stand! It has the power to stop ti.."

Abel- "(Floating down) "Cocytus! (Bum rushes through the crowd) Fuck your tables. Fuck your cat (Kicks a cat apart and it lands in people's food) Don't smoke it's bad for you. (Pushes a lit lighter into a woman's hair) Ooo I'll take this knife. (Stops near the street) Damn Caleb is just barely far away. Meh (Turns to Nita) Nita your life is over. How does it feel to not be able to help anyone. You must be feeling worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! (Throws the knife in front of Nita's throat) Time has begun to move again."

With those words the shit storm begins with several people lying unconscious, eating their meals not knowing the new ingredient, a woman screaming while ablaze, and the knife piercing Nita's throat. While writhing in pain on the ground the second Fated is able to pass onto the third the message Leblanc died to give before passing out. Before the old woman does however she is able to use her healing abilities enough to keep her wounds from being fatal.

Abel- "Damn I was hoping she would have bled to death. (Sees Caleb walking towards him) I heard how Fiora isn't with you so what will you do with that information you gained? I mean you can't use it if you die." (Crosses his arms)

Caleb- "Easy. Nita needs to go to the hospital and I know someone in Japan who is also hospitalized. So in order to kill two birds and total dick I need to get closer so I can use my higher level Acts to beat you to fucking death."

Abel- "Oh ho (Spreads his arms out) well come on! (Starts to walks towards Caleb) Get as close as you want."

Caleb- (Gets three meters close) "Levia!"

As soon as The Leviathan manifest Aatrox kicks it in the shin which reflects onto Caleb. Regaining consciousness for a moment Nita silently begs her grandson to run away because he is no match.

Abel- "Too slow. Too slow! Even without my stand's power of time stop he is still unmatched in strength and speed. This is a stand that is meant to have the power to rule this world."

Caleb- "Really? Is that what you call patting my leg enough to not hurt? Then again you did rip my pants a little and Quinn made them for me."

Abel- "Tsk why the hell are you Fated so damn stubborn to admit it when you've lost. Aatrox! Kill this worthless fool!"

Aatrox- "Yes, sir." (Smiles)

Levia- "Wait! You can talk too? Shit he's a darkin stand too. Lowl!"

The two dakins start to punch at each other punch everytime they clash fist before Levia unleashes a flurry of kicks that only snap a signpost in half when Aatrox leaps out the way. As The Darkin Blade tries to dive and punch The Leviathan in the head she blocks it with her elbow before punching twice and on the second managing to cut her foes cheek a little.

Abel- "Huh (Healing his cheek) Let's see just how pathetic you are with a little contest between our stand rushes. Aatrox enough playing around overwhelm these fool!"

Aatrox- (Starts to punch away) "Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri!"

Levia- (Starts to punch back) "Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!"

Aatrox- "Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! Muri! (All of their punches keeps clashing) Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! "- Levia

The two demonic spirits are giving off such force that their blows are creating a lifting force similar to millions of small stand jumps that are starting to cause their users to float. Caleb is so determined to mess up Abel he isn't daunted by the fact he is now floating or even showing any emotion when Aatrox manages to slip a punch in on Levia's right cheek. He simply responds by spitting the blood before getting ready to pummel away again but the vampire is tired and feels he has seen enough to warrant a time stop end to the battle. When the tyrant goes in to deal the finishing blow however he notices something that has him fall back in shock. Despite time being frozen the twin is twitching his fingers and when time begins again the student glides away and has The Leviathan punch it to add more speed with a confused and worried emperor flying after them. While chasing his prey the devil starts to think back to how six months ago he first stopped time during a training session. After his moronic servant fired upon him using a shotgun everything stood still and at first the overlord thought it was simply an adrenaline rush but then his stand moved normally. By the time the incident had ended The Darkin Blade had successfully plucked each pellet out of the air. Ever since then the vampire has been able to stop time for five seconds and it will only get longer the more powerful he becomes but also finds it strange to think of it as seconds considering time isn't moving so it's actually kind of hard to know the true length. Speaking of Abel decides to see if what he saw was real and freezes time once again. When the creature of the night gets closer he starts to laugh because on Caleb's wrist is a pocket magnet and the vampire finds one on his own. Seeing that his food can't actually move in stopped time he sends in Aatrox to finish the job. Before the golden stand can land a single blow a hand covered in melted platinum grabs the magnet from her user's wrist and punches a whole cleanly through The Darkin Blade's stomach!

Abel- (Has his stomach punched through) Nani?! (Sees Levia smirking and Caleb staring back) They really can move in stopped time. Of all things a Fated had to invade my world. (Feels the wound) Damn it that magnet wasn't to make me think he could move but to do the opposite. Shit time is starting to move again." (Time starts)

Levia- "Lowl!"

While Caleb was only able to move enough to land one punch said punch is enough to send Abel flying into a nearby antique store window with a glass shard cutting off the vampire's right leg. Finally returning to street level the student sees his opponent has already healed his wounds and partly with the help off the store clerk who while she was nice enough to fetch his leg in her terror she screamed too loudly for the creature of the night's liking. With his original test a failure the tyrant starts to blink around using his time stop with The Leviathan and her user keeping an eye on him during it.

Abel- (Blinks atop a street light) "I'm not going to question too hard why you are able to move but this raises a new question for me. (Blinks onto a car) Can he move for one second, two, or maybe he is just like me and can move for five but is holding back. Well I believe I just found out a method to answer that question." (Lifts his jacket back)

From the antique store the vampire has grabbed over twenty knives and his stand has produced even more. Knowing what is coming the crusader tries to flee but time stop prevents him from getting far and leaves Caleb stuck in the air above the rooftops.

Abel- "Oh man having so many knives coming at you and being able to see them all but not being able to do much must be terrifying." (Throws five more)

Caleb- 'Gotta reach deep within my soul to get these fucking knives out of my face.'

Levia- "Lowl! Lowl!" (Punches away 8 knives but leaves a solid 40 left)

Caleb and Levia- 'Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!'

After taking a seat on the edge of a nearby building Abel not only starts time again but also starts a show. Even with The Leviathan trying her best several blades still hit Caleb in the chest and the extra one the vampire threw afterwards hits him in his head before the teen's body plummets to the ground. Amidst the cloud of dust from the crash the young stand user is not only thankful that Quinn's hat she made looks like it's magically apart of his hair but also for the possibly broken ribs from his earlier crash since the makeshift splints made a nice armor from the knives. Using his hat to cover his face the crusader determines the best course of action is to play dead until Abel leaves or gets close enough to launch another sneak attack.

Abel- (Lands) "That fall would kill a normal person hehe who are we kidding you're not normal. Now I just need to end you without a shadow of a doubt. (Rips a stop sign out the ground) I think I'll use this to kill him. Should cut his head off nicely. (Walks close and raises the sign) Die Caleb!" (Gets a rapier through the back of his head)

Fiora- (Who jumped from a building) "Die Abel!" (Time stops)

Abel- (Slides his head off the blade) "Cocytus. Time has been frozen. (Smacks Fiora hard in the ribs) Pfft. (Heals the wound) Time as begun to move again."

Fiora- (Gets smashed into a wall) "D-damn it. Bastard." (Passes out)

Abel- "Damn Fiora if you had another second and applied more force you could have scrambled my brain. (Starts to walk towards her) Oh well I suppose I could see how this sign does at cutting off heads. Besides with you out the way Nita's Egyptian Tour group will be finished." (Readies to swing)

Caleb- 'Shit I can't let Fiora die but if he knows I'm alive I'll just wind up in the same spot as before. I got it!' (Scratches the ground)

With his enhanced hearing Abel drops the sign and leaps onto a nearby table. The trick works with the vampire unsure if the teen is alive but if that was all it took to trick the tyrant he wouldn't be so dangerous. When two police officers approach the blonde guns raised the stand user simply smashes one cop's head open and stabs his fingers into the other's neck. With the man having several fingers in his neck draining him and having his family threatened he listens to the creature of the night and shoots Caleb's still body who is lucky Levia could catch the bullet underneath his clothes. Knowing his prey could be coming around and needing a sure fire way to know the Fated is dead Abel puts his ear to the ground to listen for a heart beat. With no other choice The Leviathan dos as she is told and grabs her user's heart to make it stop. The fiend doesn't hear anything and grabs his sign before moving in. Just as the makeshift executioner axe is coming the teen has his darkin stand restart his heart.

Abel- "Die Caleb!" (The axe slams into the ground but misses)

Rumble

Abel- "What?! (Sees Levia stopped his attack) Shit! Aatrox freeze time!"

Levia- "Lowl!" (Hits Abel right in the skull!)

Caleb- (Is hyperventilating) "Fuck you Abel! Seriously that was hell just now. Just fuck you!"

Abel- "I'm-Impossible!" (Gets his head caved in and sent flying) Ahhhhhhh!" (Crashes into some stairs)

While Abel is suffering from severe brain damage, nausea and an inability to walk Caleb checks on Fiora who is still alive but is out of the fight. The injured vampire is suffering such a bad blow that he is simply lying on the ground near the street when the last crusader douses him in gasoline. Feeling no pity for the bastard in front of him The Leviathan tries to breath fire on the suddenly laughing fool when time is frozen again. While he was lying on the ground Abel was actually listening for nearby cars and in his stopped time the creature of the night has crawled and grabbed onto the rear bumper of one. As the tyrant is trying to make his escape a knife he threw earlier flies after his and manages to dislodge said rear bumper along with the soulless scum attached to it.

Abel- (Crawls to a manhole) "Need to get to that place. Need to get to that place." (Opens the cover to find Caleb waiting!)

Caleb- "This spot is taken already (Levia lifts his out) So are you gonna quit now or am I gonna have to pummel you?"

Abel- (Rolls back) "Cocytus! (Pulls out a knife) Aatrox stop ti-" (Gets punched in the face)

Levia- "Shut the fuck up! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!"

Abel is launched through the air with hole punched clean throughout his body and his skull is also barely hanging together but the vampire is laughing the whole way. The fiend shouts at Caleb he has helped his reach his true escape route and to look around. In shock the twin realizes where he is and by the time he reaches where the creature of the night landed the dust has begun to settle. On the ground is the still body of Nita who has been drained enough that not only is Abel completely healed but he has gained some muscle mass, a new golden aura, and complete control over his stolen body.

Abel- "Mmm the first Fated died and I stole his body, the second Fated just died when I drank her blood, and the third was the one who sent me flying to make all this possible. (Starts to claw himself but heals just as fast) Hahaha you were all just Fated to be my tools and that pun was intended. Hahahahaha!"

Caleb- "B-bastard! (Starts to walk but stops) What is that?" (Sees golden smoke leave Nita's body)

Nita- (Her soul manifest) "No matter and I mean no matter. What Abel is about to do to my body down below you must not get enraged and lose your cool, Caleb. Seriously don't worry about me because this was meant to happen and it had to."

Caleb- "Is that… is that the old lady's soul?"

Nita- "Leblanc found out what Abel's stand could do and I passed on her message to you. If we had all tried to fight him at once we would have all died instantly. Now you are able to move in his stopped time for two or three seconds so use it wisely. (Starts to rise) Caleb, this journey was truly fun wasn't it? We met good friends, saw great places, and so much happened. (Tips her hat) I swear these past fifty days were truly fun." (Disappears into a bright light above)

Caleb- "Was I seeing things?"

Abel- (Stops laughing) "Hey! Caleb what the hell are you looking at?!" (Drains NIta's body dry)

Caleb- "Son of a bitch! (Starts to run forward) I'm sorry old lady but there is no way anyone in my shoes could see that and not get pissed!" (Starts to glow blue)

Abel- "This is the final round! (Flies at Caleb and punches him into the air) Aatrox! Cocytus! Stop time!"

The Darkin Blade burst forth to obey the command given and has evolved to keep his wings permanently unfolded, more muscular, and now has a white,red, and gold color scheme in it's Massacre form. When the bright blue glow is gone The Leviathan has undergone her final upgrade to Act 4. Her body has has all of it's metal which has gone from crude iron to platinum has turned into a brilliant chest plate and golden shoulder pads with matching battle skirt, with the metal now gone from her hands it shows off the leather fingerless gloves beneath for her clawed hands, themes of black and bright blue make up the darkin's skin color, black leather boots like the gloves, on her head along with the V shaped helmet similar to Aatrox's is a circlet that has a star in the middle that is shining with a prism of colors, from the back of the helmet seems to be a small mane of dark hair and the demon has a finally grown a set of draconic wings and tail. This new Levia now has less range than it's past forms and lost most of their powers but is by far the fastest and strongest along which is about to be put to the test.

Abel- (Flies after Caleb) "Wrrrrrrrryyyyyyy! One second has past! Two seconds have past! Three seconds have past! Four seconds have past!" (Levia raises her fist)

Levia- "Loooooowwwwwllllll! (Clashes again but this time breaks Aatrox's knuckles) Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!" (Freezes up)

Abel- "Six seconds have past! (His knuckles heal) Seven seconds have past and I still feel my power! By the way Caleb you shouldn't be able to move anymore. I'm gonna guess you were betting on the two seconds before time restarted. Eight seconds have past! I feel so good I could sing! Seriously I became immortal a hundred years ago and I've never felt this good! (Stabs his temple and starts to twist it) Fated blood suits me so well! This is the greatest high! Hahahahah!"

Caleb- 'Old Lady… You were right. Getting mad has gotten me into trouble. But (Starts to grind his teeth) this isn't the end and I have more than enough rage to throw at him! I'll send him screaming down into hell!'

Abel- (Floats in front of Caleb) "Nine seconds have past! Hmm it seems this is my limit for now so I better make the last seconds count. Wrrrryyyy!" (Has Aatrox pummel Caleb)

Caleb- ' Yep there are definitely some things broken.'

Abel-(Flies to Caleb's body) "Sup motherfucker! (Punts him away through a billboard) Mother fucking spin kick! (Time starts and Levia blocks Aatrox) Idiot (Aatrox breaks the block) don't you get it?! All your efforts are (Aatrox starts to kick like a machine gun) worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless!" (Aatrox roundhouses Caleb across the city)

Levia catches Caleb before they are sent flying through a rooftop sign and sent careening into the under construction October 6th bridge. Casually flying overhead Abel declares this will be the last time he will ever need to truly stop time and that he'll end it with a bang. After a few seconds of waiting in the frozen time neither the darkin stand or her user can spot their foes.

Levia- 'Okay try to chant my stand cry with me because it'll make me feel stronger.'

Abel- "Six seconds have passed!"

Caleb- 'Damn it Abel! I swear next time I see you I'm gonna pop a blood vessel.'

Abel- "Seven seconds have passed!"

Levia- 'Don't worry Caleb if we see that soulless vampiric scum we'll have about two seconds to... (Looks up as a shadow falls over them) OH MY GOD!"

Caleb- 'What is it… (Looks up) HOLY SHIT!'

Abel-(Holding a steamroller "Look what I got! (Dives down with it) Roada Roller da!" (Levia blocks it)

Kaboom!

Caleb and Levia- "Tsk! (Starts to punch the roller) LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL!"

Abel and Aatrox- "Too late there is no escape and any attempt is (Starts to pound down with his stand) Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! "

Caleb and Levia- "LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! ORA! LOWL! LOWL!" (The roller is closing in)

Abel and Aatrox- "Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Worthless! Muda! Worthless! Worthless! Eight seconds have passed! Wrrrryyy! Dark flight! (Rises into the air) I'll stomp you flat!" (Smashes onto the roller)

Caleb and Levia- (Punches on last time) "LOWL!" (Gets crushed)

Abel- 'Nine seconds have past. (Calms down) I did it. The Leviathan has finally been defeated by The Darkin Blade!' (Clenches his fist) "Vampiric power! Immortality! *sniggers* And Stand Power! Hahahahaha! This proves no one can surpass Abel! No Guardians, No Galaxies, and No Crusaders! Hahahaha puny humans bow before my might! I shall rule over you all! Ten seconds have past! Hehehe as I knew my power will grow indefinitely now and speaking of I suppose I should hop down and drink what little blood Caleb has left. (Tries to move but is slowing down) Wh-What? Why am I slowing down? No wait I'm not slowing down I'm…" (Freezes still) 'Impossible! Why can't I move?!'

Caleb- "Abel! (From behind the vampire) It's been eleven seconds which I'm guessing is your limit. I must have really wanted to kill you in the best way I could because I stopped time at the nine second mark with my new Avichi power. (Points to Abel) So now it wouldn't even take me a second to finish you off!"

Abel- 'C-CALEB!'

Caleb- "Twelve seconds have past. If you were wondering how I got out it's because everytime Levia punched up I had her elbow back as hard as possible on the return. When the time was right I simply slipped out the hole I made in the bridge. Thirteen seconds have past. So how does it feel Abel now being able to move? If I had to describe it would be like someone who can breath underwater one minute (Grabs Abel's shoulder) before he's dragged back down at the last second. Fourteen seconds have passed. Looks like I should make the last second count."

Levia- "Lowl!" (Kicks Abel's legs and break his knees)

Crack!

Caleb- "How long will it take them to heal? Time has begun to move again. (Abel goes flying onto the street) Doesn't matter because when they are done healing (Hops off the roller) I'm gonna sick The Leviathan on you and if I was a cowboy in a western I'd probably say, Draw! Let's see who's the fastest gun in the west. (Spits some blood) Oh and I want you fight back because if I beat your sorry ass to death now I'll be left with a bad taste in my mouth." (Walks until 1 meter is between the two)

Abel- (Panting) 'H-He's mocking me! But Caleb you still think like a human with only so much time to live. (Smirks) All this living a life with no regrets and getting bad taste in your mouth (Left leg heals) is about as compelling as rat shit in a bathroom-' (Gets into a kneel) "I don't have such petty thoughts all I want is to be victorious and rule. That is all. (Starts to get up) How I do it… DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL! (Squeezes blood from his right knee into Caleb's eyes) How do you like being blinded by blood?!(Summons Aatrox to roundhouse) I've won! Die!"

Caleb and Levia- "LOWL!" (One more punch together)

Aatrox's leg has been frozen and begun to drain all the heat around it during the kick while Levia has hellfire coating her fist before the two darkins clash! All of the flames leave The Leviathan's hand before it cracks leaving Abel to smirks. This smirk soon turns to shock and then terror as his stand's frozen leg begins to crack before it begins to spread upwards until his entire body is split in half by a bright blue light!

Abel- "What the fuck?! (Starts to see different people in Caleb's spot) Impossible...I'm Abel! (Starts to gurgle) I am Abel!" (The right half of his body including all of his head explodes with the rest catching on fire)

Caleb- "Now all I have to do is wait until sunrise and then the rest of your body will turn to ash. Hmph there is only one reason you lost Abel. One simple reason. (Tips his hat) You really pissed me the fuck off."

[Name: Abel Brando Stand: Aatrox, The Darkin Blade Status: Utterly Defeated… Dead]

Later that night after burning Abel's mansion to the ground Caleb is able to use what remains of Abel's blood to revive Nita who thanks to being a hamon user and the vampire's heavily diluted blood comes back as a human so like with a few other things in part 3 stop fucking calling it a plot hole you know who you are. The next day in Valoran City as the Star Guardian prepare to defend the city a girl's voice calls out to them. Standing by the entrance with a small bird in hand is Quinn who just checked herself out.

Soraka- "But wait are you supposed to be dying now or something?"

Quinn- "I was but then I suddenly felt completely better. I can feel it (Holds Valor so they are looking at each other) Caleb and Grandma are coming home! I don't know what they did but they did it."

Janna- "Wait. They actually did it. They managed to kill Abel. (Looks to her fellow guardians and knows what to do)

[Flashback to last night when she was choking the Sivir Foundation employee]

Informant Dave- "Only being and object born on Earth can get stands. It's a form of evolution and only stands can fight stands." (Passes out)

[Flashback done]

Janna- "Goodbye my old friends! (Uses the wind to push a billboard over) I'm getting me some mother fucking stand power!" (Gets crushed)

Everyone- "Janna!"

A week later after they have buried their fallen friends the twins and guardians leave the cemetery when two spirits rise from their graves.

Leblanc- "So you wanted to be reincarnated too?"

Janna- "Yes. I need to protect my friends even if they don't know it and becoming a stand user is the best way I can think of."

Leblanc- "Hmm okay follow me."

As the two spirits are flying away from Japan Janna notices in a small town under construction a man is killing a lady but Leblanc simply responds that it's not their part. When they fly over Italy the former guardian notices a woman leaving a baby alone in her apartment for the night and the former crusader simply responds it's not their part. When the duo fly over the state of Florida in America Leblanc tells Janna that this is her stop before the former Deceiver leaves to where she is going but tells the wind spirit that they will meet again when it's their part together.

[One month later]

A massive void attack has split the Star Guardians all over the city and even with their increased power they are pushed back towards the school. As they begin to become surrounded and lacking someone to push all the void beast away they suddenly hear a crunching and cutting sound from two opposite sides of the horde.

(To the left side) "Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on!"-Fiora

Lux- "Who are you?"

Fiora- "I'm your new art teacher. (Hears the other sound) Ah I'm glad he is able to make it today."

(To the right side) "Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Phew that was a lot of overgrown bugs"-Levia

Caleb- "Come on Quinn or we might be late!"

Quinn- "Are you sure we should be going to school today?"

Caleb- "If it's because of the void monsters we'll be fine. I've got us covered."

Quinn- "Yeah but I more so meant because you just had your cast and stuff removed. I mean we practically ran here."

Caleb- "Hey I missed a few months and so did you so we have to catch up. Thankfully I blew up the place before I left so we shouldn't have too much to catch up on. (A Baron Nashor erupts from the ground) Levia you ready?"

Levia- (Smiles) "Just say the word." (Pounds her fist together)

Caleb- "Oh and make them look silly while we're at it.(Points to the Guardians who are charging Baron) Avichi! Stop time!" (Time stops)

Levia- (Fist ignite) "Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!" (Time starts again and Baron explodes)

Ahri has all of her tails in a knot, Lulu has polymorphed herself, Lux and Ezreal have landed in a pile together, Poppy has her hammer dropped on her head, Fortune's guns recoil and hit her point blank in the face, Syndra gets hit in the back of the head by her orbs, Soraka has a banana taped to her mouth like a smile, and Jinx has the exhaust from her rocket launcher going off in her face. As for all the small "familiars" that were out at the time they are all currently resting inside of a true familiar named Levia's mouth before The Grand Duelist elbows her in the stomach, forcing the darkin to cough them up, and tells the students to get ready for class.

Part 3: Stardust Crusaders The End

* * *

A/N Mmm feels good to put something up and I just want to thank you all because your views help me. I do hope you all enjoy the holiday season wherever you are in the world. If you want to request a part or some other kind of multiverse feel free to leave me a private message (PM) or hell leave it as a review so I can get to them whenever I can. I hope you all enjoyed Part 3's finale and feel free to check out the source material Jojo part 3. I really hope that maybe we could get some of these turned into skins or maybe some of the other stands that I'm gonna use in the future if we do the other parts. Anyways thank you all for the views again, feel free to leave a request, and I hope you all are doing okay. Sorry for any spelling errors. Now be nice to each other god damn it or I'll Lowl your asses! :3


	8. Crossover 3

Stripy A/N Welcome to Crossover 3 between me and DrawingDisaster. Not really much to say except we hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support us both. :)

* * *

It's a beautiful and sunny day at the Institute of War when a figure in black and white camouflage spots her target exiting a grocery store from the nearby town. Vayne looks down at the food she just bought and internally admits that while her lover is currently the one cursed with vampirism the night hunter is still a bit glad to be able to eat regular human food again. Hearing someone call her full name in a germanic accent the ex-vampire turns her head towards the foreign voice to see someone in a urban colored long hooded walking down the dusty road towards her. With an accusatory finger Shauna starts to become alert but is still unprepared for the bolt of red and black energy that cuts her cheek. In surprise at the demacian woman not having half her face melted off due to being undead the hooded stranger unintentionally gives the noblewoman a head start towards the Institute of War.

Nita- (Puts down her finger) "Huh weird. I thought she was a vampire but I guess that info was wrong. ( Sees Vayne running up the steps into the league) Alright old girl you planned for this."

Vayne- (Pulls out a cellphone) "Come on. Come on."

Quinn- (Back at their room) "Hello love. So did you get those things you wanted?"

Vayne- "Please help! Someone in a black and white hood is trying to attack me."

Quinn- "Calm down Shauna. If you can do that we can get through this. Aha! Found it. Okay my brother says that is Nita."

Vayne- "Why is she trying to kill me? (Runs past the main entrance) I haven't done anything to make her mad?" (Takes a breather in the lobby)

Quinn- "Mmm oh well apparently hooded can only pass it on to one person. So since you killed Caleb she must feel like a failure or something. Careful with her though she's old and my alternate brother wanted us to find her first. I'll try to figure something out."

Vayne- "I'm pretty sure that last part isn't gonna be a problem and please hurry. (Gets a summoner's attention) Someone is trying to kill me and they are gonna be here any second so can you put the place on alert or something?"

Nita- (Kicks the large entry doors off their hinges) "There you are! (Pulls out a Thompson gun) Die you vampire whore!" (Opens fire)

Vayne- (Running away) "Oh shit! Oh shit! (Closes and blocks a door) Wait a second can't she just (The door explodes) Ahhhhhhhh!" (Lands in the league gardens)

Nita- (Reloads) "Damn she must have used Tumble to dodge the blast. (Sees her target limping past a door) Okay Nita you got this shit! You main killer in Dead By Daylight. Not go find that little shit drink, drink her tears from her gouged out eyes, and watch her melt from Oblivion Energy." (A heart hits her face)

Ahri- "Okay sweetheart you are under my Charm now. I need you to ack!" (Gets picked up by the neck)

Nita- "Grrrrrr Oblivion Charge! (Ahri drops unconscious) One things you should know about my kind and me. I'm asexual but your attack seemed more focused on romantic feelings. Nevertheless (Taps her head) my kind has a sort of immunity to mind magics. Another thing to thank Eccentric and (Looks closer at Ahri) well damn sorry soul sister my rage at being blindsided well blinded me. I won't kill you because you were one of us so (Checks her gun) enjoy the nap Saint." (Dodges a spear thrust to the face)

Xin Zhao- "Stand down trespasser or meet your end by my." (Nita walks through him)

Nita- "Omae wa mou shindeiru."

Xin Zhao- (Raises an eyebrow confused) "What?" (Explodes)

Nita- "Aww I was hoping he would have understood what I said. (Lowers her head in shame) Ah damn it did I just do a racist? (Shakes her head) Oh well fuck em."

Before The Abandoned can remember which way her prey went a horde of minions in anti-tower socks surround the C. However this hooded can predict what her opponents can do and fires two Coercion lines into the ground before tearing a web of tendrils or more specifically a Coercion Web out of the floor. With one Oblivion Spark later the entire web and by extension the army are lit more champions, summoners, and minions try to charge the dangerous woman she wraps her arms around herself. The air in the area starts to crackle with Oblivion energy drawing things closer to Nita unbeknownst to her attackers before she releases the charge sending flaming minions and debris everywhere in a pulse for this is an Oblivion Maelstrom! With the pulse either distracting or disabling her would be foes the lone hooded marches down a dark hallway which begins to fill with some kind of gas.

Nita- "Idiots I have a base in Zaun and a mask on so chemicals and gases don't really work either! (Something latches onto her) What the fuck?" (Feels a puncture in her neck)

Cassiopeia- "Gross I had to hide in that dirty vent to ambush you for so long. (Rest her cheek in her hand) I thought Vayne would want a more sensual favor but I think the league will reward me for bringing you in. (Nita drops to a knee) Now let the poison do it's work and fall asleep. (Nita starts to laugh) Huh?"

Nita- "Hahahaha I came here prepared to fight a vampire and if needed die. But before I die I need to learn somethings so (Stumbles back up) I can face my predecessors like the failure I am. One of those things was how to control by blood flow and while Purifier meant for this to be done in the event a vampire bites one of us it should work here." (Uses her hand to cut a gash into her neck)

Cassiopeia- (Flinches back) "What the hell are you doing?"

Nita- "Hehe I just pushed all of my tainted blood out. Oblivion Spark! (Slams her hand into the wound) Now I just closed it. (Winks) Tell me have you heard of what happened to the cobra that bit Chuck Norris? (Sticks her hand out) It died five painful days later! Oblivion Flare!"

From Nita's hand a flash of light erupts bruning and blasting the unlucky gorgon through a wall. Speaking of walls when the hooded turns the corner a makeshift one of Cecil's turrets and Braum's shield bars the way. Despite enhancing her last drum of bullets with Oblivion Hollowing the barrier holds. From Heimerdinger's point of view his turrets are detering the invader from further attacks but an explosion from the right side of the hall distracts the two from the old woman's true attack via Spectral Form from the left side. A swift punch to the yordle's head takes him out but Braum pull his shield in the way of Nita's next punch. Both combatants jump in the air but while the support tries to create a Glacial Fissure, the hooded dives into the ground with Spectral Dash, and emerges beneath the mountain of a man dragging him into the floor enough to immobilize the hero. Walking to the demacian wing the bitter noxian finds a door of silver with the names Quinn and Vayne carved into it. From her hood emerges a weapon the experienced fighter has mastered called in a sick humorous way Godendag or in english "Good Day". It is similar in design to a halberd but rather than using an axe blade and pike combination at the end it instead uses a mace head with a spike for thrust attacks but more spikes can be added.

Nita- "*wheeze* Come on *wheeze* old girl you got this. (Clears her throat) Oblivion Overdrive!" (Smashes the door off it's hinges!)

Vayne- "Holy crap! That door was made of reinforced steel and silver. It could hold a vampire in here."

Nita- (Steps in) "Do I look like a pussy? No, you do not Ms. C! (Starts to pat her weapon) Now Shauna Vayne how would you like to die? (Starts to mimic the Infernal Nasus recall) My Godendag, (Pulls out a gun) my M1911, my bare fucking hands, or Oblivion Energy?! Which on the last part I find it weird that you didn't have your face melt off since it's…"

Quinn- (Steps forward) "Super effective against the undead."

Nita- (Freezes) "Uhhh yeah. Anyways I'm sure you are wondering how I found out you killed the boy meant to take my place? Oh yes they do."

Vayne- (Puts on a thinker pose) "This sounds like something Eccentric would do. Quinn isn't she known for doing this sort of thing?" (Quinn nods yes)

Nita- (Conceals her weapons) "Okay I could understand the energy thing but how the hell do you two know about Eccentric?! (Stomps her foot hard enough to make the two lovers sit) Explain now!"

Quinn- (Reaches into her pocket) "You see the boy, my brother Caleb, who was meant to succeed you survived in another world and he visited ours with the help of his version of Eccentric. (Pulls the guide out) Here you go." (Nita snatches it)

Nita- "*Sniff* Smells like a hooded. (Licks it) Taste like one too. Eccentric!" (A portal opens up)

Eccentric- "Hey Nita! Old buddy old pal! Did you kill her yet? (Sees Vayne breathing) Oh they went with that time to start a chapter? (Sees the guide) Hey a Hooded Book!" (Gets grabbed into a noogie)

Nita- "You said she was a vampire. (Looks down) What the hell is glowing on your face?!"

Eccentric- "Easy it's my sunglasses! (Blinds Nita with her literal twin sunglasses) Peace oot! (Closes the portal to hell) Phew she was gonna kill me. (Takes off her glasses) Hmmm I feel like these glasses were a mistake. But this Crossover wasn't because it's (Pulls out a megaphone) HIGH QUALITY CONTENT! (Turns to the camera) Also I got my cameo bitches. P.S Drawing this version of me is yours. (Whispers) This is the trade for Petunia as a side effect."

The mage's now shriveled and burned eyes would agree just like Nita would on Eccentric being a moron. Comforted enough by the alternate Caleb's book Nita offers the pair of lovers a deal and it is a simple deal.

Nita- "Okay, I'll tell you what. (Pinches the bridge of her nose) I'll give you two a month to prove to me why I shouldn't strangle Vayne to death on her own intestines. *cough* Until then I'm going to keeping a close eye on you both. Oh yes I will."

Quinn- "Deal!"

Vayne- "What?!"

Quinn- (Leans in to whisper) "Caleb wanted us to find her first and take care of her. Also her mind seems to be slipping a little plus she doesn't seem that bad."

Vayne- (Whispers back) "She walked through Xin and made him explode. Seriously Quinn not everyone you meet is some lost puppy who needs help."

Quinn- (Pouts) "Hmph I seem to recall a lonely vampire who I thought was nothing but scum until I got to know her better. (Kisses Vayne's cheek) Besides you thought Caleb was evil after we met him until he proved otherwise. (Winks and stops whispering) Also a lot can happen in a month so this should be easy." (Smiles with her fangs sticking out adorably)

Vayne- (Sags her head) "*sigh* The things I do for love. (Looks up) Oh yeah and I like my organs being inside of my body."

* * *

A few days later in another reality we witness a scene start inside a humongous skyscraper where shady figures are talking inside a meeting room. Men and women wearing black suits and golden jewelry converse about the advancements made in interdimensional travel and the disturbances taking place behind the walls of an alternate version of the Institute of war. Some of the men believe that the havoc caused by the unexpected intruder is the perfect distraction they need, what with the Summoners still shell shocked and the champions licking their wounds. The camera moves about the meeting room as the wealthy women and men talk about their plans to return their fallen lord to his former glory. The lightning of an approaching rainstorm scatters shadows across the walls, white reflections glinting onto the window panes and the face of the giant bronze clock that's ticking seconds away perched on one side of the shadowy chamber. The camera sinks ominously towards the glittering window panes that are already getting whipped by the first raindrops of the terrible downpour outside. There amongst the descending wet droplets and the blinding flashes of thunder one can barely make out the eerie reflection of a neon sign or some kind of two sided billboard. The sign reads: Singed's Caviar Emporium.

As the downpour continues and the arguments inside the room starts heating up our eyes focus on the silent figure of a cloaked man that's seating in a wheelchair at the head of the room. The figure's features are obscured, however one may recognize a few patches of deformed red fur sticking out from underneath the cloth along with the filthy line of a gray rag that's hiding the patient's eyes.

Something then happens and most of the occupants of the room get slaughtered due to not being loyal to their cause. The short man on the wheelchair does not react as the faithless men scream for mercy and blood starts flying about. After that is concluded a briefcase is placed in front of the furry man by one of the acolytes who is a woman recalling chains into her body. The claps come undone and a single object can be seen inside the padded container. A lone cigar that seems quite ordinary at first glance, but once touched by someone starts brimming with power.

"Give it to me." The man on the wheelchair rasps and so one of the remaining acolytes kneels before the shrouded patient while holding the open briefcase in front of him. Two gangly and emaciated limbs reach out from underneath the black cloak, trembling fingers taking hold of the magical cigar as if it is something precious, and fragile like an eggshell. In the next moment the hands snap the cigar of a certain outlaw in two and a whiff of black smoke rises from the broken parts and are sucked into the darkness of the stranger's hood. Then comes an unsettling silence as the man on the wheelchair remains still. The acolytes look at each other with bated breaths and after a bit try to approach the mysterious stranger to see if he is still alive when suddenly lightning roars above the dark meeting room. A high-pitched laughter then starts emanating from behind the black filthy rags, the furry stranger chuckles and giggles his voice being at times nothing more than a cluster of croaks and gasps and others mirthful sounds of audible beauty to people with good in their hearts. The furry man's arms slowly rise and start undoing the grey bandages that are hindering his vision, the laughter getting louder and louder as more and more of the stained fabric coils against the floor. Soon enough there is nothing wrapped around the emaciated man's eyes. Something flickers red under the hood, then two flares of malice burn like charcoals terrifying the acolytes as Teemo suddenly grasps his hood and tears it off his hairless head. Revealing the grotesque sight of his deformed face that resembles that of a sphynx cat. Thunder booms in the distance as the windows explode alongside most of the remaining acolytes heads leaving blood and jagged glass raining down on the rich carpet. Those dreadful beacons of malice filled eyes peek towards the observer through the barrage of glass shards and warm blood. Back in his hospital room Zilean wakes up screaming.

* * *

Back in the Of Hunters and Scouts Vayne is letting Quinn feed off her underneath a shady tree in the league gardens. They have just finished wrapping up a commercial for Vampagra in what Vayne critically claims as "The stupidest trap to lure vampires." to which Nita critically claims "Shut the fuck up before I gut you!".

Vayne- (Finishes) "You know I'm the human right? So why the fuck did you light me on fire but use special effects to make it look like Quinn wasn't?"

Nita- "Quit your belly aching at least this isn't a multiverse where vampires get disintegrated instantly by sunlight."

Quinn- (Wipes her mouth) "There are worlds like that? Sounds like vampires would be kind of weak there."

Nita- (Pulls out a cigarette) "Oh no they tend to be amongst the most dangerous and (Sees a portal form) what the fuck?"

At that moment Eccentric with her new sun shaped glasses since her old pair was really hurting the mage's eyes leaps onto Teemo who was dressed up as a vampire. Despite it looking like she is hurting the yordle by strangling him the colorful hooded is actual physically weak and can't do much more than shake the Swift Scout violently.

Eccentric- "I let you live and now you've betrayed that trust. (Sees Teemo's outfit) Oh my god he's fighting genius who knows to use my own shadow to block out the sun during my attacks. (Raises a fist) Well eat shit and die, bitch! (It glows purple) Stardust.." (Gets yanked into the air by Nita)

Nita- "You mind telling me what the fuck you're talking about?"

Eccentric- "That asshole isn't a Stripy bag he's just a dick bag! He fucking sold for a poro damn it! (Gets slapped) Zzzzzzzzzzz."

Vayne- (Holding an Umbrella) "What was that all about?" (Quinn snuggles up to her)

Quinn- "I think we'll need to wait a little bit."

Eccentric- (Snaps awake) "Wha?! Oh yeah I got slapped. That hurt you know and also to answer your question another version of me fought an alternate Teemo or well his shell. (Puts a finger to her lips) So I thought he'd take me back but he made me a little bit duller than "his" version of me and so I attacked the wrong one! But yeah I need to go back to Hell before Pensea starts blue balling me and also this is your guys story too so ciao!" (Teleports away leaving behind a map)

After a few days of traveling to help her fellow hooded and having two dopes follow her to try and prove why one of them should live Nita, Quinn, and Vayne arrive at a cave with a door placed in the a small slide to look for intruders the group needs to make a plan in order to get past the front door when the elderly hooded walks up and simply knocks.

Renwick- (Opens the slide) "Who goes the…" (Gets shot in the face)

Nita- (Turns to Vayne and Quinn) "What I ran out of ideas. (Spectre dashes through the door) Damn this guy has ten locks. He does not want anyone coming in or maybe leaving! Bum-Bum-Bum! That was a joke by the way."

Vayne- (Pulls Quinn close) "What the fuck kind of gods decided we needed these sociopaths in our lives?!" (Quinn boops her)

Quinn- "She's not that bad plus I think that colorful one is kind of fun."

Vayne- "Are you kidding me they're all insane. I seriously think that's what all of them have in common is that hood makes you go crazy. (Clenches her head) Hell I think I'm going crazy because I see her or copies of her sometimes watching me ." (The door opens)

Nita- (Wipes her feet of ashes) "That's my fault because I know some of the champions so they have been helping me fuck with you. But before we go in just in case they have some clone bull shit or make illusions I need to do something. (Shows her true face) This and I'm gonna need to lick both of you to recognize your taste." (Puts her hands on her hips)

Vayne- (Quinn pushes her jaw back up) "What?!"

Nita- "Hehe just kidding. I'll be good. (Puts her shroud back on) Now as a refresher you two know how vampires work right? I mean I'd assume you two do cause (Points at Vayne) but I've seen these summoners and stupidity is a horrible, contagious disease so yeah."

Quinn- "Well I know they are weakened by silver, a lacking of moonlight, and speaking of moonlight they become almost indestructible during full moons but lose their minds."

Nita- (Puts her hand in front of her) "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I asked about vampires not fucking werewolves."

Vayne- "But those are vampire weaknesses and don't cuss at her!"

Nita- "Really? Shit my bad it's just I don't need those things because I kind of have Oblivion Energy. But even so one of my predecessors her whole thing was hunting undead stuff."

Quinn- "So how did she do it?"

Nita- "Tch uhhh lots of fire, those guns Lucian has which by the way he's not using them all the way and Soleil Energy."

Vayne- "Now that I think about it why the fuck haven't you taught us how to use that stuff? I mean it seems kind of a useful as hell considering it melts undead and hurts like a motherfucker to everything else."

Nita- "Okay one I'm still deciding to kill you so why the fuck would I teach you something to survive and two even if I wanted to with natural talent it would take at least a month to become skilled. So get the fuck off my back about it. Damn bonobos (Starts to walk into the cave) thinking they know shit."

With our trio descending into the cave system below they soon find themselves going through various well crafted rooms. After traveling for a bit with no real interruptions the three adventurers step into a room that is flooded with light. But Vayne can feel the difference and knows that it is moonlight, artificial but still empowering moonlight. Even with all of our heroes firing as many bolts and rounds as possible the cramped and small rooms allow the vampiric horde to swarm. With no other choice Nita throws the two demacians out of the room and prepares to fend off the moonlight enhanced vampires.

Vayne- "Shit Quinn are you alright?"

Quinn- "Yeah but what about Nita?" (They both see flashes of light under the door)

Vayne- "We can't do anything for her so the most we can do is go find alternate Teemo and stop him."

Quinn- "I feel like that's kind of a lie and you want her to lose."

Vayne- "Yes, because if she dies (Looks away) , which will take a bit, not only will I not have to worry about her killing me besides I'm sure that I can handle Teemo."

When the Night Hunter is about to walk away when the fledgling vampire grabs her wrist. By the time the two marksmen pull apart Vayne already has marks on her skin and it's almost broken.

Quinn- "Why do you always feel like you have to be the hero? (Balls her fist) Why can't you let Nita or me handle things?! I'm the vampire here so you should be the one who is careful."

Vayne- (Rubs her wrist) "You know you don't have the experience I do to use vampirism properly. Besides why are you all of a sudden so eager to fight?"

Quinn- "It's because I feel like such a fool for wasting so much time hating you! (Puts a fist over her heart) It's because Caleb showed me what I could do and Nita too because they are both humans. I'm tired of needing someone to save me and because of that getting hurt. (Throws her fist back) So let me be the hero this time! Let me be the one to get hurt because I feel this curse leaving me and I want to have done something with my power before you become ostracized again."

Vayne- (Slaps Quinn) "That's the exact thing that would get you killed and I wouldn't want to live with that. Speaking of I don't you have to endure that curse more than you need to because I know you have a hard time with the hunger." (Gets punched in the gut)

Quinn- "That was for slapping me and for going on that martyr streak again. Maybe you don't have a hero complex but instead are so paranoid you don't feel that someone else can handle things, even me."

Vayne- "Or I'm right because you've been avoiding looking at my wrist this whole time but you can smell it just under the skin. (Explosives go off behind the door) Also being independent doesn't make me paranoid it just means I like to handle things myself instead of trusting people I've never met before."

Quinn- "You and Nita are more alike than you know. (Hears the door unlocking behind them) Shit. (Loads her crossbow) We better get ready."

The metal door is flung open and from it collapses the broken form of Nita. Her hood has taken on a bodysuit form due to how torn it was during the fight. Wounds cover The Abandoned's body in the form of cuts from claws and holes from her own fragmentation grenades. With a cough of blood from overexertion the elderly woman curls into a balls and shivvers. Before Quinn's can put a paler than normal hand on the dark skinned warrior a pair of legs wrap around the ranger's head and through her into a wall. Shouting "Uberraschung" the black, white, and crimson clad fighter launches herself at Vayne who raises her arm to fire a bolt but has it snapped out of the socket along with her wrist launcher taken off and pulled apart. Our Night Hunter is then grabbed in a chokehold and thrown towards her lover but lands on her feet only to be met with a shaking gun to the face. A flash of Oblivion energy surges through the arm holding the weapon forcing it's owner to take a knee. By the time the noxian woman's eyes clear of bloodlust and passes out the true damage dealing markswoman has reset her arm.

Vayne- "Still want to argue that she is good?" (Fixes her wrist launcher)

Quinn- "She's probably acting out of instinct and either way help me carry her." (Picks up her crossbow)

With the injured hooded between both of them in more ways than one both champions march even deeper into the caverns. Eventually they walk into a large open chamber where a line of minions is steadily jumping into a pot while Bewitching Morgana and Tristana are chanting a spell on top of a raised platform. A few bolts bouncing off a previously unseen shield distract the two witches who turn to face the Hunter and the Scout. As Nita is put by the door to rest as both marksmen reload their respective weapons. An air of tension in the room is quickly snapped by Morgana casting her Tormented Soil on the group and while the two champions are able to escape the corrupted ground Nita being badly hurt has started to sink rapidly. Seeing this Quinn jumps back and is barely able to keep the hooded's head above ground when a Dark Binding hits her. With the ranger trapped by the magic prison Tristana Rocket Jumps towards the vampire but the moment her Explosive Charge sticks a Condemn bolt pins the yordle to a wall via her now impaled shoulder. Seeing her fellow acolyte in trouble Morgana uses her Black Shield to her small comrade and using an advanced version of Tormented Soul causes a Fog of War to flood the room. Using her Heightened Senses Quinn is able to briefly see through clouded room and tries to Vault off Trist to slow her but the Black Shield holds enough for the small witch to clamber up the platform. With Demacia's Wings close enough Morgana unleashes her ultimate, Soul Shackles, which bind themselves to the young woman. Meanwhile Vayne stops keeping Nita out of the soil to Vault forward and gets off a shot onto the Fallen Angel. A screech also signals Valor, who was told to wait outside by his best friend, charges and a Blinding Assault knocks both witches down. With no more minions following the destructive battle the evil alternate champions jump into the caldron which erupts a pillar of red smoke. By using enough CS and their lives as kill Little Devil Teemo has risen back to power. With a flick of his wrist an invisible force knocks both crossbows away from their users. Vayne tries to use her Final Hour crossbow to land an extra powerful blow on the evil being but after summoning his trident Teeto simply uses a Blinding Dart on the huntress. As the blindness wears off the Night Hunter begins to think she has gone delusional because the normally diminutive yordle has grown as large as a tower. If Teemo learned at least one thing from his loss it's that he must not show any restraint when dealing with his opponents. As the tyrant is raising both arms to charge up a mushroom bomb he feels something attach to his left arm. Said thing is the cut off arm from the OHAS universe Teemo who helped with the ad a bit back. Due to D4C rules existing in this timeline both arms the moment they made contact have begun to cancel one another out of existence in a violent explosion that sends small sponge like cubes flying into nothingness everywhere. In pain the ex-scout shrinks down to normal size and fails to notice the smell of the rift's towers from behind as his trident is taken only to have it smashed into his remaining arm with enough force to break both the limb and weapon. A quick twist turns the suffering shortstack to face his hooded attacker but before he can scream Nita uses a quick kick to the gut to knock the wind out of Teemo and her pistol as a gag. When The Abandoned is sure he won't scream she pulls the handgun out and disables the yordle by capping his knees. Due to how short the Little Devil is a simple knee is able to pin him down while getting the noxian woman close enough to punch him in the face.

Teemo- "*Cough* You sure aren't taking your time to mess with me this time are you?"

Nita- "I haven't fought you before. That was my predecessor or at least an alternate version of her."

Teemo- "So who are you?"

Nita- "You don't need to know since I'm either going to cripple you or kill you. Unlike the Eccentric hooded the Abandoned hooded doesn't like putting up a show when she wants to end things." (Punches Teemo out)

Vayne- "That was rather anticlimactic."

Nita- "Would you prefer I'd drag out something I could end quickly? (Vayne shakes no) Besides with the little power he regained only weak and inexperienced fools would lose to him. (Gets up) So tell me bitch do I look like one of those what do you call them bronze scrubs? Do I look like those idiots? (Picks up Teemo) Just in case they have been rubbing off on you though the answer is no. My old age kind of says otherwise."

With the target secured the trio make their way towards the outskirts of Noxus to meet with a contact. This contact is Gwen the hemomancer who heals the group and their captive enough to have the yordle transferred back to his homeworld with new curses being placed on him. He is also given a doll of Eccentric to supposedly remind him of what will happen if the yordle tries a stunt like this again. The two demacians during the trip back however as Nita has noticed have kept a distance between themselves. After being gone for several days Vayne has noticed that food is beginning to sate her hunger less and less. By the end of the week both the scout and the hunter have reverted to their normal selves. While on one of her patrols Vayne comes across a zombie creature which proves no issue but still concerns her.

Nita- (Walks out of the shadow) "So the fallen of the Isles are becoming more bold."

Vayne- (Pulls the bolts out of it's body) "I'm sure you also know about how the Void has become stronger as of late."

Nita- (Crosses her arms) "Of course. But the question that arises now is how will this world deal with the problem?"

Vayne- "What are you talking about? Aren't you a Hooded? So why don't you handle it?"

Nita- "Because I'm fucking old. (Grabs the tail of her hood) This isn't supposed to be my fight and if I'm recalling right you're the reason why. *sigh* Look I'm sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing. (Pulls out a cigarette) It's just (Puts up a finger) One second. Oblivion Spark. (A small red flame acts as a light) I'll tell you how to make this up to me."

Vayne- "You think you have a right to judge me?"

Nita- "I do because no matter what you think you've been through I've been through worse or something just as bad. (Takes a long drag) Plus you owe me for killing Caleb in our timeline so it kind of circles back to one of your questions of why don't I handle it. (Puffs some smoke) I went to that one restaurant back near the Institute and felt his energy. It was faint but the walls of that place call to me and I read the book he gave you. (Takes a drag) Either way I have a plan but you need to cooperate to the fullest and be willing to die." (Puffs a few rings)

Vayne- (Waves off the smoke) "Why should I trust you?"

Nita- "Because I know that you care about Quinn and wouldn't want something to happen to her. (Taps the cigarette) Even with your blood bond severed. So while you deal with the Isle problem I'll prepare her as best I can to fight the void. (Sticks out her hand) Do we have a deal?"

* * *

On that night Vayne left the Institute without warning and Nita began to train the scout. When the sun begins to rise the next morning Quinn wakes up with the noticeable lack of someone spooning her. A replacement sensation soon comes over her as The Abandoned jumps atop the young woman before slamming something onto the demacian's head.

Quinn (Muffled) - "What the fuck is this thing?!" (Hears a beeping)

Nita- (Grabs Quinn's shoulders) "Calm down or you're gonna die!"

Quinn- "What?!"

Nita- "Okay I put a breathing regulator on your head and it's hooked up to a reverse bear trap. If you don't calm down within two minutes the trap will activate and kill you."

With the threat of her life on the line one half of Demacia's Wings slowly comes to and stops panicking while the other half starts to peck the Hooded's head. Nita then proceeds to explain that with the Void disturbances increasing recently she has decided to train the lone twin in the ways of personal energy. After removing the mask so the arbalist can eat, her new teacher explains that a mask that controls breathing is hooked up to a reverse bear trap from her Eccentric Crate. The timer is set to two minutes and counts down whenever the scout doesn't have steady breathing but stops if she regains control. It will be taken off for the young trainee to eat and sleep but her first task will be to climb to the summit of Mount Targon. While a normally lethal climb for most the Hooded see it as a rite of passage and a way of honoring Purifier who made the climb centuries ago. During the climb Nita makes progress easily but does hang back to keep an eye on the somewhat struggling Quinn. While Demacia is a nation of mostly plateaus and Uwendale is a mountainous Hamlet the masked girl finds the freezing temperatures, thin air, and overall task of the climb, which is considered a death sentence back in Demacia, increasingly difficult. With a snowstorm rolling in the two climbers find a cave filled with raptors similar to the ones found on the rift. As the Hooded takes a smoke break she task the ranger with clearing the cave. Tired of waiting more than a minute a few Oblivion Shots solve the avian infestation quickly. With a fire going the younger of the two women wraps herself in blankets as much as she can while the elderly of the pair simply has her hood grow furs and become airtight with a yawn.

Nita- (Throws more kindling into the flame) "If you'd like I could let you come closer."

Quinn- (Crawls next to the Hooded) "So when do you think the raptor meat will be done."

Nita- "*Sniff* Give it a few minutes. In the meantime anything you wanna ask me anything or get something off your chest? I know you are a more social creature than me."

Quinn- "So why'd you become a Hooded and what does it mean to be one exactly?"

Nita- "I didn't have a choice just like the others of my kind. We are chosen by it and even we don't know exactly why. As for what it means to be a Hooded that has been interpreted twenty different ways but for me I wanted to make a world where people could use their own tools and will to make their own way so the world could naturally become better. I killed my mentor because he wanted to create groups and gangs to control the world via the crime underworld. He forgot his mortality though and the groups he made began to exploit their own powers and freedoms becoming regular thugs. The reason I learned how to become spectral was because Gunner had an armor around his body that made him impervious to traditional attacks but with his old age he lost his strength until eventually he couldn't move with it on. So I got close (Puts an open palm out) and put my hand into his chest. (Closes it) While he died from his heart slowing to a stop he told me he was sorry. (Shakes her head) Sorry about the ranting."

Quinn- "No, i-it's fine. *Sniff* The raptor is starting to burn but you should go into the tent. (Nita leaves) Caleb is this why you wanted me to find her? Not just because she needed someone to care about her but so I could get the tools I needed to improve the world? (Looks up) Even if it's not I'll do it. I wonder if you are thinking of me too Shauna?" (Puts out the fire)

Two weeks later Shauna Vayne jumps off her small skiff onto a beach of black sand. A gust of wind forces the vampire to pull her cloak closer to not only ward off the cold but to also steel herself. All of the subtle scratches in the dead woods around the noblewoman don't go unnoticed as she subtly loads her wrist launcher. Eventually the pale woman finds a ruined castle amidst the eternal fog of the Isles. Before the demacian can enter a familiar spectre by the name of Kalista approaches her. Simply by raising her hand the arbalist stops the ghost from speaking and in that moment Vayne accepts that this is a point of no return for her. The physical undead marches into the castle and makes her way to a dilapidated throne room. A crowd of spirits have started to gather and at the head of the room in a grandiose throne sits the Iron Revenant, Mordekaiser!

Mordekaiser- (Leans his bored head into his hand) "I don't suppose the famous Night Hunter has decided to surrender herself to the grasp of the mist?"

Vayne- "I've come to take control of the undead hordes that inhabit these Isles so I can protect the rest of Runeterra. The best way to do so is to defeat the strongest and display dominance." (Throws off her shades)

Mordekaiser- (Gets up and grabs his mace, Nightfall) "Very well. I could use another spirit by my side."

With another throw Vayne rids herself of her cloak to reveal a brown leather bodysuit underneath a purple long coat. All along her waist are silver bolts and from her waist she grabs the first that is shot at Mordekaiser. A barrier of iron blocks the bolt as the revenant starts to move forward at a steady pace. To make some space the demacian uses her large crossbow to Condemn the dark knight which while slowing him down isn't able to pin him to anything nearby to stun the giant. Using Siphon of Destruction Morde is able to force the noblewoman to Vault backwards to avoid the necromantic energies. However this is all apart of the undead warrior's plan as with a simple flick of the wrist chunks of metal fly across the room. Shauna braces herself for an attack that doesn't come since the metal has begun to circle a ghost behind the arbalist. Too late is the realization that this is Mordekaiser's Harvester of Sorrow power and with it the heavy metal enthusiast has closed the gap enough to smash into the lithe woman's side using Mace of Spades to add more force. Deciding to pull out all the stops the Final Hour approaches for the young vampire. With a Vault stealthing her she is able to fire a large bolt that causes the ancient undead to stumble but not fall. Needing to heal himself and weaken his foe the curse known as Children of the Grave is placed over the Night Hunter's head. As the mace is being lined up to strike Vayne is able to get off a close shot from her massive crossbow which pierces the metal man's chest. This gives the adc an idea but the thought is quickly crushed when the mace hits even harder than before sending it's target flying. Readying to bonk his challenger to death with a fully charged Mace of Spades the revived tyrant misses when the foolish woman goes invisible. Said woman winds up behind the tall man and pounces onto his back. From her new position the last Vayne fires another bolt into the head of the undead behemoth before starting to smash in the beast head. When the large crossbow breaks, she starts to use her fist and when they start to bleed Vayne doesn't care. After the incident centuries ago the Iron Revenant decided to keep the remaining pieces of his skeleton inside of his armor. Without them he can't be brought back and with his skull now reduced to almost nothing but dust from the blows the bane of life known as Mordekaiser has fallen. Despite her injuries sustained in the fight Shauna Vayne has no time to rest as she marches beneath the castle and find a long since dried lake. In the middle of it is a pile of brown and black rotting flesh which turns to face the pale woman. This is what remains of the Ruined King and the sight of the grotesque horror reminds the soon to ascend vampire off something she was told by the hooded.

Vayne- "Huh. So this is what she meant by if I survived it would be like Demon Souls."

Half way across the world on Mount Targon at around two in the morning Quinn is pulling herself up the edge of a cliff. While doing so would normally cause great strain on any normal person, the young scout is now anything but and makes finishes her climb up the tallest mountain in the world with one final pull. Already sitting on the summit with a cigarette that is almost done is Nita who congratulates the youthful trainee. Behind both of their mask are smiles of both pride and as a reward for finishing at least the first part of her training one half of Demacia's Wings is allowed to have her mask removed.

Nita- (Puts away the breathing trap) "Congratulations you have just made the climb that Purifier did long ago. (Looks around) Pfft sucks that little sun imp isn't around or we could have accelerated your growth even more."

Quinn- (Sits on a nearby rock) "So does this mean I have energy of my own? (Looks to the horizon) Wooooah, you can see for so far."

Nita- "Not yet."

Quinn- "Hey what exactly makes it personal energy? I get you each have your own names for it and it comes in different colors but what's the secret to that?"

Nita- "We each have something that makes us who we are and what that thing is acts as a factor to our power. (A purple sphere forms near them) Heads up Quinny it looks like we have a guest."

From the ball of energy is a female figure who has a gray skin and black hair. Elements of the void show themselves on the presumed woman's design due to the bright purple energies being showcased in some areas of her form such as the waist and what look like shoulder mounted wings or possibly even weapons. What was thought to be it's face is revealed to be a mask when said mask splits apart to reveal a woman's face beneath. This is Kai'sa, The Daughter of the Void, and as of late she has been popping up in as many places across Runeterra warning of the incoming Void invasion and was attracted to the top of the mountain by the ranger. Due to her brother's notes Quinn corrects the alien warrior by telling her it's more of a forced migration due to how unstable the alternate plane has become. Nita does remind them both that either way it means a large amount of void spawn and that most likely they will be hostile. While the new champion heads to the Institute to warn the summoners the mentor takes her protegee to an old friend of the Hooded, Jax, who trains the ranger in combat. The Grandmaster and The Abandoned both train half of Demacia's Wings until the girl is near death to prepare her for the times ahead. When the war council of Demacia recalls it's champions the lack of Vayne, Quinn, and the deceased Jarvan the 4th is easily noted in the room. They are all told to converge at the great barrier to help contain the outbreak of Voidborne to come while Lux is pulled aside to find the missing markswomen. From within the middle of the Shurima desert a large menacing portal open and from it emerges a large draconic voidborn. It has no name but the one it would have received had the dead twin, Caleb, lived would have been Draken. This former darkin turned beast has lost his mind after being without his weapon, the Void Staff, for so long. Following The Father of the Void emerges hordes of Gath, Koz, Zix, Maw, Sai, Nashor, various other horrors and beings corrupted by the power of the fallen plane. Mighty wings of an evil creature blot out the hot Shuriman sun but are soon replaced by large amounts of dark clouds fuming from the portal. These clouds are void corruption turned gaseous and while they don't travel much further than the desert empire all who refused or couldn't evacuate the kingdom of sand die nearly instantly. Over the next few months the Coalition of Runeterra have barely managed to contain the outbreak of creatures to the southern contientant. Jax is eventually sighted at the demacian campsite in late October and Lux is able to inquire the location of Quinn. The Grandmaster tells the mage that the scout will be arriving in several days when her training in northern noxian plains finishes. In a stroke of impatientence though The Lady of Luminosity heads to the residence of Kled and Skaarl but find them missing. The first clue to what the MIA ranger is doing comes in the form of a beam falling from the sky that almost hits the blonde noble.

Nita- (Puts her arm down) "Better but until your energy becomes defined you won't have the most optimal of energy based attack. Still though it was a good beam Quinny and you've earned a break."

Quinn- (Picks up a water bottle) "Thanks. (Looks at a nearby hill) Hi Luxanna! Come on down we won't bite! Oh Nita I wanted to ask you about Energy Pulse? In case I need to fight something invisible or just to tell where things are around me."

Nita- "I don't have any ability like that. (Puts a finger to her chin) But you have an ability called Heightened Senses right? (Quinn nods yes) If I had to guess your brother must have something similar and combined the ability with energy. So you're gonna have to find out for yourself. Anyways blondie what do you want?"

Lux- "Demacia has joined the fray with the other nations to repel the void but Quinn and Vayne didn't show up so they sent me to find them. (Turns to Quinn) Quinn can you tell me where Vayne might be? I know you two are close."

Quinn- (Crosses her arms) "Not anymore and no I can't."

Nita- (Puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder) "Shauna went to the Shadow Isles to deal with them and considering the time of year will soon learn if she was successful. Quinn go with her and help as much as you can. Your overdrive, beam, and shot attacks along with your greater physical state should help. (Lights a cigarette) I will need to make some peace before I join you. (Sits down) I fear if I go to help you I will push myself too far but if I do perish I'd like to make some arrangements for myself."

Quinn- "Lux I don't have anything back in Demacia and I've renounced myself as a citizen but I will help. For the innocent people that live there."

When the two champions arrive at the encampment on the Demacia border it shows clear signs of being overrun. Before they arrived all of the void creatures converged onto the army of knights under the cover of darkness. Thanks to the efforts of half the demacian army the other half was able to fall back in time to get to the capital for a defense. This attack was lead by a mighty void dragon who ate Rek'sai in a brutal act to showcase strength but was also to take complete control of the void hordes. Beams attacks from Koz pound the walls of the city but the petricite walls are able to take the brunt of the assault. It is the breath attack of the mad Draken that breaks downs the gates allowing the monstrosities to breach inside. The first wave is slaughtered by a barrage of energized bolts from overhead followed by Quinn. As the second wave comes they are also cut down by a Final Spark beam from Lux who snuck in using invisibility. With the threat in sight the rest of the mob of otherworldly beings to converge for a charge but as the formation is completed the wind beings to carry moans of pain. The infamous black mist begins to flood the coastal city as the spirits of the Shadow Isles begin to counterattack the voidborne. As the Fallen flood the city a lone Vayne sits on a spectral horse's back with a dark crown up her Soul Stealer head. The armies of the shadow queen have not only begun attack the void beast though but also demacians who are unlucky enough to lack demacian steel armor. This includes Quinn but with the use of Overdrive and her training is able to hold off the undead. After cleaving a Gath's head in two with her hands the scout notices an equestrian spirit go past her. Shauna has charged straight for the large void dragon and begun shooting spectral Silver Bolts at the beast. These attacks break his scaly skin but have begun to release his acidic Void Blood and all unfortunate to be splashed with it have begun to rapidly melt. With an Abyssal Stare a large ball of void energy is fired from the dragon's mouth which the Night Hunter's stead is able to avoid both the blast and the negative mental effects that come with it. With closing the gap to get rid of the annoying arbalist being the best option the mutated creature charges horns first forward with it's Dilemma attack. As the spear like tip begins to pierce the undead woman's skin she pulls out her larger crossbow which is barely able to push the massive creature to a safe enough distance. The former noblewoman sees this as the Final Hour and with a vault gets a clean shot to hit the draconic underbelly. Tired of his prey avoiding him for so long Draken uses his tail to constrict around Vayne with his Tail Noose technique. The void energy prevents the ghostly figure from phasing to safety and is about to be taken on a trip. Activating his Agonal Flight the Dragon of the Void takes flight over the city and to aid it's children begins to fire a beam from the sky. Due to being under the effects of Tail Noose the shadow queen is forced to take damage from the destructive blast and no projectiles seem to be effective against the flying monster. All is going well for the voidborne when a searing heat begins to annoy him before another dragoness named Shyvana slams into him knocking him out of the air! On the fall down in style of fighting colossuses Vayne starts to climb Draken's body while making sure to avoid the Void Blood. The moment she reaches the head Shyvana is shoved off the superior dragon but in a spot he can't reach in time large bolts start to break his skull. With it's last strength the fallen creature is able to pull together a coherent thought and apologizes for falling to it's baser instincts of destruction. As half of the city has been leveled in the fighting Quinn takes a break from looking for survivors and finds her ex approaching her. The undead woman is holding a silver bolt in her left hand and holds the other out as if asking Quinn to take it. Out of the haze Nita comes running in from the side and using Oblivion Slash sends a shockwave that cuts off the right hand of the shadow queen.

Quinn- (Turns her crossbow to Nita) "Nita what the hell are you doing? (Vayne bites her) Ahhhhhhh!"

Nita- "Quinn don't use your energy! If you do you'll basically self destruct! (Pulls out the Godendag) Come at me monster!" (Swings but a Vault makes it miss)

Vayne- (Licks her fangs) "That actually hurt. (Grabs her fallen hand) I do have to thank you for sending me to that place. (Reattaches her hand) Now with my new powers I can finally cleanse this world of dark magic."

Nita- (Slings her weapon onto her shoulder) "What about Gwen? What about her and all the other "dark" magic users who help people?"

Vayne- "They will die and when the time comes so will the rest. After all my mentor was a woman who was a lycanthrope but I put a bolt into her all the same."

Nita- "Seems a bit hypocritical don't you think? Killing the person you cared for like a mother because she did what she had to in order to help protect the world. Especially considering what you just did to Quinn."

Vayne- "I want her to at least see the world I'm going to make. After all (Pulls out her big crossbow) you can die. I can't."

Nita- "Fun fact about old people is we feel less pain and it's partly because we don't fear death as much. After all I've lived a long enough life. (Starts shooting her M1911) Can you say the same?!"

Vayne- "That or you have dementia. (Takes up a firing pose) Besides did you forget I'm ghost like now? Oh wait that's right you have dementia."

Both are unable to get a good shot off on the other due to their dodging capabilities. Eventually the two get into melee range of each other and while Nita has the edge her stamina is failing her. To keep the markswoman in place the hooded fires a Coercion line that misses thanks to another Vault but this was all apart of Nita's plan as she fires the second part of the line it manage to tether the undead. A Condemn bolt is fired and Nita is forced to catch the bolt which sends her flying back into a pile of rubble. The Vault empowered bolt however finds it's mark in the elderly woman's left leg. To end the battle however a bolt goes into Vayne's back and through where he heart used to be. Quinn who has begun to melt on the inside from charging up the silver bolt with her energy manages to crawl over to the dethroned queen.

Vayne- "I'm glad you got the message. *cough* Thanks to you I can finally cross over. Maybe I can finally apologize to Caleb for what I did and maybe even see my parents one last time but then again I'm most likely going to hell."

Quinn- "What are you talking about? We're going to go back to our room in the Institute."

Vayne- "Quinn you're in denial. That was three different or at least two attacks in one that would kill an undead. I'm just glad that you put me down and did it before I could kill so many people. That crown was evil and made from so much sorrow."

Quinn- (Starts to cry) "I'm so sorry I hate you for so long and I'm sorry I chased you away!"

Vayne- "Don't cry my love since that is the last thing I need to see. I was in the wrong as well for not trusting you. (Starts to fade) Little bird can you please hold me one last time. I'm scared."

Despite her body being wracked with growing pain Quinn desperately tries to get into a kneeling position. By the time she does however the last of Shauna Vayne moves on from this world. Knowing her student doesn't have much time to waste Nita picks up the young woman and starts to run south with her using all of her Oblivion Overdrive possible. After several minutes the old woman sees over the horizon a large abandoned appearing clocktower. On the way down the hill overlooking the ancient place The Abandoned feels a pain in her chest and stumbles cause both of them to fall down the hill. Her heart has begun to slow down from overexertion and has unfortunately stopped on her back causing the bile trying to escape her body to clog her throat and mouth. With her heart stopping Nita knows she has to use an Oblivion Charge on her it to kick start it but can't move her arm to over her chest to finish the task. At the cost of her own hand Quinn slams the glowing fist onto her mentor's chest in time. The hooded quickly stands up and clears her airways before picking up the now dying faster fledgling.

Nita- "That old son of a bitch better be home. (Sees Quinn's eyes rolling into her head) Don't die on me just yet or you won't learn why it's called Oblivion energy. (A crack forms on the young woman's face) Shit! Okay you drive a hard bargain but the reason it's called that is because of what I wanted to send everyone who fought me to. I hated so many people my whole life but I'll be damned (Kicks down the tower's door) if you die! I actually like you. *cough* Sorry about my blood. Zilean! You fuck get over here now!"

From the shadows emerges Zilean but he announces himself as an alternate version of the Chronokeeper. He comes from the timeline the rogue Teemo comes from but a gun to face tells him that the Hooded has no time for idle chit chat. She tells the old man to send Quinn's mind back in time as her body can't be saved in the present.

Zilean- "You know that changing the past (Nita cocks the gun) very well but I need to know where to send her."

Nita- "Send her back in time to when she first met Vayne. I might die but ultimately it's up to her to change this timeline. Gute Nacht Quinny."

When the scout is able to think again she finds herself in the woods outside of Uwendale. As if waking up from a bad dream Quinn finds herself as a child but what convinces her that this is real is seeing a starved Vayne approaching a cornered Caleb. The haze of Vayne's mind is snapped when something jumps onto her back and she starts to feel the sensation of blood in her mouth. From behind her a small girl's voice tells her that she doesn't have to be scared anymore and that she will protect her. Almost two decades later Quinn is dragging her fiancee towards the entrance of the Institute. Vayne is curious what is going through Quinn's head as she took them on a trip to a collapsed mine in the Ironspike mountains and that someone special is coming. Seeing potential prey Nocturne waits for the two woman to leave out the front door to infest one of them. The evil spirit's plan is ruined however when a purple and gold katana cuts it and the door it was standing by in half. This is the morphed Betwixt Blade and the demon is exorcised by it when the blade's user decided to make a flashy entrance. Caleb in an explosion of Pumpkin Energy and blue light burst forth from the door as he is late for his orientation to the league leaving no time to open the large door.

Quinn- 'Well to the League Caleb and thank you Nita. (Turns to Vayne) I'm glad we got this chance.' (Smiles)

* * *

Stripy A/N Damn sorry it took so long everyone and I will try to get more stories out faster. Again please support both of us into the future and I hope you enjoyed this Crossover.


	9. Romance options and snippets

A/N Mmmmm if you are reading this you all know I don't normally do romance related stuff. I blame you all for pushing me here and I'll get a strawpoll ready also if you want to add your own choice message me the choice and reasoning behind it.

* * *

During your average match C has just walked back to base after saving a now unconscious Kalista from the enemy Thresh. While The Hooded doesn't really care much for the losing battle Levia on the contrary does since it's her "promos".

C- "Welp looks like this is a lost cause."

Levia- 'Like hell! (Looks at Kalista) So did you hear the rumors?'

C- "*Sniff* What rumors? (Hears some pings) Oh Sona you want me to help mid? Okay." (Cheesy smile)

Levia- 'That uhhh Jhin is going to ask Sona out.'

Caleb- (Smile fades) "But he wants to kill her. THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE! (The Darkin Armor snaps on) Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Meanwhile at mid lane the enemy Jhin is about to take out an ally Zed. After taunting the shadow ninja about kill stealing off the rift both of them hear a distort roar coming from C's base.

Jhin- "What was that?" (Berserk C appears in front of him)

Berserk C- "Fuck you! (Kicks Jhin into the air) LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL! LOWL!"

In a state of pure rage Berserk C has pummelled the deranged artist so much that Jhin's body has crashed through all of the structures down mid lane destroying them. Even after the nexus is destroyed the summoners realize it would be best to keep the mad Hooded on the rift.

Berserk C- "Oobashaaaaa!" (Throws another tree)

Levia 'Huh Leviathan damn I'm good. (Puts her hands on her cheeks) Hey crazy. (Caleb stops eating Gromp's face) Yeah I lied about those rumors. Sowwy.'

C- (The armor recedes) "Ewww. (Throws away Gromp) Damn it Levia what's wrong with you?!"

Levia- 'Mmmm Nothing you yandere.'

C- "Hmph I like to think of myself as a undere. (Looks at all the destruction) Yeah let's get the fuck out of here. Teleport!"

(Back at C's room)

Levia- 'So is it Sona you're gonna get with?'

C- "Mmmm (Hides his face) I don't know. I mean I like all of them even if it's a little but how do I pick?"

Levia- 'Hmm you could try that Blitzcrank dating service or if want to try something fun maybe use the multiverse mirror to see other yous that are around those girls.'

C- "Know what that's not too bad of an idea."

* * *

[Mafia Jinx]

Over the last century this alternate Valoran saw a massive amount of modernization via hextech becoming mass spread. Thanks to this a rise in organized crime that involve dealings with illegal hextech creations as well as other crimes have spiked. A more unified world has decided to increase the police force greatly to match but while conventional crime is combatted a less natural fight is constantly happening. We now see Jinx who after being caught in the fight over Piltover several weeks ago by Zyra and Vi is sleeping in her cell. The mafia member is currently having a nightmare where she is standing a warehouse that is on fire while members of rival gangs burn around her. To make things worse small creatures seem to be pouring more gasoline into the flames and the weirdest part is before the building explodes the Loose Cannon sees herself outside. When the criminal snaps awake she notices one of the small creatures hanging out by her cell door. It seems like a dark monkey like creature with a small purple poncho on it and feathers all over it like someone pulled mean prank on it. As if shooing away a fly it tells Jinx to back away from the solid steel door before beginning to lick it. A hissing sound fills the room along with what Jinx notices as an acidic smell before the door melts. On the other side waiting however are several flood lights that cause the creature to turn to ashes. Heavily armored men drag the girl out of her cell and after passing a hallway full of dead officers is thrown into the back of an armored car. While in the van the convict notices a lone blonde woman in a white suit with a sword is staring at her. Outside of the car the street lights around the corner are being smashed by a small group of the monkey creatures. After taking a turn the drivers stop when the creatures stand in front of the car and get into a dog pile. Before they can turn on the floodlights on top of the vehicle a snickering can be heard from the group. Now a blob of darkness the creatures begin to mold into a large dragon and even with the high powered lights the beast refuses to disperse. In panic despite their divine leader in the same transport as them the troops try to go in reverse only to have their car stopped with a jolt from above. A few minutes earlier back at the prison Officer Quinn who has been shot manages to reach a phone.

Quinn- "Come on pick up. (Valor lands next to her) Valor go to the medical ward and bring me a first aid kit okay?" (Valor nods and flies off)

?- "Hello? Metto you do know we have telepathy right? You don't to call me you silly (Senses pain) Who is this?"

Quinn- "Hey bro. Some assholes showed up and shot up the place."

Caleb- "Shit Quinn are you okay?!"

Quinn- "Got shot but I want to know what those guys came for. I saw them drag out Jinx."

Caleb- "Son of bitch damn it Leviathan! I thought about her after you told me about how you arrested her and then I got this flashback to when we were kids. I said I would protect her and then this fuck (A hiss is heard) starts bragging about new host so everyone must have lost their shit. Anyways I tried to warn her with some dreams and even sent Metto to go get her so that must have not worked. Welp looks like my night is fucked! Good luck with that bullet wound." (Hangs up)

Quinn- "Aww couldn't send one of those goblin mofos to help. (Valor comes back) Well I don't have darklings but I have you at least. (Valor caws) Hey don't get cocky. After those things are immortal."

Back to the Judicator's Warriors who have called in backup to deal with the massive abomination. This also includes several helicopters who have begun to open machine gun fire on the dragon which in response has begun to breath flesh eating locust.

Kayle- (Grabs Jinx) "Hmmm why would he pick you as a mate? Mortals confuse me."

The backdoors of the transport are starting to be pulled off from the outside. While her troops are distracted by the Darkling dragon named Draken the real threat is using tendrils to tear off the armored cars doors.

Kayle- (Looks at her sword) "Hmmm this host is too new to do battle with him. (Turns to Jinx) Don't mate with him in the meantime and I will return for you head." (Disappears in a flash of light)

Jinx- "Well fuck you too. Also who the hell is he?!" (The doors are ripped off)

On the other side of the door kneeling is the same creature from Jinx's cell and petting Metto's head is her creator. Two demon heads attached to tentacles are attached to his back which like the rest of his body is covered in an armor of darkness and tendrils. Pure yellow eyes stare at the convict who in fear can't resist her new kidnapper when he picks her up and sinks into the ground with her. When the mafia member comes too she finds herself in a dimly lit room on a couch and the monkey creatures are sitting at a table playing cards. Apparently the game didn't go as expected since on in samurai armor started to trade punches with another one that was covered in computer hardware.

Jinx- "You guys aren't too bright are you?"

?- "No they are not and I prefer them this way. Makes them into less smart asses."

Across the room are two pairs of yellow eyes staring back at the girl and suddenly she remembers what her current situation is. Seeing a gun on the table next to her Jinx picks it up and grabs the purple poncho "monkey" to hold it hostage.

?- "Oh you wanna shoot one of them in the head cool I do that sometimes if I'm mad enough. Don't worry about it they regenerate and even if you kill them they can be respawned since I'm alive."

Jinx- "The fuck does that mean?" (Sees the other monkeys pulls out tommy guns)

?- "Hey! Put the guns down everyone. We just cleaned the place of vampire blood. (Sees his darklings sadden) Okay you can shoot them on the roof but don't hit anything!"

After stepping from the shadows Caleb sheds his armor to reveal himself wearing a trench coat over his black suit with a matching fedora completing his detective look. He then explains to Jinx that because of the being he is host to she has been targeted by other entities.

Caleb- "Anyways there are like a dozen other douchebags like me and if we all meet at once then blah blah blah end of the universe. (Starts waving his hand) But we're fiiiiine except for that one angel bitch who keeps trying to kill me. (The heads start to growl) Ah shit I forgot to mention no to talk about..."

Levia- "Kill Kayle and all who follow her! Then kill the other eleven so I can rule this plane!"

Caleb- "*Sigh* Cause if you mention her this happens."

Jinx- (Points to the heads) "Does it always talk like that?"

Caleb- "Yes but if you hate it as much as I do then feel free to turn on that light switch." (Points by the door)

Levia- "Tear their spines out of their asse oh no wait don't! (The lights come on) Ahhhhhhhhh it burns us!" (Disappears)

Caleb- "Phew it feels good to be normal even for a little bit. (Squints) Though it does sting a little."

Jinx- "So as long as you have light on you you're normal but in the dark you're what a demon?"

Caleb- "More like godlike and I literally can't die unless Kayle kills me or I knock up a girl. So pretty much as long as I don't get laid I'm good to go. I mean there are some loopholes on the last one but yeah last time I tried to do one it involved me crashing from orbit with Leviathan or as I like to call it Levia getting freed. (A helicopter crashes outside) Damn it (Storms out the room) I told them not to fucking shoot anything!"

The next day at Piltover Police HQ Quinn is finishing the reports on what happened the night before. While the officer hasn't seen her brother face to face in a long time out of fear of the Leviathan swapping host to the young woman she still helps Caleb out as much as possible.

Quinn- (The phone rings) "Ah perfect timing. (Answers it) Piltover Police Headquarters how may I help you? (Looks around) Okay now do you mind giving me details about last night like for instance were the bodies we found cultist, supernatural beings, or gangsters?"

Levia- "Does it matter since they are dead either way?"

Caleb- (Pats the head) "Kayle's cultist."

Quinn- (Writing the report) "Mhm and quick question. Did one of them crap out their spine or did you tear it out? (Starts to spin her pen) I know how scary you can be whenever you're in the dark but I know you've told me "it" likes to do stuff like that."

Caleb- "Yes."

Quinn- "Ooooookay. Bye." (Hangs up)

Chief Caitlyn- (From her office) "Quinn did you finish that report?!"

Quinn- "Yes ma'am! (Straighten out the papers) Finishing up the report on that brutal gang war that happened!"

Crazed Witness- "The goblin things formed a dragon! It'll kill us all!"

Quinn- "He's clearly crazy so can someone restrain him! There are no such things as dark dragon monsters or darkness goblins but if there were I would totally be the first person to say something!" (Valor pecks her head for lying)

Back at Caleb's building Jinx has decided to wander around and finds that aside from the part where the Leviathan host lives the rest of the building is dilapidated. Eventually she makes her way outside via a shadowy alleyway but hears a voice telling her to wait.

Caleb- (Teleports from a shadow) "If you are going somewhere I'm gonna need to go with you. Some of my buddies have also found out that some gangs have a hit on you but they ain't shit to me."

Jinx- "I was going to my place to grab some stuff or if the cops haven't raid it yet. So how exactly do you know me? I mean you look familiar but the whole long hair is throwing me off."

Caleb- "*sigh* You try to pull off a look and everyone rides your ass about it. (Puts a hand through it) I mean it's not that bad and give me a break cause when you go around smashing statues a person tends to lose track of time.

Jinx- "What? (Shakes her head) You still didn't answer my question though."

Caleb- (Checks a trash can lid) "Okay so do you remember (Shakes his head) Wait a second. Aki bring me a chair! (A recliner appears) Anyways so when we were younger I made a promise to Auntie Nita that I would protect you. Hell I remember knocking someone's teeth out just to teach them a lesson." (A beer appears)

Jinx- (Does a thinker pose) "Mmm I faintly remember that. Also I do recall that one of my old gangs that I used to be apart of got torn to shreds but we couldn't find the culprit. Ooooohhhh that was you. Also since you can teleport stuff do you mind getting me my guns back."

Caleb- "Sure and you should stay inside until night if you know what's good for you. Because again I'm not very useful in the day cause darkness powers. Teleport!"

(Back inside)

Jinx- "So the whole reason people are after me is because you made some cheesy promise as a kid?"

Caleb- "Yep (Reclines) and there should be a button under my desk so please press it."

When Jinx does so metal shutters drop and cut off all sunlight entering the room. A few minutes later after hearing a buzzing noise Caleb has the shutters opened again to reveal he got a crew cut. Dahn is also briefly seen sitting on the couch with Fishbones and Pow-Pow which after having a brief staring contest with Constable Trundle the jump suit wearing darkling obtained from evidence. After a few hours of incessant complaining from the Loose Cannon the duo go out to eat at a fancy italian restaurant. Caleb is having veal milanese with a side of potatoes along with a glass of lambrusco wine. Jinx being Jinx has skipped straight to dessert with panna cotta, buccellato, and a cannolo.

Jinx- (With her mouth full) "So how come we got a table in the back?"

Caleb- "Last time I took a seat near a window a hit squad tried to run me over with a car." (Sips some wine)

Jinx- (Swallows) "This stuff is good!"

Caleb- "Yep. When I used to work in the mafia I got a few exquisite taste to say the least. Damn I used to get all the women and things I wanted."

Jinx- "I thought you said you couldn't get laid. (Leans in) Or was that some kind of insult to me?"

Caleb- "Hmph (Finishes his wine) yes. (Jinx pretends to faint) Oh come on I meant it when I said I can't get laid and that was before I got my powers."

Jinx- "So how old are you anyways if you're so called immortal?"

Caleb- "Twenty five. I got these powers when I was twenty one and back then I used to get whatever I wanted. I mean I still do considering the mafias are smart enough to pay me so I don't kill them all."

Jinx- "So why not just kill them?"

Caleb- "Well I didn't know which of them you were apart of and also all of us supernatural beings have this weird agreement to try and keep regular people out of the know. I woulda said in the dark but I didn't want to seem like a douche."

Jinx- "So are you gonna kill me when I'm in the clear?"

Caleb- "Naw. But those snipers on the roof across the street trying to get a clean shot on us might. We got about ten seconds before then do, nine, so you might, eight, wanna duck under, seven, the table before, six, then. Five, man I wish, four, the Leviathan cult, three, listened to me, two, instead of being, one, douchebags to me." (Gets shot in the stomach)

After the first shot is fired several more armed gangsters get up from their seats and open fire on Caleb's body before spotlights are pointed at the body. Carefully they escort the body outside while more cars show up as civilians are gunned down. Jinx has managed to make it behind the bar and dragged her guns with her.

Jinx- 'Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I gonna do?!' (Loads Pow Pow)

Metto- (Teleports next to her) "You should probably go help him."

Jinx- "Wait you guys can talk? I mean what the hell do you want me to do?! (Blind fires) Those guys are armed to the teeth and I don't kill people."

Metto- (Rolls her eyes) "I mean go shoot the lights. If you do that then us darklings can help and the boss can regenerate quicker. Now hold on a second." (Opens her mouth wide)

Caleb- (Through Metto) "Seriously Jinx these bullet holes hurt like a motherfucker. Also you owe me for saving you and bringing you here to eat."

Jinx- "I thought you said you were gonna protect me! Not the other way around."

Caleb- "Oh yeah let my mangled body do just that! Seriously Jinx I can't protect you if I'm dead but to be honest you could let me die so people stop going after you… maybe."

Jinx- "Grrr fine! (Loads Fishbones) But you have to take me to go get some cake and I mean a wedding sized one! Now watch this!" (Fires Super Mega Death Rocket!)

The following explosion destroys the caravan of cars outside and all of the lights with them. From amidst the flames two demonic heads flail out with the one lacking eyes coiling around a foe before entering via their stomach and exiting with it's victim's heart out of the chest. As one head is feasting the other grabs a nearby car door from the wreckage before throwing it through another hit squad member while giving Jinx cover.

Caleb- "God damn it! (Cracks his neck) Do any of you know what it's like to be shot in the head? (Pulls out an M1911) I mean it really fucking hurts! (Shoots someone to prove it) But then again burning to death is a way worse way to go. (Throws someone into the wreckage) Jinx do you wanna stay or do you want to me up again later?" (Amber eyes turn yellow)

Jinx- "Yeah I think I'm gonna go." (Metto teleports her)

Caleb- "To be honest I wanted her gone so I could use this. Black Hole!" (Tosses one)

Teleporting back to his hideout C misses the large explosion off in the distance but remembers to head to a nearby bakery. Despite not having much remorse for stealing and being able to get away with it Mr. C grabs a more reasonable sized cake for his new "roommate". When he gets back he finds Jinx sitting at the poker table with his darklings playing an unknown game.

Caleb- (Puts the cake down) "What'cha guys playing?"

Aki- "Poker!"

Cathy- "Old maid!"

Metto- "Fifty two pick up!"

DAHN- "War!"

Jinx- "I was just drawing random cards. (Grabs her cheeks) You got me a cake!"

Caleb- "Yeah and you passed a test of mine. I coulda gotten out of that easily with some darkling help but I wanted to see if I could trust you. (Sits on his recliner)"

Jinx- "What?! So I almost got killed for nothing?!"

Caleb- "No. I needed to see if you had my back since I had yours. After all you need two people to be back to back. (Shrugs) Or something like that." (Smirks)

Jinx- (Squints) "You're lucky you got me this cake. (Picks up the box) Also that you're immortal and it's night time. Hey how come you sent me nightmares to warn me?"

Caleb- "It was the last time we saw each other. The day I burned that warehouse with the Numerals down so you could be free."

Jinx- (Sits on the floor) "Thanks. Oh and don't worry cause I got your back." (Thumbs up)

* * *

[Intermission one]

Caleb is currently taking a break on his couch and is eating a salami and cheese sandwich. Levia is pretending to eat one and before they go back in Caleb decides to do a little stretching.

Levia- 'Hey did that Jinx mean to reference Part 5 of Jojo cause her order seemed a bit weirdly specific?'

Caleb- "Naw I think she just picked the ones she could understand."

Levia- 'So did Riven ask you again to tell that story also are you sure because Mafia stuff?'

Caleb- "Yes, I'm sure. Also no and even then Cassiopeia asked me to tell the story of Part 4 first. Anyways let's go back in."

* * *

[Silent Night Sona]

On an alternate version of Runeterra fused with Earth at the north pole we see Caleb asleep in a bed and the clock next to him beeps. When the grey haired Santa looks at the time it reads 11:59 pm on December 24 which causes the man to begin hastily getting dressed.

Caleb- (Burst into the workshop) "Quick pack up the toys, get me my list, and if those flee bags aren't saddled in six seconds then get your asses under the mistletoe because my boots about to give them a fucking soul kiss! Who was in charge of my wake up call?!"

Levia, a dark elf and second in command of the Confederate Santa's Workshop, points to the yordle elf next to Caleb. The man in red then proceeds to back hand the poor creature into the wall behind them before heading outside to his sleigh. All of the reindeer are in a tangled mess before Santa Caleb has to use Christmas magic to fix it. His last words to the now crying elf in charge of reindeer was to and I quote "Pick up your shit and get out.". Over the next fifteen seconds presents are dropped from the atmosphere causing destruction all over the Confederation of Freedoms. When landing in the street to acknowledge that he successfully delivered his present quota Santa starts to dance while Levia is wondering if that elf that was tossed out by accident died. A lone present drops out of the back however and with some running Caleb is able to reach the house it belongs to. Sure he had to shoot the door handle to get inside but at least little Jimmy got his IPhone. It turns out this was a video recording of the lastest Christmas mayhem caused by the red Hooded and the other Santas in the meeting room are less than pleased.

Santa Gragas- "Why do we even keep this guy around? He seems to always cause some kind of trouble. It's like he's jinxed." (Drinks some nog)

Elf Jinx- (Pokes her head in) "You guys call?"

Santa Draven- "No sub markman go back outside." (Jinx leaves)

Caleb- "That's racist Draven calling her sub anything. Anyways who the hell are you to call out on me you fat drunk fuck?! (Points to Gragas) Is no one gonna call him out for crashing his sled and then going on an anti semitic rant to the police officer! I mean the guy wasn't even jewish and all of his reindeer died!"

Santa Braum- "That may be so but you have killed several people in the past. Remember 1914 when you ruined the Christmas Truce?"

Caleb- (Slides into his chair) "Ummm yeah that was my bad killing all those germans but! (Puts a finger in the air) But! To be fair it was what one of the troops asked for and as usual I fulfilled my quotas! Huh huh I gave that one guy those socks."

Braum- (Pulls out a list) "You also own varies guns, several nuclear missiles, killed several Coca Cola executives, and have employed a race of elf eating lizard men to work in underground mines? What is the meaning of this?"

Caleb- "Well the lizard men are called Garlons and they mine deep underground so I can have fresh raw materials to create gifts. Not my fault they eat elves like funyuns! Hell I've been asking to employ Gragas' cousins aka dwarves since they tend to be drunk but hard workers or orcs since they can fight to actually save their lives and have decent work ethic. (Points towards the door) Shit my best worker is a dark elf and Leviathan helps way more than the others. As for the guns I've had terrorist attacks, zombie elf outbreaks, and I occasionally need to enter war zones so it's warranted. Shit I live in the middle of nowhere you don't think I like to relax by taking a power wheel jeep outside and doing donuts with it while shooting an AK-47 into the air?! Morons. Also those thieving fucks used my image for too damn long without me seeing a fucking die! So they got what they deserved and the nukes well nonproliferation my ass cause Santa don't play NATO."

Snow Bunny Nidalee- "*Sigh* Caleb we do agree that you always get the job done which is why we are willing to let you keep your share of the deliveries. However you are going to be monitored for the following year and if you have another workplace incident like usual then we'll have no choice but to make you the santa of Antarctica."

Caleb- "Alright! Alright! I'll try to have an uneventful year but it won't be easy considering I attract all sorts of bullshit. I'll even dedicate it to those german children whose dads I killed and who awkwardly enough I had to give gifts that year."

With the meeting adjourned Caleb walks outside to see Levia swerving to a stop with his sleigh. It turns out at first the dark elf went to get some pot but found herself with the munchies afterwards. Hence why the sleigh has a piece of a Taco Bell sign hanging off the edge but the two are able to hide it in the sack before heading home. When they land a portal opens up and from the golden circle a blue haired woman appears dressed like a traditional caroler holding an instrument made of gold.

Levia- "Oh god it's one of them! (Pulls out a Spas-12) Back to hell from whence ye came demon!" (Gets knocked out by Caleb)

Caleb- "Yeah sorry about that some carollers showed up and some elves were taken from us by them. (Shakes his fist) Bastards. (Hops out the sleigh) Anyways my name is Caleb (Puts his hand out) What's your's?"

It was at this moment Santa Caleb knew he fucked up but not only for asking the mute woman if she could talk but also because he forgot to feed the garlons. Now after burning his visitors clothes to avoid more zombie elves Old Saint C has given Levia a special task. So while the old but not so fat or jolly man gives the inspector a tour of the workshop his dark elf is using a flamethrower to herd the runaway lizard people into the countless crevices around the factory.

Caleb- "Sorry about the whole destroying your clothes thing and the fact I'm having you use an etch a sketch until I find that magic cookie recipe. (Opens his office door) Until then feel free to ask any questions you'd like." (Sits at his desk)

{Outside the window}

Levia- "Back! (Shoots some flames) Back to the mines! (The garlons start to run to her) Oh yall want the dark meat?! (Punches one) Fuck off you can't have any! (Uses flames again) Shit they're attracted to heat!"

{Back in the office}

Levia- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (An explosion occurs)

Sona- [ What was that? ]

Caleb- "Oh my second in command is probably badly hurt. *sigh* She has been with me for so long and we've dealt with so much absurdity over the years. (Pours a glass of milk) I mean it's still fun and something different but yeah (Drinks it all in one go) sometimes I just want to have a normal career like the other santas. Then again someone has to deal with this crap so it might as well be me." (Peeks out the window)

Sona- [ That is actually quite noble. (Shakes the board) However we need you to make (Shakes again) it a year without anything too (Shakes) weird happening. ]

Levia- (Barges into the office) "Yeah boss the normal plan didn't work. We are gonna have to scuttle the workshop since those cuck lizards are going crazy!"

Caleb- "Shit! (Pulls out an AK-47) Gonna have to use my Ak. Guess today ain't gonna be a good day. (Picks up a picture) Sorry Cube. Anyways Sona you might wanna hide cause I don't know if they'll try to eat you. (Sona walks out the door) Did she just walk out?"

While the two morons are scrambling to load their weapons Sona has walked outside to where the lizard men are currently trying to break into the factory. Following the calming music Caleb and Levia find the musician leading a line of the lizard people into a crevice. It is later learned that Bad Santa Veigar was purposefully trying to sabotage the destructive Santa so his title could be stolen and Christmas could be ruined. As the months pass by Levia feels she is slowly growing distant from Caleb since he is spending so much time with Sona. The dark elf also feels slightly bored since nothing dangerous has happened with the mute around. Back in the Multiversal Mirror room the darkin Levithan can relate as whenever C is around the Maven of String he is calmed. Anyways back to the Holiday universe where Levia has just heard gunshots from the assembly lines and an elf named Kyle has begun shooting up the place. Doing what anyone else would do in her situation the alternate Darkin grabs her own gun and opens fire back.

Kyle- "I told Eddy I had big plans for the weekend! (Shoots the ceiling) Ahahahahaha!"

Caleb- (Slides behind cover to Levia) "What the hell is going on here?"

Levia- "It's the elf you backhanded into a wall on Christmas Eve and now he's pissed. I'm afraid we might have to kill him unless we want to endanger the other elves but more importantly the lizards."

Sona- (Telepathically) 'Or we can try to reason with him. I mean he had to have snapped from something."

Caleb- "Okay we'll try Sona's plan first and Levia you get a good angle in case things go south."

Levia- "You got it boss." (Leaves the room)

Sona- (Hands Caleb a megaphone) 'Are you really gonna try to talk to him' (Ducks to avoid a shot)

Caleb- "To be honest if this was a few months ago no. But I don't see why not? Kyle! (The elf stops shooting) I would like to know what the issue is so we can resolve it peacefully?"

Kyle- "You backhanded me into a wall and fired me just because you couldn't set a fucking alarm clock! Also don't try talking out of this because it only end with me ramming a knife into your chest!"

Sona- 'Maybe try apologizing first and then try to negotiate his release.' (Starts to play a soothing melody)

Caleb- "Kyle just put down the gun. If you do we can talk about giving you a proper severance and I'll even give you a recommendation."

Kyle- "G-g-g-go to hell man! (Shoots the ceiling) I ain't dropping shit! I know you ain't got a gun just like I know you don't really give a shit about anyone!"

Caleb- "I know you just used your last round and if I didn't care about anyone Levia would have shot you in the head by now. (Kyle gets sniped) Whoa what the fuck?!"

Levia- (On a walkie talkie) "I thought that was the signal." (Double taps)

Caleb- "No! Why'd you shoot him?! We could have talked him out of it?!"

Levia- "What the hell are you yelling at me for?! Besides he wouldn't have given up and you know it. Just like I know you wouldn't have even tried to talk to him if she (Points to Sona) wasn't here."

The dark elf then runs off crying with Caleb and Sona quickly giving chase. Eventually they find Levia hanging her feet off the edge of a crevice and a bagel in her hands. The musician and santa join her in watching the sunset that is rapidly approaching.

Caleb- (Sits) "Hey buddy. You alright? I mean you stormed out of there in a real hurry."

Levia- "*Sniff* Yeah. It's just I don't want you to become a "normal" santa. The reason we met and why is because you weren't like everyone else. I mean dark elves and garlons aren't exactly thought of when somebody think Christmas cheer. I mean even other elves are treated like nothing more than lackeys let alone as an actual second in command." (Hugs her knees)

Sona- (Grabs Levia's shoulder) 'I'm not here to change anyone. I just want to help here so things don't go overboard.'

Caleb- (Hugs Levia) "I just want to have some peace and quiet around here. It doesn't mean we won't have anymore craziness. Just means we'll have to get a hold of ourselves from time to time." (Sona hugs Levia too)

Levia- "Oh *sniff* okay. Plus maybe Sona can be the new Misses Caleb since she calms you?"

Caleb and Sona- "'What?!'"

* * *

[Intermission 2]

Caleb is currently kneeling front of a tombstone and while crying.

Levia- 'I feel like maybe we might have wanted to look at that last universe a bit more?'

Caleb- "Well to be fair the main reason I do like to be around Sona is just that. I feel at peace around her and like a normal person. No stressing about killing demons and all sorts of crap plus I get to do my painting."

Levia- '*Sigh* Well it's time to go check out the Nidalee timeline. You ready to say goodbye?' (The water works start)

Caleb- "Oh god! NOOOOOOOOOO! Why god?! Take me instead! It did nothing but entertain millions and bring joy! (Pounds the ground) Why did they kill it?! Why?!"

Levia- 'We gotta go man!' (Grabs Caleb)

Caleb- "Noooooohohoooooo!"

The grave reveals the name Metal Gear series with a burning copy of Metal Gear Survive near it.

* * *

[Pharaoh Nidalee]

On a version of Runeterra where the Shuriman deserts spans most of the land across the entire globe. The deities of this plane have claimed various locations and built entire civilizations around themselves. They have even taken to bestowing their gifts to certain mortals or even rule them directly but either way they are known as Pharaohs. One such leader is Nidalee who rules over her coastal kingdom in the northeastern part of the massive continent. This land of savannas and jungles was attacked one day by an army from across the seas. Entrusting her army of feline warriors to hold off the invasion force Nidalee has traveled all over seeking aid from the other Pharaohs in repelling the army of chaos. We are skipping forward in time where the Pharaoh of the Horus kingdom Quinn reluctantly heeds the advice of Pharaoh Azir of Ra to escort the Bastet leader to the red deserts across the sea where the alternate ranger's brother resides. After crossing a harsh sea they eventually arrive at the Set Isle on it's southern coast where across the dunes a strange creature begins to approach them. The crimson beast is the size of a horse and canine in appearance but it's tail is forked with twin scorpion stingers along with a curved snout. The strange creature begins to wiggle squared ears while sniffing the foreigners before a hand appears from behind it's thick neck to pat it. It's name is Temno and his rider is a woman who introduces herself as Riven and she is wearing a white tunic with a red scarf. Quinn throws off her cloak to reveal her bronze scaled shirt and dress as her amber eyes begin to glow.

Riven- (Sees a Horus seal on Quinn) "So one of the chicken shits left their mountain? What the hell is your kind doing here and (Points to Nidalee) who is she? *sniff* Also who put on perfume?"

Nidalee- (Steps forward) "That would be me. I am Pharaoh Nidalee of the Bast Kingdom and I have come to seek aid from all nations to defend against the growing Apep demon hordes. Please escort me to your leader so I can negotiate with them."

Riven- "Hmph you already have the bird people on your side so why do you need us? (Holds out her hand) I suggest you leave before things get ugly."

With that a glimmer appears in the distance before a massive, cracked gladius flies into Riven's hand. It also tears her tunic to reveal muscle cuirass with elegant engravings of Set animals encircling a falcon.

Nidalee- "Stop! Azir of Ra sent us here to seek your nation's aid. With Apep's return we (Turns to Quinn) require the champion of Set's physical strength since it is the greatest."

Riven- (Puts her blade on her back) "Very well. But she (Points to Quinn) must remain with your ship and all of the bird brains must remain on board."

Quinn- "Fine. It's not like I want to travel across this shit hole that was so bad we sent it adrift. (Turns to Nidalee) Try to find Caleb as soon as you can so we can leave."

Riven- "He's dead. *gulp* Caleb died not long ago."

Quinn- "What?"

Riven- "He joined in the battle royale atop the Leviathan's Tooth and lost. Pantheon returned to the capital and he is still our pharaoh." (Looks down)

Quinn- "Idiot got himself killed after all. Well at least he doesn't have to live in this wasteland anymore and it's what he gets for trying to become a pharaoh." (Walks off)

It takes several days but Nidalee and Riven eventually make their way to the mountain pass that separates both halves of the island. While preparing to camp in a cave they found the alternate Exile begins to tell the royal of her home in the name of truth, in case Quinn told her something. The southern half of the island in mostly desert and plateaus but the rock formations house gold which have caused mining villages to pop up near them. On the winds the sound of storms are carried from the west which the native woman explains comes from the Leviathan's Tooth, a great mountain with an eternal sand storm on it's summit. The next day they arrive at the capital of Omada in the northeast and while she has been traveling for a bit the Bast Queen is in awe at the difference the city has from others in her travels but she also can't help but notice the similarities. Men and women dressed in various clothes such as the peplos and himation of the inhabitants to the city, the togas and tunicas of their western neighbors, and the most familiar to the royal are the shendyt and kalasiris of the southern citizens. Children are playing with dogs, cats, and even small Set animals in the streets while their parents are shopping. Nidalee realizes that the outside cultures most likely demonized the Set Isles culture after the massive conquest campaign of old. Eventually they make it to the palace with it's golden pillars, deep red paint and marble walls but before they reach the throne room two women stop them. They are Diana and Leona who inform the travelers that Pantheon is not receiving any visitors but when their comrade Riven explains what the situation is the two aspects allow them to pass. As they reach the door however a single edge ax is thrown into it and behind them standing in the entrance is a man completely coated in blood and mud.

Riven- "Caleb."

Caleb- "Did you miss…" (Passes out standing)

Diana- (Lifts her khopesh) "Get Pantheon Leona. (Turns to Riven) We need to see if he is alive or not."

Nidalee- "So I'm going to guess him being alive is an issue."

Riven- "It means that he never lost the fight to become pharaoh and if Caleb here survives from his wounds he gets to fight for the throne again."

Caleb's eyes ignite a bright red and his broken form stumbles onto it's feet. The man's mouth doesn't open but a terrifying voice begins to be projected from the bleeding man. It is the voice of Set Leviathan and the deity informs that the twin of the red sands must recover without any of the island's citizens help. Also if someone were to kill him then they would be torn apart and likewise for helping him. A rematch is scheduled on the day after the full moon in a fortnight but later that night Nidalee sneaks into the cell that is housing the injured challenger.

Nidalee- (Holds her hand out) "Primal Surge."

Caleb (raspy)- (Snaps awake) "What are you doing?"

Nidalee- "I'm trying to heal you."

Caleb- (Grabs her collar) "Do you want us to both be ripped limb from limb?! *cough* Get the hell away!"

Nidalee- "So would you rather die and not claim the throne? (Caleb lets go) Exactly but I need you to promise me something."

Caleb- "What?"

Nidalee- "My lands are in grave danger from outside forces and I need as much help as I can. So when you become Pharaoh I'll need you to send the Set armies to help."

Caleb- "Fine."

Nidalee- "That's it? No request or anything?"

Caleb- "The fuck you expect a debate? We don't have much time and I need to heal quickly."

Two weeks pass in a flash and after patching up his body as best as she could Nidalee secretly follows the natives while in cougar form to the base of the Leviathan Tooth. Unlike other kingdoms if one wishes to become pharaoh they must challenge the current one to a fight at the summit of the curved mountain. At the top all but one warrior will be killed with the rest having their blood added to the crimson sands. However the victor must also make their way down the mountain aftwards and this is all a grand test to see who is worthy of the throne. For if one can not survive deserts, storms, and violence of their own home what makes them think they should be allowed the power to lead it?

[At the base, Night]

Caleb- (Sits outside his tent) "I know you followed us. So come on out Nidalee."

Nidalee- (Comes out of a bush) "Aspect of the Cougar. (Turns into a human) I came to make sure you were completely healed."

Caleb- "Thanks but I will deal with the remaining injuries on my own. But would like you to do something for me should I die. I need you to get out of here as soon as possible because if you don't I'm afraid Pantheon might try to do something to you. That being said (Pulls out a map) you should stop by the Thoth Dominion to see Ryze. (Looks down) Oh and before you leave can you find these two children at my house named Gnar and Lulu. When you do please take them back to their homelands and tell Quinn goodbye for me. Even if she's a bitch." (Smirks)

Nidalee- "Okay I promise to keep those two children safe. (Sits next to Caleb) After all that's part of my deity's sphere of influence."

After both combatants make their way to the summit Quinn flies in and brings an ominous warning, the Apep army has begun attacking the Isle. The local militias are barely able to hold off the snake army's advances before the legionnaires and hoplites of the north confront the invaders. This is irrelevant to Caleb and Pantheon however as not only can they not see the attacking army in the sandstorm around them but also because they have also begun their fight. Both warriors open the fight by charging at each other with Pantheon blocking the first strike with his signature shield. As the pharaoh tries stab his spear the challenger side steps to the right to try another swing on side without a shield. In response the aspect leaps backwards but throws his spear which almost hits it's mark but doesn't do to a quick dodge to the left. Using his opponent's air time to his advantage Panth uses his Aegis of Zeonia to close the gap. With the twin stunned a flurry of Heartseeker strikes comes out to skewer the ruler's enemy. While on a normal opponent this would spell death thanks to time spent in the magical sandstorm and around Runeterra the alternate Hooded has learned some tricks. One is his Sand Dash which saves him from the spear thrust and allows him to hook onto the aegis to tear it away. The plan succeeds but with his vision obscured the ax wielder is stabbed with the tip barely missing the young man's organs. To make some space Caleb punches the king in his face and even manages to dent the metal helmet. With the fight closing Set Leviathan decides to imbue both combatants with a taste of her power. Tearing off his helmet to reveal a scarred face the hoplite throws it to act as a projectile but alternate C's ax is more than sharp enough to cleave it midair. The helmet still suffices and Pantheon leaps high into the air to perform Grand Skyfall but is shocked when the youth follows him by doing the same. As the pair begin to descend a fist fight breaks out with Caleb getting the Artisan of War between him and the ground. The climax of the fight comes when Panth breaks the tip of hi spear to stab the young fighter in the stomach but fails to see him reach out his hand behind him. What the leader thought was a punch being wound up was actually a ruse for him to not notice the ax Caleb left on the ground coming back to him. As the blade digs into the king's back a barrage of punches hits him from the front until they both crash into a nearby rock pillar. Takings as big a swing as possible with his reclaimed weapon the challenger manages to cut off his foe's left arm. In a final attempt to stave off defeat the pharaoh uses the blood to try and blind the usurper. He is still met with an ax to his right shoulder before a quick pummeling slams him into a boulder. Too dazed to fight back the fallen ruler is unable to avoid getting his head decapitated. An hour later the blood soaked victor makes his way down the side of the mountain and hears a voice that isn't coming from his mind but instead seems to come from his own mouth as his left eye begins to glow red.

Leviathan- "Well done young one."

Caleb- (Takes a knee) "What do you wish for my lord?"

Leviathan- "Nothing. However you must thank that Bast queen for what she has does for you. After all she is the reason you still live and she has even taken up defending the island during your duel."

Caleb- "Shit! I need to help them."

Leviathan- "Yes and use all of my powers to show the world I am truly the strongest of the gods. These snakes were defeated by me long ago and unlike that fool Pantheon you will use my power to spread the glory of I, Set Leviathan! Now go and use the powers of the storms and chaos to drive out these fools!"

Caleb- "Yes milady and I will aid Nidalee as much as I can. It's only fair that since she helped me and is genuinely kind that I help her as much as I can in return." (Leaps towards the battlefield."

* * *

[Intermission 3]

Caleb is in a rocking chair reading a book while waiting for his curiosity to come back to him. The Hooded is also trying to think of which world to look into with Riven as a main focus.

Levia- 'I notice that it seems that Riven and you run into each other a lot across the multiverse.'

Caleb- "True since we tend to see eye to eye. I mean the only other people I can really think of that I come across more would be Quinn and you."

Levia- 'Hmm why not pick a universe where you either get all of them or are around all the girls?'

Caleb- "I can only think of a few with one in particular coming to mind. However you just gave me an idea from that." (Close the book)

* * *

[Privateer Riven]

This version of Runeterra has a greater amount of surface water which has left most of the world as islands. With so much water it is only natural that the nations that formed developed greater naval abilities to explore. However with the increase in naval travel and trade so is there an increase in piracy. On a privateer galleon which has been sent by the noxian empire to aid in a foreign invasion Privateer Riven is waking up for a new day of sailing. When the young captain finishes getting her coat on she hears an explosion. As the white haired woman burst through her cabin's doors she finds the main deck on fire. Another blast from beneath deck sends her flying but the majority of the explosion is blocked by her massive cutlass. With her troops screaming all around her all the dark amber eyes can see is noxians warships in the distance before her body is sent unconscious overboard. Several hours later a large ship called The Siren finds the noxian adrift and hoist her on board. Once the swordswoman is tied up they splash her face with cold water to snap her awake. Riven is then taken below deck to a luxurious office that could only belong to the captain across the gold lamented desk, Sarah Fortune.

Sarah- (Checks her nails) "I'll just come out and say it. The binds are more of a formality since you can't leave this ship anyways."

Riven- "What do you want?"

Sarah- "It's not what I want but rather what an associate of mine wants cause you see he's got an issue even his sheer will can't solve. I mean I would kill you Riven of Noxus (Sees the woman flinch) but he recently asked me to bring him someone living and willing to work under him." (Rings a rusted bell)

Riven- "So the rumors of a pirate hunter with the powers over the dead are true. I can only assume after you torture me for information you'll hand me over."

Sarah- "Mmmm again I would but (Sees black mist out the window) I think he would prefer you intact."

From the wall a spectre made of ashes appears and the thing that instantly is noticeable is the severe lack of a mouth. Fortune explains quickly that while Caleb has a nothingness where his mouth should be he is still able to communicate what he is feeling with his eyes.

Sarah- "So Caleb will she do?"

Caleb- (Shrugs) I guess.

Sarah- "Alright. Now both of you get the fuck out of here!"

With that Riven and Caleb step onto the ships deck before boarding the undead's ship. The crew are also made of the same ash substance as the captain but with less noticeable patches of body parts missing. However the person who draws the ex-noxian's attention the most is a still living woman with blue hair holding a violin who smiles and waves to her. As the months go by the POW slowly goes from menial labor to actively helping with repairs around the ship. The mute captain notices that the red eyed woman seems to especially work hard whenever they go against noxian crews. Eventually he learns that she was betrayed by Noxus and now wants to do whatever she can to hinder them. With that confession the alternate Hooded takes her to his quarters and reveals a statue of a sea serpent. It comes to life and coils itself around the undead's arm before introducing itself as The Leviathan. The zemi is part of what keeps the crew bound to the land of the living along with the bell Miss Fortune possesses which has magic attached to it. While most of the crew is undead they still stop by port to resupply and typical the blue haired woman who Riven learned is named Sona picks up the supplies by herself but Caleb wants to make special trip onto land.

Riven- "So what did you want me for?"

Witch Doctor Metto- "He's gonna cling to your back. You see the boss isn't able to step on land directly. (Puts a finger to her chin) Or he is a lazy jerk who doesn't feel like walking but then again he can talk through people this way."

Riven- "Okay so what do I….. ahhhhhhhh!"

After Caleb phase shifts into her back similar to a piggy back ride the living members of the crew head into the port of Bilgewater. While Sona goes to an ammunitions dealer Riven is ridden like a horse into a nearby pirate tavern. Luckily for the former pirate no one can see the undead hunter attached to her back since he fully submerged into her. Her legs begin to walk towards one of the corners of the bar and sitting on a perch is an osprey that has an eye patch. The faint poking sensation in the swordswoman's back tells her someone is pointing a weapon at her but whenever Riven tries to move her muscles tense.

Corsair Quinn- "So who sent you to kill me huh? Gangplank? Illaoi?"

Riven- "My boss made me come here. Who are... (Caleb) Hello Quinn. I see you are as paranoid as ever."

Quinn- "Hmph. Sure and I am once again reminded of why I'm glad you lost your mouth. (Takes a seat) So how many ships have your crew sank this month? I am at eight."

Riven/Caleb- "Over a dozen. So you are paying for drinks this time around."

Quinn- "Waitress! (One walks up) Get me a bottle of demacian royal rum. What are you gonna have?"

Riven- "I'll have some noxian grog (Caleb) and some freshly imported sake bomb." (The waitress freezes up)

Quinn- (Snaps her fingers) "Oy! Go get us our drinks. Caleb I wanted to tell you some troubling news about something I saw. I haven't even told MF about it."

Riven/Caleb- "Why not? If it's that important you know to inform the boss first."

Quinn- "Caleb I saw your body or someone who looked a lot like you attacking some of our ships."

Riven- "Wait I thought all of the ash pirates were cremated before resurrection?" (Caleb points at herself)

Quinn- "All except him. You see he was dying from a disease so he had his soul moved from his body. (The waitress arrives) The point being is you need to watch yourself. (Gets up and takes her bottle) I'm taking this to go by the way. Come on Val."

Riven/Caleb- "Bitch left me with the bill again. (Drinks his sake) Happy birthday to you too sis. (Hears a ringing)

Riven- "What's that?"

Before any answers can be give a ringing sound begins to resonate inside of Rivens head and the black mist from earlier surrounds her. When the haze clears the swordswoman finds herself back in Sarah's office.

Sarah- "Oh I thought maybe Sona or just Caleb would show up. Anyways I need your undead crew to raid a supply ship leaving Ionia."

Riven- "How the hell did I get here?"

Sarah- "Oh easy. This bell summons the ghosties and you had one in you so you got brought here. Now did I explain it well enough or do you want a chart?"

At that moment a cannonball flies through the ship and all the occupants of the captain's quarters are sent flying. Caleb leaves his host before sneaking outside to find the crew being slaughtered by a pale invasion force. The attack is led by a woman with a large khopesh, a man holding a dark blue orb, but the thing that draws the eyes of the spirit is the fact that his old body with red eyes is leading the attack.

Abel- "Diana! Vladimir! Grab whatever isn't nailed down. After all no need to waste good (Stabs a survivor) resources. I know that some of you ain't dead yet so I wanted you to know we take great pride in double tapping our prey. (Notices a body twitch) Oh ho this lass still has some fight in her! (Kneels next to her) So what is your name?" (Lifts her by her hair)

Maria- "Go fuck yourself." (Spits some phlegm and blood)

Abel- "Hahahaha. (Pulls out a handkerchief) I like you. (Cleans himself) How would you (Gets up) oh who am I kidding you aren't that cool. (Kicks her in the face) Diana slit her throat and toss her overboard. I'm gonna see if Miss Fortune is the type to go down with her ship."

Out of a rapidly formed mist burst forth Caleb's Valkyrie before it rams into the side of the Siren which is turn smashes into Abel's Kraken. While the spectre flees to his ashy crew with Riven and Sarah on his shoulders Abel and the Dark Water crew do what they can to separate themselves from the now primed to explode Siren. When Riven awakens at the helm to hear an eerie silence on the ship and when she fully comes to she sees Sarah sitting in a pile of ash.

Riven- "Captain what happened?"

Sarah- "*Sniff* They're all gone. I didn't follow all of her orders and they all paid the price."

Riven- "Sarah! What happened to the crew?!"

Sarah- (Gets up) "When Caleb was getting us off the ship he must have touched the bell. The contract that kept him and his crew bound to this world stated he wasn't allowed to."

Riven- "Is there anyway we can fix this?!" (Grabs MF's shoulders)

Sarah- "Yeah. Just bring me that zemi of his. She should have some answers."

When they head inside a cannonball narrowly misses the two and it's revealed Sona was hiding in Caleb's room. She managed to get back onto the ship before it teleported away from the city and she wanted to protect the statue informs the defeated women that they must travel to the southern islands of Kumungu and seek out Mami Nidalee. Eventually the trio make it to a port town surrounded by jungles which seems just like any normal one. As the trio travel into the jungles with only torch light and the full moon to guide them in search of their contact they notice a pair of footprints. As they follow the trail eventually an eldritch whine is heard from the nearby bushes before a shadowy figure burst forth. It has a feminine figure but what immediately throws away it's human appearance are the fact her skin is dark blue and feet that are backwards to trick it's prey. Believing the pirate hunters to be monster hunters Ciguapa Evelynn has decided to strike first but before the battle can begin a spear with snake motifs lands. The demon flees at the sight before from a nearby puddle a woman with long mostly straight hair with a few rebellious curls and a golden comb along with a simple dress decorated in snakes.

Mami Nidalee- "So Sarah you fucked up and want to try to make a new deal? (Puts a finger up) The answer is no."

Sarah- "He broke the contract because he didn't want the pirates to enslave him! It's my fault but don't make Caleb or anyone else suffer for my fuck ups!"

Nidalee- "Hmph fine."

Sarah- "I should have uhhh what?"

Nidalee- "I'll allow Caleb to come back with a new contract. However there are two new rules. Rule one is one of you has to come with me to get him. As for the second rule that zombie bastard who leads the Dark Waters, Abel, is coming to raid this town so the other two will have to help defend it."

Riven- "I'll go! After all Sona is better at supporting a fight than me and I was also on that ship so Caleb is partly my responsibility."

With that Sona and Miss Fortune rush back to town in order to rally a defense. Back with Nidalee Riven is grabbed before being dived into the pool with the spirit. Eventually they arrive in the spirit world which is at first glance full of all the beauties has to offer from diamonds clearly visible in the clear waters to trees that reflect the sunlight perfectly to the flowers below. The water deity has to pull the mortal woman's hair to snap her out of it before they begin their journey. Eventually they arrive in a spot that is a wasteland and amidst this desert they find a skeletal version of the lost twin. But when he turns to face the two Riven immediately is horrified to see the eyes that could speak without words dull as an old blade and bloodshot.

Caleb- "Who's there?! Face me head on you swab!" (Pulls out a Betwixt cutlass)

Riven- "Caleb it's me Riven."

Caleb- "Oh. Did you get sent to this hell too? (Drops to his knees) I suppose this means I failed to protect someone again." (He begins to tear up)

Riven- (Sits next to him) "No I came to the spirit world to bring you back because we need you. So who was it you failed to protect?"

Caleb- "It was my first love. She was an innocent girl who wound up dying after I failed to rescue her from pirates. It's part of why I choose to become an undead to begin with."

Riven- "So you gave up your free will and humanity for revenge?"

Caleb- "Yes and I don't regret it."

Riven- (Looks down) "So will you help me get my revenge? I'm not sure I'd be willing to do such things."

Caleb- "If I could then yes. I always did like fighting because it meant that someone else might not have to."

Riven- "Okay then. (Gets up) When we get back to the natural world after we kill Abel you're gonna help me murder as many noxian pirates as possible. Got it?!" (Puts her hand out)

Caleb- (Takes her hand) "You got a deal friend."

* * *

Final Intermission

Levia is just silently observing Caleb with his varies friends and allies.

Levia- 'So he wants to protect Jinx, be at peace with Sona, help Nidalee, and fight alongside Riven. Hmph mortals and their relationships. After all the weaker a species the more it needs to breed. *Yawn* But I suppose it makes my life a bit less boring. Besides the pussy only looked at snippets instead of the whole things."

* * *

A/N Yeah I took way too long to do this chapter. It's mostly because I didn't really know what to do with it and because I don't do romance here. But I was also dealing with some things IRL like my grandmother dying so I lacked much time. I will try to be better and my birthday was May 8 so yeah. I'm gonna try to get the first piece of the Part 4 parody or Re: Liberate asap. Anyways good night and be nice to each other god damn it! :3 Strawpoll didn't work out so check out the new one in my profile and please do vote so I can tell what you all want for the future.


	10. Taric's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Piece 1

A/N More stand skins! To be honest I'm hoping to get this parody done by the end of July to try to match it up with the story. Also this part and part 5 are the ones that I'd like to do the most because of the sheer quantity of skins. DrawingDisaster gave me the cover image so go check out their stories. Before I started writing this I actually played some League games with the champions involved to pump myself up. If you can I'd like you peeps to guess which champions will show up and the hint is people tend to not play or write about these champions. Also please vote in the poll I put in my profile and I don't care if it's tied between a few of the girls because I'll figure something out. Plus I won't fuck the popular vote over because this is a democracy not a republic. Wait what was I saying? Anyways time to get crazy, noisy, and bizarre. (Pulls out a gun) Gerb bye! Wait! I forgot we are also might have some part 8 snippets as somewhat jokes and a sort of genderbend because I need a certain champion for other stuff. Seriously vote in that fucking poll I need to see your opinions and it's in my profile by the way so head there and please vote.

* * *

While slithering to her room Cassiopeia notices C wearing a white version of his Jojo skin. When the gorgon ask if their is a story behind the chroma he tells her yes and even invites her to listen to the full story. The Hooded even announces to anybody nearby if they wanted to join in to meet him in his room which includes Sona who needs a break from piano and Riven joining but the latter only doing so if they do part five soon.

* * *

It is the year 1999 and on a road leading to a seaside town in Japan's M prefecture a lone taxi cab is dropping someone off. The passenger's name is Caleb and in the ten years since his own adventure, despite hitting a rough patch in his life, has decided to see if some spirit photos from back then have come true. While Mr. Caleb was busy wandering my hometown looking for someone he actually bumped into me. I was just a blue haired runt of a high school freshman and was so nervous I wasn't paying much attention either. Oh by the way my name is Sonata but I'm not very important. While I was falling from our crash it felt like something grabbed me and before I knew it I was perfectly fine.

Caleb- (Staring into a notebook) "That chinese man lied when he said this town was called Duwang. (Bumps into Sonata) Who the fuck threw a pebble at me? (Levia catches the boy)

Sonata- "What just happened?"

Caleb- (Puts away his book) "Hey kid is your name Taric?"

Sonata- "No I don't think so. Also I could have sworn all of my things were flying out?" (Scratches his head)

Caleb- 'Damn it! How am I supposed to find one person out of a town of almost sixty thousand?!'

Even while he was smelling of alcohol and looking like a mess with his crude beard I could tell this guy had a strong will. The thing is I couldn't admire the weird coolness about this foreign man since I was suddenly talked to by a group of senior students who I naturally showed respect. But when I am asked the bus schedule by Caleb those same seniors start to yell at another freshmen at a fountain near us. Compared to him I looked like such a lame ass. While I am wearing a regular uniform his is purple with golden symbols on it and his pompadour showed great care but then again this is my first time seeing a yankii. Though apparently the seniors dislike the changes he did to his uniform and that he ignored them in favor of trying to pet a turtle. Plus he didn't seem mean at all considering despite being slapped in the face and having his new turtle friend thrown hard enough crack it's shell, the lone teen was still going comply in handing over his clothes along with his money before a universal rule was broken that I didn't know even existed.

Caleb- 'I suppose the photo was wrong or something. No way he can be the person I'm looking for. (Turns to get a cab) What's worse is he didn't even get mad about the turtle.'

Taric- "What the hell did you just say about my hair?!" (A purple aura appears)

Caleb- "Ohhh this might get interesting."

From Taric's body a muscular, silver armored arm emerges and proceeds to hit the nearest senior so hard his teeth are knocked out of his mouth, his nose being broken, and his body is sent crashing into his friends. The young fated then proceeds to put his foot on the back of the punched boy's head while his beloved hair has gained a crown of spikes.

Taric- "You can talk all the shit you want about my friends, me, or even my sweet mama but the second you even think about saying something about my hair your ass is grass! (Picks up the turtle) By the way you got a turtle's sloppy seconds."

By that my future friend meant that he had healed the turtle and in his rage while doing the same to the bully had his nose reconstructed to look like a pig nose. With his confidence restored Caleb walked up to Taric and told him of his destiny.

Caleb- "You're the one I've been looking for over a decade. It's about time we actually met each other Taric."

Taric- "Oh my god. Dad?"

Caleb- "What?! I'm not your dad! How old do you think I am? *sigh* You know what never mind because I have to talk with you about more important things. My name is Caleb and I have magical photos that say you are the next in a line of people called Fated. Which is partly why you have a ghost that does what you tell it to. You see I actually was the Fated before you and my adventure was to stop a vampire named Abel from taking over the world while also saving my sister."

Sonata- "Wait what?"

While the two Fated were walking and talking I was following them partly because I was interested in the story Mr. Caleb was telling and partly because I didn't have any friends so I figured since Taric and I were in the same class we could chat on the way to school. Speaking of school some girls actually came over to ask Taric if they would walk with them before Caleb promptly told them to leave.

Caleb- "Hey you girls should get out of here. I was just telling Taric something important so maybe later you can talking about pointless things like his hair."

Taric- (Gains an aura again) "What did you say about my hair?!"

Caleb- "Taric I'm sorry if I offended you. So could you please calm down?"

Taric- "I'm sorry considering you seem like a cool guy but I can't help wanting to beat the crap out of anyone who talks bad about my hair."

?- "Screw this shit."

Before the arm from Taric can harm Caleb a white, fingerless gloved fist punches the teen in the lips which forces the youth to take a knee. It's the fist of Levia Act 4 who like her user has gained a lighter color scheme compared to her younger self which comes with white leather in place of black, her platinum is polished and a lighter blue and purple skin tone.

Levia- "Been a few years since I've been brought out."

Caleb- (Has her revert to Act 3) "You see this badass motherfucker behind me? You do not fuck with her and by extension me. This demon chick took out a fucking one hundred year old vampire who had a demonic ghost that could stop time with a single punch. TO. THE. KNEE."

Taric- (Gets up) "I don't give a shit. (Spits some blood) That Abel guy was probably a pussy anyways." (Brings out his stand completely)

Caleb and Levia- 'Crap! How'd he know?!'

The youth's stand is called The Shield of Valoran and it's form reflects that of a knight mixed with a gladiator. The majority of it's body is covered in plates of silver armor except for the joints which show bubblegum pink skin and with the shadows on it's body appearing a dark blue. Piercing pink eyes appear from behind it's corinthian helmet and said helmet is connected to the stand's torso via tubes on the back of the helmet. A flashy nature is evident in the stand as it has a shimmering light blue cape, heart designs on the chin,belt, small spike on the soldiers and the fact it's fist seem to be glowing like a rainbow prism. Caleb's eye is also drawn to the mace hanging on the opposing stand's belt which has a diamond serving as a base, a spiral shaft made of silver, and the head being a pair of thorn wrapped, intersected hearts with a golden glow in the center. While the veteran expects an attack from the blunt object he is quickly barraged by a flurry of punches but still assumes a defensive position in order to not hurt the younger Fated. The alternate hooded is shocked even more so when The Leviathan Act 3's defense is broken through and leaves him open from the chin down.

Caleb- "Shit! (Taric punches again) Act 4! Avichi!"

Taric- "Huh?! Where did you (Sees Caleb behind him) wait how did you?" (Gets punched to the ground)

Caleb- "I'll give you credit on forcing me to bring out Act 4. I mean (His hat starts to distort) it isn't as good as it used to be but it's good to know I still got it."

Levia- "You haven't used me in basically seven years and nine months. But don't worry I won't say why you used me last."

Caleb- "Oh by the way Taric my stand talks and has a mind of it's own because she's weird like that."

Taric- (Gets up) "Yeah and you definitely hit hard for someone who looks like a homeless man. Sorry about your hat by the way."

Caleb- "Ah don't worry about it because it's just an object that can be replace. (Grabs Taric's collar) But if you did anything to the objects I have in it I will punch a hole into your head because they can't be."

Taric- "Okay. Okay. I wouldn't like to see you angry or bloodlusted."

Caleb- "Damn straight. Last time that happened was with Abel and I learned to stop time."

Taric- "Oh so that's your power. Wait what's the time?!"

Caleb- (Looks at his watch) "About 8:15."

Taric- "Crap my mom is gonna kill me if I'm late for school on the first day. Hey Sonata? You wanna make a run for it with me?"

Sonata- (Snaps out of his daze) "Uhh sure."

Levia- "Hmph his directions were gonna most likely be crap anyways."

We now swap to a first person point of view and see someone staring at a smartphone. The body holding it seems to be female and the voice is as well.

?- "Wait if I listen to the GPS and take a left again that means that I've just been going in a big circle. Owww come on you dumb thing just tell me the way I want to go."

GPS- "Turn around."

To which a biker covered in bits of ice with a chain casually spinning in one hand appears with a cold breeze rolling in. Back in the present Taric and Sonata were walking home from school when they come across a scene. A man with a knife was in the process of robbing a store but was thwarted when he commented on the young fated's hair. Despite the robber having a hostage Taric simple has his stand punch a hole through both of them. All that was left was for the Shield of Valoran to use it's powers of restoration to heal the wound while also leaving the knife in the large man's stomach. However as the teen is tackled by police for interfering with a delicate situation the true culprit leaves his victim's body. A stand made of water, called Ebb and Flow, was possessing the man after murdering the possessed thief's girlfriend. The user of this terrifying stand belongs to Arroyo who after commiting plenty of crimes several years ago including rape, assault, and murder has broken out of prison. Sadly one of his victims was the man who had helped in putting him behind bars, Taric's grandfather. Despite the psychopath waiting for it to rain which gave his stand a near omnipresence he is still beaten by both Fateds. His final words before being transmuted into a rock have shaken Caleb who has left to gather information. They mentioned about a stranger with a bow and arrow who granted him his stand along with the archer mentioning Abel. The next day while walking home from school Taric and Sonata go past a large house that has been condemned for over a decade. However Sonata notices that the small metal gate is opened and decides to peek his head through. What happens next is a foot slams the gate shut which starts to choke the blue haired boy. The culprit is another teen in a blue uniform marked with the word billion, with a bandana over his face which has a gas mask design, and black crew cut.

Kassadin- "Who the hell are you and why are you trespassing?"

Taric- "Hey! (Throws down his bag) Let go of him you bastard!"

From the second story an arrow finds it's mark in Sonata's neck and a commanding voice is heard telling Kassadin to kill Taric. Before Taric can get in range to heal his dying friend, who lacks the will to use a stand, Kass summons his stand. It's a fellow humanoid stand with a blue cuirass and white robes decorated in golden money symbols for yen and dollars on the shoulders. It's face is almost completely covered by a great helmet and a face mask with tubes connecting it to the body with only two yellow eyes showing. However the most attention drawing feature of the stand is it's right hand which has menacing distortion of colors for an aura, a web design on the palm and two bumps on the palm as well. What ruins the stands reveal however is when it tries to attack the fated a quick jab from The Shield of Valoran stops it mid attack.

?- "Kassadin! Your stand The Void Walker is terrifying but like anything else in life if you are too stupid to use it then it's worthless."

Kassadin- "Shut the hell up bro! The last thing I need is for you to piss me off while I (Taric walks past him) huh? Hey wait I'm not…" (Taric knocks him down)

Taric- "I just want to help my friend but if your dumbass gets in the way I'll smash in your face."

Kassadin- "I said get back here!"

Getting a bad feeling in his gut about the right hand trying to grab him Taric's stand is able to stop The Void Walker from completing it's swing. However while Kassadin's stand isn't as fast it seems to be just as strong and is eventually able to break free by punching with it's other hand. After creating some distance the young fated notices the younger brother has done something to the gate since some letters from the trespassing sign are missing. It is revealed the right hand of The Void Walker can cut like a blade and everything it swipes is scraped out of existence. The after effect is the gap created by the swipe is rapidly closed and even works on space which is promptly demonstrated when Kass forces Taric near him by swiping the space between them. Using his opponents shock of being teleported Kassadin is able to land a few easy blows but before he can end the fight he is easily tricked into having several nearby flower pots smash into his head. The victorious teen notices his dying friend's body has been dragged into the decrepit building. When the alternate support walks in he sees the silhouette of an older teen walking over to Sonata's body before tearing out the arrow. Behind the older brother Taric notices a few glints of light before leaping aside when a hail of miniature gunfire flies at the pompadour wearing teen. However the bullets still find a mark in the form of Kassadin's face after he attempts to restart his fight with Taric. Forced to relocate do to the enemy stand the aspect of starlight drags the younger brother with him to avoid more projectiles. Despite his older brother, who apparently goes by the name Heimerdinger, being willing to sacrifice him so easily the alternate mage refuses to help but is still healed by The Shield of Valoran. Carefully making his way into the house again Taric eventually finds his fellow student unconscious in a dark room on the second floor.

Taric- "Don't worry Sonata I'll save you!" (Gets his shoulder grabbed)

Kassadin- "You idiot!" (Summons his stand)

Taric- "Dumbass are you really about to fight me again!"

Kassadin- "No! ("Teleports" Sonata to them) I'm just paying you back. (Starts to leave) My brother says I'm too emotional but if that's the case I'll just have to learn to live with it."

Taric- "But why help me?"

Kassadin- "Because I owe you for saving me and I hate owing people."

Taric- (Summons his stand) "Kassadin (Smirks) I guess you're a great guy in the end."

Sonata- (Comes to) "What happened?!"

Taric- "Hey be careful. Now tell me if you saw Heimerdinger or where he might have gone?"

Sonta- "No. Uhh do you have a light or something because it's rather dark here?" (Taric pulls out a lighter)

Taric- 'Alright you blonde bastard where are you? (Turns it on) Shit even with a (Sees something on a rafter) hmph I guess your stand is a small fry. But how did it do so much damage earlier?'

Before The Shield of Valoran can be sent to investigate the small stand a squadron of toy-like soldiers open fire on the two trespassers. When the american G. I. inspired troops realize they can't get a good hit in from their angle due to the punch ghost in the way and begin to parachute down. Three however are swiftly destroyed by Taric's stand but to the fated's shock Sonata begins to notice the battle. While trying to explain what has been happening to the bluenette the duo are chased by not only more small soldiers but several miniature Abrams tanks and Apaches. Eventually the two intruders are cornered and the commander of the small army finally chooses to show himself. He is a teen with a thick moustache, a dark blue uniform marked with the word trillion, some aviator glasses and a wild flat top on his blonde head which seems to have several white streaks. A closer look at his small troops shows they are sporting handlebar mustaches and blue goggles.

Heimerdinger- "I truly dislike it whenever my soldiers are destroyed. Not because it hurts me or anything but because it ruins the formation I methodically put them in. (Sees Sonata standing) Hmm so the arrow didn't kill you after all. Good. Now show me your stand!"

Sonata- "My what?"

Taric- (Leans in) "If you have a stand then calling it out should be easy. You sort of just do."

Heimerdinger- "You know what I don't have all day and the best way to bring out a stand is the fight or flight reflex so green beret!"

An elite soldier rappels from a nearby Apache and begin to rapidly stab the naive boy in the face. With an aura of green an egg comes from Sonata's body and while disappointed the stand won't help him in his mission Heimerdinger quickly tells his company of troops to open fire when he sees the egg crack. Needing to get his friend away from the incoming attacks Taric punts the egg to send Sonata flying out of the room. The "turret" troops of The Revered Inventor assume a wall formation between their commander and the enemy.

Heimerdinger- "Taric is my research true? That whenever you hear someone talking bad about your hair you fly into a rage?" (Gains a dark blue aura)

Taric- "Why don't you try to find out?" (Gains his purple aura)

Heimerdinger- "Oh no I was just curious. Even if I did it doesn't change my plan of taking your legs so you can't run, breaking your arms so you can't block, and then blasting away your head until nothing is left."

Taric- "Oh that's a good plan. If you ignore the fact that I make it impossible!"

Sonata- (Gets up) 'His back is turned to me. If I can summon that egg thing again then maybe I can hit him with it. (Gains a green glow) I can beat him.'

Heimerdinger- (Turns around) "Your stand intrigues me so I'll kill you later." (Backhands Sonata)

Taric- "You son of a bitch!" (Rushes at Heimerdinger)

Cecil- "Now then. (Turns to Taric) All units! Fire!"

Like Moses crossing the Red Sea Taric has summoned his stand to punch away incoming attacks to beat down the smug brother. However Heimerdinger was using the barrage of bullets to distract from the miniature landmine on the floor which stuns the Fated in place. This is quickly followed by an Apache firing rockets into the aspect's left arm but not before The Shield of Valoran bats away several.

Heimerdinger- "Damn I love it when a plan comes together! Now units surround him so he can't block anything. (They do so) Now. Ready! (Puts his arm up) Aim! (Taric sits down) Oh ho are you going to surrender? Hahahaha."

Taric- (Cradles his arm) "No. But I do agree with you on plans coming together because I'm watching mine."

Heimerdinger- "What? (Sees the broken missiles reforming) Wait the rockets you broke are fixed?!" (Gets blown up by them)

Taric- "I'm guessing that your research was misplaced considering you didn't know my stand can restore just about anything. Except myself or bringing the dead back to life. But then again how about you write this down so you can remember. You know methodically."(Smirks)

With the older brother unconscious from the blastand the younger brother having lost the want to fight Taric and Sonata begin to explore the house. As they are checking the rooms for the bow Arroyo mentioned Heimerdinger had a crashing sound draws the duo's attention. When they enter the attic on the third floor Sonata has his foot grabbed by a hand but luckily Taric is able to cut it off. The being that the missing appendage belongs to though begins to cry before running into his corner which has an old box. It seems to stop crying however when the missing hand regenerates on the dwarf, blob creature.

Taric- "What are you?"

Sonata- "Aaaaaaahh!"

In the doorway in a blood soaked Heimerdinger with his glasses shattered to reveal the now one blue right eye seeing as how the other has glass in it. He stumbles past the duo to a cupboard before opening it to pull out the stand bow and arrow.

Heimerdinger- (Slides down a wall) "As you can see I need these things more than you two could possible. After all how am I going to kill my father?"

Taric- "Wait that's your father?" (Points to the blob)

Heimerdinger- "Was. Though I suppose now he matches what he was on the inside considering he was always a greedy bastard to say the least. You see over a decade ago a man named Abel gave him a job and in exchange my father would be paid greatly. Kass and me didn't care for awhile because it seemed to calm his temper getting all of that money. That is until one day when I got home from school to see my little brother crying. I thought at first he was just hit by our asshole dad but when I got to the kitchen."

(Flashback)

Gin- (Clutching his head) "Ahhhhhh Lord Abel I never even thought of betraying you?! No this would only happen if something happened to you?!"

(Present)

Heimerdinger- "A few weeks later he became the disgusting pile of slime you see."

Taric- "Did you ever try to get him some help?"

Heimerdinger- "Why the hell do you think I've been shooting people with this arrow? It's so I can find someone who can put him down. It's so I can finally move on with my life! (Begins to cry) I tried burning him, hacking him apart, and even threw him into a damn wood chipper but he always regenerated!"

Kassadin- (Enters the room) "But what if we found someone who could fix him? I mean Taric might be able to help him or we could find someone?"

Heimerdinger- "You dumbass we can't bring him back. Just like me. After all how can I after killing so many people this arrow?"

While watching the brothers talk Taric notices their dad holding a piece of old paper and rushes to it. Using The Shield of Valoran the Fated is able to restore the object and the teens learn what the blob has been trying to find. It is a photo taken from back when the brothers still had their mother and their father was human with the deformed man breaking out into tears upon seeing the image.

Sonata- (Looks up) "Hey are you guys the only people who live here or is there a fourth person?"

Staring down from the skylight is a figure clad in purple and shadows. From an electrical socket near the brothers a being begins to emerge and Heimerdinger punches Kassadin's "dumbass" away.A bright golden light blinds the room before disappearing along with Cecil and the arrows. As the teens head to the roof they are unable to find the culprit but they do notice The Revered Inventor electrocuted several blocks away on some wires. An hour later at a nearby hotel Caleb receives a phone call from someone he doesn't know.

?- "Hello is a Mr. Caleb here?"

Caleb- "You're speaking to him but I've never heard your voice before. So who are you?"

?- "Just someone who is going to kindly ask you to leave this town peacefully."

Caleb- "Why would I do that? After all who is going to after a strange tells them that."

?- "Oh but I'm not just any stranger because I have the stand arrow. Plus I just killed Cecil Heimerdinger to get it and Mr. Caleb don't think I wouldn't do the same to you."

Caleb- "So why did you call me then?"

?- "Because rumor has it your stand is very powerful and even able to stop time. But even if I just got my stand it can easily kill you. Now if you don't mind I'm just gonna have some fun with it since I'm sick of doing things like entrance exams."

Caleb- "Hehehe good joke. Also thanks for narrowing down my list of people to investigate. But before you go tell me how many stand users… (The phone explodes) God damn it."

Several days go by with Kassadin becoming quick friends with Taric and Sonata along with the bluenette unlocking his stand The Maven of Strings which has after hatching looks like a slug mermaid hybrid with a lone ponytail coming from it's head, a black and green camouflage color scheme, and the power to generate sounds along with auras to influence others through empathy. The day after dealing with The Decoy stand Taric and Kassadin are walking near a cafe when they notice Sonata sitting at a table with a cute redheaded girl across from him. Her hair is long with some waves, a school uniform on that has several rose designs on the sleeves, and amber eyes. The duo hide behind a nearby corner to observe the two and see why their friend wasn't able to hang out.

[The Table]

Sonata- "So why did you ask me to come here for?" (Takes a sip of cola)

Zyra- (Looks down) "Well you see I asked you here because I wanted to confess something. (Looks up) I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you!"

[Hiding behind a corner]

Kassadin- "Whaaaat?!" (Taric covers his mouth)

[The Corner]

Zyra- "I've been so scared to tell you but it eventually got so bad I had to. It felt like my chest would burst and I felt like I'd work up the courage to tell you." (Starts to blush)

Sonata- 'I can't believe a girl just confessed to me. (Cheesy smile) I'm so happy.'

[Around the corner]

Kassadin- (Crying) "Why him? Come on! Even I haven't had someone do that for me."

Taric- "You gotta be happy for him. (Grabs Kass) I mean even I'm a bit shocked it's him. But I'm sure that you'll find love someday."

Kassadin- "*Sniff* You really think so."

Taric- "Of course and you'll probably have a daughter or something who looks hot."

Kassadin- "Wait! What the hell was that comment?! (Breaks away) If anything that means she'd be like a niece to you. Damn pervert!"

Taric- "Oh yeah but you called my mom hot the other day. Now that I think about it she'd probably be as ugly as your dad!"

Kassadin- "That hurts soooo much. I mean what if your kids look like your dad oh wait that's right you don't know who he is you bastard!"

Taric- "You son of a bitch!" (A fist fight breaks out)

[Away from the morons]

Zyra- "I mean you must have a girlfriend already."

Sonata- "So offense but are you trying to make fun of me or something?"

Zyra- "No! I mean your face has gotten sharper lately, you have a conviction when you walk, and you're so cute when you smile."

[Back around the corner]

Taric- "You get that out of your system?"

Kassadin- "Yeah but damn is he lucky."

[To the table]

Zyra- "I mean you must hate ugly girls like me." (Looks down)

Sonata- "There is no way anyone in your life has ever called you that. After all it's just not true."

Zyra- "Do you hate me?"

Sonata- "Huh? N-no I don't, but..."

Zyra- "Then do you love me?"

Sonata- "Wait what? Why does it have to be either? It's just..."

Zyra- "So do you hate me?"

Sonata- "Nani? That's not it. It's just you asked me so suddenly…" (Zyra punches the table)

Zyra- "Which is it?! Do you love me or do you hate me?! (Right eye starts to twitch) Just answer me already since I've already told you so much! (Her hair starts to flail) Damn it now I've spilled my coffee because of you! (Calms down) Oh my. (Clutches her cheeks) I just get so worked up sometimes. I-I'm so sorry and I hope you'll see me again." (Runs off)

[Around the corner]

Kassadin- "Uhhh now I feel like a balloon that's been deflated. Hell my jealousy seems to have left to somewhere pretty much instantly."

Taric- "You're right and so should we. But then again we were never here."

Kassadin- "I would have to agree with you. As a matter of fact weren't we at the arcade?"

So while the petrified Sonata's friends are making a break for it the bluenette tries to drink some soda to calm down. However to his disgust the glass has been filled with clumps of what seem to be Zyra's hair. The next day while cleaning the chemistry lab Sonata is surprised when Zyra manages to sneak up on him. Both of them agree to forget the girl's outburst yesterday but the schoolboy is petrified again when the alternate plant mage gives him a perfect fitting sweater and has made them lunch. Lucky for The Maven of Strings user the class president steps in to make him finish cleaning and decides to help the nervous wreck in taking out the garbage. By the school incinerators Sana is confronted by the lovestruck girl who warns the homewrecker to stay away from Sonata. The normal girl thinks of gossiping about Zyra when she starts to feel an itching in her scalp before a burning sensation. It doesn't take long for the long haired girl to realize her hair is on fire but then as she tries to get some nearby water to the brunette's horror red hairs blind her. As the flames start to consume her more Sana tries to scream for help but more hair enters her mouth to tie her tongue. When all hope seems lost The Void Walker rapidly scrapes away the flames and even Zyra's hairs.

Kassadin- "It looks like your suspicions about Zyra were correct."

Taric- "Yeah. (Looks at Sana) I'm sure she's glad you helped her but did you have to mess her hair up that much? I mean I can't bring back anything you scrape away."

Kassadin- "Like you said she is probably happy to be alive and besides I'm not a beautician. Anyways should we do something about that crazy bitch? I mean she is a stand user after all."

Taric- "No. I mean she doesn't seem like she means us any harm."

Kassadin- "She literally just tried to kill someone."

Taric- "I know but she likes Sonata so maybe he can talk to her or worse if we do try something she might lose it and attack him when we're not looking."

So the next day while hanging out the trio come up with a plan to help out with their yandere problem. Sonata is to let his appearance, grades, and public image slip so Zyra would lose interest but this immediately backfires when the redhead kidnaps him in his sleep. When the blue haired boy wakes up he is tied to a chair in a house that he notices has plants all over the place. All of the furniture is of high quality so the captive is able to deduce he must be in one of the vacation home by the ocean. The redhead who enters the dining room confirms this guess when she mentions that the CEO who owns it won't be coming back until the end of summer. Over the next few days in order to get her "man" to fulfill his potential the obsessed girl constantly quizzes Sonata on various subjects which should he fail he'll suffer a punishment. These include being force fed various random objects around the house and not being able to use the bathroom. When the crazed schoolgirl leaves to get more supplies for dinner and the homemade electrical chair she is finishing Sonata decides to make a move. Using his stand's large range he is able to find a nearby phone booth past the bushes of various flowers. While the boy is happy it's within his fifty meter range the feeling is quick to dissipate when he realizes he lack sufficient funds to make a call and even more when Zyra notices his stand.

Zyra- "I knew you were special from all the times I watched you. But this makes me so happy that we share something in common. It just shows even more that we are meant to be and it makes me almost happy enough to forgive you for trying to escape." (Gains a pink aura)

Quickly recalling his stand avoid any attacks that might come a force in his scalp yanks Sonata's entire body into the ceiling. With her hairs distracting her sweetheart Zyra tries to hang up the phone but the moment she touches the handset a beeping sound begins. The sound is coming from several sound notes Maven of the Strings left on her arm and when the call goes through Taric who has been searching for his friend answers. Kassadin and Taric are able to figure out from the sounds of the ocean in the background of the call that their friend must be by the vacation homes. Needing to be ready for the homewreckers who will come to take away her future boyfriend Zyra's hair begins to flow without a breeze as it comes to life with her stand Rise of the Thorns. Clumps of hair are shot into the various bushes around the cliffside house as she starts to plant her Garden of Thorns and induces Rampant Growth in certain spots. Half an hour later as the unstable girl tries to reenter her house The Maven of Strings is there to greet her and throws an aura of "I hate you!" onto the girl. While the aura's empathic powers would work on normal people Zyra is so caught up in her delusions that she is able to break free from the ability. A taxi drops off Taric and Kassadin near the house but then the duo try to help their friend a projectile speeds past them. The culprits are several red roses that have pompadours on top of their flowerheads called Thorn Spitters and near them to act as vanguards are some bunched up red tulips kept together with a beehive hairstyle which are properly named Vine Lashers since they have grown vines to act like arms. With his friends pinned down and his ability failing Sonata desperately moves furniture to try blocking the front door. However as her hair has unnatural strength the redhead is able break down the makeshift barricade but notices something strange. On the floor nearby is a brown husk that looks like Maven of Strings but after it's user panics a bit he realizes if his stand was dead so would he. Next to the opponents a green aura manifest and from the light a newly evolved Maven of the Strings Act 2 emerges. This time it has grown into a humanoid form which is covered in green metal plates giving it the form of a small knight mixed with a pupa. On it's back is a number 2 along with six golden lines stretching from the base of it's tail, which is now covered in music notes and has a diamond shaped stinger, to the glowing yellow eyes on it's head.

Zyra- "So what if your stand changed? If anything it looks smaller than before."

Sonata- 'I'm glad I grew but I still wish that door had blown her away.'

At that moment Maven Act 2, with it's far superior speed to Act 1, practically blinks in front of it's user and from the stand a large gust of wind blows the yandere dozens of meters away. Before Zyra is flung off the cliff she uses her Grasping Roots technique to grab a tree. Back in the house Sonata notices that his stands stinger was used to create a "Fwoosh" sound effect on the door. Seeing Taric and Kassadin finishing her now exhausted plant army The Rise of the Thorns has no choice but to try and rush her fight with her love interest. By the time she reaches the door however the bluenette has already finished cutting out the last of her hairs and given himself a flattop.

Sonata- "I can already tell you can't beat me now. Especially with my Act 2's new Power Chords and song abilities. (Gains a green aura) I won't be held in here any longer."

Zyra- (Her left eye starts to twitch) "Damn it this always happens whenever I get worked up since I was a child and unfortunately for you my prey it means I get violent."

The girl then tries to walk up the porch steps but when she grabs the railing Act 2's ability burns her hand. With her baby chick defying her, despite Zyra "owning" him, she decides that she must show the toughest form of love by completely wrapping the house in her hairs using her Stranglethorns power. Trying to use another Power Chord to slow down the girl the attack fails when the words from Maven's detachable stinger fail to connect.

Sonata- "To think her power could extend her hair this much. She has way to much mental power and what makes it worse is how vindictive it is."

Zyra- "I just need to make sure those words don't touch me. Now then I have one last thing to ask you. You love me right? Just try to say no and I'll tear both you along with this house apart."

Sonata- (Crosses his arms) "*Sigh* You know I'm standing here in this situation right now because you wouldn't understand when I told you. No, that I've been telling you that I didn't like you all this time."

Zyra- (Her left eye shuts) "I'll kill you, Sonata!" (Wraps him in Grasping Roots)

However grabbing her target was the yandere's fatal mistake as Sonata had written onto his back the sound "Dogon". It causes Zyra to be wrapped in green light before an explosion once again sends her flying towards the cliff's edges. Cautiously approaching the downed girl with the Maven of the Strings Act 2 the blue haired boy notices the red hair she used as a weapon is now white.

Sonata- "I hope she's alive. (Maven listens to her heart) Phew she is. She might be crazy and downright nasty but even so I'm glad."

Snapping awake Zyra use Grasping Roots on the Maven stand itself which begins to crush Sonata's neck and choke him. She has realized to bypass the boy's defenses and avenged her beautiful hair all she has to do is kill his stand. In a last ditch attack Act 2 tries to launch it's stinger but has it knocked off the cliff to the rocks below.

Zyra- "I don't care who you are. (Stands up) No one harms my beauty! I loved you but now I'm gonna tear off your limp dick and all of your organs out with it! Hahahahahaha! (Hears a crack) What the hell was that?"

Sonata- "Ack! Let go of Maven and grab onto something quick. When I listened for your heart I also was able to hear the ground becoming unstable."

Zyra- "Don't make shit up thinking it will save you! (The cliff falls apart) Shit I have to let this thing go! (Sees a rock incoming) I don't have enough time ahhhhhhh!"

As Zyra touches the rocks a "Boingy Boing" sound is heard and the rock turns rubbery before safely propelling her back onto the cliff. It doesn't take her long to realize that while she was trying to kill Sonata he was already thinking of a way to save her. As a defeated Vine Lasher is dragging it's best friend, a Thorn Spitter, back to the white haired girl the blue haired boy reunites with his friends.

Kassadin- "Hey, Sonata are you still alive?"

Taric- "Are you alright?"

Sonata- "Taric! Kassadin! What took you guys so long? Jeez."

(Back on the cliff)

Zyra- (Petting her tired plants) "I think I love him even more now. (Smiles) I won't even care if he ignores me forever because I'll be happy just thinking about you, Sonata."

(With the boys)

Kassadin- "Hey is that Zyra? Why is her hair all white now? Now that I look closer it looks like she's smiling right this way and at you Sonata."

Sonata- (Turns around) "Really?!"

Taric- "Yeah and it's pretty creepy as hell. Let's get out of here!"

Sonata- "Protect me Taric!"

Taric- "Don't depend on me!"

Kassadin- "Oh crap the cab driver got shot in the neck!"

Taric- "If he's alive I can heal him either way we gotta go now!"

Meanwhile a couple of fisherman notice some of the battle but interpreted what they saw as something else. Now the cliff has been added to the city's landmarks due to the story of a girl who tried to commit suicide being gently flung back to safety by a rock going boingy boing. The few days later at school Sonata aces a test but feels slightly sickened by the grade because it was Zyra who made him study for it. A week later a messenger from the Sivir foundation meets up with Caleb face to face. They inform the third Fated that Nita would be arriving tomorrow and that they have a lead on a young adult named Kennen who seems to be using his electric stand to steal objects. Later that night Taric is at home playing video games and is about to beat a game but with his mom distracting him, by poking him with her foot and reminding him he has chores to do, he fails. Done for the night the teen tries to turn off the television but it keeps coming back on before an electrical surge cause it to explode. When the smoke clears a humanoid figure that is a meter or so tall appears. The invader is going by the name The Heart of the Tempest and looks like a furry ninja covered in golden robes, crown of spikes on it's head that have a flow of electricity flickering between the points, a face mask that is pointed like a beak, and a dinosaur like tail casually flicking back and forth.

Taric- "You have a lot of nerve showing up here uninvited. Shield of Valoran!" (Summons his stand)

Kennen- "Well to be honest I've been keeping an eye on your little group ever since I stole the arrow. I know about every stand user you've met and I know what you all can do."

Taric- "Then why the hell are you out in the open now? After you've been hiding like a coward this whole time. Are you here to pick a fight?"

Kennen- "No, no, no, I'm here to kill you. After all that Caleb guy's stand is really strong and I wanted to see how much I've grown. (Points to his eye) So just try to hit me. I dare you."

Taric- "Are you kidding me?"

Kennen- "Come on just come a bit closer. Until you can match The Leviathan. Come on just a bit (Gets punched) Ack!"

Taric- "Quit your daydreaming!" (Shield starts punching) Dorararararara!"

Kennen- 'Shit! He's faster than I thought.'

Taric- "If you don't stop your daydreaming then I might as well make you sleep! Also Caleb's stand is way worse than this!"

Realizing he shouldn't have been as cocky Kennen has his stand punch Taric hard enough to send the teen flying to the otherside of the room. The Heart of the Tempest leaves but not before telling the fourth Fated he will return strong enough to beat even Caleb. The next morning our trio of best friends meet up on the edge of town in a field. After mentioning about how The Heart of the Tempest was at his house Kassadin makes the branch in his hand disappear. When the angered Void Walker ask why he wasn't told right away a mature voice answers him.

Caleb- "I asked Taric not to. After all the reason I asked you three to meet me here is because we have to talk where no electricity is around."

Taric- (Kass gets up) "Wait Kass! I'm just as pissed about Tempest as you are since he broke into my house and I think has been taking things from us whenever he wants. Also neat motorcycle you got Kassadin."

Sonata- "Wait now that I think about it I left my homework out the other day and it went missing. I thought my mom threw it away by accident."

Taric- "That's not a big deal. Besides the reason Tempest hasn't been causing as much trouble is because we're around. He can drag things into the power lines easily and that's ignoring the fact he has the bow and arrow. For all we know he could have shot someone already. (Turns to Caleb) So how are we going to find this guy?"

Caleb- "I actually already have a solution for this. You see at around noon I have my grandmother NIta coming in via boat. She's a stand user and her stand is called The Abandoned. It has plenty of abilities to help us such as spirit photos and it can even manipulate electronics."

?- "Then that sounds like an issue."

Kassadin- "I know that fucking voice!"

Tempest- (Emerges from the motorcycle) "Thanks for the ride moron. I was wondering why you all started to head out here and now I just have to kill an old lady. (Starts to drive off) You idiots make this shit way too easy!"

Caleb and Sonata try to hit the bike with but while Sonata barely misses an Act 2 Power Chord The Leviathan has been off. She is still shaken up from when she had another flash forward last week and kept muttering about lighting someone on fire, poison soccer ball, and thinking a girl was a prostitute.

Caleb- "Damn it! The Leviathan! (She comes out) Oh now you come out. Good fucking grief he's getting away."

Leviathan- (Shakes her head) "You know a way to say that is yare yare daze?"

Caleb- "Who care?! He's get to the old woman before us and Nita it's gonna win a fight in her state."

Kassadin- "Like hell he's getting away from me when he was so close! Void Walker! Check this out! Riftwalk!"

By using his stand to scrape away space in front of him Kassadin has learn to "teleport" himself a sort distance. Spamming his Riftwalk the teen is easily able to catch up to the motorcycle and lands on the seat. Trying to scrape away The Tempest the lone brother barely misses and as Kennen mocks his speed he fails to see Kass cut the bike in half. The electrical ninja is then sucker punched to the ground where The Void Walker begins to rapidly stomp on the down stand's body. Due to his stand having to hide in such a small battery the alternate yordle's stand has begun to lose energy and turn a rusted brown.

Caleb- "Kassadin! Keep him detained until we get close enough to catch him! (Turns to Sonata and Taric) Come on let's go."

Kassadin- "He was my brother and the only family I had left in this world! And you took him away! (Scrapes but misses) I'll kill you!" (Fails to scrape again)

The Tempest- "You know I might just be messing with your dumbass. I could be waiting for Caleb to get closer so I can kill him."

Kassadin- "Wait why would you tell me that? (Shakes his head) It's gotta be a trap. But then again maybe you told me that so I would put my guard down."

Knowing brains aren't the teens best quality Kennen has succeeded in putting the seeds of doubt in Kassadin's mind. As Caleb draws closer Kass makes a split decision to try and scrape away The Tempest one last time but fails. However this time the cut has opened a hole in the ground that leads to an underground power line. With a massive recharge the now glowing ninja cuts off his opponents right arm at the elbow to prevent more scrapes before pulling him into the power line. While Sonata starts to panic Taric is able to pull a clutch save by grabbing the amputated limb and brings Kassadin back before he could be electrocuted to death. The group quickly make it to the docks and make a plan for when Kennen arrive. Wanting to keep an eye on the younger brother Caleb goes to Nita's boat with Kassadin but tell Sonata to keep The Maven out so they can talk. Seeing his chance with half of the team gone and the blue haired boys stand away someone steps out from some nearby crates. The stranger is a young man dressed in a purple long coat with a gold cuffs, his face is covered by a purple bandana with lightning symbols, and an electric guitar. A small spitfire plane model lands next to him and from it emerges The Heart of the Tempest.

Kennen- "Damn I was hoping that I could have snuck my stand on board with this toy. Oh well your Taric right? I'd like to warn you that since our last scuffle my stand has had time to charge up. As a matter of fact I better it could take you out with one finger like it did to Kassadin." (Puts a pinky up)

Sonata- "Wait if he's showing himself then that means he feels like he can't lose."

Taric- "Wait a second if you're going to only be using a pinky to fight should I use some rules too?"

Kennen- "What?! A loser like you doesn't need any…" (Taric breaks his finger)

Suddenly In pain and pissed from Taric being a smartass Kennen does what he normal does to calm himself down. Managing to snap his pinky back into place the electric stand user begins a hate guitar solo. Even though he doesn't listen to much rock Sonata being attuned to sounds can easily hear the talent in his foes playing. Wanting to finish the fight asap Taric tries to launch an attack but misses. His confusion is quickly cleared when Sonata informs the Fated that Tempest emerged from the ground and turned him away. Using the drainage grates spread across the docks the alternate yordle's stand is able to launch surprise attacks from all directions. Due to having the element of surprise Kennen is able to hit Taric before Sonata can call out where the enemy stand is coming from. Eventually this forces The Shield of Valoran to start striking the ground at random but the holes created in the asphalt are making larger openings for The Heart of the Tempest to attack.

Kennen- (Checks his watch) "This should be done in less than two minutes."

Taric- (Glows pink) "Sonata I want you to call out where he's gonna come out next and quick."

Sonata- "But he moves too fast for me to react in time..." (Looks at the ground)

In the spots The Shield of Valoran made hole the nearby asphalt has been restored to a liquid state. Just before the electric stand can surface to make an attack bubbles form on the surface and give Taric time to pummel The Tempest. Meanwhile on a speedboat that is getting closer to the yacht Nita is on Caleb has finished his story to Kassadin about Fiora getting Brand shot in the head.

Kassadin- "So is that why you... (Sees a bright glow from the docks) What the hell is that?!"

Caleb- "Don't put your guard down when we get on board because if anything it means we have to be ready to fight!"

Kassadin- "Taric! Sonata!"

Back on the docks the two friends are blinded by a bright light emanating from The Heart of the Tempest. In a last ditch effort that will drain his stand of all it's stored energy Kennen has activated Slicing Maelstrom. In doing so he has absorbed all of the power and caused a blackout across the town to overcharge his stand to fight Taric head on. Taric launches his Shield of Valoran and the two stands begin to exchange a massive amount of blows. While the Fated is giving his all to try and land a hit Tempest is having the time of his life before punching Taric hard enough to send him flying. The teen is smashed into a nearby forklift but before he can be attacked again by Kennen a tire from the broken machine begins to reform around the electrical stand.

Kennen- "Shit! You meant to crash into that. Damn it my stand is trapped!"

Sonata- 'Oh right rubber is an insulator. Now that Tempest can't use electricity anymore all we have to do is wait for Mr. Caleb to come back.'

Kennen- "Ha! Just kidding. (Tempest punches out a hole) Maybe if it was a meter thick."

Taric- (Holds his arm) "Yeah but you would have been better trapped."

Thanks to a hole being punched in it the tire is propelled into the ocean due to the air in it and The Tempest goes flying with it. While a meter thick rubber could have held the stand in one place the ocean proceeds to do the opposite by dispersing Kennen's electricity stand. With the enemy incapacitated and Taric's electric bill saved the ship with Nita makes it to land. However when Caleb goes to retrieve Kennen's body it has disappeared and soon Kassadin is left with another choice. While he was busy guarding the now senile old woman two men entered the room to warn him of the enemy. With the clock ticking as a rusted Heart of the Tempest nears the old woman Kass makes his choice on who to believe. He punches the employee on the left and since it was Kennen in disguise his stand disappears. When asked about how he knew which one was the fake however the Void Walker admits that he was just going to punch both of them. With the arrow in the possession of the Sivir Foundation after Caleb interrogated a certain now imprisoned ninja the two older fated leave town but not before taking the latest stand user, a baby with the Demon Shade stand, with the elderly Nita. So with some semblance of peace restored to the town Sonata is walking to school one day when he notices Saru the user of Decoy hanging out near a large house. The monkey faced boy explains that he is following a rumor going around involving a celebrity buying a house.

Sonata- "Well who is it?"

Saru- "I hear it's the legendary idol Cassiopeia but she's been wanting to lead a more quiet life now."

Sonata- "Wait isn't she some kind of fashion model and stuff like that?"

Saru- "Yeah but she's also got a career as a mangaka and her stuff is really underrated. Wait don't you read Pink Dark Girl?"

Sonata- "Wait that's her?! (Looks to the house) Is this her house?"

As if to confirm the answer as yes the door to the house makes a loud opening sound but what freaks the two boys out is that it is quickly followed by a dragging sound. When the young stand users approach the door a voice calls to them from inside asking to come in. The entire inside of the house is dark despite it being early in the morning and the voice tells them to be careful walking around. What Sonata then sees after turning a corner is sitting a chair is a shadow with a long tail and two piercing green eyes.

Sonata- "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Cassiopeia- "Ouch! Why are you screaming? (Turns on a lamp) Some of the wiring is messed up and I'm waiting for someone to fix the lights. Anyways my name is Cassiopeia and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sitting in the chair with a reticulated python in her lap is a woman in her early twenties. Her black hair is in a bob cut with a green headband, she is wearing a purple long sleeve button up shirt with white dress pants, and her emerald eyes are framed well by the golden pen nib earring she has. Getting up without her dangerous pet, which she assures won't attack them since she told it not to, the famous woman decides to give them a tour of the house. When she ask the duo why they sought her out Saur brings up they are fans of her manga and this brings a joy to her eyes. As a gift to her loyal followers the artist brings them into her studio on the second floor and briefly mentions that only those with true taste and of a certain quality can truly enjoy her writing.

| To be continued... | ➢➣➢

* * *

A/N Sorry this took so long again guys and that I cut it off before we could get the HD Cassiopeia fight but the chapter was getting a bit long. I do have the art for it already though. Bad news and part of why this took a bit is DrawingDisaster and me had a falling out so no more crossovers which made me a bit depressed. But for us Jojo fans we got it after so long Part 5 and I already plan to make that parody soon. Though funny enough if Drawing had tried to sketch one of the Part 5 stand skins I would have done Part 5 instead. Plus this year's E3 was fucking amazing with Smash Ultimate, Devil May Cry 5, a teaser for Elder Scrolls 6, and much more. Anyways the usual hope you all enjoyed the chapter, spread the word if you liked it, vote in that poll I made please and I don't care who it is cause seriously I need you all to do that, be nice to each other, we all can be better, and have a nice day. I hope to see you all again soon.


	11. Taric's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Piece 2

A/N Not really much but maybe by the end of the chapter I'll have something. Since the Strawpoll isn't working out I put on on my profile so just click it and you should be able to find it at the top of the screen. Vote now!

* * *

In a deviation from the normal storytelling we see our classic Caitlyn walking out of the Piltover Police HQ. She is responding to a call she got that told her Vi was admitted to the hospital due to a concussion. Before the sheriff could get into her car a certain hooded's muscle car screeches to a stop in front of her. C then proceeds to hop out with a revolver before unloading it into the sniper's stomach. This marks the last of his to do list for the day which consisted of punching a hole into Ekko's stomach, throwing a rubber band ball at Vi, shooting Ivern with an arrow, giving the comatose Teemo an autoimmune disease, super gluing zippers onto Blitzcrank and putting a glass hatch onto Corki's copter which lead to a rocket accidently destroying an airship.

* * *

Back in the alternate universe Sonata and Saru are shown Cassiopeia's studio where each week she produces her quota of manga pages. The walls are also decorated with personal artwork which she describes as some of her favorites as well as a bookcase filled with various books and music CDs.

Cassiopeia- (Sits on her desk) "Welp this is where I create my personal "reality" and speaking of I just finished this week's pages. (Picks up an envelope) All I gotta do is fax these and the rest of the weekend is mine. (Puts it down) But would you two like to know what the secret to creating good fiction is?"

Sonata & Saru- "Yes!"

Cassiopeia- "Well you see it's simple. Reality. The more real something feels the more people can relate to it. (Picks up a pen knife) Take for instance this spider on my desk. (Stabs it) You have to be able to recreate how it writhes in pain as it dies. (Puts it near her face) Or if you're writing about it's predator (Licks it) how it taste. (Saru vomits) Oh could you show me that face again. That look of pure disgust would... (Saru makes bleh face) never mind. *Sigh* I'll get a mop and maybe some drinks." (Leaves the room)

Saru- "Quick Sonata do you wanna read those pages?"

Sonata- "Actually after watching her tongue rape that dead spider I kind of wanna get out of here."

Saru- "Don't worry mangakas I hear are weird like this. Besides we won't get another chance like this to see manga pages before everyone else."

Sonata- (Looks at the door) "Okay but just a peak."

As the two students begin to pull the pages out a bright golden light blinds the two. From her hiding spot in the hallway Cassiopeia notes that the two boys felt strange to her from the get go. Feeling a biting sensation in his hand Sonata looks down to see some of his skin hanging loose. When the blue haired boy touches said skin suddenly his entire body begins to have random parts peel to reveal pages beneath. The same happens to Saru and with them clearly in danger Sonata summons The Maven of Strings to defend them.

Cassiopeia- "Wait! You're like me? (Kneels) I need to learn more. (Starts to read Sonata) So this power is called a stand and there are more of them. The Leviathan, The Shield of Valoran, The Void Walker, Rise of the Thorns, and more."

Seeing a clear opening to attack Sonata tries to use an Act 2 Power Chord but the ball of sound curves around Cass. Unable to understand why he missed the mangaka simple points to a page on the student's body that she wrote on. It states "I can not cause any harm to Cassiopeia K. Du Couteau." and Saru has the same on his body. The next morning Sonata while checking his weight notices that he has lost over half of it in a single night. The boy has forgotten what happened yesterday but suddenly while walking notices that he has made it to Cassiopeia's house. Despite getting an eerie feeling like a horror movie victim the young stand user enters the now dark building. He follows a light that seems to be leaking out of the art studio and when he enters the teen notices the owner of said studio at work. When the crazed looking woman turns away from her latest work she notes Sonata has arrived just in time to give her more material. Suddenly Sonata turns into his book form and remembers in horror that Cass had torn out pages from his body to use for inspiration which is why he weighed so little. The teen desperately tries to crawl out of the house and manages to do so.

Sonata- "What the? Why did I just leave Cassiopeia sensei's so quickly?"

Kassadin- "Yo Sonata! We have been looking for you?"

Taric- "Yeah where have you been? (Looks at the massive house) What is this place?"

Sonata- "Oh I wanted to tell you guys something. I think it was that this is the house of a famous person. Her name is Cassiopeia and she's pretty cool."

Kassadin- "Really she's famous? I've never heard of her before."

Sonata- "She writes mangas and used to do all sorts of other stuff before. Well I'll see you guys later. (Goes back inside) Wait I didn't tell them (Turns into a book) Ahhhhhhhh! I forgot to ask them to help me! (Goes out) Hey guys! (Reverts) I'll catch up with you two after this!"

Taric- "Oh cool! Yeah Kass went to go get his wallet! See ya!" (Walks away)

Sonata- (Goes back in) That's not what I meant to say. (Book form) Ahhhhhhh! That's right! (Goes out) Wait Taric I'll leave you guys some money on the porch!"

Taric- (Starts to come back) "Oh thanks but no thanks! Kass knows a shortcut to where we're going plus it's on him this time." (Walks off)

Sonata returns insides of the house but rather than run away again he instead tries to get answers from his captor. Cass informs him that the reason she manga isn't to be famous or to make money but because it's something she loves and is passionate about. The reason why she chose to tear out the boy's pages is because the mangaka fears that one day she will lose her inspiration to write forever and have to quit. As a demonstration of her talent and passion the woman grabs a blank page as well as handfuls of pens. With ten in her right hand she is able to easily create a detailed background on the page before using the one in her left she draws her main character, a gorgon detective code named The Serpent's Embrace, to create a nearly completed page in just a few swipes. Needing to color in the page Cassiopeia then flings the nearly empty pens to expunge the last of the ink perfectly across the page to fill it in. Getting up to grab more pages the mangaka doesn't see one of her windows opening but Sonata does. The intruder is Kassadin who summons his stand to perform a sneak attack but is called out by the young lady.

Cassiopeia- "So how did you manage to learn of your friend's predicament? From what I've read you aren't the brightest Kassadin."

Kassadin- "Easy we saw he had a cut on one of his hands. We don't leave our friends if they are in trouble and wanted to check on him."

Cassiopeia- "Damn so he must have cut himself on the way down the steps. Oh well now what are you gonna do?" (Sits down)

Kassadin- "Even easier I'm gonna kick your ass! Sonata what's this bitch's ability?"

Sonata- 'I can't tell him anything. I'd tell him to avoid looking at her drawings but I can't because of this safety lock!'

Without any way of knowing what Cassiopeia can do Kass still attempts to attack the woman but all she needed to do to repel the attack was hold up her freshly, finished manuscript. As soon as The Void Walker's fist comes into contact with the page all of Kassadin's limbs unravel into pages. With one intruder taken care of the mangaka calls out Taric who was waiting in the hallway for an opportunity. The alternate gorgon quickly thinks back to what Sonata's page says about the pompadour wearing teen and she comes up with a plan to bring him closer. With a few swipes she has written into Kassadin's pages that should Taric run for help his friend would commit suicide via self immolation. To seemingly prove her powers The Void Walker's user pulls out a lighter from his pocket and puts it near his pages. Having no other choices available the Fated steps into the room but to counter the enemy stand he has closed his eyes tight. As the alternate aspect charges forward Cassiopeia throws multiple pen nibs into Taric's face but he ignores the pain. With some quick thinking Cass is able to remember a weakness of the teen that she read in Sonata's file.

Cassiopeia- (Grabs a page) "Ah here we go! I just have to make fun of your hairstyle. Which should be easy considering that look is from what twenty or thirty years ago? I mean do you seriously think it's cool? (Smirks) How's that?"

Taric- (Stops) "What did you just say?!" (Pops a vein)

Cassiopeia- "So it is true and you opened your eyes. (Gets up) I said your hair is lame and it doesn't look good on you at all! (Points at it) Though a dirty little birdie might make a nest in it. Then again that is just a might." (Flicks it)

Sonata and Kassadin- "Ahhhh!"

Taric- (His stand comes out punching) "Dorararararara!"

Cassiopeia- (Grabs her drawing) "Serpent's Embrace! (The page shines) I win." (Get punched in the face)

Kassadin- "Nani?!"

Taric- (Tears the page apart) "Dorarararararararararararararararararararararararar! Dora!" (Uppercuts Cass away)

As the beaten mage is smashed into a bookshelf she can't help but wonder what happened since Taric looked at her stand. While the bookshelf crashes into the floor Kassadin and Sonata notice that they have returned to normal. Meanwhile Taric has started kicking around furniture to find the "bitch" who insulted his hair. Kass is the first to realize that while his best friend did in fact look at the drawing he was so worked up that he couldn't see anything. With all of the papers flying off Cassiopeia's desk, as Taric throws it out of a window, Sonata regains his lost pages and recalls the story of why Taric gets so mad. It's because ten years ago while the events of Part 3 were taking place a four year old Taric was dying from his stand being awakened. As his mother tried to take the boy to a hospital a blizzard stranded the two and his mother fell into despair a teen with a pompadour appeared. This stranger helped the car get going and that day Taric decided to model his appearance in honor of his protector. That's why if someone insults his appearance something deep in his heart snaps since insulting his hair is like insulting his icon. Underneath the bookshelf Cass has started taking notes on what Sonata said as it would make for good material. Her writing is cut short however when the berserk teen finds her and proceeds to pummel the mangaka even more. A couple of days later while going for a walk Sonata notices Cassiopeia wandering town with a map in her hands. The woman explains that with her manga on hiatus she has decided to check out the sights around town. However Cass wants to visit her old home and has found a street leading there between a couple of shops the street doesn't appear on any maps. So with her "best friend" in tow the two stand users make their way into the mysterious alley. Not much time passes before they feel an oppressive atmosphere but before Sonata can send his Maven Act 1 to scout the area a girl's voice draws their attention. She is a redhead girl with green eyes in a simple pink dress but with all the bullshit stand users deal with Cassiopeia takes the initiative. The mangaka has recently evolved her stand to have a more physical manifestation like they others. It has taken after her story's main character which is a completely golden and white gorgon with thick ink lines as if it was straight from a manga. The stand is also wearing a white long coat that has the cuffs rolled up to reveal gold as the internal color of the clothing along with a golden bowtie,golden lines that form a mask, pen nib earrings to match it's claws, and on it's head is a skimmer hat that is transparent on the top half.

Cassiopeia- (Draws in the air) "Serpent's Embrace! (Turn the girl into a book) Alright let's just put a "safety lock" on you. (Does so) Okay and now that you can't fight let's read about you. (Opens page) Let's see her name is Kat and she lives close to here. She is a sixteen year old high schooler and she has a birthmark on her waist. She had her first period when she was twelve and her first kiss wasn't long after…" (Sonata hits her arm)

Sonata- "Stop reading her file if she's not a threat!"

So with Cassiopeia holding her cheeks while smiling cheekily the mangaka gives in to Sonata's request and wakes the redhead up. The artist also hits the bluenette back for not noticing she had dyed her hair a dark green. Kat formally introduces herself to the two stand users and begins to chat with them like any normal girl would. As the trio are walking through the alleyways they come across a large house where the mysterious girl begins to tell them a story. Apparently the last occupants of the house were a couple and their two daughters as well as the family dog. One night while the eldest daughter heard a dripping noise she got scared and put her hand underneath her bed to feel her dog's calming breathing. When she arrived at her parent's bedroom to see what was going on the terrified girl found them both murdered. As she returned to her room she heard the dripping noise again and the closet opened to reveal her dog's corpse with the throat slit. This meant that the breathing under her bed was the killer and as she fled to her younger siblings room he gave chase. Before the oldest girl could escape from a window however she was cut across her back. This leaves Sonata terrified and clinging to Cass who is seemingly unfazed by the story seeing as how she just wants to leave the hidden alleys. As the Maven's user turns to leave however he hears a dripping sound like in the story and to go with it he sees a dog near the house with a slit throat. The major difference being that the dog is moving as if it was alive and Kat reveals she was the girl in that story by showing her back. Seeing as the two have just literally seen a ghost Cassiopeia does the best thing possible.

Cassiopeia- (Grabs Sonata's hand) "Run away!"

However as the two morons flee but seemingly no matter which direction they go they always wind up in front of the house. The ghost girl casually pets her dead dog before approaching the now clutching each other duo.

Cassiopeia- "Ahhhhhhh! She's gonna cut us in half now!"

Sonata- "Please don't kill us!"

Kat- "You two aren't the sharpest are you? Both of you kept ruining in basically circles and didn't even try to change your direction. Also I'm not gonna kill you guys. (They stop screaming) As a matter of fact I'm gonna help you get out of here."

Sonata- "Really?"

Kat- "Yeah really. Though it's pretty hard because what you have to do is go past that mailbox over there (Points to the left path) and then take a left until you reach the main road."

Cassiopeia- (Dust herself off) "That doesn't sound hard."

Kat- "You'd think but the thing is if you turn around at any point between then a horde of hands from the Abyss will grab you and drag you away to who knows where. What's worse is it always tries to trick you into doing it too. But even old Bowie (Pats her dog) here can tell not to turn around so you should be fine."

So with their goal nearby the party of four begin to make their way past the mailbox. The second they do an ominous aura begins to follow close behind them and a breathing can be felt on their necks. As they go around the corner Sonata sees the main street and begins to make a run for it despite warning from Kat not to rush. When he gets to the end of the street and is told he is safe the boy turns around only to realize it was a trick. As the army of ghostly hands grab ahold of the teen he summons the Maven to protect himself but it too is grabbed. Before he can be dragged away however Cassiopeia reminds the bluenette how lucky he is to have her around. Using the Serpent's Embrace the mangaka blinds her "Best Friend" before commanding him to fly out of the alleyway.

Sonata- (Starts flailing his arms) "Ahhhh! I can't see! Where am I?!"

Cassiopeia- "Calm down I just have to rewrite you back to normal." (Kneels down)

Kat- "I'm glad you two made it out alright."

Cassiopeia- "Quick questions. Ghost tend to only stay if they have unfinished business right? So why are you still here?"

Kat- "Because my killer is still on the loose and he's a still here in this town."

Sonata- (Back to normal) "But how do you know that?"

Kat- "I always see his victims as they pass on and I know it's him because of how their souls always rise up in total agony before fading away. I've waited fifteen years for him to meet his end but I can't do much being a ghost. But you of the living can. Please find him."

With those words ringing in his mind Sonata heads to Taric's house to see if maybe he can talk to Mr. Caleb about helping. However when he reaches the residence in the evening Taric's mom tells the teen that earlier that day with a stranger. So now we cut to that moment where The Shield of Valoran is waiting in front of his house for Mr. C. What he sees is someone who looks like the older Fated but the man is clean shaven and with a rifle on his back.

Taric- "Hey man you can't be walking around this neighborhood with holy crap it's Mr. Caleb."

Caleb- "Hey. So Taric I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me?"

Taric- "Uhhh sure but you mentioned something about rats. So why are we hunting those exactly?"

Caleb- "You recall our imprisoned friend Kennen right? Well when I "asked" him nicely about what he used the arrows for he mentioned that he tested them on two rats. So unless we want a horde of stand using vermin running around we need to kill the damned things. But first I need to teach you something valuable."

After making it to a spot near the rats approximate location Taric notice's Caleb setting up some cans on a fence. He tells Taric to stand at least ten meters away from them and takes up a spot next to the teen before summoning The Leviathan. Using Levia's strength, precision, and vision all of the cans are knocked down by the alternate Hooded's stand using pebbles. The older Fated explains that this is to train the younger stand user to fight outside of his comfort zone and range. So after setting the cans up and giving the teen a handful of ball bearing. Summoning The Shield of Valoran the student tries to replicate his teacher's example but manages to only get close to the can. After telling the young man to value accuracy over speed since he will be fighting a small target the two begin tracking the cretins. As they approach a nearby drainage pipe Caleb notices that the tracks lead into said pipe while Taric notes the increase in flies. Following one the fourth Fated finds what was attracting the insects which is a cube of dead rats that died in agony. What's worse is they have been melted together by what the two hunters can only assume is the enemy's stand. At around noon the two reach the end of the pipe which they find leads to a nearby farm house with the front door open. Splitting up Caleb heads upstairs while Taric heads into the kitchen on the first after hearing a noise. Heading into the dark room the teen sees one of the rats gnawing on a piece of meat. Taking his time and confident he can hit something a few meters away The Shield of Valoran is able to successfully hit the vermin with a ball bearing. However despite taking a direct hit the diseased ridden creature leaps back and does two things. First it knocks open the fridge door to reveal an elderly couple fused together but barely alive and the second is summon it's stand. Said stand takes the form of a thirty centimeter tall mechanical statue of a rat humanoid covered in plates as if it was made of garbage.

Taric- 'Crap it didn't die and if I don't hurry then the couple might die. *Sniff* Bleh that thing smells like car oil but aside from hissing that rat isn't doing much.'

As if to prove how deadly it can truly be the statue opens two red lens eyes before twisting it's torso around to reveal a gun barrel which fires. Needing to protect himself Taric quickly grabs a nearby frying pan to block the dart the bronze machine fired. By the time the bolt has hit the ground the entire base of the cooking utensil has melted but before more shots can be fired the beast dies.

Caleb- (Walks in) "Good job. I'm glad to see that you got your rat. As for me (Shows his melting, puss spilling hand) I got too curious about the bolts. So can you heal me and the farmer?"

Taric- "Uh yeah sure. (Heals Caleb) They might take a little but they are still alive somehow. I guess because their heads are intact."

Caleb- "Taric I said it once and I'll say it again. Humans are by nature a destructive race but your stand, your soul, showcases the complete opposite. (Tilts his hat) I want to ask you to do something for me."

Taric- (Finishes) "Sure what is it?"

Caleb- "I want you to promise that you'll save your friends if you are able to. I couldn't protect mine on my journey because I was seperated but even then I can't heal."

Taric- (Stands up) "Mr. Caleb you didn't have to tell me the second part because I never have those kinds of thoughts in my mind."

Caleb- "Good. After all you're a Fated. Now let's try to find the last rat."  
As the duo are walking through the drainage pipe they find a set of tracks that lead them near some hills. When Taric goes to check behind a rock for the rat however his fingers are caught in a mousetrap they left. With it's mark distracted Twitch fires off a round from his gray stand directly into the teen's neck. Using The Leviathan to stop time Caleb is barely able to pull the bullet away in time. Taking cover behind some rocks just like The Plague Rat and it's small user have both parties enter a stalemate. Realizing this as a learning opportunity for the student Mr. Caleb crouches to the edge of their cover.

Caleb- "Taric (Reaches into his pocket) I want you to have my rifle rounds that I brought. (Tosses five) Now listen carefully that rat is stronger than the one you encountered plus it's shooting at us from sixty meters away."

Taric- "Wait you can tell where it's at?"

Caleb- "Yeah. Anyways I'm gonna march up the side of the hill in a diagonal line like a slider. Oh and here's a pair of binoculars. Be sure to aim one centimeter below the rat when you fire."

Taric- (Clutching the bullets) "Wait why don't you do it? I couldn't even hit something ten meters away let alone sixty! Plus you can stop time to…"

Needing to teach the boy ranged fighting and true independence Caleb begins his march. Seeing a new target through his crystal clear lens Twitch opens fire from his Ambush position. Using Act 4's Avichi to stop time the third Fated is able to sidestep out of the bullet's trajectories. Panicking Taric is just starting to look through the binoculars as his stand has a nervous look on it's face. Seeing more bolts incoming the alternate Hooded sidesteps them again but before he can react said bullets ricochet off a rock behind him. With his right arm and leg now starting to melt Caleb has been forced to a knee as the teen located his mark.

Caleb- "Taric hurry! (Sees more bullets) Avichi!" (Sidesteps but is hit in the torso)

Taric- (Inhales) "I feel a lot stronger now. (Exhales) Fire."

The rifle bullet in a streak of golden energy strikes the rock next to Twitch. As The Plague Rat turns it's barrel to the teen all it sees in the lens is a confident Fated standing in the open. He no longer needs cover for this battle is over.

Taric- "I knew you'd turn this way if I missed. Die."

Flicking a second bullet the vermin has no time to react as said bullet pierces one of The Plague Rat's lens before killing the host. Seeing that his lesson was a success Caleb congratulates the teen before telling him to help his now blob like leg and arm. Some time passes and with things finally calming down a bit Taric goes to a convenience store to get some snacks when he hears a noise. It is coming from beneath an ice cream cooler and from it a small figure emerges. This small figure has a diamond shaped head on an acorn shaped body, it's standing on two legs, has two pairs of arms with diamond shaped claws at the end of the top pair. Taric recognizes the beings true nature as a stand before it begins to run off with a coin in it's hands. Instinctively the Fated gives the small gold and purple striped creature chase and even meets up with Kassadin who was chasing one that startled him into spilling his water. As the small stands start to slow down the duo notice that hundreds of the bee like humanoids have gathered near a tree. Depositing the coins into a pile a short person wearing a middle school uniform and with a purple scarf wrapped around his head congratulates the tiny troops. One of said troops alerts it's master to the hidden teens before the twelve year old walks up to them to say hello.

Malzahar- "Can you see my Voidlings?"

Kassadin- "Quick let's kill him! He's the serial killer!" (Summons The Void Walker)

Taric- (Punches Kass) "Calm down man. Anyways yeah we can see your stand. (Summons The Shield of Valoran) We have our own. (Turns to Kass) How could a twelve year old be involved in a murder from fifteen years ago?!"

Malzahar- "Well I don't know anything about any killers but I do know you two guys are kind of funny. Hey since we all have stands you wanna hang out?"

Taric- "Uhh sure but would you mind telling us what your stand does? Oh and before you ask my stand restores thing while Kassadin's makes things disappear."

Malzahar- "Oh my voidlings gather whatever I tell them too. As a matter of fact you found them when I was gathering money. But before you ask I didn't steal them and the policeman said I was allowed to keep anything below a one hundred yen coin."

Kassadin- "Aww you use your stand for getting easy money. That fucking genius."

Malzahar- "Wait you think I'm a genius? That's one of the nicest things I've heard in awhile. (Picks up a can of coins) Here you go. It's for the water I made you spill."

The Void Walker takes the can before huddling with his best friend so they can decide what to do next. Our great duo decide to take advantage of their new friend's power by having him gather more coins but as well as coupons, redeemable cash notes, and in Kassadin's case lottery tickets. The bounty the trio scavenge eventually translates into about seven thousand yen which is split fifty-fifty. Seeing his two best friends hanging out with a new kid Sonata thinks about joining them but looks behind him to see Zyra shyly hiding behind a pillar. As the bluenette makes a break for his house the breadwinners head to a nearby park to relax. Meanwhile Kass has started to look over the tickets he had Malzahar look over when the teen starts screaming in disbelief. Seeing his friend rolling on the ground Taric goes to check on him when he is shown the winning numbers for the New Year's lottery and a ticket with said numbers on them. The prize that they have won is five million yen but a new feeling begins to manifest in The Void Prophet, greed. Eventually they make their way to the local bank where after some clever usage of The Shield of Valoran to rewrite the name and number written on the back the three find out they can redeem the money on Monday when it arrives. While Kassadin and Taric are thinking about how to spend their money Malzahar grabs the ticket from them.

Taric- "Malzahar be careful with that you almost tore the ticket."

Malzahar- (Pulls out a few thousand yen) "I'm the one who found the ticket with my stand so I should get all of the money."

Kassadin- "You son of a bitch!" (Gets held back by Taric)

Taric- "Not cool man. We agreed to split everything fifty-fifty."

Malzahar- "I know that's why you are getting this chump change. (Waves the yen) Consider it your severance pay. Now get out of here before I kill you both."

Kassadin- (Summons his stand) "You little (Legs start to twitch) Ahhhhhh! Shit my legs are itching!" (Pulls them up to reveal Voidlings eating him)

With Taric distracted healing Kassadin Malzahar begins to run away from the duo who soon follow. The "Unstoppable team" of Kass and Taric start to get close to the middle schooler who then begins to use his army of stands similar to tank treads to move faster before climbing up an apartment building with them. However this is no issue to the teens as they simply use their stands to pull each other up said building's balconies to reach the roof. As the duo cross to another roof however the pipe they are using to cross fall apart. This is due to Malzahar harvesting the bolts keeping them in place but soon The Shield of Valoran restores them into place. Finally cornering the traitor both The Void Walker and Shield notice that their vision has become impaired and they have lost some motor control.

Malzahar- (Pulls out a bottle) "I slipped some alcohol into your guy's vein when you weren't looking. Plus didn't I tell you two I would kill ya if you chased me?"

Kassadin- (A Voidling punctures his eye) "Ahh shit! Taric quick close your eyes!"

Malzahar- "Hmph I'll just have my Voidlings rip off your eyelids first. My stand is invincible and I don't even have to be near you guys with your lame ass stands."

Kassadin- "Wait! We're really sorry Malzahar. (Pulls out his money) This is the money you let us have earlier. (Bows) You can have it just don't hurt Taric or kill him because no one will be able to fix my eye." (Nods to his friend)

Malzahar- (Walks forward then stops) "Wait you're luring me into your stands ranged! Grrr that's it! (His stand starts to swarn) I hope you enjoy Nether Grasp!"

Kassadin- "No dumbass I just needed you close enough to do this! (Summons his stand) Now!"

Using his power to make space disappear Kass is able to rip the ticket out of Malzahar's grubby hands before tearing it to shreds. When the teen throws the pieces to the wind Malz is quick to have his stand leave him but forgets he has to deal with two pissed off drunks. While in the process of having some sense shaken into him the young boy realizes that if his friends didn't give him the idea to look for the ticket he wouldn't have even found it. With the middle schooler realizing his mistake, but still not being trusted with the ticket, the trio split up the cash three ways to avoid any further arguments. After hiding out for a few days in his attic the Sonata ventures out into sunlight after being invited by his friends to hang out at the mall. Meanwhile near downtown Zyra is wondering to herself how she can get her knight to fall for her. The universe quickly provides an answer when a modest looking woman walks out of a beauty parlor bragging out finding true love. Standing in the doorway is a beautiful woman with a beehive and ponytail hairstyle, a pink dress and corset belt, along with a clipboard that she is currently writing on. Her name is Dasom and she is the owner of the new salon that has opened up called Charming Looks. We now swap to an old friend of Quinn's who is relaxing in the Valoran City Park on a bench while her familiar plays on a swing. It's a Star Guardian Ahri who hasn't aged much over the years due to her magical nature but as she dozes off a flash forward plays in her mind. Following the sentence "Die so the version of you that we'd all like!" is heard we see two people on horseback in the desert though their forms are vague.

Johnny Kled (Rapidly)- "Okay I know we need to win this race but Jesus Soraka told me we need to kill the president."

"Gyro" Ahri- (Her smile slowly evaporates) "What?"

Back to 1999 where things wind up going pretty well for a bit. With help from Dasom who is the Charm stand user Zyra is able to begin a real relationship with Sonata. But as with many good things they must come to an end as a demon truly enters the stand user's lives. While the main trio are walking home from school the bluenette while busy talking walks into the street without looking. Luckily the driver slows down enough for Taric to pull his friend back and promptly apologizes to the driver. Excusing the teenagers and driving off to his house on the other side of town the man begins to talk to an unseen passenger. He mentions to the mystery woman about how his family has lived in this town since the beginning and when they arrive she is apparently shy to leave the car. However the real reason she is unable to leave isn't because of her shyness at being given a new ring but rather that the woman isn't really a woman and is instead just a hand. The next day our fetish obsessed psychopath is heading out to lunch but turns down his fellow female coworkers to join. On the way to a nearby deli the clearly disturbed assures his "girlfriend" that he turned down the women because he didn't want to upset "her". After licking the sauce off "her" fingers from a sandwich he accidentally pokes the macabre couple head to a nearby park to have a picnic. Sitting underneath a tree while eating a sandwich straight from his girl's hand reminds the man about how much he truly enjoys his peaceful life. As the killer puts his prize away into his sandwich bag Malzahar is walking nearby after getting his own lunch. He runs into his friends Taric and Kass who ask the middle schooler if they could borrow some money as they are short on cash.

Taric- "Come on man we just need a thousand yen."

Malzahar- "You guys got your own share of the prize money why not use that? Also you guys are always asking me for money!"

Kassadin- "Please. I've spent a bunch of money at Total's restaurant and besides if anything you know we can pay you back."

Malzahar- "Hmm alright but I need you two to help me with an IOU. (Puts down his bag) Oh by the way did you two wanna join me for lunch? I always sneak into the teacher's lounge and take some of their coffee and stuff." (Pulls out a notebook)

Taric- "Alright we'll think about it. Now where do we sign?"

While the trio are discussing the receipt a dog walks behind Malzahar and steals his sandwich. Once his buddies leave the middle schooler realizes his lunch is missing but calms down when he sees his bag by a tree. The student fails to notice the business man who had fallen asleep wake up to find his own bag containing his girlfriend missing. Malz also fails to see said man watch him from a distance while plotting to take it back. A bit later at the school while getting ready to drink some stolen coffee with his chicken teriyaki sandwich The Void Prophet notices his friends arrive to take him up on his offer. With his guest around Malzahar puts his sandwich baggy on some nearby gym equipment before going to get tea ready. None of them notice an unwanted guest sneak in as well who quickly hides inside of a nearby closet. Using a coat hanger the intruder is able to pull the bag to himself before Malzahar can return with drinks. As the tween begins to get angry with the duo about stealing his lunch a teacher comes nearby to scare them out of the lounge. With his objective secured the sociopathic adult begins to leave the school but a voice calls out to him.

Malzahar- "Hey who are you? You're not a teacher and I've never seen you before. (Sees his bag) Wait you're the one who stole my stuff! Voidlings get it back!" (Summons his stand)

?- (Voidlings grab the bag) "What the hell is going on?"

As the two parties fight over the bag it eventually tears apart to reveal a woman's hand. Malzahar quickly gets over the shock of his lunch missing to realize that in front of him is the killer everyone is looking for. Realizing he can't play stupid anymore the dirty blonde man runs a hand through his hair to slick it back. He also takes off his glasses as they were fake anyways before putting them into his purple suit. Straightening his black tie, which is lined with golden skulls that share a disturbing cheshire smile, before checking his watch.

?- "Good I still have about ten minutes before I have to be back at the office. As for you I'd like to introduce myself. (Begins to radiate darkness) My name is Jin Ziggs but you may call me Ziggs. I wanted you to know that I work as an accountant at the Bandle Tax Firm in town. The last time I went to my doctor I checked out as a healthy thirty four year old man. Every night I go to bed by ten but only after I've down my stretches and drunk some hot milk and every morning I _always_ wake up feeling at peace." (Smoke starts to come off his body)

Malzahar- (Tilts his head) "Why are you telling me this?" (Flinches)

Ziggs- (Squats his blue eyes) "Because you won't be able to. After all I have to eliminate you now."

Malzahar- "H-H-He has a stand. Shit this guy is the person that killed that Kat lady."

Manifesting from the smoke is a humanoid stand that matches it's user's average height and build. As it manifest it's skull is revealed first to have red cat eyes in the sockets before the rest of it comes into being. The stands entire body is covered in a ivory plate armor that transitions to pink at the edges of the plates to match the fur sticking out. It's hostile eyes are covered with blue lens goggles and the stand's emotionless, feline face but neither do anything to stop the murderous intent radiating from it. On the shoulders are goldens replicas of the skull symbol on the killer's tie with matching designs on the black thumbless gloves as well as on the belt buckle that is holding the being's leather faulds.

Ziggs- "You called this power a stand. Well I called mine The Hexplosives Expert."

Malzahar- "Voidling get him!."

The miniature soldiers quickly swarm the two targets and stab their pincers into the killer's flesh to hold him still. While admiring the fact that a child could manifest so many beings to fight for him he mentions that his Hexplosives Expert also has abilities.

Malzahar- "Hey don't try anything or I'll cut your I think they call it a carotid? (Sees a shine from H. E. 's hand) Shit Voidlings grab what's in his hand! (One brings it closer) Huh it's just a coin."

Ziggs- "Behold my primary bomb, Satchel Charge, anything my stand's finger tips touches into a bomb of my choose (Makes a "detonator" with it's left hand) Even a coin." (Pushes the switch)

Click

Malzahar- "Shit throw it... (An explosion occurs) What happened?" (Touches his face to find blood)

Ziggs- (Walks in front of the boy) "Hmm it looks like your ability protected you a bit from the blast. Probably some kind of shield but it's gone now. (Crouches) So I heard you mention the murder of that girl Kat so I want to know who else knows. (Malz looks away) Well I can assume that those teens Taric and Kassadin, I think you called them, know as well. I can also guess they are stand users so I want you to tell me their abilities. (Squints in annoyance) Look you can ignore me all you want and hell you can not even answer me but I will tell you this. My explosions are silent to all but the person they target so no one is coming to save you. Also (Stands up) if you don't tell me their powers then I will just have to visit your parents later and kill them too."

Malzahar- (Glows purple) "My mama and papa. (Looks up) I won't let you hurt them! Nether Grasp!" (Pulls his scarf down)

Unleashing his ultimate ability Malzahar sends out all five hundred of his voidling in a stream to suppress Ziggs to one location as his stand tries to punch them all away. When the attack ends the killer notices a lone voidling running around a corner and decides to pursue it. Exhausted and bleeding Malz was barely able to gather enough leaves to camouflage as a nearby bush. Using what little power he has left the boy through sheer determination to protect his parents is limping to Taric and Kassadin's class to get help. Eventually the middle schooler manages to make it to the door but in the window leading into the class he sees the last person he would want in the reflection. Leaning relaxed against the glass is Ziggs with his stand out and it's hand is already in "switch form".

Ziggs- (Malz tries to open the door) "Hexplosives Expert has already touched the door knob." (H. E. gains a cheshire smile on it's stoic face)

Click

Malzahar- (Begins to explode) "Ah Ah Taric!" (Is completely disintegrated)

Thinking he heard someone just now Taric turns his head to the door but sees no one. All the teen sees is a lone, bleeding Voidling holding a button over it's head. With it last words of "I got you." the creature turns to ash and at around the same time in the Ghost Alley Kat looks up to see the spirit of a boy burning as it ascends. Seeing that her killer has claimed another victim the girl is barely able to hold back tears as Taric and Kassadin burst into Malzahar's former classroom to look for him to no avail. Due to the strong spiritual prowess of the stand users across town they all feel a disturbance when The Void Prophet died and meet up near the Ghost Alley. Feeling partly responsible for his friend's death, which Kat confirmed, the Fourth Fated feels incredible angered at himself for being so apathetic to the problem before turning to the other stand users and asking them to help as well as to not make the same mistake.

Taric- "I know most of you didn't know Malzahar but even so with the killer being a stand user we are the only ones who can stop them."

Caleb- (Walks in) "So the old woman and Sonata were right in their suspicions."

Taric- "Mr. Caleb… (Looks down) I'm so sorry. I should have called you sooner to help instead of doing nothing."

Caleb- (Puts a hand on Taric's shoulder) "It's alright Taric I got called by Sonata that day. Besides you can't change what's happened and I need you ready for when we eventually deal with this person."

Kassadin- (Puts his hands in his pockets) "I hated his little ass but I still enjoyed being around him. Shit this is pissing me off. Come on dad we're going home." (Walks off)

One by one everyone in the gathering leaves and as Taric is walking home with Caleb and Nita he feels a dark presence near but brushes it off. Feeling the opposite when he crossed the street Ziggs ignores it in favor of watching two women eating diner. Despite one of them having a pretty face, but more importantly hands, she is talking bad about a ring her boyfriend bought her. Leaving to go home Ziggs reaches into his pocket to say "break up" with his current girlfriend but as the hand turns to smoke he notices a button on his coat is missing. While following the lady on her route home the serial killer decides to make a stop by his tailor.

[Name: Malzahar Stand: The Void Prophet Status: Has died]

A few days later while walking around town Sonata sees Caleb with a map in hand. Deciding that he should get to know the older stand user the bluenette decides to walk with him. It turns out that Mr. Caleb through his sources has found out that the only place in town that makes buttons like the one found come from a store called Sol Soles. When the duo enter the shoe store the owner is their to great them and even offer the two investigators some tea he made. Politely declining Sonata notices the button they found matches the ones on a coat behind the clerk. Things quickly take a turn for the worst after this as when the old man tries to read the name tag attached to the clothing something smashes through his hand that was holding his tea cup. All that remains is a twitching mess that is bleeding profusely with fingers falling off which cause the store owner to scream in agony. Suddenly on his shoulder a small tank with a certain cheshire smiling skull appears.

?- "Come on. Come on. Come on. Look at me!"

Despite being unable to see or hear what is clearly a stand the panicking man looks in it's direction only to have the being smash it's way into his mouth. From a door leading to the back of the store a hand appears to grab the coat but is failing to yank it off the hanger.

Sonata- "That must be the killer! Come on!" (Gets held back)

Caleb- "Wait. Isn't it strange how he's pulling the coat. Besides even if he does get away with it we already have a lot to go off of."

Sonata- "What do you mean?"

Caleb- "From the coat's appearance we can tell he's of average build and is probably middle class or upper middle. Plus most likely he's single since he is cautious and if he had a wife or something then he could have sent them instead to bring it here."

Sonata- "Are you kidding me we could catch the guy who killed Kat and Malzahar right now but you wanna run away!"

Caleb- "Not run. Walk. We don't know what he does and we can use those things we have found out to narrow the search."

{Behind the door}

Ziggs- 'Damn. That man is too smart for his own good. If they had tried to grab the coat I could have erased them with my primary bomb. But even so considering how Hexplosive Mine has no weaknesses I can leave it to deal with them.' (Heads for the back door)

While the killer is making his escape Caleb through his stand's super senses begins to hear a ticking sound. Realizing what is about to happen her grabs Sonata before shielding them both with Levia Act 4 right when the body of the old man erupts into a massive explosion.

| To be continued... | ➢➣➢

* * *

A/N I'm sorry to do this to you guys but the chapter is starting to feel long. I know it's not longest in terms of words but it's got a lot of stuff in it so I hope that helps. Oh by the way in the Romance Options poll I took out Jinx and made a new one. The reason why is because I just grew distant from the Caleb x Jinx idea since the other 3 options of Sona, Riven, and Nidalee offer way more to C compared to Jinx who's main thing is he promised to keep her alive. So yeah he's probably gonna have more of a big brother feel to her and it let's me focus more on the other 3. Speaking of I have a new multichoice poll for this in my profile so no matter who you are feel free to vote. As for those who voted in the last one I'm really sorry and please vote again as I wasn't really prepared last time. As usual request are welcome but I know you all will probably ignore this. Anyways good night and be nice to each other god damn it!


	12. Taric's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Piece 3

A/N I'd like to thank everyone who has voted in the poll so far and would like to quickly get a couple of things out of the way for that. One is you can access it by going to my profile and clicking the link there and two whoever wins the poll will get to be, a bit obviously, featured more in stories. But yeah not much else other than that and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

As the smoke clears Sonata and Caleb notice that the corpse of the store owner has been completely disintegrated. While the teen tries to run after the killer the older stand user stops him before turning for the store entrance.

Sonata- "Wait where are you going?! The killer is getting away and we just figured out how he kills people!"

Caleb- "Calm down. Now Sonata we are going to slowly walk out of this store and we are going to do everything we can to not trigger any of his abilities."

Sonata- "Are you kidding me we can easily take him. I've grown way stronger from when I bumped into you that day."

Caleb- (Stops by the door) "Can you tell me exactly what his powers are? (Sonata is lost for words) I like you kid but you need to learn to observe. Which means not just to look but to look well. To not just listen but listen well. If we don't do this (Scans the room) then we will both die."

As if to taunt the killer for hiding and the experienced fighter's warning Sonata comments how the enemy "automatic" stand has disappeared. The punishment for his hubris is swift when Hexplosive Minefield slams into his face where it begins to grind the boy's flesh using it's treads. Needing to save the young stand user The Leviathan ACT 4 is called out to beat down the small stand but only succeeds in putting some minor dents and cracks in the tank car. Hearing the bomb click as if it's about to go off Caleb using his time stop beats down on the tough stand some more before smashing it into the floorboards. Despite taking multiple beating the small stand is still fully functioning which gets the bluenette even more riled up about finding the user. Even though he is advised otherwise the teen still uses The Maven of the Strings Act 2 to scan in a fifty meter area and sees the killer walking away. However to the inexperienced combatant's horror the man is already outside of his stand's range and in seeing this Sonata begins to panic. Meanwhile Caleb, who's knuckles are bleeding, has swapped tactics from pummeling the toy tank to instead reaching inside of it's mouth to rip it apart. This starts to work but The Leviathan is forced to throw away the bomb before it can explode. As the suicide bomber begins to roll back inside the store it swaps targets from the cool headed man to the panicking teen.

Caleb- "Hmm I think I know how you work now. (Sees HM turn to Sonata) Shit! Bring out Maven to protect yourself!"

Sonata- "Ahhhhh it's fifty meters away with the killer! (HM pounces towards him) I'm sorry!"

Caleb- " *Sigh* Yare yare daze. Leviathan Avichi!"

Stopping time Mr. Caleb is able to start a fire quickly to distract the bomb stand before restarting time. However while this does pull the stand's attention from Sonata the older stand user realizes too late that the heat seeking missile gets stronger the hotter the target is. The massive explosion that follows blows out the entire store entrance and catches the third Fated in the blast. Seeing Caleb covered in holes and bleeding to death Sonata snaps out of his panic to drag the mentor to the back of the shop. Quick to learn the bluenette turns on the hallway lights before making it into a kitchen area near the back. Seeing the lights quickly going out in the hall the teen looks around the kitchen for something to distract the automatic stand. However all attempts to find a heat source including turning on the stove, which was electric and malfunctioned, or using a tea thermos, which was empty, failing begin to make the boy panic again. Looking at his broken teacher's body though reminds the stand user of what panicking has gotten him so far and awakens a reserve of resolve in his body.

Sonata- (Turns off the stove) "No. I have to observe like Mr. Caleb said. Damn it why should I be the one panicking while you walk free? Why should I be the one begging for god to help me when you're the murderer here?! Maven Act 2!"

When the bomb stand rolls into the room The Maven of Strings pushes against it so the support stand can place a special Power Chord onto it. Sonata has yet to notice his hair has changed to match when he first gained his stand except the tips have taken on a yellow coloration. Meanwhile the Hexplosive Minefield is driving in circles trying to catch a "Tempo" Power Chord which is attached to the stand like a carrot in front of a donkey. As the enemy ability is chasing the sizzling heat radiating from the orb the bluenette makes a call to Taric. However while trying to explain what has happened to the fourth Fated a clicking sound draws the attention of the sound user. The matured combatant puts his hand near the stove and notices that despite being turned off the piece of shit cooking device is getting hotter by the second. With barely enough time to drag Caleb out of the shop and tell his friends where to go HM picks up it's new target before going off. Not only is Sonata knocked back from avoiding the blast but his lower back experiences a sharp tearing sensation.

Sonata- "Crap Maven's tail was still attached and was destroyed in the blast. (Sees HM come out) Act 2! Act 2! (Sees Act 2's withered body) Ahhhh Act 2 died! No wait this happened once before when it…"

As if to prove the boy's theory a figure burst forth from the smoke before halting mid air near her user. It's face is completely covered by a black plate with a pair of yellow eyes glowing beneath. The stand is wearing a long sleeve shirt with golden lines going down it and is colored white to match the rest of it's body color, the dress it's wearing also has slits on both sides which reveal pants underneath as well as a three decorating the front of said dress, from the sides of her head are two long insectoid wings that curve all the way it's back while changing from aqua to sea green down. Suddenly the teen's stand begins to project a both feminine and mechanical voice.

Maven- "What are my orders master?"

Sonata- "Woah we grew again and you look so much stronger."

Maven- (Sees HM coming) "What are my orders?"

Sonata- "Oh right well I don't know what you can do so can you protect us from that bomb?"

Maven- "Understood"

Moving with high speeds to stand in front of her user the sheer amount of wind conjured by the Maven is enough to send Sonata flying a few meters back. Using her new found speed and strength the sound based guardian then begins to punch away at her enemy in a golden light but is rammed by the bomb onto her back.

Maven- (Gets up) "I'm sorry sir but I am not strong enough to destroy the enemy. (Dust herself off) S-H-I-T."

Sonata- (Shakes his stand) "What do you mean you're not strong enough?! (Goes to Caleb) We haven't grown stronger at all."

Maven- "I did say I couldn't destroy it not that I didn't protect us. (HM rolls closer) After all my Crescendo should be working right about now." (HM stops)

Hexplosive Minefield- "Come on. (Sinks into the ground) Look at me." (Sinks further)

Maven- (Puts her arms together) "I used my powers of gravity, air, and sound to make the enemy so heavy it can't move. By the way if you move further away the weaker the weight becomes but the closer we get the opposite holds true."

Sonata- "Well since it can't get to use I think we should stay right where we are until help shows up. (Turns to Caleb) Hang in there."

Meanwhile at a cafe not too far away Ziggs is drinking some tea before looking at his watch. Normally by now his Hexplosive Minefield would have returned from killing it's targets by now which the killer finds odd.

Ziggs- 'What is going on at that shoe store? I shouldn't have to worry about those two since Hexplosive Minefield has no weaknesses. (Sees his left hand twitch) Am I having a heart attack?!'

Suddenly his hand slams into the table and shatters the tea cup. Ziggs instantly realizing that something is wrong with his deployed bomb tries to get up but his hand drags him to the ground. An employee tries to help the killer with his now several hundred kilogram hand but the weight is so great that gravity forces it back down which tears the now saddened sever's clothes. A couple of minutes later after helping Mr. Caleb as best he can Sonata hears footsteps down the street. Standing their in his purple suit is an exhausted man who is bleeding from his left hand.

Ziggs- "Phew I'll tell you this weight really started to get to me when I was crossing the street a bit back. It also made me break a cup at the cafe which I payed for since I'm such a nice guy but would you believe when I told you it feels like my luck has gone to shit today despite that. I mean on the way here I got mugged by two thugs. Granted I blew off their fingers for trying to take my wallet but I think I should work out at the new gym opening soon. After all my stamina kind of sucks."

Sonata- "Wait a second are you the killer?! (Glows green) Act 3 get him!"

When the teen's stand tries to attack the murderer however a humanoid stand emerges to defend it's master with ease. A single punch from The Hexplosives Expert sends Sonata flying back and in doing so he is knocked out of his Crescendo range.

Ziggs- (HM is freed) "Ah much better."

Sonata- "But wait a stand user can only have one stand."

Ziggs- "Easy my Hexplosive Minefield is an ability that my Hexplosives Expert can launch out to act on it's own. Hence why only my left hand has sustained any damage. By the way I'm going to erase you now."

Sonata is then thrust into a major dilemma as his stand informs him that she can only focus Crescendo onto one target. Faced with either stunning the killer or Hexplosive Minefield the boy chooses the "shitty" suicide bomber only to have The Hexplosive Expert pin The Maven of the Strings underfoot.

Ziggs- "It seems that you were fated to lose this battle no matter what you choose. Then again I respect you for making my tracer bomb surprisingly useless and even making me feel a bit defeated. Now then do you have any tissues or a handkerchief on you? (Sonata just stares) Hey I've shown you respect so you can at least talk with me."

Sonata- "No, I don't." (Has one tossed to him)

Ziggs- "Here have mine then. (Punches Sonata) After all now you're bleeding a lot from your nose. (Checks his watch) I've got a bit over a minute to beat you death before you friends show up. (Stomps Sonata's hand) Also don't scream. (Shoves the other into the boys mouth) After all I endured the same pain you did and I didn't. After all you're a boy aren't you? (Slams Sonata's face into the ground) You should take after me. (Grabs the handkerchief) See now I have to clean your nose. After all they say that if your nose is stuffed your brain slows down."

When the psychopath is done cleaning the teen's face he then proceeds to slam the boy's head into the ground repeatedly. After shaking his hand free of some blue hairs he tore out the man notices the boy holding something on the ground.

Ziggs- "What do you have there?" (Recalls HM)

Sonata- "Y-Your name is Ziggs. Jin Ziggs is your real name." (Is rolled over)

Ziggs- (Sees his license) "When did you get my wallet? Answer me you brat!"

Sonata- "You said you had to pay the cafe for damages. I got the idea from that."

Ziggs- (Grabs his wallet) "So what? What could you gain from knowing my name? I'm about erase you anyways."

Sonata- "Yeah, you're going to kill me but don't you get it I was able to figure out you name. You aren't that big of a deal. After all you might get away but how does it make you feel. Knowing that a little brat like me was able to figure out who you were? You're a complete idiot and I look forward to seeing you in hell!"

Ziggs- "You little bastard!"

Summoning Hexplosive Expert the killer punches a hole into Sonata's chest which instantly drain most of the life from the teen's eyes. Feeling a sense of defeat again Ziggs decides to end the boy's existence for good with his Satchel Charge bomb. Before he does though an ocd attack makes him fix his victims socks which the sociopath notices are inside out after the boy's shoe fell off. With his condition settled and the downed Maven of the Strings starting to fade the bomb stand user attempts to wipe his target out of existence when he hears a voice behind him.

Caleb- "Sonata you were winning this fight psychologically at the end there."

Ziggs- (HE blocks a Levia punch) "Who are you? (Sees Caleb's wounds) Huh you probably would have been better staying on the ground passed out." (Checks his watch)

Caleb- "That's a nice watch you have there. Too bad I'm gonna break the face so badly you won't be able to tell the time anymore. And by face I mean yours."

Ziggs- "Hehehe look pal you see like an interesting person to chat with but I only have half a minute to get out of here. (Caleb takes a knee) I mean seriously I can see through some of your wound and your stand was weak just now. Did you really think you could beat my Hexplosives Expert?"

Levia- "Lowl!" (Right hooks HE)

Ziggs- 'What?!'

Caleb- (Grabs Ziggs wrist) "You know what never mind this watch is ugly as fuck. (Let's go) But don't you worry. (Adjust his hat) After all your face is about to wind up even uglier."

Levia- "Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl!" (Punches Ziggs away)

Ziggs- 'What the fuck is with that stand? It moved so fast it was like everything around it stopped…' (Passes out)

Caleb- (Recalls Levia) "Thank you Sonata. You saved my ass towards the end of this fight and you have grown so much from the boy I met not too long ago." (Collapses)

Not even a minute later Ziggs is awoken by the sound of voices and begins to crawl away while noting how today is easily the worst in his life. Before the killer can get too far he is stopped by Kassadin and Taric, who has just healed Sonata and Caleb, who are demanding he show his face.

Ziggs- "Ahhh! You have to help me! The store just exploded after the owner came running out!"

Taric- "Woah, woah, are you hurt? Do you need me to help you out?"

Ziggs- (Curls up) "Yeah I think some of my ribs are broken. (Sees Caleb stirring) Please heal me quickly."

Taric- "Yeah I don't think so. I barely look old enough to sneak into a pachinko parlor but you're acting like I'm a doctor. So that means you saw my stand didn't you?" (Summons Shield)

Kassadin- "Son of bitch he's the one who killed Malz and Kat." (Summons The Void Walker)

Ziggs- "*Sigh* I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but I suppose I deserve this for losing so badly. But I'd like you all to know that while I have lost this battle I _will_ have my peaceful life!"

Using Hexplosive Expert the man cuts off his left hand and releases Hexplosive Minefield to cover his escape. Caleb is barely able to awaken in time to warn the teens that the bomb stand can't be broken. With this information Taric has his stand punch the automatic stand and in turn heals the hand so it returns to Ziggs. As the hand is guiding them to the murder Sonata tells everyone their targets information. By the time they catch up with the appendange the group is too late as the killer has reached his destination, the salon Charming Looks. Awaiting inside is a horrifying scene of a man with his face and fingerprints missing and Dasom on the floor with a hole in her neck.

Dasom- "I'm so sorry everyone. He was just so terrifying and I couldn't fight him."

Caleb- (Sees the hand leave out the back) "Shit! Get away from her now!"

Kassadin- "Void Walker! Force Pulse!"

Using his stand to pull his friends back they are barely able to avoid the blast caused by Dasom being blown up. By the time everyone is out the back door the streets are crowded with people going home from work and no leads can be found on who Ziggs stole the identity of.

[Name: Dasom Stand: Charm Status: Has died]

[Name: Jin Ziggs Stand: Hexplosives Expert :Status: Has evaded capture]

Summer quickly comes into the small town which prepares for it's tourist season but this is of little concern for our party of stand users. After Caleb contacts the Sivir Foundation to help monitor the town and Cassiopeia begins to take photos of various people to investigate on her own the teens are asked to look into Zigg's old house with The Leviathan stand user. While inside both Fateds are attacked by the former resident's deceased father who has the Guardian Angel stand. It's power revived his soul as a poltergeist but Caleb traps him inside of a photo using the stand's camera form. Despite this with some trickery against Kassadin the man manages to escape with one of the stand arrows. A few days later Taric and Kass are walking in the fields just outside of town when they notice several crop circles. As they explore the strange symbols the duo find in the center of one person passed out on the ground. He introduces himself as Zairyo and the boy claims to be an alien from outer space which gives the stand users a good laugh. However the more the group interact something is clearly different with the new kid. No matter what test they give be it trying to telepathically chat with the stranger or make him flinch from a stand punch Zairyo shows no sign of being a stand user. Even so the self proclaimed alien is able to transform himself into various objects while claiming his species can all do this. He claims the closest name in human would be Living Forge but does state that while he can change shape freely he can't take the form of living things or produce power beyond his physical strength. A strange quirk the boy mentions he has is that whenever sirens are going off he starts to break out and experience pain. While a nice person Taric gets an idea in his head for some easy money since his mom froze his lottery winning bank account. After teaching the alien the rules of a simple dice game and how to turn into the gaming tools the duo head to Cassiopeia's house.

Cassiopeia- "What the hell do you want Taric?"

Taric- "Hey no need to be hostile. I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

Cassiopeia- "Liar. You came here for a reason because you sure as hell wouldn't just stop by the say hi."

Taric- "Okay fine. I wanted some cash for the summer and I was curious if you'd bet with me in a game of kitsune bakuchi?" (Pulls out some dice)

Cassiopeia- (Pinches her nose) "Why the hell would I play with you? I hate you. Seriously you interrupt me while I'm trying to find a serial killer to bet with you?"

Taric- "Well when you put it like that..."

Cassiopeia- "Oh no you misunderstand me. I will play and beat you. But we aren't using those dice you have. I think I have some in my house so let me get them."

Taric- (Grins) 'That's fine because the dice I showed were yours. I actually managed to seek in just before I came to plant Zairyo."

Thus the two stand users begins a game of "chance" and place their bets. Several rounds in Cassiopeia can't believe that she could have such rotten luck while Taric has perfect rolls. While they are having a laugh about such an occurrence the mangaka cuts off her pinky.

Taric- "What the hell?! Cassiopeia let me heal you."

Cassiopeia- "No! I let myself be fooled by you long enough. (Pulls out an envelope) This contains one million yen and it's your prize if I lose our new bet. Healing me is my prize and by the way I expect it done well when I figure out how you're cheating!"

During her investigation Cassiopeia notices that a special guest of her's has arrived. He is a shorter man named Zaiaku who possesses the Bramble Vest stand which uses a person's guilt against them. As the investigation is going on Zairyo has begun to undo his transformation but Taric can't tell why. Taking a few sniffs in the air Cass begins to smell smoke before Zaiaku tells her that her house is now on fire. It turns out that a magnifying glass the mangaka was using to inspect the dice caused the blaze. This gives the Fated a chance to get the Living Forge alien away before the approaching fire truck sirens could make him too sick. The next morning while riding a bus Taric sees what might as well be a medusa sitting near the front considering her stare is petrifying.

Cassiopeia- "Hello Taric."

Taric- "Oh hello Cassiopeia sensai. Uhhh are you okay?"

Cassiopeia- "Yeah it's just my entire living room was on fire when you left! So go on ahead and sit next to me." (Pats the seat)

Taric- "No. No I'm good. Just gonna sit a few rows back."

Cassiopeia- "Do you really think that will help you?"

Ten minutes into this awkward bus ride the two stand users enter a tunnel when Cassiopeia notices something outside the window. Amongst the pipes lining the tunnels a doorway appears and through it the Serpent's Embrace user spots a man standing over a woman's body. As soon as the stranger cuts of the victims hand the mangaka immediately stands up to tell Taric who ignores her thinking she is messing with him. A few hours later while riding her sportbike into the tunnel to check for the room Cass begins to have some stray thoughts.

Cassiopeia- 'Huh neat I passed a vespa and it looked like the woman got a sticker from the hotel. Ah Italy I wanna go there someday and maybe I can ask the Gucci people about why my grandmother's purse is weird. Oh here's that door.'

Cass opens the door to find the room she saw but notices that no one is inside. Stepping into the room the woman instantly gets a feeling that she needs to leave as the pitter patter of feet pursue her. Escaping on her bike she notices that it's not just the sound of feet but literal ones with clawed toes floating behind her. Once Cassiopeia reaches past sixty kph she is able to outpace the mysterious stand but is forced to make a quick turn to evade an incoming truck. In that momentary break of speed the mangaka is latched onto by the attacking swarm. Using The Serpent's Embrace she is able to learn the stand is called The Uncaged Wrath of Zaun while said stand turns into a large werewolf creature. The lycanthrope's entire body is covered in dark purple and black checkered fur and it's right hand is covered in a gauntlet that leads to an empty glass tank on the back which gives it a cybernetic feeling. As Cassiopeia desperately tries to read more information on the creature a clawed hand phases into her body. From this pain and her body growing exhausted the woman is able to learn that the stand can drain people of energy and nutrients. From outside the tunnel Cass hears the voice of Taric before the artist is dragged back into the mysterious room.

Cassiopeia- "What the hell is this room? Why is it so special to you?"

?- "My stand is projecting the room by inducing fear based illusions. My guess is because you're not just some regular human you must have been affected more."

Taric- (Entering the tunnel) "Cassiopeia I saw your bike crashed and was wondering if you were alright!"

?- "Listen up. I'm going to dive into your back to hide and when he comes near the room I want you to lure him inside. That way my stand can jump onto him. If you do this then I will let you go."

Cassiopeia- "I really don't like him and I would be let go?"

Taric- (Finds the doorway) "There you are Cassiopeia. But wait what's this door doing here? What is this place?"

?- "He's being cautious. I promise you that if you lure him inside I will let you go."

Cassiopeia- "Being bait would be the smart thing to do but… I refuse. Taric the enemy stand in holding onto me and you have to get away from here!"

Taric- (Steps inside) "As if I'd listen to you. Beside where is this guy I'm sure I can take him."

As a cluster of feet spring from Cassiopeia the mangaka uses her stand to make Taric fly out of the tunnel. Using The Shield of Valoran the teen is able to repair the bike before the hunter stand can catch up to him. Seeing the speed limit of the automatic stand the Fated creates as much of a gap that he can before coming to a payphone. Before the teen can even put in the money needed the cluster of clawed feet teleports nearby. As the horde is busy regaining the scent Taric rides off and realizes he needs to get a cell phone if he wants to stand a chance. A minute or so passes by when the pitter patter of feet nears the alternate aspect who is trying to avoid traffic. Needing to run a quickly approaching red light the boy notices a mother and baby crossing the road.

Taric- "Shit I can't slow down. Shield! (Summons his stand) Break it!"

Clutching her child the mother fails to notice the teenager and motorcycle parts flying overhead. With the pedestrians avoided and out of the way Taric then uses his power to fix the bike before he hits the ground. The Fated then winds up ruining a couple of days such as taking the phone of a businessman who was about to make a one billion yen deal but said phone was too flimsy so he also took a better phone from a man about to propose. At Sonata's house the bluenette is basically dragging his old dog to try to get it to go for a walk when the phone starts to ring. With contact with his friend made Taric then starts to ask if the sound stand user could investigate if anything had happened in the tunnel that the automatic stand comes from. While waiting for an answer Taric notices he has made his way to the town warehouse and dock district which means he is running out of room to drive. He is forced to make a risky turn to avoid driving into the ocean but finds himself heading towards a different edge. Using it's mace the support stand stabs the concrete wall of a nearby building before helping it's user come to a stop near the edge of the dock. Before the cluster of feet can reach them the teen has his stand fix the broken stone into a wall in front of them. This temporarily confused the Uncaged Wrath to the point it reforms into it's humanoid form to get around the barricade only to find no one there. It quickly catches the trail again and follows the pompadour wearing teen into the culvert he just escaped into.

Taric- "Okay so this thing is like a mosquito since it can't really see me while I'm running from it but rather it relies on it's other senses. (His bike slows down) Crap did I break it?! Shield! (Summons his stand) Wait so this isn't a mechanical issue then (Shield removes the gas cap) oh phew don't scare me like that. I thought it was something serious but it's just I've run out of gas. (Sees a car outside the culvert) This is no issue at all. (Crashes the bike and is sent flying) Still no issue."

Having his stand punch open the car Taric is able to set a newly thought of plan into motion. First he has the Shield of Valoran pull him safely from the air into the care where he waits for the werewolf feet to come after him. As it pounces at him to put the teen under duress The Fated opens the door behind him before slamming it shut to act as a barrier. With all the feet inside of the car the support stand then fixes the vehicle to act as a prison before siphoning the car's fuel into the recently repaired bike. This however leaves Taric with the new problem of not know where he is but luckily Sonata calls to tell him where to go. A few minutes later at the hospital the bluenette is currently trying to negotiate with a nurse which room the enemy stand user is in.

Sonata- "Please ma'am can you tell me where the guy who crashed in the nearby tunnel is staying? It's an emergency."

Nurse Minami- (Sips some tear) "Can't you read the sign? (It says visiting hours are done) Or perhaps you need to see a doctor about your eyes which in that case come back in the morning."

Sonata- "But…"

Minami- "Look kid aren't you a bit of a runt to be in a biker gang? Seriously you're so short I can't help but wonder if your feet can even reach the ground while on one. Now get your scrawny ass out of here so I can finish my shift." (Opens a magazine)

Sonata- (Walks away) "Act 3." (Summons his stand)

Maven- "Okay summoner let's kill the hoe! (Crescendo) Beetch!"

Hearing a rumbling behind her Minami is barely able to stop several glass jars filled with expensive medicines from falling. However upon touching the medications she starts to feel like they way hundreds of kilograms. Hanging by the doorway Sonata begins to taunt the woman about needing help as he is sure her superiors might fire her if the glass containers break. In desperate need of help the nurse tells the boy that the motorcyclist name is Warwick and he is in room 525. Hearing a motorcycle from outside getting closer Sonata sees Taric crash through glass that makes up the hospital entrance. Flinging himself off the sport bike into an open elevator The Fated is told where to go by his friend before slamming the doors shut. A few feet manage to get caught in the metal doors but a quick Crescendo frees the lift of any unwanted passengers. Getting out the pompadour wearing teen sees the room he needs to get too but also from a nearby vent several feet have followed. Even with his stands incredible speed and power the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun is able to latch onto Taric before he collapses into his destination. Lying in a hospital bed is a well built man surrounded by several of his fangirls from his motorcycle racing career. His name is Warwick and his stand which has manifested into it's werewolf form has pinned down Taric to drain his nutrients from him. With his prey locked down the popular guy turns his attention to his groupies who each try to get his attention but to be honest don't mind sharing him. When one of them tries to get him a peach however Warwick with his recently obtained super sense of smell is able to tell it is rotten before she can even peel it. The hospitalized man then begins to notice the smell of adrenaline which he is quick to attribute to one of his girls who isn't getting as much attention.

Warwick- "Well if it isn't one of you then who is mad?" (A shadow covers him)

Taric- "That would be me!" 'I think I'm about to channel my inner Caleb.'

Warwick- "But wait my stand already drained you until you couldn't move (Taric reveals a tube) Wait a second you were drinking my IV?! 'Idiot my stand still has your scent' (Has it lunge)

Taric- (Shield punches Ww leg) "My name is Taric Daiyamondo. My stand is called The Shield of Valoran and it's power is the ability to heal and protect but it can also beat the shit out of people who piss me off. Even though I've never measured it I'd say it can go at least 300 kilometers per hour. Much faster than some hum ho 60."

Warwick- "Hehehe just wait a second you wouldn't beat up someone who is injured right? After all punching a guy who can't fight back cause of a broken spine isn't very manly. Hell I already let go of your friend in the tunnel so I'm sure you can heal her now."

Taric- "*Sigh* Yeah beating up an injured guy would be unmanly… but that's why I already healed you. (Warwick moves his arms) So now that you are all healed up that makes this a fair fight right?!"

Warwick- (Realizes what's happening) "Oh shit!"

One Bravado infused beatdown later Warwick is sent flying out of his rooms window with the warning that if he uses his stand to heal himself again then Taric promises to come back and kick his ass over and over again. Feeling refreshed The Fated meets up with his predecessor at the tunnel to help Cassiopeia who promptly scolds the teen for not listening to her earlier. Meanwhile Sonata was able to get home and finally convince his dog to go for a walk. On the opposite side of town a man in a new white business suit is struggling to find his house key. When the black haired man finally makes it inside his redhead wife is sitting in a chair while trying to get a rise out of him. She has decided not to make him any food since he has been missing for the past few days with no explanation. To be honest the woman has been growing distraught about her marriage ever since her husband has become so distant ever since he has been stressing more and more about his career. What surprises Hana though is when she hears the radio turned on before her husband, Yuuto, starts cooking for what feels like the first time in their twelve year marriage.

Yuuto- (Sits in a chair) "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I made some simple chicken curry." (Puts his hands over his face)

Hana- "I have never seen you cook before and you want me to think you can suddenly (Tries it) wow this is actually pretty good."

Yuuto- "I think I'll take a shower and sorry I was away for so long I had to make a business trip on short notice."

As Yuuto is heading upstairs a child who hasn't even hit double digit age walks into the house mumbling about video recording times. A bit put off by the strange kid who is mentioned to be his son the business man makes his way into the washroom.

Ziggs- (Feeling the water) 'This is all those two assholes fault I'm here! (Punches the wall) Damn you Taric and Caleb. Because of you two I have to put up with this persona I had to take and now I can't do what I enjoy anymore.'

The next day the disguised Ziggs is woken up by a cat making noise outside of a nearby window. When he makes his way to it his new wife rushes past him to let the stray inside before scolding him for closing the window. He apologizes before making his way downstairs to answer the front door where the landlord is angrily waiting. Apparently Yuuto was a couple of months behind on payments for the house and now Hana needs Ziggs to get the money from a private safe. Needing to give the man some money quickly and not knowing the combination the hidden killer decides to use his stand to his advantage. Since the landlord is unable to see The Hexplosives Expert he also fails to notice the stand take something from his bag.

Yuuto- "Look when I said I didn't have enough money to pay you I meant for the next year. (Pulls out a stack of cash) Here is enough money for the months we owe and for the next five months." (Hands it over)

Landlord Souta- "Oh well I'm terribly sorry sir. (Rubs his neck) I do hope you have a nice day and do forgive me again for being rude." (Leaves)

Hana- 'I don't know how but he took the landlord's money and tricked him. (Yuuto turns to her) What he did was so underhanded and sneaky but I I can't help but fall for him. It's just like when we first met.' (Starts blushing a little)

A couple of days spent trying to get her husband to spend some time alone time with her later, Hana is cleaning the basement when she hears some move. Sitting on a lone cushion in the corner is a new stray cat with bright yellow eyes and gray fur that has just gotten out of the rain outside. After using some of her usual tricks to get along with the cat all Hana gets in return is the feline hissing in annoyance. When the cat jumps at the woman to scratch her the housewife smacks away her attacker with a broom. Unfortunately the stray slams into a shelf which causes a glass vase on it to fall and break before the shards fatally stab the feline. Deeply saddened the redhead runs out of the basement to find her husband returning home and tells him what happened. Taking it upon himself to get rid of the body Ziggs notices that the cat had a strange hole in it's neck that wasn't made by the glass. The next day in the backyard a small purple anemone pops out of the ground where the cat was buried. What makes this flora strange is it has two blue cat like eyes attached to it via eye stalks and even a few other feline feature such as a small nose.

Anemone- "Meow meow where am I? Hmm I am normally not really able to think like this meow meow. (Wiggles a bit) Why can't I move?! Wait I remember now that lady hit me with a broom and then it hurt for a bit before everything went dark." (Lady walks outside)

Still feeling a bit depressed by the stray cat's death Hana steps outside for some fresh air. Seeing the woman who killed him the animal plant hybrid begins to feel the air around him change before firing something invisible at the woman. Suddenly the redhead feels her left toe being crushed to the point her nail comes off. As the housewife is screaming in pain Yuuto runs outside to see what is wrong with her. She quickly expresses how the cat's spirit must have cursed her before the man notices the strange plant where he buried the feline. Going in to have a closer look Ziggs notices that the plant is acting a bit like a cat and deduces it must be a stand user. Scratching the flower's head it begins to purr before remembering it's target is nearby.

Ziggs- 'Well it doesn't seem to be hostile to me so I don't see any reason to get rid of it.'

Hana- (Gets up) "Be careful around there dear. I got too close and my toe got … "

As Hana was getting up she if hit in the chest by a sphere of air and slammed into a nearby wall. Anemone hears a quick thought in it's head telling it the power it has is called Eye of the Storm. With his fake wife unconscious Ziggs decides that the plant is too hostile to leave around.

Ziggs- (Anemone attacks) "Oh no you don't I know your trick now. Hexplosives Expert! (His stand blocks) You are using air bubbles to attack and now (HE touches a nearby rock) Satchel Charge! Switch on! (Makes his hand a detonator) Die. (Press it) What? (Press it again) No way my bombs are never duds."

Hissing at his new target Anemone simply smacks away the bomb infused rock before letting it safely detonate. Since the feline can control air it was able to stop the incendiary bomb from going off. Seeing his attack fail Ziggs quickly switches to plan B which involves stomping the damned flower but this also fails when a new bubble acts like a shield. But even The Hexplosives Expert is unable to crush the shield before another air bubble is launched. Expecting another frontal attack Ziggs is unprepared for when a nearby cactus explodes and fires needles everywhere.

Ziggs- 'Shit is Hana okay? (Looks at her) Good she's not been hit by any needles but why the hell do I care. No I don't care about her I care because if she or the boy died then it would lure those Fated fools here. (Feels a stab) What was that?'

Looking at his arm Ziggs notices a bubble has managed to work it's way into his veins. While not a doctor the killer has heard that if a human has more than ten cc of oxygen in their bloodstream it can cause a block that can lead to death.

Ziggs- "Damn it I need to keep it from my heart! (Tries to squeeze it out but fails) Shit! Hexplosives Expert!"

Using a small explosion the hidden murder is able to release the fatal bubble from his body. Seeing the plant about to fire another bubble Ziggs has to think quickly about what to do next before he gets an idea. Anemone notices the man throw something near it and to the cat's delight it is a ping pong ball which the feline stand user begins to play with. When Hana wakes up later that day she is told by Yuuto that she fainted in the garden. As she begins to question about the cat the man mentions he moved the body somewhere else which calms her. This is of course before her husband goes to check on something upstairs and when Ziggs believes no one is looking heads into the attic to see his freshly potted guest sleeping. A couple of weeks pass with no real incidents but as always there is a quiet before the storm. On the day of July fifteenth a series of conflicts begin all over town with the first one involving the alien know as Zairyo inviting Taric and Kassadin to check out a transmission tower. When the trio make their way to the edge of town they see the abandoned construct has various furnishing on it. A blur amongst the steel comes to a stop near a makeshift house near the top and is revealed to be a woman. She catches a fish that is launched high into the air from the nearby river and using her bungee cords moves quickly to a cooking station some ten meters below. On the way down however one of cords snaps which cuts the other line sending the orange haired woman falling from well over twenty meters off the ground. Before any of the boys can reach her though she manages to her broken cords attached to her and use them with the harness to create a makeshift grappling hook. With it she is able to swing on a rung a enough to actual perform a sort of midair flip onto beam it was attached to. Now that her record of not touching the ground in three year, five months, and twenty two days is still intact the lady takes note of how the young stand users have been lured to her as planned.

Taric- "Are you alright? (Admires the tower house) What's your name?"

?- "Well it's a good thing you didn't get sent here by brother Stevan or I would have had to chase you off. As for your questions yes I am alright and Camille Ferros."

Kassadin- "We can see all the machinery and stuff you have around the place, it's amazing. I mean you have pretty much everything you could want here."

Camille- "I do keep it running quite smoothly but I don't need any of you three or your pity."

Taric- "Why would we pity you?"

Camille- "Because everyone who comes here typically knows about me as the woman with no legs."

Hiking her gray fatigues the teens are able to see a pair of prosthetic legs in place of her real ones. Tired of being in a tank top in front of guest the woman pulls a nearby cord which causes a green button up shirt to float down near her. Taric while checking out the tower notices something caught on the side of the tower which upon looking closer is a photo.

Taric- "What the?" (Begins to walk forward)

Camille- (Finishes buttoning up) "I wouldn't come any closer to the tower."

Ignoring the warning the Fated walks closer before the photo leaps off revealing Zigg's father. The ghost explains that the trap went off without a hitch and that Taric will be taken out of the picture one way or another. Before the teen can flee the tower Camille pulls out a pair of custom made grappling hooks from her pant pockets and uses them to slingshot herself onto the wires connecting her tower house to another transmission tower several dozen meters away. When Taric attempts to leave from under the tower his body begins to turn into solid metal before being flung back under the center of the tower.

Camille- "In case you were wondering why you can't leave it's because of my stand The Steel Shadow. It's actually bound to this entire tower and whoever is the last person underneath it gets targeted by Hextech Ultimatum so they can never leave. Oh and don't even think of killing me to end it because unlike you my stand is completely autonomous so even if I die this thing will stay around."

Taric- "Just wait until I get up there and drag you back in here! (His friends come close) No wait if any of you get in here then you'll risk being trapped."

Zairyo- "Is there any way I can help?"

Kassadin- "Not unless you can turn into dynamite or something to blow up this thing."

Zairyo- "I can not. My shapeshifting doesn't allow me to turn into something complex or that exerts more power than my base form can."

Kassadin- (Walks forward) "Then just stand back. Hehehe Taric did you forget who we are? (Summons his stand) We have two punch ghost that can easily bash tear this tower to pieces."

Taric- (Summons his stand) "Naw I was just waiting for you to get the same idea as me."

Using The Shield of Valoran and The Void Walker the duo begin to punch away at one of the tower's legs. The ensuing barrage is fierce enough to almost shake Camille off of the wire she is using to escape but before the teens can finish the first leg a ringing sound begins to go off. From where the friends smashed the tower a cone shaped wave of energy attacks both stand users.

Taric- (Lowers his defense) "Shit! What was that?"

Kassadin- (Clutching his stomach) "Damn it. Taric I wasn't able to shield myself from that attack."

Camille- (Hanging from a wire) "Yeah I wouldn't recommend hitting the tower since it has this habit of launching back the damage it takes! As for you Taric I'd really consider getting someone to take your place unless you wanted another Tactical Sweep to hit you plus this tower is pretty durable considering it has Adaptive Defenses!"

Taric- (Heals Kass) "I am gonna drag your ass back into this tower!"

Camille- "How pray tell are you going to do that exactly?"

Zairyo- (Emerges from the wire) "Perhaps I can help."

Camille- "Where did come from?!"

Zairyo- "My species can become objects so I simply took the form of the wire you were using to escape. You can surrender now and help Taric find Ziggs or we can force you help."

Camille- "Go to hell!"

Using hidden blades attached to her artificial legs Camille cuts the wire her alien foe has taken the form of. Zairyo does mention though that while he fused with the now cut wire attacks like that wouldn't harm him. Seeing this as a challenge Ferros simply takes out several small knives from her pocket and throws them. She misses the shapeshifter but still smiles knowing her objective will be completed soon. Taric from ground level is able to see what is happening when the knives begin to ricochet all over the tower. Eventually The Steel Shadow shoot the blades with enough force to stab through Zairyo's arm which pins him to one of the beams.

Taric- "Zairyo don't worry I'll be up there and heal you!" (Picks up the cut wire)

Zairyo- "No don't! I'll stay behind if it means you can leave. You told me that a killer plaques your town and that he uses a stand. It only makes sense that I stay behind and you leave."

Taric- (Fixes the wire) "You could have at least a little faith in me. (Begins to float with the wire) After I don't break promises to beat down people."

Healing his friend on the way up Taric finds Camille who seems to have changed her face for their fight as it now has two lines going down the cheeks and the whites of her eyes have turned black. Knowing her foe's range and how devastating her can be within it Ferros uses her Hookshot and acrobatic abilities to avoid the teen's attacks. The two eventually make it to the top of the tower when The Steel Shadow's user mentions while she was climbing and flipping up the tower she was cutting it as well. From all around him the student is bombarded by energy bolts that despite him blocking some force him to slip and almost fall off the tower. Using The Shield of Valoran as an extension of his body Taric is barely able avoid plummeting down. As the redhead leaps down to stab Taric off the boy ask his best friend how many attacks he managed to block.

Kassadin- "Umm I think you blocked five!"

Camille- "Your stand has the power to fix things and restore them so what could you have possibly repaired? Not that it matter since you're about to die. (Raises her leg) I guess fighting me was a mistake since winning is (Several bolts hit her face) impo… impossible, (Falls off) Ahhhhhh!" (Hits the ground)

Taric- (Climbs back up) "I simply restored the energy bolts you launched out and they eventually came back to where I blocked them."

Back on the ground and coming to Camille finds herself back inside of The Steel Shadow alone. Appreciative that the trio of outsiders took the time to make sure she was okay and not taking the chance to kill her the woman helps to patch up Taric as much as possible.

Camille- "I thought that I was ready to rejoin the outside world but to be honest I forgot how much I like it here at my tower. I can't apologize enough for attempting to kill, maim, and imprison you all."

Taric- "Yeah this isn't the first time we've been in a fight to the death and you seem repentive enough. Besides why are you in this tower anyways? Did your stand trap you here?"

Camille- (Sits down) "No, I've actually lived here for over five years. As for why I was with my boyfriend Hakim and we got into an accident that killed him and took my legs. So I've lived here in this tower I helped made. I know it might seem like poor timing and taste but I'm sorry for your losses as well."

Kassadin- "Who did we lose? We never told you about ourselves."

Camille- "I thought you might have heard which is why you came all the way out hear but Sonata encountered another stand user like me and lost this morning."

Taric- "Who is he?"

Camille- "I don't know but I overheard his stand involves paper and fear."

While Zairyo decides to stick around the tower Kassadin runs into town without Taric to desperately search for their friend. Meanwhile Cassiopeia is being visited by a rather strange interior designer who is willing to crab walk up stairs for some reason. As Taric reaches his destination he just hopes that the person he has come looking for is willing to help.

* * *

A/N I fucking lied about getting this out quick plus it's the shortest of all the parody chapters. Well shit I got bogged down by all sorts of stuff and lacked time to write. Hell the Part 5 anime came out before this did. Anyways I hope you all liked this, please vote in the poll you can access by going to my profile and clicking the link, hope you all are enjoying your lives, and I will do what I can with the plans I have been making for next chapter since the fights in this part are really short sometimes so it's hard to go really in detail. By the way I'd like it if some of you told me which stand skin you all like the most and maybe a stand you are excited to see. Anyway see you all later and I hope you all enjoy plus maybe check out my oneshot Lulu and Gnar's Spooky Special for the holidays coming up.


End file.
